Una Medida Excesivamente Drástica
by MsValensi
Summary: En edición. Shaoran ha obligado a su madre a tomar medidas drásticas ¿Será suficiente transformar temporalmente a su hijo en una mujer y enviarlo a estudiar a Tomoeda, con estadía en casa de los Kinomoto, para hacerle olvidar su odio por las mujeres? UA
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: **Demás está decir que todo esto le pertenece a _Clamp _y que yo solo uso sus lindos personajes para entretenerme y entretenerlos un rato. La idea de la historia es de mi autoría.

…

**Una Medida Excesivamente Drástica.**

**By MrsValensi**

…

**Capítulo 1: Introducción.**

No dejaba de tamborilear sus largos dedos sobre el costoso mueble de roble. En su rostro se podía ver claramente una mueca de fastidio e, incluso, algo de preocupación. No podía creer que otra vez hubiese sucedido lo mismo. Una, dos, tres veces y lo había soportado, sólo por el hecho de ser él. Pero ella no era la clase de mujer tolerante, fuese quién fuese el culpable de sus jaquecas. Le había dado repetidas oportunidades para cambiar y sentar cabeza, pero nada parecía funcionar; no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo ni un segundo más.

—¿Puedes dejar eso de una vez, madre? —pidió cordialmente una mujer que se encontraba enfrentada a la otra. El constante repiqueteo de los dedos la estaba irritando. Pasó una mano por su largo cabello castaño y luego se lo sacó de la cara con un rápido movimiento, impaciente—. Poniéndote así no conseguirás nada.

—Lo sé, hija —aseguró ella, dirigiéndole una fría mirada y poniéndose de pie. La muchacha castaña no se inmutó en lo absoluto, ya que estaba más que acostumbrada a aquél tipo de miradas que, con el paso del tiempo, habían perdido su poder intimidante—; pero no sé qué voy a hacer con él… Es increíble que, proviniendo de una antigua familia de magos que dominaban los más increíbles poderes, nosotros no podamos con un insolente mocoso de dieciséis años —pronunció con indignación la mujer.

—No hay caso, está perdido —bromeó sutilmente la joven y su madre la fulminó con la mirada. Entonces Sheifa Li volvió a ponerse seria—. No se que es lo que pretendes hacer, pero confió en tu criterio madre —aseguró la muchacha, poniéndose otra vez de pie—. Solo que esta vez, mi familia y yo no estamos dispuestos a seguir a mi hermano y sus locuras —aseguró, poniendo ambas manos sobre el escritorio.

—Lo sé —afirmó nuevamente la mujer, impasible, y luego le dio la espalda a la muchacha, para observar los enormes jardines a través del ventanal—. Pero esta vez yo tampoco pienso seguirlo —aseguró y pudo oír el pequeño sonido de sorpresa que se escapó de los labios de Sheifa

—¿Qué piensas hacer, entonces? —inquirió con auténtica curiosidad la muchacha.

—Considero que ya esta bastante mayor como para hacerse cargo de sus propios problemas y decisiones —aseguró la mujer de cabello oscuro, posando su vista en el cielo. Se quedó varios segundos en silencio y Sheifa no tuvo intención alguna de interrumpirla—. Además, no estará solo —aseguró, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a la joven y en sus labios se formó una casi imperceptible sonrisa astuta—. Necesito el teléfono del apartamento de Fuutie, en Japón —pidió, causando que nuevamente la sorpresa se reflejara en el rostro de Sheifa—. Detesto tener que recurrir a este tipo de soluciones y, si bien he intentado evitarlas, creo que es lo único que podemos hacer —miró intensamente a su hija—. Esto no puede fallar.

Y debía de ser así. Porque Ieran Li no admitía errores.

…

El cielo estaba radiante. Era un perfecto día de verano y él amaba pasarlos tirado sobre el césped, sin hacer absolutamente nada. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y luego volvió a dejarla caer pesadamente al lado de su cuerpo, con desgano. Aquél joven, a pesar de tener solo dieciséis años, tenía la apariencia de una persona bastante más grande; quizás debido a su altura o a su rictus serio e, incluso, algo intimidante. Su cabello del color del chocolate caía en gruesos mechones sobre el suelo y enmarcaba su anguloso rostro de piel trigueña. Sus destellantes ojos ámbar estaban enfocados en el cielo; tornándose, por el reflejo del sol, de un color similar al del oro. Bajo su respingada nariz; sus labios, de un grosor medio, se abrieron levemente para dar paso a un bostezo, que acalló con una de sus grandes y delgadas manos. Luego, con bastante trabajo, se incorporó para quedar sentado en la hierba y echó un leve vistazo a su alrededor. Su mirada, entonces, se detuvo en uno de los enormes ventanales del segundo piso, donde su madre se encontraba observando el cielo atentamente. Cerró levemente los ojos y largó un sonoro y pesado suspiro.

Ciertamente, después de días de estar encerrado en aquella enorme casa, su tiempo para pensar había sido excesivo; incluso, en algunos momento, hasta exasperante. El asunto era que, a pesar de las reprimendas de su madre y hermanas, no entendía porque siempre pensaban que él hacía las cosas mal.

¡Claramente, no lo entendía!, ¿Qué crimen podía haber en enamorar a una chica sin intención alguna, tener una historia con ella y luego, ante la mención de compromiso, salir huyendo? Realmente no le parecía lo más decoroso del mundo; pero, después de todo, no consideraba que aquél fuese un problema para culparlo a él y para que su madre se enojara. De hecho, creía que él debía ser el indignado. Sobre todo si la última muchacha implicada en el asunto había sido su insoportable prima Meiling.

¿Cuatro chicas rechazadas no habían sido suficientes como para saber que él no pretendía tener un compromiso con _nadie_?

Se dejó caer nuevamente en la hierba con frustración y miró el cielo. Habían pasado unos cuantos meses de su cumpleaños número dieciséis y, aún así, no soportaba a las mujeres. Para nada. No las toleraba en ese momento, ni nunca lo había hecho. No aguantaba a nadie del sexo femenino después de haberse criado con cinco. No aguantaba a las mujeres después de que, en jardín de niños, lo persiguieran para que les regalara alguno de sus bonitos dibujos. No las aguantaba en el instituto, cuando lo perseguían para conseguir algo que no se trataba, casualmente, de inocentes dibujos. Estaba cansado de ellas.

Cansado.

Lentamente, el muchacho cerró los ojos y extendió los brazos a la altura de sus hombros, tocando la hierba con las grandes palmas de sus manos. Se relajó un poco hasta quedar profundamente dormido bajo el cálido sol.

—¿…Señor Li?, ¿señor Li? —le pareció escuchar una voz lejana y abrió los ojos, con lentitud. Se sorprendió al ver que el sol, que antes se encontraba sobre su cabeza, podía divisarse ya en el medio de su camino hacia el horizonte—. ¿Señor Li, se encuentra bien? —preguntó una mujer entrada en años, de amable rostro regordete, cabello algo canoso y pequeños ojos azules.

—Sí, Gemmei, estoy bien —aseguró lentamente Xiao Lang Li, al tiempo en que se incorporaba con algo de dificultad y se sacudía el pasto de la ropa—. ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, parándose frente a la mujer, a quien le sacaba más de una cabeza de altura.

—Su madre lo estaba buscando, señor Li —habló la señora—. Me dijo que lo esperaba en la sala para tomar el té junto a usted —después de sus palabras, hizo una pequeña reverencia al joven y se retiró a paso vivo por el amplio jardín.

Xiao Lang frunció el ceño y, con las manos en los bolsillos de su tejano, comenzó a caminar rumbo a la enorme casa que se erguía frente a él. Sabía lo que le esperaba porque siempre que su madre le pedía tomar el té con él no significaba otra cosa que una larga charla sobre moral, disciplina y escrúpulos.

Suspiró con resignación y avivó un poco el paso.

Cuando entró en el lujoso salón, se extrañó al no encontrar a su madre allí. Después de todo, solía ser ella quien lo esperaba con su habitual rostro serio y sentada en uno de los pequeños sofás con ambas manos sobre su regazo. Ignorando aquél detalle, se sentó cuando vio que uno de los sirvientes de la casa entraba con dos tazas de humeante té y algunas cosas comestibles y, detrás de él, aparecía su madre. Se enderezó un poco cuando la mujer se sentó frente a él.

—Xiao Lang, me imagino que sabrás porque estás aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ieran, cruzando una de sus piernas y acomodando su delicado vestido azul oscuro.

—Sí, madre, lo sé —aseguró Xiao Lang, tomando una masita de uno de los platos que hacía instantes habían alcanzado a la mesa.

—Sé que esperas una larga conversación, pero sólo pienso decirte dos cosas —aseguró la mujer y el joven frunció el entrecejo para estudiar a su progenitora silenciosamente—. Estoy cansada de que todos los intentos de que sientes cabeza sean vanos —explicó fríamente—. Te aseguro que, si quieres saberlo, eso ha de acabar.

La cara del joven Li reflejaba completa sorpresa. Su ceño y sus labios fruncidos dieron prueba de ello.

—Sin embargo —continuó su madre—, si no quieres estar atado a una mujer, tampoco estarás atado a tu papel como hombre de la familia y todo lo que eso significa —agregó, dejando, si era posible, algo más confundido al castaño sentado frente a ella.

—No comprendo —sentenció, mientras su madre se llevaba la taza a los labios.

Xiao Lang hizo lo mismo con la suya y vio como la mujer hacia una leve mueca parecida a una sonrisa victoriosa. El gesto, que pasó casi desapercibido para el muchacho, fue mínimo; a los pocos segundos, su rictus volvía a ser serio y frío como de costumbre.

—Irás a vivir a Japón, a un hogar donde se harán cargo de ti —mientras hablaba, la cara de Xiao Lang iba adoptando diferentes expresiones que pasaban por la sorpresa, la indignación y la confusión—. Es mi última palabra —advirtió, poniéndose elegantemente de pie.

El más joven de los Li, lejos de replicar, se quedó allí sentado, estático, aún sin comprender del todo cuales eran las intenciones de su madre. A lo lejos, detrás de una gran escultura que daba a uno de los pasillos, dos muchachas se encontraban ocultas y habían conseguido oír toda la conversación.

—¿Tú crees que funcionará? —preguntó Farren Li mirando a su hermana con preocupación. Luego su vista se posó en Xiao Lang

—Estoy segura —afirmó Sheifa—. El único problema es que tiene una duración de seis días en el período de una semana —agregó luego, pasando una mano por su cabello. Farren se volvió rápidamente para mirarla, con sorpresa—. Nuestra madre lo sabe, si esa era tu duda —agregó ella, antes de que su hermana pudiera cuestionar algo—. Luego, las veinticuatro horas del día domingo, considerando que hoy se ha tomado la poción, volverá todo a la normalidad… —hizo una pequeña pausa y miró al joven Li, que aún se encontraba en su sitio, pensativo— pero eso lo charlaremos luego con él. Primero debemos dejar que se…—miró a su hermana—…acostumbre.

—Entonces creo que tendremos para rato —aseguró Farren suspirando y arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa a su hermana.

…

Esa noche había dormido mal. Muy mal. Ignorando el calor que hacía dentro de su habitación después que el aire acondicionado se hubiese averiado, sentía un fuerte dolor en el estomago que le había impedido conciliar el sueño durante la noche. Además a todo eso había que sumarle la conversación con su madre, que lo había dejado bastante preocupado.

Xiao Lang abrió los ojos lentamente cuando vio que unos leves rayos de sol comenzaban a colarse por las rendijas de su ventana. Con pereza, pasó una de sus manos por sus ojos y se incorporó lentamente. Se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, dispuesto a darse un baño reparador. Sin embargo, unos segundos después de haber pasado frente al gran espejo colgado de una de las paredes, se vio obligado a retroceder. Tuvo que frotarse varias veces los ojos para asegurarse de que aquello no era un mal sueño. Se quedó unos cuantos minutos inmóvil frente al espejo con una expresión ida.

Entonces soltó un fuerte grito.

Tuvo que llevar ambas manos a su boca, con pánico. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía a su voz?, ¿desde cuándo era tan insoportablemente chillona? Sus manos se dirigieron a los costados de su rostro. Sus facciones seguían intactas, solo que su angulosa mandíbula ahora parecía algo más delicada. Sus ojos ámbar estaban enmarcados por unas largas pestañas, así como sus labios parecían algo más gruesos. Su cabello, del mismo color chocolate que siempre, ahora sobrepasaba sus hombros, cayendo en delicadas ondulaciones. No sabía que sucedía; pero, sin dudas, su rostro se desencajó cuando vio aquellas dos prominencias en su pecho.

No podía creerlo. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

—Te lo dije madre —escuchó la voz de Sheifa y se acercó a la puerta apresuradamente. Allí se encontraba su hermana junto a su progenitora—. ¡Vaya, te ves bien! —aseguró luego, alzando las cejas y dirigiéndose a Xiao Lang.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú sabes lo que está pasando? —preguntó desesperado el menor de los Li, dirigiéndose con un gesto amenazante hacia su hermana.

—Esto es parte de tu intercambio, Xiao Lang —aseguró su madre con su habitual tono de voz frío y pausado. El chico fijó su vista en ella, incrédulo—. Tú te opones a asumir tu rol de hombre de la familia, evadiendo constantemente el compromiso y te jactas de decir que la vida como mujer es más fácil y libre de responsabilidades —su madre lo miró con altanería y alzó un poco el mentón—. Pues ahora es tu turno de demostrarlo —explicó— y ¿qué mejor lugar que lejos de tu familia para empezar? —agregó luego.

—Pero… —el muchacho no podía creer lo que oía y las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca.

—Libre de compromisos —aseguró su madre, interrumpiéndolo y dejando la habitación con elegancia. Sheifa la siguió, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa de sorpresa plasmada en su rostro.

No podía creer que aquello _realmente_ estuviese sucediendo.

…

Tomó sus cosas del escritorio con aire ausente. La clase de arqueología siempre le había resultado interesante, pero, luego de aquella llamada de su madre, no había logrado concentrarse durante toda la hora. Sucedía que, a pesar de haberle dado vueltas y vueltas al asunto, aún no podía creer lo que le había contado. Parecía que, repentinamente, todos habían encloquecido.

—Fuutie, te noto algo preocupada… ¿te encuentras bien? —el hombre de cabellos castaños, de algo más de cuarenta años, miró a la chica con auténtica preocupación.

—Sí, profesor, me encuentro bien —aseguró ella con una sonrisa.

Fujitaka Kinomoto, su profesor de arqueología, era el mejor educador de toda la universidad y, sin dudas, con uno de los que tenía mejor relación. Después de todo, el hombre siempre le había tenido un aprecio especial por su interés por la materia.

Fuutie Li, luego de la pregunta de su profesor, se quedó unos segundos pensativa, hasta que una idea cruzó su mente.

—¿Profesor, usted, por casualidad, sabe donde hospedan jóvenes en Tomoeda? —inquirió, cargando su mochila al hombro. Sabía que su profesor residía en aquel pequeño pueblo y, quizás, el tendría respuesta a las preguntas de su madre.

—Honestamente no —replicó él—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Pues…—la muchacha dudó unos segundos. Finalmente se decidió a hablar, distorsionando un poco los hechos— una de mis hermanas vendrá a terminar la preparatoria a Tomoeda —comentó la muchacha— y no tiene donde hospedarse —tratando de omitir algunos sorprendentes detalles de la historia, prosiguió—. Yo comparto un departamento con unas amigas y no me parecería… adecuado llevarla allí.

—Bueno, no sé donde hay alojamientos para adolescentes —repitió el hombre—, pero hace unos meses mi hijo mayor se ha ido a vivir solo y su cuarto está desocupado —explicó mientras tomaba sus libros del escritorio—. Yo sólo vivo con mi hija y la verdad es que me resultaría interesante alojar a nada más y nada menos que la hermana de Fuutie Li —el hombre sonrió amablemente y la chica lo imitó, con algo de sorpresa.

—¿Seguro que no tiene ningún problema, profesor? —inquirió la chica alegremente. El hombre negó con la cabeza, sin borrar su sonrisa—. De acuerdo, entonces se lo comentaré a mi madre —la chica caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta—. ¡Hasta luego, profesor! —después de aquellas palabras, salió corriendo del salón a comentarle las noticias a su familia.

Fujitaka, con expresión afable, metió todos sus libros dentro del portafolio y comenzó a caminar con paso lento fuera del establecimiento, hasta llegar al aparcamiento, donde lo esperaba su viejo auto azul oscuro. Con la tranquilidad y paciencia que lo caracterizaban, condujo hasta su casa, sin inmutarse demasiado por la cantidad de tráfico que había a esas horas en el centro de la ciudad. Cuando llegó a Tomoeda, su pueblo de residencia, sonrió con satisfacción. Aquello era lo que más le gustaba de aquel pequeño lugar: la tranquilidad y la paz que reflejaban cada una de sus pequeñas callecitas. En el momento en que dio con su casa, estacionó el auto y bajó de él. Después de hallar las llaves, abrió la puerta de calle e ingresó a su hogar, sintiéndose invadido por un delicioso aroma a estofado proveniente de la cocina.

—¡Papá, que bueno que llegas! —exclamó la joven que se encontraba cocinando, volviéndose hacia el recién llegado.

Sakura Kinomoto avanzó con rapidez y estrechó en un fuerte abrazo a su padre. La muchacha en cuestión poseía el cabello con unas casi imperceptibles ondas de color castaño dorado hasta por debajo de sus hombros y unos hermosos ojos verdes contrastando con su piel blanca. Una bonita sonrisa adornó su rostro cuando se separó de su padre.

—Espero que te guste la comida que preparé.

—Te aseguro que si sabe tan bien como huele, estará de maravilla —afirmó el hombre, depositando su portafolio sobre una de las sillas.

—¿Y qué tal tu día? —preguntó la joven muchacha con aquella radiante sonrisa, mientras dejaba una fuente repleta de comida en medio de la mesa.

—Bien, afortunadamente —respondió el hombre de forma afable y luego recordó su conversación con Fuutie Li—. ¡Ah!, te tengo una noticia —comentó luego y Sakura, que en esos momentos servía el estofado, levantó la vista para mirar a su padre con sorpresa, aunque sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios—. Una de mis mejores alumnas tiene una hermana que vendrá a Tomoeda a terminar la preparatoria —explicó el hombre, mientras su hija se sentaba a la mesa— y, como no sabía donde quedarse, le propuse que ocupe el cuarto de Touya —comentó y los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó entusiasmada—, ¿se quedará aquí?

—Eso creo —replicó el hombre, con una afable sonrisa—. Debían hablar con su madre, pero no creo que haya problema —agregó—. Fuutie Li es una persona muy convincente.

—¿Entonces tendré compañía aquí en casa? —preguntó la muchacha, sonriente.

—Así parece.

Sakura comenzó a comer, pero su mente no estaba del todo centrada allí. La noticia de su padre la había puesto completamente feliz. Desde que su hermano se había ido de la casa, ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola allí, ya que su padre trabajaba en la ciudad doble turno y, muchas veces, algunos fines de semana. Solía salir muy temprano en la mañana y nunca llegaba a casa antes de las ocho de la noche, dejándola sola la mayor parte del día. La idea de tener una muchacha que la acompañara en su hogar y que, además, fuera a su misma preparatoria, le agradaba, le agradaba muchísimo.

No podía esperar a conocerla, serían grandes amigas.

Estaba segura.

…

**Bueno, hasta ahí llegamos. Antes que nada aviso que es corto por ser la introducción; comúnmente acostumbro a escribir los capítulos un poco más largos. En el próximo capítulo veremos el encuentro entre Sakura y Shaoran jaja. Pero, en fin, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus opiniones en los reviews. Desde ya muchas gracias a todos.**

**Saludos. Que tengan una muy buena semana.**

**MrsV. **


	2. Una Inquilina Muy Particular

**He aquí yo (otra vez). Si, lamentablemente van tener que hacerse a la idea de soportarme unos cuantos capítulos más jaja. En fin, muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews del primer capítulo. Sinceramente me alegro mucho de que les haya gustado. Generalmente, tardo dos o tres días más en actualizar (hasta a veces un poco más), pero considerando que la introducción fue bastante corta, creo que puedo subir un ratito antes, a pesar de no haber adelantado demasiado la historia. En fin, me dejo de hablar y los dejo con el capítulo dos.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

…

**Una Medida Excesivamente Drástica**

**By MrsValensi**

…

**Capítulo 2:**** Una inquilina muy particular.**

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente y, cuando logró despertarme por completo, al instante vino aquél pensamiento a su mente, arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa casi al instante.

¡Aquél día llegaba la chica de Hong Kong!

Alegremente comenzó a cambiarse y, una vez que hubo terminado, se acomodó en la mesa de la cocina para degustar el desayuno que todas las mañanas su padre se encargaba de prepararle antes de irse al trabajo. Sin embargo, no pudo tomarse demasiado tiempo ya que, como solía pasarle la mayoría de los días, se había quedado dormida. Más que acostumbrada a aquellos trotes, Sakura tomó su morral con prisa y, agarrando de la mesa unas galletas para el camino, salió de su casa rumbo a la escuela.

Con una velocidad increíble y digna de mención, Sakura logró transitar las pequeñas calles del pueblo hasta llegar al instituto Seijo, donde cursaba su anteúltimo año. Tratando de recuperar un poco de aire y alisándose prolijamente la falda del uniforme, atravesó las altas rejas de la entrada. En el patio delantero se encontraban la mayor parte del alumnado, así que supuso que, después de todo, esta vez no se le había hecho tan tarde como otras veces y la maratón que había corrido había valido la pena.

—¡Sakurita, que sorpresa! —al escuchar aquella voz, la castaña se volvió con una hermosa sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

Con la cabeza ladeada y una mueca afable, Tomoyo Daudoji se encontraba frente a ella. La muchacha poseía el cabello ondeado, de tono azabache, hasta un poco más de media espalda; sus grandes ojos del color de las amatistas estaban enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas, contrastando con su piel lechosa. La morena se paró en frente de su amiga, a la que le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros.

Sakura consideraba a Tomoyo la chica perfecta: era muy bonita, dulce, amable, inteligente, hábil y, como si eso fuera poco, tenía una madre sensacional y mucho dinero. Tenía unos cuantos chicos locos por ella y Sakura la envidiaba sanamente. Ah, pero sobre todo, lo que más admiraba de ella era su excelente desempeño en el rol de mejor amiga.

Ambas muchachas comenzaron a caminar por el amplio patio del instituto, donde los jóvenes ya comenzaban a disiparse, caminando rumbo al edificio. Sin embargo, su trayecto no duró demasiado sin ser sorprendidas por una voz a sus espaldas.

—¿Cómo fue que has llegado tan temprano?, ¿te has caído de la cama o has pasado la noche en vela?

Ante aquella voz pausada y serena, Sakura se dio vuelta para dirigir otra de sus radiantes sonrisas a Eriol Hiragizawa. El joven en cuestión le sacaba más de una cabeza de altura; no por nada era uno de los más altos de su clase. Tenía el pelo color azabache prolijamente peinado, cubriendo levemente sus ojos turquesas enmarcados por unas finas gafas redondas. Su rostro pálido y anguloso lucía siempre una sonrisa un tanto extraña y enigmática de la que solo él era poseedor.

—Ciertamente no me había dado cuenta de que era tan temprano… —comentó la castaña.

La verdad es que se había quedado pensando toda la mañana en la sorpresa de su padre, por lo que había estado algo ausente y distraída, aún más que lo normal.

Entonces volvió a recordarlo.

—¡Por cierto, no he tenido tiempo de contarles algo! —chilló la muchacha entusiasmada, al tiempo en que los tres se dirigían al interior del edificio. El timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases estaba por sonar—. Hoy llegará a casa la hermana de una alumna de mi padre y se quedará a vivir por un tiempo con nosotros.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió Tomoyo sorprendida. Sakura asintió con vigor—. ¿Y sabes que edad tiene?

—Por lo que tengo entendido, tiene nuestra edad —comentó pensativa—. Viene a terminar la secundaria aquí, al instituto.

—¿Sabes de donde viene? —inquirió nuevamente la morena, siempre curiosa.

—De Hong Kong, si no he entendido mal —respondió Sakura, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

—¿Así que ahora tendrás compañía y nos abandonarás? —preguntó despreocupadamente el joven Hiragizawa, con una diminuta sonrisa.

Luego del comentario, Sakura le dio a Eriol un pequeño coscorrón en el centro de la nuca, para luego, poniéndose en puntas de pie, pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y del de Tomoyo.

—A ustedes dos no los cambio por nada ni por nadie —aseguró con una sonrisa, mientras entraban al salón de clases, entre carcajadas, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por pasar los tres por la diminuta puerta.

…

Tomoeda apestaba. O por lo menos aquella era la impresión de Xiao Lang desde la ventanilla del elegante automóvil, propiedad de su familia. El paisaje monótono lo tenía completamente aburrido y, sin siquiera haberse instalado, ya comenzaba a extrañar su país de origen. Agotado por el largo viaje en avión, dejó caer con aburrimiento su cabeza contra el frío vidrio de la ventanilla; posando, de vez en cuando, los ojos en alguna cosa que le llamara la atención.

Siguieron el camino por algo de unos diez minutos, hasta que Xiao Lang sintió que el auto se detenía lentamente. Restregándose los ojos con pereza, miró a través de la ventanilla. Allí diviso una casa amarilla con tejas rojizas, bastante parecida a todas las que ya había visto a lo largo de su recorrido.

—Parece que aquí es, señorita Li.

—Muy gracioso, —ironizó el muchacho ante el uso del femenino, mientras fulminaba con la mirada al chofer— mi nombre es Xiao Lang, incluso ahora que estamos en Japón puedes llamarme Shaoran, pero olvida lo de señorita — advirtió amenazante, blandiendo un dedo en el aire.

Luego de aquél pequeño comentario, el muchacho descendió con algo de brusquedad y, después de tomar su equipaje de mala gana, comenzó a andar por un pequeño caminito de cemento rodeado de flores que llevaba hasta la entrada. Subió unos pequeños escalones con desgano y luego arrastró su pesada valija con él. Tocó el timbre dos veces y después, con fatiga, se apoyó sobre su equipaje cruzado de brazos, esperando a que alguien lo recibiera. Luego de unos segundos de espera, la puerta se abrió, dando a conocer a una joven de cabellos castaños con una reluciente sonrisa.

—Tú debes ser la chica de Hong Kong, ¿cierto? —preguntó con emoción Sakura. Shaoran gruñó algo indescifrable, mientras apenas movía su cabeza en señal de afirmación—. ¿Eres la hermana de la estudiante de mi padre? —el muchacho volvió a gruñir y dejó escapar un suspiro—. ¿Y cuán…?

—¿Me vas a dejar pasar o no? —preguntó con poca paciencia Shaoran, dirigiéndole una mirada algo intimidante.

La sonrisa de la joven Kinomoto se esfumó y sus ojos se abrieron un poco luego de que la recién llegado hablara. Asintió y se corrió torpemente de la puerta para dejarla pasar a la nueva inquilina.

—V-ven que t-te mostraré tu habitación —balbuceó Sakura, comenzando a subir las escaleras. Shaoran tomó con despreocupación su pesado equipaje y comenzó a seguir a la muchacha escaleras arriba—. Por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Li _Shiori _—comentó el joven con algo de desprecio en sus palabras. Semejante nombre estúpido había elegido su madre.

Maldecía la hora en que lo habían metido en aquella locura. O mejor dicho, maldecía el momento en el que las cosas se habían _transformado_ en aquella locura. Sin ningún tipo de explicación, más allá de las pocas palabras de su madre, lo habían mandado a aquél apestoso pueblo; y, como si eso fuese poco, el hecho de estar convertido en una muchacha no le facilitaba las cosas. ¿Cuánto estaría así?

Shaoran suspiró, con impotencia, subiendo el último peldaño de la escalera.

—Bueno, Shiori, esta es tu habitación —habló la joven Kinomoto, haciendo un gesto con su mano y abriendo la primer puerta del pasillo.

La habitación en cuestión era bastante espaciosa y con mucha luz. Contra una pared se situaban una cama de una plaza y media y una mesa de noche, debajo de un gran ventanal de cortinas verdes. En la pared opuesta había un escritorio, una biblioteca, un equipo de música y, enfrentado a la ventana, un guardarropa empotrado acababa con el amoblado. Shaoran observó la habitación con detenimiento y apoyó su valija sobre la oscura alfombra verde.

—Supongo que necesitaras algo de tiempo para adaptarte, así que te dejo para que te acomodes tranquila —habló la muchacha y sonrió—. Dentro de un rato estará lista la cena.

Luego del comentario, Sakura cerró la puerta y se perdió por el pasillo.

Shaoran, por su parte, se adentró un poco más en la habitación y, luego de correr la maleta del paso, se dejó caer en la cama con pesadez. La muchacha le había resultado algo charlatana y torpe, pero suponía que no sería un gran problema y que, dentro de todo, su estadía se haría bastante soportable. Se pasó una mano por su, ahora largo, cabello castaño y suspiró con algo de resignación ante aquella situación. Giró por la cama hasta quedar boca abajo. Debía hacerse la idea que pasaría así algún tiempo…

—Mierda —masculló contra la almohada.

…

La verdad es que Sakura estaba cocinando, pero su atención no estaba demasiado centrada en la pasta. En realidad, todos sus pensamientos rondaban alrededor de la muchacha que en esos momentos estaba en el piso superior. Cuando abrió la puerta se había sorprendido bastante: Shiori era una muchacha bonita. Tenía un hermoso pelo chocolate con unas muy leves ondas en la parte inferior; unos ojos muy expresivos, aunque algo enigmáticos e intimidantes a la vez; era alta y delgada y tenía buenas curvas, a diferencia de ella, que siempre sentía algunos complejos por aquél motivo. Con aquél aspecto algo desalineado y poco femenino y aquél particular mal genio, la inquilina se había presentado en la casa con una altanería que la había asustado un poco. No era aquello lo que esperaba de la hermana de la gentil alumna de su padre, pero pondría lo mejor de si para que se llevaran bien.

Sonrió radiantemente ¡Si! ¡Definitivamente lo haría!

—¡Eso huele muy bien!

Ante aquella voz, la joven Kinomoto se volvió con una mueca alegre para mirar a su recién llegado padre. Cruzaron algunas palabras antes de que Fujitaka se sentara a la mesa, dejando ver su aspecto cansado. Sakura le comentó pocas cosas sobre la nueva inquilina, obviando aquellos puntos que le parecían algo extraños e, incluso, un poco preocupantes.

A los pocos minutos de charla entre los Kinomoto, Shaoran bajó a la cocina y, luego de las respectivas presentaciones con Fujitaka, se sentó a la mesa en silencio. La comida transcurrió en tranquilidad y sin mayores inconvenientes. El joven chino, luego de tantas preguntas de la familia, se sentía algo incómodo y cansado así que, sin siquiera probar el postre que la joven Kinomoto había preparado, se dirigió a su habitación, alegando que estaba completamente fatigado por el largo viaje.

Después de todo, había sido un día bastante largo y agotador.

—¿Es algo… huraña verdad? —comentó con discreción Fujitaka, luego de que la muchacha se había retirado de la cocina. Su hija asintió alzando un poco las cejas—. Me extraña mucho, su hermana es una persona muy simpática y que tiene una especie de imán para atraer gente.

—Bueno, Touya es muy distinto a mí, siempre con ese malhumor —comentó bromista la joven Sakura, mientras comenzaba a levantar la mesa con la ayuda de su padre. Fujitaka negó divertido con la cabeza, pasándole una mano por los cabellos a su hija, revolviéndoselos un poco.

—Supongo que todo debe ser muy nuevo para ella —imaginó el hombre—. Se irá acostumbrando con el tiempo, ya verás.

—Eso espero.

…

—¡Aaaah! ¡No otra vez! —el estrepitoso grito provocó que Shaoran despegara la cabeza de su almohada con una velocidad increíble y mirara para todos lados algo alterado, buscando el causante de su súbito despertar.

Mascullando alguna que otra palabrota, se levantó de la cama con cansancio, luego de reconocer la voz como la de su nueva compañera de hogar. Se frotó los ojos y vio que, sobre la silla del escritorio, había doblado un uniforme que, supuso, debía ser del instituto. Todo iba bien cuando comenzó a cambiarse, hasta que frente a él se presentó un pequeño problema:

Una falda.

—¿Shiori, estás lista? —preguntó con nerviosismo una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta, dando pequeños golpecitos en ella—, ¡porque es tarde! —chilló luego, y pudo oír los pasos de la muchacha alejarse por el pasillo a toda velocidad y dando algún que otro tropezón.

Shaoran suspiró, mientras se cubría los oídos con irritación, y miró la pequeña pieza de tela arrugada entre sus manos, con instintos asesinos. ¿Por qué tenía que usar esa mierda? ¿Es que acaso las muchachas no usaban pantalones?

Demonios.

Con la mayor dignidad posible, si es que aún tenía algo de ella, comenzó a cambiarse desganadamente y sin poner demasiado empeño en quedar arreglado de forma adecuada. Resignado y sin siquiera peinarse, bajó las escaleras; pensando que, por lo menos, no tenía que utilizar esa mierda de cera caliente y todas esas cosas que hacían las mujeres. Cuando llegó a la cocina, su única visión fue una alterada Sakura, comiendo como si fuera la última vez. Alzó una ceja y tomó un par de tostaditas de arriba de la mesa.

—¿No era que se hacía tarde? —preguntó con suspicacia Shaoran.

Como si se tratara de un resorte, Sakura se paró de la silla y corrió a toda velocidad escaleras arriba. Con la misma velocidad volvió a bajar con un morral negro y otro beige. Este último se lo pasó a su compañera y, luego, se precipitó hasta la salida. Se calzó unos relucientes zapatos negros y miró a la chica.

—Vamos, vamos, que no podemos llegar tarde en tu primer día —apremió la muchacha con una sonrisa algo forzada, mientras abría la puerta y hacía gestos para que saliera.

Shaoran torció el gesto, mientras se calzaba sus zapatos y salía de la casa.

Ambos jóvenes recorrieron el camino de calles estrechas, rodeadas de árboles de cerezo carentes de hojas, que los llevaba rumbo al instituto; pasando por algunos lugares como el parque, un pequeño centro comercial y un gran supermercado. El frío sol otoñal brillaba sobre sus cabezas, ya que estaban en principios de Octubre. Llegaron a las altas rejas del instituto y, rápidamente, comenzaron a atravesar el patio. Cuando ambas muchachas llegaron al pasillo principal del instituto, Sakura notó las miradas de los estudiantes sobre su nueva acompañante. Sonrió confidente, dándole un pequeño golpecito en las cosillas. Dos obres del color del ámbar se posaron en ella, con aire aburrido.

—¿En tu otra escuela debías tener muchos pretendientes, verdad? —preguntó la chica, a medida que iban escaleras arriba.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —inquirió Shaoran secamente.

—Pues porque todos los chicos te están mirando —comentó Sakura, alzando las cejas sugerentemente.

Ante aquella observación, el muchacho tragó pesado y comenzó a apurar el paso, con un notable sonrojo en sus trigueñas mejillas. Sakura se sorprendió y comenzó a correr a su nueva compañera.

—¡Hey, Shiori, espera!

Lo alcanzó cuando el muchacho se quedó en la puerta del salón, esperando para entrar. Sakura le sonrió y le tomó la mano. Shaoran se volvió bruscamente al sentir el contacto y dirigió su vista a las manos enlazadas, sintiendo que, súbitamente, en aquél lugar hacía bastante calor. Luego posó sus ojos en los de su acompañante.

—Verás que son todos muy gentiles —aseguró ella con una dulce sonrisa y arrastro al joven dentro de la clase. Todas las miradas se posaron en ambos—. ¡Chicos, les presento a Li Shiori! — anunció enérgicamente Sakura.

Shaoran, ante su mención, se achicó un poco y alzó levemente una mano a modo de saludo, algo avergonzado ante la actitud de su parlanchina compañera. Algunos estudiantes se precipitaron a su encuentro, presentándose de una forma algo atolondrada. Shaoran, bastante incómodo, solo hacía algún que otro movimiento de cabeza cuando un estudiante le daba la bienvenida. Estaba pensando seriamente en buscar una cabeza castaña y agarrarla por el cuello, cuando sintió que una mano volvía a tirar de la suya.

—¡Hay un lugar desocupado detrás de mi pupitre! —comentó Sakura con entusiasmo, arrastrándolo hasta la parte trasera del salón—. ¿Por qué no te sientas ahí?

Shaoran asintió con resignación y dejo su morral sobre la silla, luego de suspirar con cansancio por enésima vez en el día. Iba a sentarse en su pupitre, cuando sintió que, nuevamente, la misma pequeña mano volvía a tomar la suya y a tirar de él. ¿Acaso esa muchacha no pensaba dejarlo en paz durante el resto de sus días en la pequeña Tomoeda?

—Shiori, te presento a mis mejores amigos —habló la joven Kinomoto con entusiasmo—. Ellos son Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa —los aludidos hicieron, sonrientes, una pequeña reverencia, saludo que Shaoran devolvió de igual manera, aunque con su habitual semblante serio.

El tiempo de presentaciones acabó cuando el profesor de turno ingresó al salón. Una vez que les hubo avisado a todos que una nueva alumna se había incorporado, comenzó con su habitual clase de geografía.

Luego de haber pasado todas las clases de la mañana con tranquilidad y sin mayores dificultades, Shaoran tomó sus cosas, las metió dentro de su morral y salió del aula con paso tranquilo. Sin embargo, pronto sintió unos pasos siguiendo los suyos. Volteó lentamente su rostro, largando un suspiro de resignación y poniendo los ojos en blanco, para encontrarse con una sonriente Sakura caminando a su par.

—¿Tienes pensado inscribirte a alguno de los clubes de la tarde? —preguntó con su característico entusiasmo la joven. Sin esperar respuesta añadió:— Yo estoy en el grupo de las porristas y aún hay vacantes. ¿No te gustaría…?

—Te aseguro que las porras no son lo mío —replicó rápidamente el joven con sarcasmo, teniendo una horrible imagen mental de él con un uniforme de animadora coreando un cantito—. Creo que me uniré al club de música o algo de eso.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y ambos siguieron en silencio su recorrido.

Luego de encontrarse con Tomoyo y Eriol, los cuatro se dirigieron al comedor. Cuando lograron conseguir una mesa libre, se sentaron a comer con tranquilidad, enfrascados en alguna que otra charla a la que Shaoran estaba ajeno. Aún faltaba una hora y media para que empezaran los talleres de la tarde, así que tenían tiempo de sobra.

—¿Así que tu provienes de la familia Li? ¿La familia de famosos magos chinos, cierto? —preguntó Eriol con algo de misterio, intentando incorporar al castaño en la conversación.

Shaoran asintió en silencio, mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo.

—No sabía que tenían una hija de nuestra edad —agregó luego, con una media sonrisa, mirando al muchacho a los ojos.

Shaoran tosió levemente.

—Pues sí, yo soy la menor de mis hermanas —aseguró el muchacho, tomando un poco de comida de forma desinteresada y metiéndosela en la boca.

—¿Y tienes un hermano, cierto? —inquirió el moreno luego. Shaoran abrió un poco los ojos y luego asintió, contrariado.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de mi familia? —preguntó de mala gana el castaño, mientras Tomoyo y Sakura movían su cabeza de un lado al otro, atentas a la conversación de ambos—. ¿Acaso eres de la CIA o algo de eso?

—No —replicó tranquilamente Eriol—, sólo me interesa mucho la magia y suelo leer bastante acerca del tema, nada más —aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues si de magia se trata, déjame contarte una historia tuvo lugar hace unos quinientos años en un pequeño pueblo no muy lejos de aquí… —ante aquella voz parecida a la de un narrador de historias de terror, los cuatro jóvenes de volvieron para encontrarse con la enigmática sonrisa de Takashi Yamazaki.

El muchacho poseía el cabello y los ojos oscuros y era algo más bajo que Eriol. Su personalidad era completamente extrovertida, alegre, y siempre le gustaba colaborar con todo tipo de eventos. Además, desde siempre, tenía una extraña manía por inventar historias disparatadas que solo algunos pocos creían.

Afortunadamente existía Chiharu para ponerle un alto.

—Siéntate ahí y cierra la boca, Yamasaki —ordenó Chiharu Mihara, dándole un coscorrón y tirando de una oreja del aludido, obligándolo a sentarse a la mesa.

La muchacha en cuestión poseía el cabello castaño hasta por debajo de media espalda y sus ojos eran color café. Su dulce aspecto se transformaba siempre que veía a Yamasaki haciendo de las suyas y no había una sola vez que no se alterara con sus mentiras. Ya era algo así como una rutina para todas las personas que eran muy cercanas a ellos. Entre esas personas, se encontraban Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol.

—¿Siempre le pega así? —preguntó Shaoran alzando una ceja.

—Ajá —respondieron sus tres acompañantes, al unísono.

Luego del almuerzo, el grupo se dirigió al patio, ya que en poco tiempo comenzaría tanto el entrenamiento de las porristas como la práctica de fútbol. Pasaron por la gran entrada trasera del edificio, por donde circulaban varios alumnos que también se dirigían a realizar sus actividades del día. Una suave brisa llegó hasta sus rostros, asegurándoles que, poco a poco, el invierno se iba acercando.

—Chicas, que suerte que las encuentro —comentó Rika Sasaki respirando con dificultad. La muchacha se puso frente a Sakura, a la que le sacaba algún que otro centímetro de altura. Se pasó una mano por su corto cabello castaño oscuro, mientras tomaba algo de aire. Luego habló:— Me acaba de avisar el profesor que se suspenden todas las actividades de la tarde en las canchas.

Sakura la miró con sorpresa y algo apenada.

—¿Por qué?

—Están haciendo refacciones en el campo —explicó ella, ante la atenta mirada del grupo—, la cercanía de las competencias intercolegiales los tiene a mal traer.

—¿Finalmente este año seremos la esuela organizadora? —inquirió Tomoyo, risueña, dando pequeñas palmaditas.

—Así parece —respondió la joven Sasaki con una pequeña sonrisa—; así que no podemos practicar en el campo, pero nosotras podemos usar el gimnasio.

—¿Y que es de nosotros? —preguntó Yamasaki.

—Una pena, pero se vuelven a casa —se burló Chiharu, sacándole la lengua al joven.

El grupo de porristas, Tomoyo y Shaoran se dirigieron hacia el gimnasio, donde el equipo de baloncesto masculino estaba aún realizando su práctica. El grupo de muchachas se sentó en las gradas, decididas a esperar a que finalizaran para poder utilizar el lugar.

—Aquél es Yoda Tamaki, del último curso —comentó Rika en un susurro, mientras señalaba disimuladamente a un joven con él dedo. Tanto Sakura como Tomoyo y Shaoran miraron al muchacho en cuestión: rubio, alto, de aspecto atlético y con una encantadora sonrisa—. Será el capitán del equipo este año —agregó, con ojos soñadores—. ¡Es tan guapo!

—Ya lo creo —aseguró Tomoyo, mientras Sakura asentía algo embobada.

Shaoran simplemente alzó los ojos al cielo, con resignación.

En aquél momento, el muchacho en cuestión, luego de pasarse una mano por la frente, miró hacia las gradas y sonrió seductoramente, cosa que hizo efecto en todas las presentes; menos en Shaoran, claro está.

Viendo que parecía que aún faltaba un poco para que el entrenamiento terminara, el grupo de muchachas se dirigió fuera del gimnasio entre charlas y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos, que en ese momento se encontraban prácticamente desiertos. La gran mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban en sus respectivos talleres de la tarde y, los que asistían a los que se habían suspendido, ya habían vuelto a sus hogares. Las jóvenes, mientras caminaban, comenzaron a chismosear acerca de algunas cosas que al parecer Rika se había enterado por fuentes confiables. Shaoran rodó los ojos, recordando uno de los principales motivos por los que no soportaba a las mujeres…

Malditas chismosas.

—¡Eh, Kinomoto! —la voz grave del capitán del equipo de baloncesto llego a los oídos de las muchachas, que se voltearon a la par—. Ya hemos terminado con el entrenamiento, está libre el gimnasio.

Luego de su comentario, Tamaki sacudió con naturalidad su rubio cabello húmedo y les dirigió una sonrisa a las muchachas, quienes rápidamente comenzaron a dirigirse al lugar donde se realizaría la práctica, cuchicheando. Shaoran, que se encontraba último y unos cuantos pasos apartado del grupo, comenzó a seguirlas con pereza, cuando sintió una mano que lo retenía de la muñeca.

Se volteó para ver el sonriente, seductor y, a sus ojos, patético rostro de Tamaki.

—¿Li Shiori, cierto? —preguntó el muchacho acercándose más a Shaoran.

El castaño retrocedió con repulsión, mientras su acompañante seguía avanzando. Siguieron así hasta que Shaoran se dio la espalda contra los fríos casilleros, produciendo un metálico ruido. Las porristas, a unos cuantos metros de allí, se volvieron y, sorprendidas, se quedaron observando en la escena.

—¡Parece que a Yoda le interesa Li! —exclamó con ojos soñadores Rika, mientras juntaba ambas manos a un lado de su rostro.

—Así parece —agregó Sakura, observando a la pareja atentamente.

Un poco más allá, las mejillas de Shaoran comenzaban a sonrojarse, producto de una mezcla de vergüenza e ira. Ese idiota no podía intimidarlo, ni siquiera siendo una chica.

—¿Me imagino que una muchacha tan linda como tu aceptará una cita conmigo el domingo, no es así? —preguntó con voz suave Tamaki, acercándose más a Shaoran y posando sus manos sobre los casilleros, a ambos lados del rostro del castaño.

Shaoran, completamente irritado y abochornado, vio como el joven se acercaba un poco más mirando su boca, con claras intenciones. ¡Maldito idiota creído!

El autocontrol ya no le servía de nada.

—¡Ah! ¡Demonios! —el grito de Tamaki Yoda, mientras se retorcía contra un casillero, resonó por el pasillo, así como también lo hicieron los grititos de asombro del grupo de jóvenes que observaba la escena.

Shaoran, recuperando parte de su orgullo herido, alzó la cabeza con altanería y comenzó a caminar en dirección al grupo de porristas, siguiendo de largo al pasar por su lado. Ellas ni siquiera pudieron reaccionar e, incluso, Shaoran podía jurar que se sentían algo aterradas debido a su actitud para nada femenina.

Pero, después de todo, él como hombre sabía que nada dolía más que un bien dado rodillazo en la entrepierna.

Sakura siguió lentamente con su cabeza la figura de su nueva y peculiar compañera, que con paso decidido planeaba, seguramente, salir del establecimiento. Al igual que sus amigas, estaba estática e incrédula, incapaz de detenerla. Sin embargo, dentro de su cabeza, algunas cosas ahora eran bastante más claras y algunas verdades que ella misma intentaba ocultarse salían a la luz.

Estaba segura de que la convivencia sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Y eso que todavía le quedaba mucho por descubrir de aquella singular muchacha.

…

**Jaja, eso es todo. ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, saben que todos los comentarios acerca del capítulo los espero ansiosamente en los reviews. Enseguida (o quizás no tanto, porque mi tarea de matemática no se va a hacer sola jaja) me pongo a responder los reviews. **

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. **

**¡Saludos para todos!**

**MrsV.**


	3. Él

**¡Buenos días para todos! Finalmente estoy acá. Tenía la intención de subir antes, pero últimamente retomé mi viejo hobby de escribir canciones y ese tipo de cosas y no tuve mucho tiempo para adelantar la historia. Pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca ¿No? Jaja. ****Agradezco muchísimo los reviews que me dejaron, de verdad. Ya mismo me pongo a responderlos. **

**Les dejo el capítulo tres; un capítulo que, por cierto, me resulta bastante interesante jaja.**

**En fin, que lo disfruten.**

…

**Una Medida Excesivamente Drástica**

**By MrsValensi**

…

**Capítulo 3:**** Él.**

La escena del primer día de clases de Shiori en la escuela aún seguía completamente grabada en la mente de Sakura. No era novedad que, después de semejante rechazo, todo el colegio supiera que la muchacha nueva había se había resistido al popular y atractivo capitán de baloncesto de una manera poco… _amable_. Incluso, en más de un pasillo, la joven Kinomoto y sus amigas habían escuchado el rumor de que Shiori era ahora tratada como la 'dama de hielo'_. _Sin embargo, aquél pequeño mote no extrañaba a la joven de ojos verdes.

No la extrañaba para nada.

Los primeros días de Shiori en la escuela habían sido bastante peculiares, pero le habían permitido a Sakura darse cuenta de algunos aspectos de su personalidad, que a simple vista había intuido. La muchacha carecía de toda feminidad; así como sentido del humor; era tímida; reservada; algo hosca e incluso fría con todo el mundo, de allí el pequeño mote que se había ganado en muy buena ley. Tenía una especie de repulsión por todo chico que se le acercaba; porque, a pesar de todo, era una joven enigmática y atractiva a la vista de cualquiera que posara sus ojos e ella; y desprecio por las muchachas que se le acercaban con amistosas intenciones. A todo esto, la joven Kinomoto solo podía sacar escasas conclusiones, pero de algo estaba completamente segura.

Aquella chica era extraña. Muy extraña.

—Deberías dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto —comentó Tomoyo, sirviéndole a su amiga un poco de té verde en una delicada taza de porcelana—. Después de todo, quizás tu padre tenga razón y solo necesite acostumbrarse un poco a su nueva vida en Tomoeda. Debe ser un gran cambio para ella.

Sakura asintió con un suspiro, mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios.

—Estoy segura de que, con el paso del tiempo, nos dejará conocerla un poco más y se mostrará más amable —aseguró Tomoyo con un tono dulce y muy convincente, aunque no del todo segura de lo que decía.

Con una radiante sonrisa, Sakura asintió velozmente, sintiéndose un poco mejor por las palabras de su mejor amiga.

Ambas muchachas solían juntarse la mayor parte de las tardes del viernes a tomar el té, pero necesitaban hablar con urgencia, por lo que la habían adelantado para el jueves. Luego de dar por finalizado el tema de la nueva inquilina, ambas muchachas comenzaron a hablar de temas sin importancia y a reírse un poco como siempre solían hacerlo en aquellas pequeñas reuniones privadas.

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde, Sakura se despidió de su mejor amiga y emprendió su tranquilo camino a casa. La llegada de Octubre comenzaba a hacerse evidente a través del clima, que cada vez era más gélido y ventoso, dejando atrás el agradable tiempo veraniego. La muchacha se abrazó a si misma, mientras comenzaba a apurar el paso. Cuando divisó la casa de paredes amarillas, rebuscó en su morral la llave y, presurosa, abrió la puerta de calle. Instantáneamente sintió como el calor proveniente del hogar la reconfortaba por completo. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción se quito los zapatos negros con tranquilidad, disfrutando de aquella agradable sensación.

—¡Estoy en casa! —avisó alegremente Sakura, dirigiéndose al living dado pequeños brincos al caminar.

Allí únicamente se encontraba mirando la televisión Shaoran que, al oír su voz, se volvió para mirarla y, como si nada, volvió su vista al frente. Sakura, extrañada, se sentó a su lado. El muchacho volvió a mirarla, con una ceja alzada, y luego volvió su vista hacia adelante, concentrándose en la televisión. La joven Kinomoto, extrañada, posó las manos en su regazo y comenzó a frotárselas con nerviosismo.

Lo cierto es que desde el incidente de Yoda, Sakura no se había atrevido a tocar el tema. Hablar con Shiori no era un trabajo fácil, sobre todo porque siempre tenía que comenzar ella cualquier tipo de conversación entre ambas. A eso había que agregarle las miradas irónicas e intimidantes de la inquilina, que no ayudaban mucho en la fluidez de las conversaciones y en la comodidad de la pobre Sakura.

Suspiró con dedición.

—Oye… Shiori —la muchacha llamó a su acompañante con delicadeza. El aludido se giró para mirar a Sakura e hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, incitándola a proseguir—. ¿Por qué…por qué has rechazado a Yoda de esa manera? —preguntó la muchacha algo nerviosa, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras y desviando la mirada de aquellas intimidantes obres de un extraño color castaño.

—Pues porque no me interesaba —respondió secamente Shaoran, encogiéndose levemente de hombros y volviendo su vista a una película de acción que estaban pasando por uno de los tantos canales de cable.

—Pero… ¿tenias que hacerlo… de esa manera? —preguntó y, luego, sintió que el corazón le latía con una increíble velocidad cuando la muchacha la fulminó decididamente con su gélida mirada.

—Le pasa por idiota —respondió fríamente, sin alterar su tono de voz—. No tenía necesidad de acercarse tanto a mi.

Shaoran, ciertamente, no estaba mintiendo. La verdad es que el nunca había sido de esos tipos que se lanzan sobre las chicas; de hecho, cuando más lejos de ellas, mejor. Pero le molestaban muchísimo los muchachos como Tamaki, arrogantes, socarrones y superficiales. Le desagradaba profundamente el hecho de que, como si nada, el joven hubiese intentado besarlo allí, creyendo que a él le gustaba. ¿Acaso todos los hombres _normales _pensaban así? Malditos idiotas.

Claro que él no se incluía dentro de ese grupo. No, señor

Sakura asintió algo sorprendida y ausente, sumida en sus propios pensamientos. En un punto Shiori tenía razón. Si bien Tamaki Yoda era guapísimo, popular y simpático, no tenía ningún derecho de acercarse así a una chica. Claro que cualquier otra chica, en lugar de Shiori, hubiese sucumbido a sus encantos pero…

—Bien hecho —alentó Sakura y Shaoran casi se quiebra el cuello cuando se volvió bruscamente, para mirarla.

—¿De verdad piensas eso? —inquirió el joven sin siquiera pensarlo, sorprendido por la actitud de su acompañante.

Sakura, extrañada, asintió rápidamente.

—Seguro, ningún muchacho tiene derecho a intentar besarte contra tu voluntad y así como así —aseguró sinceramente ella, sorprendiendo a Shaoran aún más, si era eso posible.

La verdad es que el muchacho hubiese tachado a Sakura como una de esas que sucumbirían a los encantos de un imbécil como Yoda Tamaki.

Y, aunque él no lo supiera, probablemente así fuera.

—Además, convengamos que Yoda es algo mujeriego… —sonrió confidente a su acompañante, que se sorprendió un poco más ante la actitud de la muchacha.

Sakura, feliz luego de aquella pequeña conversación, se levantó.

—¿Te apetecen bolas de arroz para la cena? —inquirió la muchacha.

—Sí, gracias —Shaoran respondió algo ausente.

Ya ajeno a la televisión, donde en esos momentos una gran explosión cubría toda la pantalla; el castaño se quedó mirando la alfombra con aire perdido. ¿Por qué aquella muchacha era siempre tan comprensiva y alentadora a pesar de que él solo mostraba su mal genio y antipatía? Generalmente ninguna joven toleraba aquella faceta suya…

—¿Te gusta la salsa de soja? —preguntó Sakura, asomando solo la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

—Sí, sí —aseguró Shaoran algo distraído. Entonces se quedo unos segundos en su lugar. La chica se iba a volver para seguir cocinando, pero la voz del muchacho la detuvo—. Oye —Sakura se volvió para mirarlo, con confusión—, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Sorprendida pero sonriente, la castaña asintió, al tiempo en que Shaoran se levantaba del sillón, para dirigirse a la cocina.

Sakura sonrió más ampliamente.

Después de todo, quizás, Tomoyo tenía razón.

…

Unos cuantos fuertes golpes se escucharon en la puerta, mientras un desesperante ruidito sonaba de fondo.

—¿Puedes apagar eso de una maldita vez?

El bramido de Shaoran, aún enfundado en un simple pijama celeste claro, retumbó en la cabeza de Sakura que, aún somnolienta, estiró con pesadez el brazo para apagar el molesto despertador. Luego, dificultosamente, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta para disculparse con la inquilina; sin embargo Shaoran ya había desaparecido de allí.

El muchacho originario de china cepillaba sus cabellos con violencia frente al espejo del baño. ¡Simplemente no podía creer que una persona no escuchara un maldito despertador que había estado sonando durante diez minutos al lado de su oído! ¿Es que tenía sordera, o qué? ¡Hasta en un momento llegó a pensar que en vez de dormida estaba muerta! Suspiró intentando vanamente arreglar su revuelto cabello, mientras veía a Sakura pasar por el pasillo, dando brinquitos para poder ponerse las medias mientras caminaba. Increíblemente el pijama ya había desaparecido y, en vez de ello, ya tenía puesto prácticamente todo su uniforme. A los pocos segundos se sintió desplazado de su lugar, y la joven Kinomoto comenzó a peinarse con una velocidad increíble. Ni siquiera habían pasado dos minutos, cuando la muchacha volvió a salir como un rayo, para dirigirse a la cocina.

—Loca… —murmuró Shaoran antes de dirigirse con calma escaleras abajo.

Después de detener a Sakura y avisarle que no era tarde como pensaba y que esta vez se había levantado con tiempo, Shaoran se sentó tranquilamente a desayunar. Le molestaba de sobremanera la falta de puntualidad y los ataques de locura de la más joven de la familia como para soportarlos todas la mañana; así como también estaba cansado de oírla gritar, correr y maldecir en voz muy baja cada vez que se levantaba sin tiempo. Estaba cansado de tener que desayunar y esperarla unos cuantos minutos en la puerta. Se estaba cansando de ella... otra vez.

—¿Shiori, quieres un poco de arroz? —inquirió la joven con una sonrisa, mostrándole el recipiente.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

—Que te hayas levantado con tiempo, no quiere decir que tengamos todo el tiempo del mundo para llegar a la escuela —advirtió él con algo de desdén, mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su morral.

La mirada color esmeralda de la muchacha se dirigió con rapidez al reloj. Faltaban veinte minutos para la hora de ingreso y tenían algunas cuadras que caminar para llegar. La muchacha asintió en silencio y volvió a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Vamos —sentenció, tomando su morral de arriba de una silla.

…

—¡Finalmente es viernes! ¡Libertad!, ¡por fin! —los gritos y pequeños saltos de Sakura eran acompañados de las risas de sus dos mejores amigos y los continuos suspiros cansados de Shaoran, que miraba al cielo pidiendo clemencia.

El cuarteto, al igual que gran parte de los alumnos del instituto, se dirigía con dificultad a la salida del establecimiento, dispuestos a aprovechar su tan esperado fin de semana. Sakura, a duras penas, logró salir del montón y abrirse paso hasta llegar al patio. Unos segundos más tarde, aparecieron los otros tres muchachos.

—Oye, Sakura, ¿tienes algún plan para mañana por la noche? —preguntó Tomoyo, acercándose a su amiga mientras se acomodaba la ropa

—No, ¿por qué? —replicó Sakura, mientras veía a los dos muchachos restantes llegar a su lado.

—Pues, hoy a la mañana, unos promotores estaban en la entada y dejaron esto —explicó Tomoyo y sacó de su mochila un pequeño papelito, repleto de letras llamativas y coloridas—. Es una promoción de una nueva disco que abrieron cerca del parque Pingüino.

Los ojos de Sakura, ante la mención de una discoteca, resplandecieron y una gran sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. Luego su mueca, súbitamente, cambio a una preocupada.

—Debo hablar con mi padre pero…

—Tranquila, le diré a mi madre que lo convenza —aseguró la morena, y Sakura volvió a sonreír con ganas.

Después de todo la madre de Tomoyo, Sonomi, y su padre eran se había vuelto muy cercanos luego de la muerte de su madre. Sonomi era una especie de prima de la madre de Sakura, por lo que la relación de ambas familias siempre había sido muy cercana y Sakura consideraba a Tomoyo como una especie de prima, o como esa hermana mujer que siempre había deseado tener.

Volvieron Sakura y Shaoran al hogar que les tocaba compartir y cada uno, por su parte, se puso a aprovechar el comienzo de su fin de semana: la castaña, luego de haberse calzado los auriculares de su reproductor en los oídos, comenzó a ordenar un poco su habitación, que ya estaba cerca de ser considerada un basurero municipal; el muchacho, por su parte, luego de cambiar su uniforme por unos pantalones y una camiseta holgados, se sentó frente al televisor. Casi una hora después, Sakura acabó con el orden de su habitación. Cuidadosamente dejó su mp3 sobre el escritorio y, aún tarareando la última canción que había oído, descendió las escaleras. Su acompañante se veía muy enfrascado en lo que estuviese mirando en la televisión, ya que se encontraba con la vista fija en la pantalla e incluso algo inclinado hacia el artefacto.

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó curiosa la muchacha, sentándose al lado de Shaoran y provocando que este diera un respingo.

—Una película de terror —respondió él despreocupadamente, volviendo a centrar su vista en la pantalla.

Se escuchó un desgarrador grito proveniente del televisión y a este se acopló un estrepitoso alarido de la joven Kinomoto, que provocó que Shaoran se sobresaltara y se llevara una mano al pecho, luego de haberse dado un buen susto.

—¿Estas loca o qué? —preguntó, aún respirando agitadamente. ¿Debía tener siempre esa manía de gritar por cualquier cosa?

—Es que…no me gustan las películas de terror —murmuró, bajando la cabeza con las mejillas sonrosadas—. Me asustan —acabó, en un susurro prácticamente inaudible.

Shaoran se puso de pie y la castaña levantó la cabeza. Se sorprendió de que la televisión estuviese apagada. Sin decir nada más, la muchacha vio como lentamente desaparecía, escaleras arriba. Sakura suspiró pensando si habría, finalmente, algún momento en que ella y Shiori lograran llevarse bien.

Otro soplido de cansancio se escapó de su boca.

…

—¡No voy a ir!

—Por favor, por favor, por favor…

—¡Te dije que no!

—Vamos, será fantástico, ¿por qué no?

—Porque no.

—Cuando era pequeña, siempre me decían que _porque no_ no es una respuesta —replicó Sakura, sonriendo triunfante y poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

Shaoran la taladró con la mirada y la muchacha se encogió un poco.

—Tengo mis razones para no ir, pero no pienso dártelas —replicó con altanería.

—¡Vamos Shiori, por favor! —suplicó la castaña—. Si tú no vas también mi padre no me dejará ir.

—No es algo que me interese.

Sakura bufó. Finalmente la madre de Tomoyo había hablado con el padre de la muchacha, para convencerlo de que la dejara ir a la nueva discoteca que su amiga le había comentado la tarde anterior. Fujitaka había salido a hacer algunas compras. Antes de que lo hiciera, la muchacha le había rogado por su permiso y él había accedido, con la condición de que fueran todas juntas. Claro que, entre esas todas, se encontraba incluida Shiori; y la situación no se veía demasiado favorable para joven Kinomoto.

—Por favor! Irán tod—

Se vio interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono. Corrió hacia la mesita, donde este se encontraba apoyado, y levantó el auricular.

—¿Si?

—_Sakura, soy Tomoyo. ¿Cómo van las cosas?_

—Igual. Sigue insistiendo tercamente en que no quiere ir —habló Sakura, exagerando las palabras y mirando a su acompañante con una significativa mirada. Shaoran se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda.

—_Intenta lo que te dije, verás que funcionará. _

—Um, de acuerdo. Adiós, Tomoyo —la muchacha se despidió y, luego de colgar, miró nuevamente a su compañera.

Una sonrisita burlona asomó por su rostro.

—Ya comprendo —sentenció y Shaoran se volvió para mirarla, confundido—. Tú, seguramente, no quieres ir, porque no sabes bailar…

—Sé bailar —aseguró él, sin inmutarse—, puedo probártelo cuando quieras.

—¿Por qué no esta noche? —propuso ella, dirigiéndole una mirada de súplica, y olvidando todas sus estrategias—. Te juro que si vas hoy, quedaré en deuda contigo —el muchacho, luego de la oferta, siguió ignorándola, sin replicar—. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por fav—

—¡Iré, pero, por favor, cierra tu maldita boca de una buena vez! —después de aquél salvaje alarido, Sakura cerró la boca abriendo bastante los ojos y sin siquiera atreverse a sonreír después de haber conseguido su objetivo.

—Iré a llamar a Tomoyo y a contarle las novedades —agregó la muchacha castaña, pasados algunos segundos, aún algo intimidada por el furibundo grito de Shaoran, y corrió escaleras arriba para poder hablar en privado desde su teléfono móvil.

Shaoran suspiró. ¿Cómo demonios había sucumbido a la petición de Kinomoto?

Cada día se estaba volviendo un poco más loco.

Quitándole un poco de importancia al asunto, tratando de evitar matar a la muchacha que compartía casa con él, se dirigió desganadamente a su escritorio. Allí, tomó unas cuantas hojas y rebuscó el libro de matemáticas en su mochila. Estuvo haciendo unos cuantos ejercicios por tiempo indeterminado, sin que se le presentara ninguna gran dificultad. Aunque ciertamente el profesor se había excedido con la cantidad de deberes que había mandado, nunca le habían costado los ejercicios de aquella materia. De hecho, se le daba muy bien.

Dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa, mientras daba un suspiro recostándose sobre la silla. Pasó una mano por sus largos castaños cabellos y dejó caer sus brazos al costado de su cuerpo. Permaneció en aquella posición por unos escasos minutos, hasta que oyó pasos en el pasillo y se enderezó.

—Shiori, me voy a cambiar, si quieres ya puedes usar el baño —avisó la joven Kinomoto desde la puerta. Shaoran se volvió y se sonrojó levemente cuando vio que solo estaba cubierta por una toalla.

Volvió su vista a los papeles, ocultando su rostro detrás de una cortina de cabello.

—De acuerdo —replicó escuetamente.

Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros, se dirigió alegremente a su habitación, tarareando una canción de su banda favorita. Asegurándose que la toalla no se cayera, abrió las puertas de su armario y comenzó a rebuscar entre su ropa algo para ponerse. Después de un rato descartando cosas sobre su cama, se decidió por una minifalda de _jean_ oscuro y una camisa de mangas cortas de un bonito verde manzana. Tranquilamente apoyó la ropa sobre su cama, desplazando toda la otra, y comenzó a cambiarse. Cuando hubo terminado, se dirigió a la habitación contigua.

Shaoran, que aún estaba envuelto en su toalla, la aferró más contra su cuerpo. De pie en el medio de la habitación, volvió su sombría mirada hacia Sakura.

—¿Qué sucede, Shiori? —preguntó la castaña, adentrándose en la habitación.

—Que… —Shaoran posó su vista en la pared opuesta a Sakura—, bueno, no se que ponerme —susurró, intentando sonar calmado.

La verdad es que no le interesaba demasiado aquello de que ponerse; pero sus opciones de camisas anchas, pantalones holgados y ese tipo de cosas se habían agotado después de haberlas usado toda la semana y, de la ropa que le quedaba, ciertamente no parecía agradarle nada. Además de que aún no habían salido de noche, y todo aquello que ya había usado era bastante informal para la ocasión.

—¡Ah, no te preocupes! —exclamó la muchacha y, con entusiasmo, se dirigió al armario que utilizaba su acompañante.

La joven Kinomoto comenzó a tomar prendas, dejando escapar pequeños sonidos de asombro a medida que iba explorando el armario de su compañera.

—Tienes una ropa hermosa —aseguró, tomando varias prendas para observarlas más detalladamente.

Shaoran suspiró con exasperación, pensando en todo el dinero que su hermana había gastado en comprar aquellas finas y ridículas ropas de mujer. Después de unos segundos pensando en aquello, el muchacho se sobresaltó cuando vio a Sakura ponerse de pie. En sus manos tenía unas cuantas prendas que comenzó a esparcir por arriba de la cama que utilizaba el muchacho.

—¿Prefieres pantalones o falda? —preguntó la joven, mostrándole ambas.

—Pantalones —respondió Shaoran, prácticamente al instante. Ya estaba agotado de las malditas faldas y aquel tejano claro parecía bastante normal.

—¿Camisa, top, camiseta…? —inquirió la muchacha esta vez, mostrando nuevamente las prendas que había seleccionado.

—Esa camiseta negra de ahí estará bien —aseguró el muchacho. Después de todo, era lo único sin colores llamativos, sin estrambóticos estampados y sin ningún tipo de apertura exagerada en la espalda o el pecho.

—Bueno, entonces cámbiate, que Tomoyo y Eriol estarán aquí en media hora —avisó Sakura, saliendo de la habitación—. Yo voy a preparar el maquillaje.

¿Eh?, ¿era su imaginación o la muchacha había dicho maquillaje?

¡El no pensaba pintarse como un maldito payaso!

Refunfuñando cosas sin sentido, comenzó a cambiarse con lentitud. Para completar el equipo que Sakura le había armado, se puso unas zapatillas de tela que también solía usar antes de su transformación. Seguramente la joven Kinomoto insistiría en que usara algunas de las tantas sandalias y botas que conformaban su variado closet, pero era una decisión tomada. Sus zapatillas eran sus zapatillas y nadie iba a impedirle usarlas.

Necesitaba algo que lo atara a su antigua vida, a su antigua forma de verse; aunque solo fueran unas sucias y gastadas zapatillas.

Ambas jóvenes estuvieron discutiendo por unos cuantos minutos. Shaoran se negaba a usar maquillaje y Sakura insistía en que debía ponerse un poco para salir. Ambos, orgullosos y testarudos, no querían desistir en la pelea. Sin embargo, luego de ver que solo les quedaban cinco minutos, hicieron un trato: Shaoran solo usaría un poco de brillo labial. El muchacho tomo el brillo con desagrado y comenzó a pasárselo con cara de asco por los labios, descubriendo que este sabía a tutti fruti; mientras Sakura intentaba, casi vanamente, deshacer los grandes nudos de su espesa melena color chocolate.

—¿Puedes dejar mi cabello en paz? —refunfuñó el muchacho, quitándole el cepillo de las manos.

—Si lo peinaras con mas frecuencia, no sería tan complicado, ¿sabes? —se exasperó Sakura, poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas.

Shaoran gruñó algo y salió del cuarto de baño, mientras Sakura contenía las ganas de ir a pegarle un buen puñetazo. Ella no era una chica poco tolerante, ni mucho menos agresiva; pero aquella muchacha tenía el poder de hacerla salirse de sus casillas. ¡Era intolerable! ¿Acaso todo lo que ella hacía estaba mal?

Resopló con molestia, mientras salía del cuarto de baño. Tomó su saco al tiempo en que el timbre se escuchaba en la planta inferior y, automáticamente, dirigió su vista al reloj, que marcaba las once menos cinco de la noche. Alegremente corrió escaleras abajo y abrió con rapidez la puerta, con una enorme sonrisa.

—Buenas noche, Sakurita —saludó la joven Tomoyo—. Te ves preciosa.

—Gracias Tomoyo, tú también —respondió Sakura. La muchacha en cuestión traía puesto un bonito vestido azul unos cuantos dedos arriba de la rodilla, un pequeño saquito de lana negra y el cabello suelto, prolijamente peinado—. Eriol, buenas noches a ti también —saludo la chica.

El muchacho devolvió silenciosamente el saludo, con una sonrisa. Vestía sencillamente unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros con una camisa negra de mangas cortas. En sus hombros traía un sweater oscuro.

—Voy a buscar a Shiori —avisó, pero cuando se volvió vio a la joven en cuestión de pie cerca suyo—. Nos vamos —le informó la joven Kinomoto, algo cortante.

Shaoran, luego de tomar su celular y su juego de llaves, paso por su lado sin dirigirle su mirada. Después de saludar escuetamente a los recién llegados jóvenes, salió. Y comenzó a andar despreocupadamente Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada, para luego seguir sus pasos. Cerró la puerta de entrada y se apresuró para alcanzar a sus amigos.

…

La disco resultó ser un amplio lugar donde unos cuantos años atrás había estado edificado un supermercado. El local en cuestión poseía dos enormes pistas de baile con coloridas luces y bolas de espejos en la parte superior. Todo se veía muy nuevo, moderno y reluciente, a pesar de la capa de humo que se expandía por el lugar. En una cabina apartada, el disc jockey controlaba la pegadiza música que sonaba por todo el boliche, así como también, de vez en cuando, gritaba por el micrófono alguna frase entusiasta. A un costado, una amplia barra era atendida por cuatro personas, que despachaban todo tipo de tragos y bebidas para los jóvenes que bailaban; sin embargo, en un sector más apartado, había unos sillones con un aire algo más íntimo, para quienes preferían tomar algo con más tranquilidad. Los muchachos se adentraron en el lugar en cuestión, intentando no perderse entre la gran multitud. Entre gritos saludaron a sus compañeros de clase, cuando los encontraron en el centro de una de las pistas de baile. Tomoyo y Sakura se unieron a su grupo de amigas y comenzaron a bailar alegremente al ritmo de la música. Eriol, por su parte, observó a Shaoran con una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión.

—Yo me voy a la barra — visó Shaoran desganadamente y, a los empujones, comenzó a abrirse paso entre la gente.

El muchacho se sentó en la barra de mala gana y pidió, a una de las jóvenes que atendía, una cerveza bien fría. Una vez que la muchacha hubo traído la botella, el muchacho se la llevó a los labios, dejando el último rastro del brillo impreso en el pico de la misma. Así se quedó un rato, simplemente disfrutando de un poco de soledad, hasta que sintió dos frías manos posarse en sus caderas. Se dio vuelta con violencia para ver el rostro de un joven moreno, que la miraba con una lasciva sonrisa.

—¿Bailas, bonita? —preguntó el muchacho, guiñándole un ojo.

—Vuelve a llamarme bonita y te rompo la nariz —amenazó Shaoran, quitándole de forma brusca al muchacho las manos de su cintura.

El joven en cuestión debió asustarse ante la actitud del muchacho, porque, sin siquiera insistir, se dio media vuelta y se adentró en la multitud.

Suspirando resignado, el muchacho volvió a darse vuelta y le dio un largo sorbo a su cerveza. Unos cuantos minutos se quedó con la vista fija en uno de los pequeños carteles luminosos que brillaban en la parte posterior de la barra; sin embargo, una punzada en su estómago lo hizo reaccionar. Se llevó ambas manos a la zona en cuestión mientras el dolor comenzaba a acrecentarse. Conciente de que beber con el estómago vacío no era de lo mejor, se dirigió apresuradamente al baño, con la intención de encerrarse en un cubículo a vomitar. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse cuando, luego de empujar la puerta, varios hombres lo miraron extrañados. Sin darle importancia al hecho de haberse _confundido _de baño, se encerró a toda velocidad en uno de los cubículos. Apoyado contra la recientemente cerrada puerta, comenzó a retorcerse. Por unos minutos sintió que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y se volvía negro; luego su vista volvió a enfocarse.

Shaoran suspiró, sintiendo como el dolor de su estómago estaba desapareciendo progresivamente. Abrió con lentitud la puerta del cubículo, encontrándose de frente al espejo de los lavabos. Su mandíbula se desencajó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la visión que tuvo en esos instantes.

Su larga melena castaña volvía a ser aquel corto cabello despeinado que tanto lo caracterizaba. Sus ojos volvían a estar cubiertos por aquellos pequeños mechones y sus rasgos volvían a ser más angulosos. Las protuberancias en su pecho se habían esfumado, así como su espalda volvía a ser más ancha. Se pasó una de sus grandes y huesudas manos por el cabello, soltando un suspiro de tranquilidad. ¿Así había acabado todo?

Con renovada preocupación, Shaoran volvió a mirarse al espejo. Aún llevaba puesta aquella camiseta y aquel pantalón que ahora se ajustaban más a su cuerpo. Dejó escapar una grosería de sus labios pero al instante se detuvo. Tenía una idea.

Aprovechando que nadie se encontraba en el baño en aquél momento, se ocultó estratégicamente detrás de la puerta del baño y aguardó. Su tiempo de espera no se prolongó demasiado, ya que a los pocos segundos un muchacho ingresó al baño. Con destreza, Shaoran le pegó un fuerte puñetazo, al tiempo en que la puerta iba cerrándose lentamente. El recién ingresado joven cayó al piso, inconciente.

Shaoran, pidiéndole vanamente disculpas al muchacho que yacía en el piso, comenzó a quitarle la ropa y, después, a quitarse la propia. Luego se puso la indumentaria del desconocido, conformada por un pantalón de _jean_ oscuro y una simple camiseta con mangas azul., que se adaptaban mucho mejor a su cuerpo que lo que vestía antes.

Por su parte, Sakura se encontraba bailando alegremente con su grupo de amigas. Habían estado moviéndose al ritmo de la música durante una hora seguida y ya estaba agotada, los pies le dolían horrores debido a las sandalias que había decidido llevar y el calor del lugar la estaba sofocando. Entonces, luego de dirigir su vista a la barra, se volvió confundida hacia sus amigos.

—¿Alguien vio a Shiori? —preguntó la joven, mirando hacia todos lados.

—Estaba en la barra —comentó Eriol.

Sakura se preocupó y, haciéndoles un ademán a sus amigos, comenzó a buscar a la muchacha por todos los rincones del local, sin éxito alguno. Finalmente, suspirando resignada, se dirigió a la puerta del boliche para echar un vistazo y para poder respirar un poco de aire que no estuviera tan viciado como el del interior del local. Su mirada esmeralda recorrió el exterior con preocupación, sin notar rastro de la muchacha china. Preocupada, decidió volver al local para pedirles ayuda a sus amigos; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, una fría mano alrededor de su muñeca le impidió moverse.

—¿Qué hace una joven tan preciosa como tú así de sola?, ¿acaso necesitas compañía? —un siseo en su oído la sobresaltó y se volvió para encontrarse con un par de lujuriosos ojos grises mirándola atentamente.

—No, gracias —replicó temerosamente Sakura. Sin embargo, el hombre se acercó un poco más a ella, acorralándola contra la pared del local.

—Pues yo diría que si andas necesitando algo de compañía —un desagradable aroma a alcohol la invadió cuando el hombre habló cerca de su rostro.

Intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero la mano libre del hombre se dirigió a su otra muñeca.

—¡Suélteme! —chilló la muchacha, con los ojos algo enrojecidos. El hombre mostró una torcida sonrisa, que rápidamente desapareció cuando un puño se estrelló en el costado de su rostro.

Tomando su mandíbula y frotándola adolorido, el hombre se volvió hacia la dirección de donde había provenido el golpe.

—Te dijo que la soltaras, idiota —ordenó una voz, escupiendo las palabras.

El hombre se abalanzó súbitamente sobre el recién aparecido muchacho, solo atinando a pegarle en la nariz, para luego caer al piso, inconciente. Evidentemente su borrachera y el golpe que había recibido no le habían permitido hacer nada más.

Sakura, aún de piedra contra la fría pared del local, miraba la escena con los ojos bien abiertos. Shaoran se posicionó delante de ella y le alzó la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos, ya que su vista aún se encontraba posada en el inconciente hombre.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió el muchacho seriamente. Ella asintió, prendida de sus ojos color ámbar. Con una sensación de familiaridad, bajo la vista hacia su sangrante nariz.

—Tu nariz… —susurró con preocupación. El muchacho se llevó la mano hasta la herida y se limpió un poco la sangre que caía de ella.

—_No te preocupes, no es nada_ —aseguró y, dándose media vuelta, comenzó a caminar por las frías calles de Tomoeda. Sakura miró al muchacho irse y sintió un leve bandazo en el estómago. Había ocurrido lo que rara vez le sucedía a Sakura Kinomoto.

Se había quedado sin palabras.

…

**¿Se la esperaban esa? Jaja. Ahora nuestra querida Sakura conoce las dos caras de la moneda. Aunque, claro, no tiene ni idea de que son la misma persona jaja. **

**Espero volver a estar dentro de una semanita por acá. El colegio me está volviendo loca. Las clases particulares y las cosas del viaje de egr****esados que ya estamos empezando a averiguar también están empezando a complicarme la existencia. Todo sea por un poco de descontrol jaja. **

**¡Buena semana para todos!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**MrsV.**


	4. Veinticuatro Horas

**¡Estoy de vuelta! Jaja. No tengo demasiado claro que hago acá porque me acosté tarde y dormí solo un par de horas; pero le prometí a varias personas que el sábado actualizaba, así que acá estoy jaja. **

**Agradezco muchísimo a todos aquellos que se toman unos minutos para dejar unos reviews y saben que se los agradezco en serio; aprecio mucho los consejos, recomendaciones y todo lo que dejen. Ahora mismo me pongo a responderlos, por cierto.**

**Ahora los dejo con el capítulo cuatro. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

…

**Una Medida Excesivamente Drástica**

**By MrsValensi**

…

**Capítulo 4:**** Veinticuatro horas. **

Había estado toda la noche dando vueltas por la calle, bastante fuera de lugar y sin saber exactamente que era lo que debía hacer. No conocía demasiado el pueblo y solo había atinado a ingresar en una cafetería hasta las tres de la mañana, horario en la que la misma había cerrado. Luego, caminando por las cercanías del parque Pingüino, sentía que los párpados le pesaban y su cuerpo le dolía. Con el frío matutino colándose por debajo de sus ropas, vio reloj de pulsera que traía puesto marcaba las siete y media de la mañana. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aguantando el cansancio y tomó su celular, para luego marcar rápidamente unos cuantos números.

—_Hable._

—Farren, habla Shaoran.

—_Esperaba ansiosa tu llamada, hermanito _—comentó la mujer del otro lado de la línea con tono jocoso—. _¿Disfrutando de tu vida como muchacho otra vez?_

—¿Cómo…? ¡Dime que demonios esta sucediendo! —exigió Shaoran, sentándose en un banco de madera del parque Pingüino, mientras los primero rayos del Sol iban asomando por el horizonte.

—_Es parte del efecto de la poción_ —explicó la joven. Ante el silencio de su hermano, prosiguió:— _De lunes a sábados, tú serás una chica; pero los domingos, debido a los efectos secundarios que no he podido anular, volverás a ser tú. _

Shaoran se llevó una mano a la cien y comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos con un dedo, sintiendo como comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Toda aquella historia acabaría por volverlo completamente loco. ¿No era suficiente el hecho de haberlo convertido en chica y haberlo mandado a otro país?

—¿Seré yo por todo el domingo?

—_Hasta las doce serás tú, luego volverás a transformarte _—explicó Farren, y Shaoran creyó distinguir un matiz de diversión en su voz.

A aquella frase prosiguieron algunas explicaciones aclaratorias que la joven Li se encargó de darle a su hermano.

—¿Y que hago los Kinomoto?

—_¿Qué?, ¿ellos aún no saben que eres…?_

—No —cortó resueltamente Shaoran—. No quiero que lo sepan.

—_Me parece bien _—aceptó Farren encogiéndose de hombros. Se quedó callada unos cuantos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle—¿_Entonces no dormiste en la casa? _—preguntó a su hermano, algo alterada.

El muchacho le contó a la joven, sin lujo de detalles, la serie de eventos desafortunados que se habían sucedido la noche del sábado y la madrugada del domingo. Farren nuevamente se quedó pensativa unos cuantos segundos, antes de volver a hablar.

—_Antes que nada, deberías avisarle a los Kinomoto que estás bien, deben estar preocupados _—el muchacho asintió, pensando, después de todo, en su falta de cortesía_—y luego te recomendaría que inventes una buena excusa para pasar todo el domingo fuera de casa… _

La charla entre los hermanos no se extendió mucho más y, finalmente, Shaoran colgó su móvil. Y lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Dejó escapar un suspiro de fatiga mientas se estiraba a sus anchas en el desvencijado banco del parque Pingüino, por el que a esas horas solo vagaban unos pocos jóvenes ebrios y algún que otro anciano.

Debía pensar en algo. Rápido.

…

Se notaba que estaba preocupada. Realmente preocupada.

El día anterior, luego de una larga búsqueda, habían desistido en buscar a Shiori, que había desaparecido como si la mismísima Tierra se la hubiese tragado. Eriol había insistido en que no tenía ningún sentido llamar a la policía, a pesar de que el grupo pensaba lo contrario. El asunto es que no había podido dormir bien en toda la noche (o lo poco de ella que había estado en casa) y Shiori aún no aparecía por ningún lado.

Agradeciendo a todos los dioses que su padre aún estuviese durmiendo pacíficamente en su habitación, bajó a la cocina en silencio para preparar un rápido desayuno antes de salir a buscar a la muchacha. Sin embargo, antes de poder llegar a la cocina, el timbre del teléfono la detuvo. Impaciente, corrió hacia el aparato y levantó el tubo.

—¿Hola?

—_Sakura, soy Shiori _—habló Shaoran del otro lado de la línea, intentando poner su mejor voz de mujer.

Escuchó como Sakura soltaba un profundo suspiro de alivio.

—Shiori, gracias a Dios. ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? ¡Nos tenias muy preocupados a todos! ¿Por qué no nos…?

—_Me sentía mal _—se excusó el muchacho, para detener el monólogo de Sakura—. _Me sentía muy mal y llamé a mi hermana para que me pasara a buscar por la disco y hoy pasaré todo el día en su departamento… _—explicó Shaoran a la carrera.

La verdad es que mentir no era algo que se le diera demasiado bien.

La muchacha se quedó unos segundos sin responder, pensativa y confundida.

—D-de acuerdo —balbuceó—. Entonces supongo que te veo luego.

—_Esto… llegaré algo tarde, así que no me esperes despierta _—advirtió, precavido, el muchacho—. _Hasta luego _—y sin más, cortó la comunicación.

—Hasta… luego —murmuró con voz queda la muchacha, quedándose prendida al sonido del teléfono luego de que Shaoran cortara.

Por su parte, el castaño suspiró con tranquilidad. Ya había cumplido con su deber de serenar a los Kinomoto con alguna oportuna, pero no por eso poco creíble, excusa inventada sobre la marcha. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón que le había robado en el baño a aquel extraño, comenzó a caminar, pensativo. Luego de varios minutos, se dio cuenta de que ciertamente necesitaría ir al departamento de su hermana: no tenía prácticamente nada de dinero encima y una ducha caliente, acompañada de una buena siesta, le iban a venir bastante bien. Sin embargo luego, con pesar, recordó que el camino que tenía hasta allí era bastante largo, ya que su hermana vivía en la ciudad. Como no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para ir hasta allí, comenzó a recorrer unas cuantas cuadras no muy transitadas, desganado, hasta que llegó a la parte más céntrica del pueblito, donde había ya unas cuantas personas. Sin embargo, se quedó de piedra cuando, entre todas aquellas personas, pudo reconocer el rostro jovial de Eriol Hiragizawa.

Intentando evitarlo de algún modo, Shaoran comenzó a caminar a gran velocidad y a mezclarse entre la gente. Siguió de largo, incluso cuando los ojos azules del muchacho se posaron en su rostro. Cuando creía que lo había perdido, suspiró tranquilo. Sin embargo…

—Li Shaoran, ¿cierto? —a sus espaldas la voz del muchacho lo sorprendió completamente. Sin embargo, intentando ocultar su incertidumbre y nerviosismo, se volvió para mirarlo, simulando estar confundido.

—Disculpa, ¿te conozco?

La sonrisa astuta de Eriol Hiragizawa no lo dejó para nada tranquilo.

—¡Vamos! Oh, quizás, si te llamara _Shiori _me recordarías, ¿no? —retrucó el joven con aquel aire misterioso.

La mandíbula de Shaoran se desencajó.

—Tú… esto… ¿Cómo…? —Las palabras no querían escapar de los labios de Shaoran, que estaba demasiado sorprendido como para armar una frase coherente.

¿Cómo demonios había hecho Hiragizawa para darse cuenta?

—Mismos rasgos, mismo apellido y proveniente de una familia de magos —enunció el moreno, mirándolo con tranquilidad a través de sus finas gafas, como si hubiese adivinado la pregunta de su mente—. Viéndolo así no parece algo tan imposible —explicó—. Además, sabía que no tenías ninguna hermana de nuestra edad y no haces demasiados esfuerzos para parecer una chica.

—Prométeme que guardarás el secreto —pidió Shaoran, casi en forma de amenaza, mirando fijamente al joven que se encontraba de pie en frente suyo, obviando el último comentario.

—Tranquilo, de mi boca no saldrá nada.

Casi sin darse cuenta, varios minutos después y luego de una escueta conversación, Shaoran se encontraba caminando a la par de Eriol. El moreno no había hecho ningún tipo de pregunta, solo le había propuesto quedarse en su casa a pasar el día, ya que sabía que en aquel estado no podía pisar la casa de los Kinomoto; luego de que Shaoran le contara, brevemente, su historia. Siguieron el camino, alejándose de la parte más céntrica, para adentrarse en unas calles algo más anchas y solitarias. Shaoran abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendido, cuando ambos se detuvieron frente a una imponente mansión al estilo victoriano, que distaba mucho de la casa de los Kinomoto. Los dos jóvenes atravesaron un amplio jardín repleto de flores y variados tipos de plantas muy bien cuidadas, hasta llegar a la gran puerta de entrada. Llamaron a ella y una mujer de unos cincuenta y tantos años abrió la puerta y, al ver a Eriol, sonrió cortésmente.

—Buenos días, jóvenes —luego del saludo, dejó pasar a los muchachos.

Eriol y Shaoran se dirigieron, por las amplias escaleras alfombradas, al piso superior y se detuvieron frente a una de las tantas puertas del corredor. Ingresaron a un gran cuarto decorado en variados tonos de azul y celeste; con una amplia cama, un placard, un escritorio, una biblioteca y unos cuantos elementos electrónicos. Eriol se acomodó en una silla giratoria e invitó a Shaoran a sentarse en la amplia cama.

—¿Tengo permitido hacer alguna pregunta? —inquirió el joven, posando su mirada en el castaño, con una media sonrisa.

—Supongo —murmuró Shaoran, desviando su mirada hacia la enorme ventana.

Eriol sin embargo se quedo callado y, cuando Shaoran volteó, dejo a la vista la herida en la parte izquierda de su nariz.

—Oye, eso no se ve muy bien —comentó, señalando su rostro—. Traeré algo de desinfectante…

—Estoy bien —intervino Shaoran.

—…mientras tanto si quieres, puedes darte una ducha —agregó Eriol, ignorando la negativa del castaño—. Hay toallas limpias en el estante del baño —señaló una pequeña puerta de la habitación que daba a un baño propio, mientras salía de la habitación.

Shaoran, luego de dirigirle una mirada algo fea a Eriol, que este no notó, se puso de pie lentamente y se dirigió al baño en cuestión. Luego de abrir la llave de agua caliente, se quitó la ropa del extraño y se metió bajo la ducha, dejando escapar un suspiro de placer ante el tacto del agua caliente sobre su fría piel. Se quedó unos cuantos minutos allí y luego, a duras penas, salió y se envolvió una toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura. Abrió lentamente la puerta y se asomó por ella.

—Ahí tienes algo de ropa limpia —le mostró el muchacho, señalando una silla. Shaoran asintió, la tomó y volvió a meterse dentro del baño para vestirse.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto? —preguntó Shaoran, una vez que salió de cambiarse.

El joven Hiragizawa se encogió de hombros.

—Deberías confiar un poco más en la gente —comentó Eriol con aire misterioso, pasándole un algodón húmedo que Shaoran puso sobre su nariz—. Muchas veces no es necesario tener una razón particular para hacer las cosas —luego, se dio el gusto de sonreír—. Además —agregó—, me caes bien.

Shaoran agachó la cabeza y miró fijamente la alfombra de la habitación.

—Gracias —balbuceó.

—No es nada —respondió Eriol, sin borrar su sonrisa. Luego su gesto volvió a ser serio—. ¿No pensaste en contarle todo esto a Sakura?

La cabeza de Shaoran volvió a erguirse rápidamente.

—¿Qué?

—Si no pensaste contarle a Sakura la verdad —repitió el moreno.

—No, no pienso hacerlo —aseguró rápidamente.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió—. Te advierto que ella no le gusta el engaño; además, es bastante complicada cuando se enoja —añadió luego, alzando las cejas

—Pues… porque n-no —respondió sin fundamentos el joven Li, ignorando la ultima acotación del moreno—. No quiero que Kinomoto y su padre se enteren.

Ciertamente no sabía porque sentía que no debía decírselo. La realidad es que algo dentro de él le decía que era mejor mantenerse callado.

Quizás su orgullo tuviese algo que ver, también.

—De acuerdo, es un tema tuyo —aceptó Eriol, poniéndose lentamente de pie y largando un leve suspiro— Yo debo ir a comprar el regalo que esta mañana no compre, para el cumpleaños para Naoko, no se si sabes de quien te hablo.

Shaoran asintió. De hecho, había estado hablando con la muchacha en cuestión ya que, al igual que a él, parecían interesarle mucho las matemáticas y parecía ser la más seria del grupo. Realmente, había sido prácticamente un monólogo de la muchacha de cabellos castaños y gafas, obviando algún pequeño comentario de él, pero le había simpatizado bastante, o por lo menos un poco más que el resto de las amigas de Sakura.

—¿Quieres acompañarme o prefieres quedarte aquí? —preguntó el muchacho, mientras tomaba un abrigo de su guardarropas.

—Voy contigo —respondió Shaoran. Después de todo lo que el joven Hiragizawa había hecho, creía que un poco de cortesía con él no estaría del todo mal, incluso aún cuando se estaba muriendo de sueño y cansancio.

Ambos muchachos salieron de la mansión y el fresco otoñal de la calle les dio de lleno en el rostro. Caminaron por las calles del pueblo hasta llegar a la zona más céntrica, donde se encontraban la gran mayoría de los negocios más importantes de Tomoeda. Continuaron con su recorrido, hasta que se encontraron frente a un gran local con amplias vitrinas llenas de libros de todos los tipos.

—La mejor librería de Tomoeda —comentó Eriol a su acompañante, mientras ambos ingresaban en el local.

Shaoran corroboró lo que había dicho su amigo minutos antes, cuando vio las seis enormes filas de bibliotecas repletas de libros de los más variados colores, tapas, géneros y autores. Los altos muebles de madera desprendían un agradable olor que se mezclaba con el que emanaban los libros. Shaoran recordó cuanto añoraba sus visitas a las bibliotecas de su casa, en su país natal. Varias personas allí estaban de pie buscando libros en silencio o analizando las contratapas de los mismos, mientras Shaoran y Eriol iban avanzando por los pasillos.

—Terror… terror… terror… —murmuraba Eriol, rebuscando entre las estanterías, con un dedo en alto. Su rostro se iluminó cuando encontró el género que buscaba.

Shaoran, por su parte, se recostó levemente sobre una de las estanterías, paseando su vista por el espacioso lugar. Varios minutos pasó así el joven, mientras Eriol leía en voz baja los títulos de las novelas frente a él. Todo marchaba con normalidad, hasta que súbitamente Shaoran se quedó helado cuando, al comienzo de la larga fila de biblioteca, vio una larga melena oscura moviéndose con júbilo.

—H-hi-Hiragizawa —tartamudeó el joven, levantando con dificultad un brazo para tocarle levemente el hombro al muchacho.

Eriol sacó sus ojos de los lomos de los libros, para centrar su atención en Shaoran. Este, con disimulo y los ojos bien abiertos, le señaló a la persona que miraba con entusiasmo los libros y el moreno abrió los ojos también, notablemente sorprendido.

—Yo me voy por allá —mostró Shaoran y, sin darle tiempo para replicar, desapareció apresuradamente, dando la vuelta y adentrándose en otra de las filas de bibliotecas.

El muchacho se giró a mirar para atrás, con el fin de asegurarse de que nadie lo seguía, mientras continuaba andando de espaldas por la fila de estantes contiguas. Sin aviso previo, sintió un peso que chocaba contra su espalda y luego un pequeño grito ahogado. El muchacho perdió un poco la estabilidad y se tambaleó; se volvió para ver una muchacha con la cabeza gacha en el piso, a la que le ofreció su mano.

—Disculpa, est—

Se quedó mudo cuando vio que la cabeza de la joven se alzaba y dos ojos esmeraldas lo miraban sorprendidos.

—Tú… —balbuceó Sakura, al tiempo en que tomaba su mano para ponerse de pie.

En aquella situación se quedaron ambos, estudiándose silenciosamente con la mirada en el medio de las dos grandes filas de bibliotecas. Sakura no podía despegarse de aquellos ojos ámbar y Shaoran no sabía exactamente que hacer; sentía que la muchacha lo descubriría en cualquier momento.

—Oye, Shaoran —Eriol se cerró la boca súbitamente cuando vio a ambos muchachos enfrentados y tomados de la mano.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se quedó en silencio.

Sakura fijó su vista en el recién llegado muchacho, con confusión. ¿Acaso Eriol lo conocía? ¿Por qué nunca se había enterado de ello? ¿De dónde había salido aquel misterioso muchacho? Mientras la castaña cavilaba, Shaoran aprovechó para escurrirse lentamente del agarre de su mano.

—Debemos irnos, ¿verdad? —preguntó en un susurro Shaoran, alzando las cejas sugestivamente hacia su amigo, de espaldas a Sakura, sin que ella lo oyera.

—Esto, si, Sakura, nosotros nos vamos. Nos vemos mañana —Eriol tiró del brazo de Shaoran para arrastrarlo fuera del local—. Hasta luego —después del escueto saludo, ambos muchachos se perdieron por el pasillo de la librería, rumbo a la salida.

Sakura se quedó estática en su posición, mientras miraba el sitio por donde su amigo y el desconocido habían desaparecido minutos antes, apretando contra su pecho la novela que tenia pensado comprar.

Pronto apareció Tomoyo, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

Aunque en su mente aún estaban aquellos ojos ámbar.

…

—Mierda que eso estuvo cerca —habló Shaoran, ya fuera de la librería, dejando escapar un pesado suspiro—. ¿Qué demonios hacían Kinomoto y Daudoji justo el mismo día, en la misma librería que nosotros?

—Mañana es el cumpleaños de Naoko —repitió Eriol—. Me comentó Tomoyo que estaban buscando un regalo para ella.

—¿No podían comprarle cualquier otra cosa? ¿Un peluche, ropa, un mono?, ¿justamente tenía que ser un libro? —seguía protestando entre murmullos el castaño, maldiciendo su suerte.

—Naoko ama los libros y las historias de terror —explicó Eriol, con una leve sonrisa ante la actitud de su acompañante—. Es lógico que estuvieran allí.

Luego de aquel pequeño intercambio de palabras, los jóvenes regresaron a la mansión Hiragizawa en silencio. Allí pasaron el resto de la tarde remoloneando y mirando televisión, y Shaoran aprovechó para dormir una pequeña siesta reparadora, luego de más de un día sin dormir. Horas después, cuando el castaño vio que, sorprendentemente, el reloj de la sala marcaba las once y cuarto de la noche, se volvió hacia Eriol. El muchacho, sentado en el sillón contiguo al de Shaoran, movía el dedo con desgano, pasando los canales de la televisión.

—Hiragizawa, creo que es hora de que vaya volviendo a casa —anunció el joven Li, poniéndose lentamente de pie.

Eriol lo imitó.

—Espera, no puedes irte con la nariz así —aseguró el moreno y Shaoran reconoció que tenía toda la razón.

Después de todo, Sakura lo había visto todo.

Eriol, que se había dirigido al piso superior a toda velocidad, descendió con un pequeño potecito color carne entre sus manos. Se lo extendió al muchacho, que lo miró con confusión, al tiempo en que alzaba una ceja.

—Es maquillaje de mi madre —explicó el moreno—. Ponte un poco de eso para tapar la herida que tienes en tu nariz.

El hecho de ponerse maquillaje no le alegraba mucho a Shaoran pero, después de todo, se convenció de que era la mejor solución rápida que podían encontrar un domingo casi a las once y media de la noche.

Luego de colocarse un poco de aquella sustancia cremosa en el costado de la nariz, ambos muchachos se dirigieron al recibidor, donde el moreno le abrió la puerta.

—Solo dos cosas más —agregó Eriol, haciendo que Shaoran se volviera para mirarlo antes de salir—. Primero que nada, ten esto —le extendió un pequeño papelito con unos cuantos números anotados—. Es mi teléfono móvil. Llámame si tienes algún problema, ¿de acuerdo?

Shaoran asintió.

—Y segundo —volvió a hablar el moreno—, llámame Eriol, ¿vale?

Shaoran asintió levemente, mientras comenzaba su camino por las frías y oscuras calles de Tomoeda, regreso a la casa de los Kinomoto.

Aquél Eriol le había caído bastante bien.

…

El constante sonido del teléfono la obligó a bajar a toda velocidad por las escaleras, intentando evitar que su padre no se despertara, tropezando en el proceso con la silla de su escritorio. Mascullando algo mientras se frotaba la pierna golpeada, tomó el pequeño aparatito entre sus manos y lo llevó a su oreja.

—¿Si?

—_Sakurita, habla Tomoyo. He hablado con Naoko y me avisó que el fin de semana que viene tiene pensado hacer algo para su cumpleaños…_—avisó Tomoyo, de corrido.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó entusiasta Sakura.

—_Si, me comentó algo de una pijamada _—respondió Tomoyo, con tono jovial.

Sakura dejó escapar un pequeño gritito de alegría dando pequeños saltitos, olvidándose del reciente golpe en su pierna, haciendo que su amiga soltara una leve risita del otro lado del teléfono.

—¡Qué bien!

—_Me dijo que le avisaras también a Shiori _—recordó la morena—. _Será el sábado entrante, mañana o pasado nos confirmará la hora._

—De acuerdo —respondió risueña la castaña—. Yo le avisaré.

—_Bueno Sakurita, entonces nos vemos mañana, y quiero que me sigas contando sobre es pequeño asuntito del guapo castaño de la librería._

Sakura agradeció que Tomoyo no pudiese ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas a través del teléfono. A pesar de que le molestaba que su mejor amiga la intimidara con aquellas preguntas y acotaciones que siempre recordaba hacer, siempre había compartido con ella todas sus cosas desde que tenía uso de razón; siempre le contaba prácticamente todo lo que le sucedía.

Y sin dudas aquél encontronazo con el muchacho que la había ayudado en la discoteca era digno de ser contado.

—¡Serás cotilla! —bromeó la castaña, provocando que su amiga soltara una risita.

—_Tú_ _sabes que sí, y quiero detalles_ —aseguró ella, fingiendo hablar de un secreto de estado—. _Nos vemos mañana, Sakurita._

—Hasta mañana, Tomoyo —saludó la joven y depositó el tubo con cuidado nuevamente en su lugar.

Volvió a subir las escaleras con pereza y se dejó caer sobre la silla de su escritorio. Casi con resentimiento miró las hojas sobre su escritorio, repletas de cálculos, incógnitas y números. Resignada, tomó el lápiz y comenzó a mordisquear la parte trasera del mismo, mientras intentaba resolver el tercer ejercicio, que le parecía escrito en un extraño idioma incomprensible. Maldiciendo en voz baja y apretando el lápiz como si tuviese la culpa de su aversión hacia las matemáticas, se dispuso a comenzar a probar fórmulas. Sin embargo, un ruido proveniente de la planta baja la sobresaltó. Con pereza bajó, adivinando quién seguramente estaría en la sala. Sin embargo sus cejas se alzaron y se asomó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al ver a Shiori, vistiendo un largo saco de su padre. Alzó las cejas y se dio en gusto de soltar una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Qué haces con eso? —preguntó Sakura divertida, señalando el abrigo negro.

—Esto… yo… tenía frío —comentó Shaoran, sin excusas en su mente, intentando tapar lo mejor posible su cuerpo o, mejor dicho, su atuendo. Después de todo, hubiese sido bastante extraño que Sakura lo encontrara con ropa de Eriol. Con ropa de hombre—. Creo que subiré a darme una ducha y me iré a la cama, estoy _agotado._

El muchacho desapareció escaleras arriba, dejando a Sakura con una mueca divertida. ¿Había dicho _agotado_? Ciertamente aquella muchacha estaba estresada. Amplió más su sonrisa pensando en aquello, mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto. Se sentó en su escritorio y miró el reloj colgado de la pared marcando las doce y treinta y dos de la noche. Agotada dirigió una mirada a sus ejercicios con un renovado odio, pero su vista se desvió a la pequeña novela que descansaba sobre un costado de su escritorio. Varios minutos se quedó con la vista fija en la tapa roja y blanca, mientras sentía que los párpados comenzaban a pesarle cada vez un poco más.

—Shaoran… —murmuró la muchacha, antes de dejar caer sus brazos y su cabeza sobre el escritorio y sumirse en un profundo sueño.

…

**Aww, no me digan que no es tierna nuestra querida Sakura. Como verán, Shaoran es algo descuidado y Eriol ya sabe todo. Pero bueno, prometió guardar el secreto, así que no hay de que preocuparse. **

**Ya saben que espero sus comentarios al respecto. Gracias a todos esos que se toman unos minutitos para decirme que les parece la historia. Creo que nunca lo dije, pero es sabido que se aceptan críticas (siempre y cuando sean constructivas y no agresivas jaja). ****Tomo muy en cuenta lo que dicen los reviews, por eso, les repito, les agradezco muchísimo por ellos.**

**En fin, que tengan todos una semana tranquila.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**MrsV.**


	5. Confusiones Inoportunas

Capítulo 1: Introducción

**¡Hola a todos! Ya se que es algo temprano para que vuelva a actu****alizar ****—creo que pasó menos de una semana— pero el fin de semana va a estar algo ocupado y no quería hacerlos esperar hasta el lunes. Los review posiblemente los responda entre hoy y mañana —no puedo creer que haya superado los cien ¡Gracias, gracias y gracias!— porque ya mismo estoy partiendo para ingles particular y mañana tengo un bonito examen de matemática —shit— así que es posible que las respuestas les lleguen por la tarde —considerando que acá es la una y media de la tarde— o mañana por la tarde. En fin, espero que sepan entender y nuevamente ****gracias**** por sus comentarios. **

**Ahora los dejo con el capítulo cinco**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Una medida excesivamente drástica.**

**By LadyCornamenta**

**Capítulo 5:**** Confusiones inoportunas.**

El lunes llegó y, con él, un nuevo día hábil para todos los jóvenes que residían en Tomoeda. Sakura alzó su cabeza, confundida, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su cuello y espalda. Lentamente se desperezó, quedando correctamente sentada sobre su escritorio y luego, mientras se estiraba, abrió los ojos. Secándose algunas diminutas lágrimas que habían escapado luego de bostezar, dirigió la vista al frente para ver las diversas hojas esparcidas desordenadamente sobre su escritorio.

—¡No puede ser!

El chillido de desesperación se oyó por toda la planta superior, provocando que, nuevamente, Shaoran se despertara sobresaltado y maldiciendo entre dientes. Furibundo y sin demasiadas intenciones de contener sus instintos asesinos se puso de pie; pero, cuando intentó avanzar, se tropezó con las sábanas, quedando despatarrado en el suelo, boca abajo. Volvió a despotricar una serie de insultos contra la muchacha que dormía en la habitación contigua, cuando la mismísima Sakura, que pasaba por allí haciendo aspavientos de desesperación con ambos brazos, los miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué haces ahí Shiori?

—Estaba pensando en broncearme un poco —replicó irónico, mientras se ponía dificultosamente de pie. Luego le dirigió una dura mirada—. Te agradecería si por las mañanas fueras un poco más…silenciosa.

Sakura se sonrojó, avergonzada.

—Perdón… —murmuró agachando la cabeza. Sin embargo, aquello le recordó el motivo de su repentino histerismo—. ¡Ahhhh! —Luego de su grito, volvió a desaparecer por el pasillo como un rayo.

Shaoran elevó los ojos al techo tapándose con molestia los oídos y pidiendo, si alguien allí arriba lo escuchaba, algo de paciencia extra para soportas aquellas mañanitas, que parecían estar convirtiéndose en algo rutinario.

O sino, por lo menos, conseguir una mordaza urgente.

Con una tranquilidad infinita, comenzó a cambiarse, mientras escuchaba, de vez en cuando, los pasos apresurados y torpes de Sakura por el pasillo. Dirigió su vista al reloj que colgaba de la pared para seccionarse de que, efectivamente, aún tenían tiempo de sobra para cambiarse, desayunar e ir tranquilamente al colegio. ¿Tenía la muchacha, entonces, necesidad de corretear como un potrillo por los pasillos? Encogiéndose de hombros y auto convenciéndose de que su compañera de casa estaba rematadamente loca, se puso las medias y se dirigió a la cocina.

Diez minutos después de que Shaoran comenzara a comer con calma el desayuno que Fujitaka les había dejado preparado como todas las mañanas, Sakura bajó por las escaleras. Se la veía desaliñada, con el cabello despeinado y llevaba varios libros bajo el brazo, que amenazaban con terminar en el piso en cualquier momento. Sorprendentemente bajó la escalera a toda velocidad sin darse un golpazo y esparció todo en un costado de la mesa. El muchacho la oyó suspirar con cansancio.

—Mira que todavía tenemos tiempo —comentó despreocupadamente Shaoran, dándole un sorbo a su jugo de naranjas.

—Si, si ya vuelvo —respondió la muchacha raudamente y otra vez volvió a recorrer las escaleras a toda velocidad, esta vez hacia la planta superior.

Finalmente, ambos se dirigieron a la escuela. Sakura murmuraba cosas para ella, con la cara contraída y golpeándose la frente de vez en cuando. Shaoran, por su parte, caminaba lentamente con los brazos detrás de la nuca, dejando que el viento agitara sus largos y desordenados cabellos castaños. Cuando llegaron a los jardines de la escuela, comenzaron a moverse con el grupo de chicos que se dirigían al interior del edificio. Sin embargo, Shaoran rápidamente se dio cuenta de que su compañera había dejado de caminar a su lado. Se volvió para verla unos cuantos pasos más atrás; de pie, con la cabeza gacha y una mueca de preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede Kinomoto? —inquirió, acercándose a ella.

Sakura alzó a los ojos, intentando fingir una sonrisa, que no le salió del todo bien. Un rato después de mantener contacto visual con el muchacho, se dio por vencida y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, volviendo a bajar la cabeza con desgano.

—Hoy tenemos un examen de matemática y no se nada de nada —aseguró la muchacha, para luego morderse el labio inferior.

Shaoran se sorprendió. Ciertamente no había recordado ningún examen. Aunque no le extrañaba, había sido un fin de semana bastante…complicado. Igualmente, por más que no había estudiado para ninguna evaluación, había hecho todos los ejercicios que el profesor había mandado sin ningún tipo de dificultad. En cambio Sakura…

—¡No se que hacer Shiori! —Exclamó desesperada la chica, mientras retomaban su marcha hacia el salón de clases—. Si no apruebo este examen tendré que rendir todo el trimestre en el próximo —comentó, volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

—¿La evaluación es en la anteúltima hora, cierto? —Preguntó el muchacho y la castaña asintió, mientras llegaban a la parte superior de la escuela—. Si quieres puedo ayudarte un poco en los recreos… —comentó, desviando su mirada a los amplios ventanales del pasillo por el que caminaban..

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Sakura, alzando las cejas con sorpresa.

Shaoran asintió, haciéndose el desentendido; sin embargo pronto sintió que unos finos brazos lo rodeaban y lo hacían tambalearse.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias…! —los gritos de Sakura tan cerca de su oído casi lo dejan sordo.

Algo sonrojado, se la quitó de encima con poca sutileza.

—No te pases —pidió alzando las cejas.

La muchacha le dirigió una radiante sonrisa, con un leve sonroso en las mejillas, antes de entrar al aula y comenzar a saludar a sus amigos con su habitual entusiasmo. Shaoran la siguió un poco más atrás. Aquella muchacha tan peculiar había conseguido un poco de aquello que nadie había logrado:

Que fuese algo cordial con una mujer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

El primer receso había llegado rápido y Sakura, al oír el timbre que indicaba que la hora había finalizado, tomó rápidamente sus cosas del pupitre y salió corriendo tras Shaoran. Una vez que lo alcanzó, ambos se dirigieron al patio y dejaron sus mochilas y útiles bajo uno de los altos árboles de cerezo que adornaban los exteriores. Estuvieron largos minutos en los que Shaoran lucho por hacerle entender el tercer punto de la ejercitación que les habían mandado, sin éxito alguno. La muchacha suspiró frustrada pero, al escuchar el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de la nueva hora, sus ojos se abrieron con nerviosismo. Los ojos comenzaron a enrojecérsele por la reciente desesperación y bajó la cabeza, con sus cabellos castaños tapándole la cara.

Shaoran oyó un casi inaudible sollozo, que Sakura intentaba contener por todos los medios, y al instante, cuando el segundo lamento se hizo presente, el muchacho recordó otro de los motivos por los que detestaba a las mujeres.

¿Por qué siempre debían llorar?.

—¡Ni se te ocurra largarte a llorar como una niñita! —exclamó el joven.

La muchacha levantó la cabeza levemente.

—Eres muy dura ¿Sabes?

El muchacho se hizo el desentendido.

—No me gusta que la gente llore.

—A veces es necesario —aseguró Sakura.

Shaoran suspiró. Intentando zanjar aquél tema del que no le interesaba conversar, le paso a Sakura un par de hojas en blanco y un lápiz para que siguiera intentando. La muchacha, que se iba a levantar para dirigirse a clases, se quedó en su lugar.

—Nos saltaremos la segunda hora, solo si prometes que no lloraras y que tratarás de comprender de una vez por todas —espetó el muchacho en tono frío, mirando en la dirección contraria a su compañera.

Una sonrisa asomó en los labios de la joven Kinomoto, mientras se pasaba rápidamente las manos por los ojos levemente enrojecidos.

—De acuerdo.

Los minutos parecían transcurrir lentos y tediosos, mientras Sakura mordisqueaba su lápiz con nerviosismo. Shaoran, recostado contra la parte trasera del árbol en donde se habían ocultado, tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, y de vez en cuando, estiraba el cuello para revisar lo que hacía la muchacha. Suspiró, resignado, cuando la vio cometer el error número doce en menos de quince minutos.

—Hay un signo de menos, por lo tanto el dos de ahí —señaló el número al que se estaba refiriendo— queda positivo —indicó pasándole una goma de borrar para que corrigiera su error—. Ten cuidado con los signos.

Sakura asintió y cambió el dichoso signo.

El muchacho se sorprendió de lo perseverante que podía ser la joven Kinomoto. Los errores se sucedían uno tras otro en su hoja y la ecuación parecía no tener solución alguna, mas, sin embargo, ella no se daba por vencida y seguía mordiendo su lápiz y quemándose la cabeza Parecía no importarle que él alzara los ojos, tachándola de causa perdida; así como tampoco que, de vez en cuando, se agarrara la cabeza ante sus repetidos errores.

En el transcurso de diez minutos, le corrigió otras tres fallas más. La muchacha lo obedeció sin rechistar y siguió con su trabajo. Segundos después se alzaba con una sonrisa victoriosa pintada en los rosados labios.

—¡Me salió! —exclamó alegre poniéndose de pie de un salto.

—¡Shh! —silenció Shaoran, precavido. No les convenía que nadie los encontrara fuera de clase—. Ahora resuelve este.

El muchacho le pasó otra hoja con una extensa ecuación en ella repleta de números, paréntesis, corchetes y signos. Sakura, ante tal visión, suspiró desganada, antes de volver a sentarse y seguir con la pequeña clase.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

El examen no resultó nada fácil para Sakura, pero, luego de haber finalizado la evaluación, al consultar con sus amigos los resultados que había anotado, se dio cuenta de que los ejercicios, en su mayoría, habían estado bastante bien.

La tarde del jueves volvió a su casa sola, ya que Shiori le había avisado que antes pasaría por la biblioteca que se encontraba cerca de la escuela. Ella se había ofrecido a acompañarla, pero la muchacha se había negado, asegurando que se quedaría un rato allí leyendo y luego volvería a la casa. Se encogió de hombros pensando en aquello, mientras abría la puerta de calle. Entró a la casa y, como solía pasar siempre que volvía sola de la escuela, sabía que no había nadie allí.

Luego de haberse sacado los zapatos y dejado sus cosas, Sakura se puso ropas algo más cómodas y comenzó a ordenar un poco la casa. Después de haber acabado de acomodar las cosas de su cuarto —que en la semana iba convirtiéndose, día a día, en un caos—, se dirigió a la habitación contigua, que le correspondía a Shiori. Se sorprendió bastante al ver que la cama ya estaba perfectamente hecha y todo estaba, más o menos, en su lugar. Con una pequeña sonrisa, vació el tacho de basura lleno de papeles, depositando el contenido en una gran bolsa negra. Después de pasar un pequeño plumerito por las estanterías del cuarto, se dirigió a la silla del escritorio, donde Shiori había dejado una pila de ropa y comenzó a acomodarla, pero se quedó con la mano suspendida en el aire cuando agarro una de las últimas prendas del montón.

Aquella camisa azul de mangas cortas la conocía a la perfección, ya que ella misma la había comprado.

Esa camisa se la había regalado a Eriol para su cumpleaños.

¿Por qué estaba allí? Su mente se quedó en blanco unos cuantos segundos y, luego, rápidamente comenzó a atar cabos y a crear diversas y retorcidas suposiciones ¿Acaso era posible que Shiori y Eriol…?

Un ruido en la planta inferior la distrajo. Sabía que era demasiado temprano para la llegada de su padre, así que —luego se escuchar el sonidito de las llaves— las opciones de quien podía estar abajo se reducían a una sola persona en la que, casualmente, estaba pensando antes de ser interrumpida.

Apresuradamente, dejando toda la ropa como estaba, Sakura abandonó el cuarto de Shiori y se sentó rápidamente en su cama, tratando aún de asimilar lo que acababa de ver. ¿Sería cierto lo que pensaba?

Shaoran, por su parte, al ver que no había nadie en el piso inferior, luego de sacarse los zapatos del uniforme, subió lentamente las escaleras. Pasaba por el pasillo, en dirección a su cuarto, cuando vio a Sakura sentada sobre su cama, con la cara algo contraída y los ojos fijos en la pared opuesta.

Se detuvo y la observó unos segundos, aunque ella no reparó de su presencia.

—Oye Kinomoto, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza y se quedo observando detalladamente al recién llegado. Shaoran se limitó a alzar una ceja.

—Si, si, estoy bien —aseguró, luego de una risita nerviosa.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros en su lugar, dándose cuenta de la mentira prácticamente al instante. La joven le resultaba demasiado transparente. Dejando de lado aquella súbita preocupación por su compañera, decidió seguir con el camino hacia su habitación.

Sakura se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama y se quedó allí unos cuantos minutos cavilando. Mas cuando vio a Shaoran pasar al cuarto de baño, con toalla en mano, posiblemente para darse una ducha; se puso rápidamente de pie, dirigiéndose al piso inferior a toda velocidad. Tomó el teléfono y marcó los números casi automáticamente y con una rapidez increíble..

Necesitaba hablar con Tomoyo urgente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

—¡Simplemente no lo creo! —repetía Tomoyo con los ojos como platos, en el patio del colegio. Aún cuando Sakura había hablado con ella por teléfono, necesitaba oírlo nuevamente de la boca de su amiga en vivo y en directo. Igualmente, no salía de su asombro—. ¿Tu crees que ellos…?

—No lo sé —replicó Sakura, aún utilizando aquel tono bajito y confidente—. Pero Shiori suele desaparecer todos los domingos y….

—Eso es cierto —secundó Tomoyo pensativa— ¿Pero no te dijo que iba de su hermana?

—Si, pero ella vive en la ciudad y…—Sakura dejó la frase en el aire, aunque sabía que Tomoyo se imaginaba lo que seguía.

Después de todo, el trecho que separaba Tomoeda de la parte urbana era bastante largo como para hacerlo todos los domingos.

—Me temo que tendría que haber buscado alguna otra excusa.

De hecho, Shaoran pensaba lo mismo, pero solo que los pretextos tenían un fin muy diferente al que la castaña y su amiga creían.

—Tienes razón —habló Tomoyo lentamente, con sus propios pensamientos dando vueltas por su cabeza—, pero…¡Casi no se conocen!

El tono de molestia de la morena y su mirada fija en el frente no paso desapercibido ni siquiera por Sakura, que era el despiste personificado.

Una sonrisita pícara se pintó en los labios de la castaña.

—¿Y a ti por qué te molesta tanto? —preguntó alzando las cejas.

Tomoyo desvió la mirada.

—A mi no me molesta.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambas, mas la sonrisita de Sakura no se había borrado aún de sus labios.

—¡Todavía te gusta Eriol! —chilló la muchacha.

Sakura sabía que su amiga había estado dos largos años enamorada del muchacho de cabellos oscuros, cuando él recién había ingresado al instituto y aún no eran muy amigos —de hecho, prácticamente no se conocían—. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, cuando su relación con el joven inglés había mejorado considerablemente, Tomoyo había asegurado que sus sentimientos por Eriol habían quedado en el pasado y que solo habían sido una especie de fascinación por aquél jovencito con aires de caballero inglés.

Evidentemente, aquello no había sido del todo cierto.

— ¡Shh! —la silenció Tomoyo— Él no me gusta. Punto.

—¡Vamos, Tomoyo! Sabes que a mí me lo puedes decir —aseguró Sakura.

—Te digo que no me gusta…

—Tomoyo —reiteró con cierto tono amenazante la castaña, alzando significativamente las cejas y obligando a su amiga a hablar.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! Él me interesa ¿Está bien? —admitió Tomoyo de corrido, con un leve sonrojo que se hacía evidente, debido a la palidez de sus mejillas.

Ambas se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, antes de sonreír. Aquella mueca, sin embargo, en pocos segundos se transformó en sonoras carcajadas.

Cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin del receso, las dos, entre susurros y cuchicheos acompañados de pequeñas risitas, se dirigieron al salón para comenzar con las clases de matemática.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Siete! ¡Siete! ¡Siete! —Sakura había salido del aula dando saltitos y colgada del cuello de Tomoyo. Se paró y revisó nuevamente la hoja, aunque de hecho ya lo había hecho unas diez veces—. ¡Si! ¡Mira! ¡No está equivocado! ¡Aquí dice Sakura Kinomoto, es mía!

Había sido una grata sorpresa saber que su evaluación había sido aprobada con un siete. En un principio la muchacha no había creído que aquella evaluación fuera suya —de hecho todavía no lo creía— y había ido a consultarlo con el profesor. Sin embargo, el hombre que impartía la asignatura le había confesado que era una evaluación digna de un seis cincuenta, pero que su esfuerzo valía mucho más que una simple nota.

Corrió por los pasillos buscando aquella melena castaña y, cuando la encontró cerca de los casilleros, no hizo más que colgarse de su cuello, agradeciéndole repetidas veces. Shaoran, que sentía que en cualquier momento moriría ahorcado, intento escaparse de su agarre, con las mejillas algo arreboladas.

—¡Perdón! Se que no te gustan los abrazos —se disculpó Sakura, quitando las manos de alrededor de su cuello — Pero…¡Hace tanto tiempo que no aprobaba un examen de matemáticas!

Shaoran simplemente le aseguró que había sido todo por su merito propio y que él no tenía mucho que ver en aquello; sin embargo, Sakura no iba a quitarle crédito.

Gracias a su ayuda, ella había aprobado la materia que más odiaba y que peor se le daba.

En el receso, Sakura fue a sentarse al patio con su grupo de amigas, intentando calentar su cuerpo un poco bajo el sol —aunque en aquella época del año no sirviera de mucho—. Se quedaron allí charlando sobre el recientemente entregado examen y también sobre el entrante sábado, cuando finalmente se festejaría el cumpleaños de Naoko.

A pesar de que sus amigas estuviesen hablando y felicitándola por su nota en la evaluación, Sakura no estaba demasiado concentrada en la charla que mantenían. Su vista repentinamente se topó con aquellos dos muchachos que, a unos cuantos metros de allí, charlaban. O discutían, no hubiese sabido decirlo con exactitud, pero se veían bastante alterados.

O por lo menos ella.

Se disculpó con sus amigas y comenzó a seguir a los dos jóvenes que, aún conversando entre ellos, comenzaban a alejarse a un lugar más apartado del patio.

—Muy bien _Shiori_ —comentó Eriol con burla, tono que paso desapercibido para Sakura. Shaoran, por su parte, lo fulminó con la mirada—. Hiciste muy bien en ayudar a Sakura, ella es una buena muchacha.

—Lo que sea —replicó Shaoran, apoyándose en uno de los paredones que marcaban el fin del amplio patio.

—¿Lo que sea? —replicó el muchacho, sin abandonar su tono burlón— ¿Lo hiciste por lo que sea? ¿O hay algún otro motivo que desconozco?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Shaoran, de forma algo brusca.

—Ella quizás te…

Sakura se movió en su puesto y sacudió algunas ramas, por lo que se vio obligada a hacer su aparición en escena. Ambos jóvenes la miraron con curiosidad y algo de sorpresa. Sin embargo Eriol, luego, sonrió.

—Sakura, ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió el moreno.

La joven apartó su mirada de los ojos azules de Eriol.

—Nada —titubeó ella. Luego volvió su vista a ellos y paseó su cabeza de uno a otro, con movimientos rápidos. ¿Desde cuándo compartían tanto tiempo juntos?— En realidad, bueno, quizás sí…

—¿Qué pasa? —reiteró Eriol sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Qué, bueno, yo…ayer estaba acomodando el cuarto de Shiori —comentó la muchacha, provocando que el joven castaño abriera los ojos como platos ¿Ella había estado en su cuarto? ¡Mierda, debía ser un poco más cuidadoso con aquél punto! — Y bueno….yo vi tu camisa azul allí.

La cara de ambos jóvenes se desencajó.

Sakura, por su parte, estaba decidida. Era ahora o nunca.

La pregunta del millón. Dentro de su cabeza podía imaginar los redoblantes agregándole suspenso a la situación.

—¿Ustedes dos….digo, están saliendo o algo así?

La pregunta fue como un baldazo de agua helada para ambos. Shaoran, incluso, si no hubiese estado en aquella situación tan incomoda y comprometedora, se hubiese puesto a reír como un loco maniático, por lo patético de aquella pregunta. ¿Él y Eriol? ¡Pero por favor, aquello era una aberración! Si Sakura hubiese sabido lo que sucedía allí…

Mas, por el contrario de Shaoran, Eriol, luego de unos segundos de reflexión, asomó en su anguloso rostro una media sonrisa un tanto enigmática. Es decir, una de esas sonrisas que muy habitualmente se veían en su rostro.

—Si, nosotros estamos saliendo —afirmó, tomando la mano de la muchacha de cabellos chocolates.

Shaoran lo miró como si de repente una segunda cabeza hubiese salido de su cuerpo. ¿Es que acaso aquél muchacho estaba loco? ¿Estaba enfermo? ¿Era un gay sin remedio y el no se había enterado? No sabía que demonios pretendía con todo aquello; pero de algo estaba seguro.

Iba a matar a Eriol Hiragizawa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Jaja, pobre Shaoran. Me temo que eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. ¿Qué más puede pasarle a nuestro querido castaño? Y Sakura siempre tan oportuna. Para todos los que venían pidiendo un poquito de ET; bueno, ahí tenemos un principio. Después, más adelante, quizás veamos un poquito más al respecto.**

**En el próximo capítulo (el seis, si no me equivoco) a nuestro querido Shaoran se le viene encima una pijamada ****—si, si, soy cruel; no crean que me olvidé— y luego lo demás. Como este fue un capítulo un poco más corto que los otros, quizás me vean por acá un poquito antes (todo depende de cuanto pueda adelantar de la historia). Igualmente una semana no es tanto, ¿No? Jaja. **

**En fin, besos y suerte para todos.**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**LadyCornamenta.**


	6. Pijamada para…¿Chicas?

Capítulo 1: Introducción

**¡Buenos días-tardes-noches-loquesean para todos! Una autora física y mentalmente agotada ****—no tengo mucho estado en ninguno de los dos aspectos— les agradece ****profundamente**** por los reviews. ¡Gracias! Me alegra mucho que les guste el rumbo que está tomando la historia. Estuve unos días sin Internet y se llevaron la computadora para arreglara, así que no tuve demasiado tiempo de escribir. Pero bueno, eso lo dejamos para las notas finales.**

**Ahora los dejo con el capítulo seis.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Una medida excesivamente drástica.**

**By LadyCornamenta**

**Capítulo 6:**** Pijamada para…¿Chicas?**

—Hiragizawa, ¿Tu eres conciente de lo que acabas de decir? —preguntó Shaoran, luego de que la joven Kinomoto, sin hacer demasiadas preguntas, hubiese partido hacia su casa.

Después de todo, por más que Sakura hubiese querido hacer un millón de preguntas, su estado de asombro y la extraña situación se lo impedían.

—Claro —respondió el joven Eriol, evidentemente divertido con toda aquella situación.

Shaoran alzó una ceja.

—Bueno, te agradecería si me explicaras lo que pasa por tu retorcido cerebro —pidió el castaño, con fingida cordialidad.

Eriol se carcajeó antes de hablar, mientras el castaño resistía aquel impulso de saltar al cuello del muchacho de gafas y ahorcarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

—Simple —aseguró el moreno—. Es una muy buena excusa para que ningún muchacho vuelva a perseguirte o, en su defecto, una buena excusa para ti para poder rechazarlos —explicó, como si fuese algo más que evidente—. Además, los domingos puedes venir a mi casa y decirle a Sakura donde estás, sin necesidad de inventarle nada.

Shaoran lo miró, incrédulo. ¿Cómo había pensado todo eso en pocos segundos, luego de que Sakura formulara su pregunta?

—Además, tengo mis motivos —agregó Eriol misteriosamente

El castaño asintió, ignorando el último comentario.

Después de todo, loco o no, Eriol tenía razón.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura salió de la escuela y se dirigió a su casa sola y sonriente —obviando aquella última escena entre sus amigos, en la que se rehusaba a pensar—. En el camino —luego de tomar un pequeño desvío de su ruta habitual—, se detuvo en un puestito de artesanías que recién había abierto unos pocos días atrás. Maravillada con las cosas bonitas que vendían, decidió comprarse una pulsera de piedritas y comprarle una a Shiori, en forma de agradecimiento por su ayuda con matemáticas. Llegó a su hogar y dejó sus cosas sobre el sofá, feliz y conforme consigo misma. No podía creer que, después de tanto tiempo, su examen de matemáticas fuera algo más que una hoja con tachaduras y partes en blanco. La pulsera no bastaba. Debía agradecerle a su compañera de alguna otra manera y pensaba hacerlo de la forma que mejor sabía: cocinando.

Luego de más de casi dos horas de trabajo, Sakura sonrió satisfecha al sentir el agradable olor que irradiaba el horno. Con una sonrisa, tomó un repasador y sacó el gran pastel del fuego. Conforme con su uniforme y apetitosa forma, comenzó a decorarla con la crema que había preparado y algunas fresas que sacó del refrigerador. Estaba utilizando la manga con la crema, cuando escuchó la puerta de calle abrirse. Rápidamente terminó de decorar el pastel y lo apoyó sobre la mesa, con el paquete que contenía la pulsera y una pequeña notita que había preparado previamente. En ella había escrito, con prolija caligrafía, 'Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Shiori'.

Por su parte, Shaoran abrió la puerta y, luego de adentrarse en el living, tiró con fatiga su mochila sobre el sofá, después de aquél día tan extraño que había tenido. Después de todo, Eriol le había dado su brillante explicación, si, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba de novio.

Con un _chico._

Mientras suspiraba con resignación y cansancio, Shaoran vio luces en la cocina y se dirigió allí, siguiendo un aroma agradable. Su primera visión fue la habitación bastante sucia y desordenada, así como Sakura se presentaba entre el caos de igual manera: sus cabellos despeinados enmarcaban su rosado rostro, salpicado de lo que parecía crema batida. Hacía mucho calor allí. Luego su vista se dirigió a la mesa, para encontrarse con un perfecto pastel de fresas y la pequeña notita.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo —pronunció lentamente el muchacho, luego de haber tomado la nota y haberla leído rápidamente.

Pronto tomó el pequeño paquete y sacó de él la pulsera que contenía.

Sakura mostró una enorme sonrisa, mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

—Pero _quería_ hacerlo —aseguró.

—Gracias.

—De nada —respondió alegremente ella—. ¿Quieres un poco de té? — preguntó, mientras ayudaba a su acompañante a colocarse la pulsera de brillantes piedritas verdes.

—De acuerdo.

La noche llegó rápidamente. Los tres residentes de la casa comieron juntos, para luego dirigirse cada uno a su cuarto. El padre de Sakura se había alegrado muchísimo con la noticia de que su hija había aprobado, después de tanto tiempo, una evaluación de matemáticas, asegurando que pronto le daría también él una grata sorpresa para compensarla por su esfuerzo.

Shaoran, después de pedirle sus libros de inglés a Sakura, comenzó a adelantar sus deberes para poder disfrutar de un apacible fin de semana, sin obligaciones ni presiones. Sakura, por su parte, abrió la puerta de su habitación, satisfecha luego de la abundante cena y cansada después de una semana de madrugar. Se quedó varios minutos con la vista fija en aquél portarretratos de ella, Tomoyo y Eriol.

Eriol.

Finalmente estaban saliendo. Igual aquello le resultaba bastante extraño. Es decir, Eriol nunca había salido con una chica desde su llegada a Tomoeda y ahora, en menos de un mes, se enamoraba de Shiori y salía con ella. ¿Acaso era tan fácil perder la cabeza por alguien? ¿Sería por Eriol que Shiori rechazaba a todos los jóvenes que se le acercaban? ¿Habría sido amor a primera vista? ¿Realmente estarían enamorados él uno del otro…?

Dejando todas sus cavilaciones de lado, apartó su vista del portarretratos y, con una sonrisa, se dirigió a su escritorio. Luego se desplomó sobre su cama, después de haber tomado la novela que había comprado el otro día en la librería. Comenzó a leerla recostada boca abajo. Un capítulo, dos, tres…

En el décimo tercero y último capítulo del libro, la muchacha no pudo contener unas traicioneras lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos verdes. La protagonista —Rima— una muchacha que había enfrentado la adversidad desde muy pequeña, había conocido a un joven aristócrata destinado a un compromiso. El muchacho —llamado Kaoru—, sin embargo, estaba completamente enamorado de ella, pero las reglas de su familia le impedían romper su compromiso para casarse con la protagonista. Finalmente, sabiendo que ambos debían separarse el día de la boda de Kaoru, para posiblemente no verse nunca más; el muchacho, dándole la espalda a su familia y su apellido, había decidido fugarse con Rima para empezar una nueva vida sin cuestiones de familias ni herencias de por medio.

En la puerta de la habitación se escucharon unos golpecitos. La muchacha pasó rápidamente el dorso de su mano por sus ojos, borrando los restos de lágrimas perdidos por su rostro. Luego de vociferar un suave 'adelante', cerró la novela.

—Kinomoto aquí esta tu lib…¿Estas bien? —Shaoran, con los libros de Sakura en la mano, frunció el ceño al ver los ojos enrojecidos de la muchacha.

—Si, tranquilo, estoy bien —aseguró la muchacha con una pequeña sonrisa, poniéndose de pie. Tomó el libro que yacía sobre su cama y se lo extendió a Shaoran. — Deberías leerlo, es un libro precioso.

Shaoran lo aceptó, algo aturdido, entregándole a ella los libros de inglés que le había prestado en la tarde.

—Ahora que estás de novia con Eriol, seguramente te sensibilice —comentó Sakura— por cierto, hoy no he tenido tiempo de decírselos, pero los felicito —agregó, mientras le sonreía. Después de todo, el estado de asombro ya había pasado—. Eres la primer novia que tiene aquí en Tomoeda.

Shaoran solo soltó un extraño gruñido. ¿Acaso Hiragizawa sería gay como el pensaba?

Intentó apartar aquellas ideas de su cabeza, sacudiéndola un poco.

—¿Cómo comenzaron a salir?

—Esto…es un larga historia, otro día te explico —hablo rápidamente Shaoran, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, y precipitándose hacia la puerta.

La castaña sonrió mientras asentía.

—Recuerda leer la novela —reiteró— es muy bonita.

El muchacho afirmó con la cabeza, mientras salía de la habitación. Cuando se encontró fuera suspiró con tranquilidad, pensando que algún día de esos moriría de un disgusto.

Sakura, por su parte, se tiró en su cama nuevamente, mirando el techo con expresión pensativa. Se dio vuelta quedando de costado, con la vista fija en la pared, _pensando si algún día ella sería capaz de amar tanto a una persona como para dejar todo atrás por ella. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

El sábado amaneció con un cielo encapotado. Sakura se levantó, descubriendo que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de ponerse el pijama. Pasando una mano por su desordenado cabello, comenzó a caminar rumbo al baño, dispuesta a transformar su extraño aspecto en uno medianamente presentable. Una vez que hubo terminado con su tarea, descendió las escaleras, rumbo a la cocina. Allí, los otros dos habitantes de la casa se encontraban sentados a la mesa. Fujitaka levantó la vista de su periódico, para dirigirle a su hija una cálida sonrisa. Shaoran simplemente, luego de posar momentáneamente sus ojos en la muchacha, siguió degustando su desayuno con completa tranquilidad.

Parte de la tarde pasó rápidamente. Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, Sakura vio el paquete envuelto con papel brillante que reposaba sobre su mesa de noche. Entonces recordó un pequeño detalle que aún no le había comentado a Shiori. Poniendo cara de desentendida, bajó las escaleras rápidamente. En el living, Shaoran se encontraba mirando la televisión, con una taza de té entre sus huesudas y grandes manos.

—Oye, Shiori… —el muchacho, al escuchar la voz de Sakura, se volvió para mirarla—. Esto…hoy a la noche es el cumpleaños de Naoko y ambos estamos invitadas —comentó rápidamente, y sonrió radiante.

—¿Hoy? —preguntó el muchacho. Se llevó la taza de té a los labios inconcientemente, dándole un sorbo al cálido contenido de la misma.

Sakura asintió.

—Tú no te preocupes, yo preparo todo ¿Vendrás cierto? —preguntó nerviosa, hablando todo de corrido.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, volviendo su vista al televisor.

—Supongo.

La castaña volvió a mostrar su reluciente sonrisa, mientras subía con velocidad las escaleras, aún algo desconcertada por la rápida respuesta afirmativa de su compañera. Después de todo, siempre solía rechazar las invitaciones.

—¡A las siete y media nos vamos! —advirtió antes de llegar al piso superior.

Shaoran suspiró con resignación, dándole otro largo sorbo a su taza de té. Volvió a encogerse de hombros, intentando restarle un poco de importancia al asunto. Después de todo, sería solo una fiesta de cumpleaños. Seguramente allí estaría Eriol y el grupo de muchachos del curso, así como también, quizás, algún amigo de la homenajeada que no conocía. Iría a quedarse dos o tres horas allí y luego se volvería a casa.

Además cualquier cosa era mejor que escuchar los chillones ruegos de la joven Kinomoto.

Se acomodó mejor en el sillón. No podía ser tan malo.

¿Verdad?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Desganado, luego de darse una ducha caliente, Shaoran comenzó a vestirse. Su nada elaborado vestuario constaba de un pantalón de jean algo flojo y una camisa celeste no demasiado femenina, con un buzo haciendo juego. Sin embargo, no le dio demasiada importancia a aquel pequeño detalle. Después de todo era una simple fiesta de cumpleaños en la casa de una compañera. Escuchó tres suaves toques a su puerta. Abrió para ver a Sakura, ya alistada, vistiendo una falda negra con un sweater de lana blanca y botitas de cuero haciendo juego. Se quedó unos segundos mirándola, para luego sacudir la cabeza y dirigir la vista a sus ojos.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó la muchacha castaña, con su siempre presente sonrisa.

Shaoran asintió y se dirigieron escaleras abajo. Alí, Sakura tomó una mochila negra de un tamaño considerablemente grande. Luego, ambos salieron a la calle, después de haberse despedido de Fujitaka. Caminaron por las frías calles del solitario pueblo, con el helado viento arrebolando sus mejillas. Cuando Shaoran pensó que se le congelarían los dedos de las manos, vio que Sakura apresuraba el paso hacia una de las casas de la mano derecha. Siguiéndola, atravesó junto a ella la entrada, bastante similar a la de la casa de los Kinomoto. La muchacha tocó velozmente el timbre y luego se abrazó a si misma.

Poco tiempo después de haber llamado a la puerta, Naoko apareció con una simpática sonrisa plasmada en su levemente maquillado rostro. Rápidamente se corrió de la puerta, permitiéndoles el paso a los recién llegados jóvenes. Ambos entraron apresuradamente, resguardándose del cruel viento frío que soplaba en el exterior. El agradable y cálido ambiente de la casa pronto los invadió y ambos se vieron obligados a quitarse sus abrigos. Shaoran dejó el suyo junto al de Sakura, mientras avanzaba por el corredor, detrás de Naoko.

Entonces su mandíbula se desencajó y tragó con dificultad.

El muchacho comenzó a ver como todas las jóvenes amigas de la cumpleañera se acercaban a saludarlo efusivamente. Hasta allí todo estaba perfectamente bien. El problema fue cuando su vista descendió y comenzó a ver que todas las muchachas vestían diferentes pijamas de todos los colores y modelos. Luego de escaparse de la calurosa bienvenida, se acercó sigilosamente a Sakura, que charlaba de forma despreocupada con Tomoyo.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? —inquirió entre dientes Shaoran, mirando de reojo a las jóvenes que cotilleaban entre si, no muy lejos de allí.

—¿A qué te refieres? —replicó Sakura, mirando a su acompañante con extrañeza.

—A los pijamas —especificó él. Tomoyo, que observaba la escena con un papel neutral, sonrió levemente.

—Es una fiesta de pijamas —comentó Sakura naturalmente, encogiéndose de hombros. Shaoran la miró con autentico desconcierto, frunciendo profundamente su entrecejo—. ¿Qué? ¿No te lo había dicho?

Ambos se miraban, confundidos. Sin embargo, el semblante del muchacho comenzó a cambiar, transformándose en una mueca de molestia.

—No —respondió de forma tajante.

Después de todo, no le preocupaba. Él no tenía pijama.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, igual yo preparé todo para ti —aseguró—. Agarré uno de tus pijamas de tu cajonera.

Mierda. Sabía que estaba complicado.

Muy complicado.

Evidentemente allá arriba nadie lo estaba escuchando. Y si había alguien, se debía estar entreteniendo mucho a su costa. Maldijo interiormente mientras era empujado hacia la puerta del baño, para ponerse el patético pijama rosa que Sakura había decidido traerle.

¿Ni siquiera podría haber llevado el celeste?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Con impaciencia y los nervios a flor de piel, Shaoran tenía su vista fija en el reloj de la sala. Cada vez que la manecilla más grande pasaba por el número doce, se sentía a un minuto menos del mismísimo infierno. Ya podía imaginárselo. Intentando despejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, trató de concentrarse en una posible solución al problema; sin embargo, las conversaciones y risitas de fondo no lo ayudaban mucho.

Malditas.

—¿Shiori, estás bien? Te veo muy callada —inquirió Naoko, mientras Rika le mostraba algo en una revista que tenía entre manos.

—Si, estoy bien —masculló Shaoran de mala gana, sentado a un costado de la sala.

—Esta es Shira Riatsu —mostraba Chiharu con entusiasmo, señalando una foto en una revista— es la nueva novia de Ryoga Miamoto —exclamó, mirando con mala cara a la muchacha rubia de la fotografía.

—No es tan bonita como decían —aseguró Rika, con aire desinteresado.

Shaoran suspiró, mientras sentía la mirada preocupada de Sakura sobre su persona. Hastiado de la situación en general, dirigió sus ojos automáticamente en dirección al reloj, que marcaba que solo faltaban seis minutos para las doce de la noche. Maldiciendo interiormente, pidió permiso y se dirigió rápidamente al baño. Allí, comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos, sintiéndose sin posibilidades de encontrar alguna solución bajo tanta presión.

Suspiró pesadamente y saco con rapidez su teléfono celular del pantalón del pijama. Marcaba las once y cincuenta y ocho de la noche. Entonces, con el aparatito en su mano, se le ocurrió una idea. Era su única esperanza.

Además, Hiragizawa era su _novio _y, por lo tanto, debía ayudarlo.

Luego de las doce, cuando la transformación se sucedió, Shaoran se miró al espejo del baño. Por unos instantes se sintió patético, enfundado en aquel asqueroso pijama rosa. Encogiéndose de hombros frente a su propia imagen, comenzó a buscar en el directorio de su teléfono celular un número en concreto. Una vez que lo halló, presionó la tecla que daba inicio a la llamada y se llevó el aparatito a su oído.

—_Hola._

—Hir…Eriol, habla Shaoran —susurró el muchacho contra su teléfono, asegurándose de que nadie pudiera oírlo.

—_Shaoran, ¿Dónde estás? _—inquirió el moreno, sabiendo perfectamente que a esas alturas de la noche, el chino debía haber vuelto a su forma natural.

—En la casa de Yanagisawa —respondió el con un leve dejo de pánico en su voz.

—_¿Cómo? _—preguntó Eriol sorprendido, pensando que quizás la falta de sueño lo estaba haciendo alucinar.

—Si, como oyes, estoy en la casa de Yanagisawa, encerrado en su baño para que nadie me vea —reiteró el muchacho, concentrándose en mantener aquel tono susurrante de su voz para que no pudieran escucharlo.

—_Shiori ¿Estás bien?_ —la voz de afuera del baño lo sobresaltó.

Instantáneamente reconoció que Sakura era la que estaba hablándole, seguramente de pie en el pasillo.

—Espérame un segundo…—le susurró a Eriol, para luego despegar el oído del teléfono—. Si, si, solo me siento un poco mal del estómago, nada más –aseguró.

Reconoció que era una patética excusa, cuando escucho la leve risa de Eriol del otro lado del teléfono; pero, después de todo, su cerebro estaba bajo demasiada presión como para poder pensar algo mejor.

—_¿Necesitas algo?_ —la voz de la joven Kinomoto volvió a oírse.

—No, no, no —aseguró rápidamente Shaoran—. Estoy bien, enseguida salgo.

—_De acuerdo._

El muchacho suspiró cuando escuchó los pasos alejarse. Entonces, volvió a centrarse en la conversación telefónica.

—Necesito que vengas —pidió casi desesperadamente.

—_¿Estás ebrio? _

—Por favor, no se que puedo hacer y necesito que me alcances algo de ropa para poder salir de aquí —rogó Shaoran, mordiéndose el labio inferior con cansancio y algo de consternación—. Traigo puesto un pijama rosa… ¡No puedo salir así a la calle!

Del otro lado de la línea pudo escuchar una carcajada.

—_De acuerdo, de momento mantente donde estás _—pidió el muchacho—. _No hagas locuras, por más tentador que sea _—luego de aquella pequeña advertencia, dio por finalizada la conversación.

Shaoran se sentó sobre la tapa del retrete, rogando que la tierra se lo tragara en ese mismo instante.

¿Cuándo se terminaría su racha de pésima suerte?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura, a pesar de haber ido a preguntarle que sucedía, se sentía mal porque su compañera, luego de veinte minutos encerrada en el baño, aún no había bajado.

—¿Crees que se haya enojado por el pijama que le traje? Nunca lo usa, pero pensé que era un pijama muy bonito —planteó Sakura a su mejor amiga, que soltó una pequeña risita.

—Lo dudo Sakurita, es un pijama muy bonito —aseguró Tomoyo, mientras el grupo de jóvenes se dirigía a la habitación de la homenajeada— Aunque convengamos que Shiori es algo extraña...

Sakura, luego de unos cuantos minutos más, estaba ya que caminaba por las paredes; cuando súbitamente, el timbre de la puerta de entrada sonó, sobresaltando a todas las jóvenes de la casa.

—¿Esperábamos a alguien más? —le preguntó confundida Chiharu a Naoko.

La muchacha de gafas negó con la cabeza. Quitándole importancia, se puso de pie y todo el grupo la siguió por el pasillo que llevaba a la entrada de la casa. Naoko, que siempre se había caracterizado por ser una muchacha muy valiente, abrió la puerta sin miramientos, para encontrarse con el sonriente rostro de Eriol Hiragizawa.

—¿Eriol? ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió la joven agasajada, mientras todas sus amigas se miraban con extrañeza.

El joven Eriol se excusó hábilmente, diciéndole que quería pasar a darle felicitaciones por su cumpleaños, a pesar de que hacía ya unos cuantos días que este había pasado. El perfecto pretexto fue la entrega de un regalo adicional, que había tenido que quitarle a su madre.

Shaoran le debía una. Unas cuantas quizás.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió Naoko, poniéndose la pequeña pulserita de piedritas perladas que el muchacho le había envuelto de improvisto—. Adelante, entra, que debes estar congelándote.

Todas las muchachas volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, exceptuando a Sakura y Tomoyo, que se quedaron conversando con el recién llegado joven. Sin embargo, la castaña se separó de ellos cuando Rika la llamó desde el otro extremo de la sala.

—Así que me enteré que tienes novia, ¿Cierto? —comentó despreocupadamente Tomoyo.

El muchacho, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, asintió.

—¿Y hace cuánto que salen?

—Hace no mucho —respondió Eriol, con aquella sonrisita aún visible.

—¿Y van en serio? —inquirió Tomoyo, recordando que antes que nada era una de las mejores amigas de Eriol, y debía actuar como tal.

—Si tú supieras…

Tomoyo iba a replicar algo pero, con el entrecejo fruncido, fue arrastrada por el grupo de chicas a la cocina. Luego de que todas se fueron, Eriol consiguió escabullirse mientras ellas preparaban algún tentempié para la medianoche. Con disimulo logró enviarle un mensaje a Shaoran, avisándole que él ya estaba allí y que el living estaba completamente despejado. Por lo menos, por el momento.

A los pocos minutos Eriol vio como Shaoran descendía las escaleras a toda velocidad. Hizo grandes esfuerzos por contener la risa, cuando lo vio luchando con la camisa del pijama rosa que traía puesto. Rápidamente comenzó a cambiarse en el living, mientras Eriol, de espaldas, controlaba que las risas que se oían siguieran siendo lejanas. Todas las muchachas se encontraban aún en la cocina.

—¿Por qué mierda tuviste que decirle a Kinomoto que éramos novios? —refunfuñó, mientras se ponía los pantalones.

—Ya te di mis dos respuestas obvias —recordó el joven, aún de espaldas a él.

—Si, pero recuerda que estamos hablando de Kinomoto —recalcó Shaoran, luchando con el cierre—, la extrovertida Sakura Kinomoto, que hoy comenzó a hacer preguntas de cómo demonios habíamos empezado a salir.

Eriol soltó una risita silenciosa, mientras Shaoran lo fulminaba con la mirada, por más que estuviese de espaldas a él.

—Fue amor a primera vista —bromeó Eriol, para volver a ganarse una mirada asesina del castaño—. Además debes saber que no eres el único que está recibiendo interrogatorios…

—¿A qué te ref…?

Antes de que su charla pudiera continuar, ambos escucharon carcajadas y se alertaron, aunque éstas se sentían lejanas. Todas debían seguir aún en la cocina.

O, por lo menos, eso creían.

—Oye Eriol, no quier…

La voz de Sakura se negó a seguir saliendo se su garganta, cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en la escena que tenía delante. Allí estaba otra vez el muchacho de los cabellos castaños, abrochándose una camisa oscura de mangas cortas en el medio del living de Naoko. Quería decir algo, pero sus cuerdas vocales se negaban a colaborar.

Shaoran, que se había percatado de la llegada de la muchacha, se puso alerta y, levantando la vista de los botones de la camisa, miró a Eriol con cara de consternación; aunque el rostro del moreno lo tranquilizó para nada.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo más feas de lo que esperaba

—¿Q-q-qué hace él…aquí? —balbuceó Sakura, inmóvil en su lugar.

—Él… —Eriol se quedó pensativo, rogando porque se le ocurriera una buena excusa.

Sin embargo, ya era tarde. Los ojos de Sakura se habían fijado en la muñeca del castaño, donde un destello verde le había llamado la atención. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego miró al muchacho a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño en el proceso.

—¿Qué haces _tú _con esa pulsera? —preguntó, señalándole la muñeca.

Shaoran trago pesado.

Si había alguien allá arriba, debía odiarlo.

Debía odiarlo mucho.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Jaja, y sí, como verán Shaoran no gana para disgustos; y el pobre de Eriol que, aunque intenta hacer las cosas bien, parece que está complicándole la vida. ¿Sakura perspicaz? Eso es para grabarlo. Pero bueno, ahora veremos la que se le viene a nuestro querido Shaoran-Shiori. **

**Solo puedo comentar una cosa acerca del capítulo siete, que estuve retocando ayer: creo que, hasta ahora, es el más interesante de todos. Un suceso bastante loco. Pero bueno, no les voy a adelantar demasiado. Solo les digo que quizás se haga desear un poquito, porque la semana que viene la tengo 'minada' de exámenes. La verdad es que mi capacidad mental está llegando a su fin, pero prometo que como mucho ****—cosa que dudo, porque nunca tardo tanto**— **en diez días estaré acá. Esperemos solo que llegué el fin de semana pronto para poder salir, divertirse, escribir y, sobre todo, descansar un poquito. Veremos como pintan las cosas. En fin, ya mismo me pongo a responder los reviews. ¡Mil gracias a todos!**

**Espero sus comentarios con ansias. **

**Qué lo que queda de la semana les sea leve y disfruten del fin de semana jaja.**

**¡****Besos para todos!**

**LadyCornamenta.**


	7. Todo Por Un Helado

Capítulo 1: Introducción

**¡Buenos días a todos! Buenos, aunque una parte de mi conciencia me diga a gritos 'malos'. Ajá. Disculpen la mala onda, es que no dormí más de tres horas, tuve una evaluación hace unas horas y ayer me quedé hasta altas horas de la noche terminando un trabajo eterno. Demasiadas horas de estudio, ajá. Se me cierran los ojos así que voy a ser breve. Este capítulo es, a mi parecer, uno de los más interesantes. Pero bueno, lo dejo bajo su criterio.**

**Aquí el capítulo siete. ¡Que lo disfruten!:**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Una medida excesivamente drástica.**

**By LadyCornamenta**

**Capítulo 7:**** Todo por un helado.**

—Se la regalé yo —habló Eriol inconcientemente, refiriéndose a la delicada pulsera que adornaba la muñeca de Shaoran—. Se la compré antes de ayer —declaró.

El hecho de que Sakura se hubiese dado cuenta de que el castaño tenía aquella pulserita le había confirmado a Shaoran que su racha de mala suerte parecía interminable. Patéticamente interminable.

Después de todo, Sakura solía ser la distracción hecha persona.

—¿Y qué hace él aquí? —inquirió bruscamente Sakura, olvidando momentáneamente el tema de la pulsera.

El moreno, ante la pregunta de la joven, se quedó en silencio, dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia a Shaoran.

—Estaba conmigo, pero se quedó atrás —aseguró Eriol.

De acuerdo, parecía que se estaba contagiando de Shaoran y las excusas cada vez se volvían más idiotas, pero el muchacho de gafas ya no tendía ni idea de lo que podía hacer para salvar el pellejo de su compañero. No funcionaba bien bajo presión.

Sin embargo, Sakura se había quedado mirando al supuesto recién llegado.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Conoces a Naoko?

—Él sólo vino a acompañarme, Sakura —aseguró Eriol tratando sonar tranquilo, puesto a que Shaoran parecía no querer abrir la boca por nada del mundo—. Nada más.

—¿Y a ti qué? ¿Te han comido la lengua los ratones? —preguntó Sakura con un dejo de ironía, mirando al castaño.

Shaoran simplemente saco la lengua con un gesto desinteresado, para asegurarle que la misma seguía dentro de su boca.

Lo cierto es que no quería hablar demasiado en presencia de Sakura. Generalmente no solía ser un hombre de muchas palabras pero, más allá de eso, temía que la muchacha notara alguna similitud con su versión femenina. Después de todo, a pesar de que el tono de voz y el aspecto cambiaban considerablemente, su forma de ser seguía siendo la misma que cuando era un hombre.

—Debemos irnos Sakura —advirtió Eriol—. Sólo pasaba a dejarle el regalo a Naoko.

La castaña, que aún seguía algo sorprendida por la actitud que había adoptado Shaoran, sacudió la cabeza como saliendo de su trance.

—Pero…

—Hasta luego

Después de que el moreno saludara y Shaoran hiciera un gesto de despedida con la cabeza, la castaña solo pudo quedarse allí, inmóvil en su lugar, mientras los muchachos se alejaban por el pasillo, rumbo a la puerta de calle.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el grupo de chicas volvió al living, encontrándose solo con Sakura allí, parada y con la vista fija en el pasillo.

—¿Sakura, estás bien? —Preguntó Tomoyo, mirando para todos lados—. ¿Y Eriol?

—Se fue… — sentenció Sakura, aún estática—…con _él _—agregó en un susurro, que solo Tomoyo pudo oír, debido a su cercanía.

La morena se quedó unos segundos en silencio, antes de alzar las cejas, sorprendida.

—¿Con él? ¿Hablas de…_él_? —inquirió en un suave murmullo.

Sakura asintió.

—¡Hey, ustedes dos! ¡Déjense de cuchicheos! —exigió Rika tirándoles una almohadón, desencadenando así, una larga guerra de plumas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

—Voy a enloquecer —sentenció Shaoran, sentándose abatido, y pasándose nerviosamente una mano por sus cabellos.

—Ya lo creo —afirmó Eriol, apoyando la bandeja sobre la mesita.

Ambos habían huido —literalmente—, de la casa de Naoko. Faltaban pocos minutos para la una y media de la madrugada, por lo que uno de los pocos lugares que habían visto abiertos era la cafetería de una estación de servicio del pueblo. Decidieron entrar ya que, después de todo, era el lugar más decente trabajando a aquellas horas de la noche.

—Lo recomendable sería que tuvieras un poco más de cuidado los sábados por la noche —apuntó Eriol, revolviendo con tranquilidad el café que recientemente había pedido.

—¿Acaso crees que lo hago apropósito? —Refunfuñó Shaoran—. No sabía que íbamos a una maldita pijamada.

—La próxima vez, por tu integridad física, recuerda preguntar —bromeó Eriol, con aquél aire tranquilo característico de él.

Shaoran desvió la mirada y, luego de soltar un soplido de exasperación, le dio un gran sorbo a su café caliente, sintiendo una agradable sensación.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de una pequeña charla o, mejor dicho, de los monólogos repletos de recomendaciones de Eriol; ambos salieron de la cafetería de la estación de servicio. Entonces, mientras caminaban por las oscuras calles del pueblo, nuevamente fue tiempo para Shaoran se hacer uso de su teléfono móvil. Se pasó una mano por sus cortos cabellos castaños, nervioso, en el momento en que escuchó que alguien atendía del otro lado de la línea.

—_¿Shiori?_

—Si, soy yo —aseguró Shaoran, poniendo su mejor voz de mujer y haciendo que Eriol tuviera que contener, dificultosamente, la risa.

Lo fulminó con la mirada, antes de seguir con su conversación.

—_¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué te has ido? _

—Me sentía muy mal, necesitaba irme, eso es todo y como Eriol justo pasó por casa de Naoko…

—_¿Estás con Eriol?_ —preguntó, sorprendida, la muchacha.

—Si…

Ambos jóvenes tuvieron una escueta conversación. Shaoran trató de convencer a una preocupada Sakura de que todo estaba bien y que nuevamente se alojaría en casa de su supuesto _novio_; además de pedirle que no se alterara y de aclararle unos cuantos puntos más que, finalmente, parecieron dejar a la castaña conforme. Igualmente, temía que debía ir inventándose una nueva excusa, porque eso de la huida por sus dolores estaba resultando, ya, bastante poco creíble. Incluso para alguien tan despistada como Sakura.

—Bueno Shiori, ahora vayámonos a casa porque me estoy congelando —bromeó Eriol, emprendiendo el paso hacia su hogar.

—Vuelves a llamarme Shiori y tendrás que comprarte una dentadura postiza.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Afortunadamente para el castaño, el domingo pasó con una velocidad increíble. Shaoran, sin embargo, decidió que sería apropiado quedarse a dormir en casa de Eriol para no irrumpir nuevamente en la casa de los Kinomoto a tan altas horas de la noche, asegurándole a Sakura que se quedaría allí a pasar un poco más de tiempo con el muchacho y luego iría temprano a la casa para cambiarse e ir a la escuela.

El lunes, para Shaoran, fue una lenta y amarga tortura. Primero que nada, la época de exámenes se estaba poniendo cada vez más pesada y los ajustados horarios ya parecían a punto de explotar; sobre todo porque tres exámenes en un día no resultaba algo demasiado soportable para ningún estudiante. Él siempre había sido un alumno muy aplicado y sus promedios nunca habían bajado de ocho desde que tenía uso de razón. Sin embargo, toda la situación en general lo estaba superando. Porque, a aquella gran cantidad de exámenes, había que sumarle el hecho de que una particularmente pesada Sakura parecía preocupada al extremo por su salud tanto psíquica como mental.

¿Es que nunca había visto a nadie con un dolor de estómago en su vida?

Shaoran suspiró, mientras dejaba su libro de Historia sobre el escritorio, sabiendo que, por más que lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas, su cerebro no tenía pensado retener nada sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial. Era recién lunes por la tarde y para el día siguiente dos exámenes más estaban programados. Sin embargo, la cabeza de Shaoran parecía muy lejos de cualquier hecho histórico del siglo XX. La ventana abierta de par en par era un gran incentivo a tirarse por ella, pero pensó que sería una muerte muy poco decorosa. Se desplomó sobre la superficie de madera recordando, también, las constantes y sutiles bromas de Eriol, que siempre encontraba el momento justo para meter bocado y molestarlo sin que nadie sospechara nada. Su condición le resultaba algo sumamente chistoso, digno de unas cuantas bromas insoportables y chistes de mal gusto.

Oh si, su vida no podía ser mejor.

Decidió abandonar el escritorio e irse a dormir.

Después de todo, tirarse por la ventana no le estaba pareciendo una mala idea.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

El viernes a la mañana, Shaoran se dirigió a la escuela con una pequeña mueca de satisfacción plasmada en el rostro. Después de todo, el último día hábil de la semana se había hecho rogar bastante. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente cuando el viento le movió la melena castaña, pensando en todo lo que podría hacer esa misma tarde. Quizás unas horas de televisión, escuchar algo de música, un buen libro. Oh, si, aprovecharía el fin de semana. Sakura, por su parte, se encontró corriendo de un lado para el otro, como habitualmente solía pasarle todos los benditos días hábiles de su vida. Tomando todas sus cosas con apuro y metiéndolas dentro de su morral, siguió a duras penas a su compañera, que ya estaba saliendo de la casa. Ambas llegaron al colegio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; sobre todo porque, si no lo hacían, posiblemente se ganaran una bonita llegada tarde en sus libretas.

Aunque para Sakura aquello no era nada del otro mundo.

Una vez en la escuela, Shaoran y Sakura se dirigieron apresuradamente en el aula, tranquilizándose de que la profesora de Geografía recién había ingresado al salón. Ambos se dirigieron, presurosos, a sus puestos antes de que comenzara la clase. Casi una hora después, Sakura, ya cansada de oír tanta perorata sobre las leyes establecidas por la Organización de las Naciones Unidas, le mandó un pequeño papelito a su mejor amiga, que parecía tan entretenida en el tema como ella, solo que sabía fingir un poco mejor que estaba prestando atención. Cuando Tomoyo recibió la notita, sonrió al leer su contenido:

"_¿Qué hacemos mañana?"_

La morena tomó un bolígrafo de su cartuchera y comenzó a garabatear unas letras en el pedacito de papel. Sakura lo recibió nuevamente, leyendo la prolija caligrafía de Tomoyo:

"_Podríamos ir al cine. Hace tiempo que no vamos"_

Sakura mostró una sonrisa y asintió, mientras dejaba el papel sobre la mesa, que, al tiempo en que la profesora se encontraba haciendo anotaciones en la pizarra, Eriol se encargó de robar con un ágil movimiento. A los pocos minutos el papel regresó al banco de las muchachas, con una nueva nota en él:

"_Me parece fantástico que vayamos al cine" _

Ambas jóvenes llevaron una mano a su boca para contener una carcajada, hasta que el timbre sonó y pudieron reírse libremente. Finalmente tendrían algo de libertad y un bonito fin de semana por delante.

Sakura tomo a Shiori de la mano, a la que últimamente se pasaba cuidando por miedo a que sufriera un fuerte dolor como el de la casa de Naoko, y se la llevó del aula para dirigirse al comedor. Shaoran rodó los ojos, acomodándose su morral sobre un hombro y dejándose arrastrar con resignación. Después de todo, sabía que cuando a Sakura se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había forma de hacerla entrar en razón.

No sabía cómo sabía aquello pero, simplemente, lo sabía. Un bonito trabalenguas.

Los cuatro jóvenes comieron en el patio, sobre el pasto, aprovechando el día fresco pero soleado que se presentaba después de mucho tiempo.

—¿Así qué este fin de semana iremos al cine? —comentó alegremente Eriol, llevándose su sándwich a la boca.

—Así es —confirmó alegremente Sakura—. Tu también estás invitada — agregó la joven, dirigiéndose a Shaoran—. A eso de las diez estaría bien ¿Verdad? —preguntó la muchacha, pero sin siquiera darles tiempo a responder, añadió:— Si nos tomamos un taxi no creo que haya problema en volver tarde a nuestras casas…

Shaoran, sin embargo, al escuchar el comentario de la castaña, miró disimuladamente a Eriol, interrogándolo con la mirada.

—¿Podremos ir alrededor de las ocho? —Preguntó casualmente el moreno—. Para no volver tan tarde a casa.

—Si, yo debo ir a la casa de mi hermana porque el domingo temprano prometí que la acompañaría a…la acompañaría —secundó Shaoran, uniéndose a la mentira.

—De acuerdo —aceptaron Tomoyo y Sakura, mientras esta última se encogía de hombros.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

La tarde del viernes, Sakura llegó feliz a su casa, con una sola idea en mente: aprovechar el fin de semana. Luego de dejar su morral sobre una silla, se adentró en el living y se sentó en el sillón. Con pereza encendió el televisor. Alrededor de una hora y media después, Shaoran arribó al hogar de los Kinomoto. Al igual que Sakura, depositó su morral sobre una silla y se sentó frente al televisor, que en esos momentos se encontraba encendido, pero sin nadie frente a él. Sakura se encontraba en el piso superior, ya que había sacado la ropa que estaba colgada y ahora se encargaba de guardarla en sus cajones. Luego de acomodar las prendas, se dirigió a su escritorio para dejar una pequeña carpetita de tela que había decidido lavar. Mientras la acomodaba, su vista se posó en la pulsera que pendía de su muñeca, de aquél hermoso verde. Igual a la que le había regalado a Shiori. Igual a la que _él _tenía.

Entonces aquél muchacho volvió a sus pensamientos.

Casi como una autómata descendió las escaleras y, sin siquiera reparar de la presencia de Shaoran, siguió su recorrido hacia la cocina. Decidida a preparar ella misma la cena, ya que su padre tenía una conferencia por todo el fin de semana, se arremangó el sweater. Luego puso el agua a hervir y sacó una pequeña tabla de madera para cortar los vegetales en ella.

Shaoran, por su parte, extrañado de la actitud silenciosa de la muchacha —que ni siquiera había notado su presencia—, la siguió a la cocina sigilosamente. Se quedó unos minutos allí observando sus movimientos, que parecían algo mecánicos, e incluso bastante más torpes de lo normal. Siguió en su posición de espectador, hasta que la muchacha se llevó rápidamente un dedo a la boca, soltando repentinamente el cuchillo y dejando escapar de su boca una maldición en forma de susurro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el joven desde la puerta, acercándose y sobresaltándola.

Sakura asintió aún con el dedo contra sus labios y una expresión contrariada.

—Eso por estar distraída —recriminó él, mientras, casi sin pensarlo, tomaba su mano y la obligaba a meterla debajo del chorro de agua fría—. ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?

La muchacha, aún algo sorprendida por la acción de su acompañante, luego de sus palabras, fijó sus ojos en las baldosas de la cocina, perdiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos. Shaoran notó que otra vez había vuelto a su mundo y largó un suspiro, que pareció quitarla de su transe.

Entonces lo miró súbitamente a los ojos.

— Shiori, tú crees que… —mientras hablaba tímidamente, sus ojos viajaron otra vez al piso—. ¿Tú crees que…interesarse en alguien que no conoces, con quién ni siquiera has…conversado…está bien?

Luego de aquél balbuceo Sakura levantó la vista, para encontrarse con la mirada inquisitoria y confundida de Shaoran. El muchacho, en su interior, se sentía incómodo. La verdad es que, si bien no le interesaba pelearse con Sakura, sus intenciones estaban bastante lejos de contarse secretitos como las más intimas amigas.

El muchacho simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Depende —aseguró, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

Los ojos de la muchacha lo observaron nuevamente.

—Porqué ya en una ocasión me ha ayudado —aseguró la muchacha, clavando su vista en un punto de la pared que tenía enfrente—. Su nombre, creo, es Shaoran o algo parecido, pero…

La conversación de Sakura se detuvo, perdida en sus propias cavilaciones sobre aquél muchacho que la tenía tan intrigada. Sin embargo, si hubiese seguido, el muchacho tampoco lo hubiese notado. Después de todo, su propio nombre pronunciado por Sakura aún resonaba en su cabeza. Aquél misterioso joven de los secretitos de Sakura había resultado ser él mismo.

El hervor del agua sacó a ambos de su estado. Sakura maldiciendo se acercó a la olla rebosante de agua con un repasador entre sus manos, y el castaño aprovechó la interrupción para escabullirse de la cocina sigilosamente. Después de todo, seguían sin importarle los secretos de la joven Kinomoto, aún aunque fueran sobre él.

Mas el bailoteo en su estómago no parecía decir lo mismo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

—¿Kinomoto, estás lista? —preguntó Shaoran mirando su reloj con impaciencia. La película comenzaba en tan solo veinte minutos y aún no habían salido.

—Si, si, si, ya estoy —aseguró ella bajando rápidamente por las escaleras—. Y ya te dije que me no me digas Kinomoto.

—La costumbre —se justificó el muchacho, tomado un paraguas. Los grandes nubarrones grises significaban que, claramente, se avecinaba una tormenta.

Luego de salir de la casa, afortunadamente, lograron parar rápido un taxi y, en menos de diez minutos, estaban en la puerta del pintoresco centro comercial de Tomoeda. Una vez que atravesaron la entrada, Sakura comenzó a buscar con la mirada a sus amigos, a los que pronto encontró en el lugar donde habían acordado reunirse. Después de saludarse, rápidamente se dirigieron a los ascensores, para subir al último piso donde estaban ubicadas las salas de cines.

—Debemos tomar el de allí, porque este está fuera de servicio —señaló Eriol.

Rápidamente corrieron y en un tiempo record lograron ingresar a la sala del cine, donde recién comenzaban a proyectarse las primeras publicidades precedentes a la película. El argumento de la misma era bastante pobre ya que, de hecho, no pasaban demasiadas cosas sin algún grito despavorido de la protagonista y el loco maniático persiguiéndola por toda la gran mansión, con un cuchillo en mano. Los colores subieron repentinamente al rostro de Shaoran, cuando sintió su brazo aprisionado por Sakura, en medio de una de las ya mencionadas persecuciones. El muchacho se tensó en su lugar, pensando por qué aquella muchacha debía ser tan confianzuda. Después de casi dos horas de película, alrededor de las diez y veinte, salieron de la sala del cine, algo adormilados luego de tanto tiempo sentados y con la vista fija en la pantalla.

—¿Por qué eligieron una película de terror? —reprochó Sakura, mientras el grupo se dirigía al patio de comidas ubicado en el mismo piso.

—Era la única que daban a este horario —dijo a modo de disculpa Eriol, con una sonrisa culpable. Después de todo había sido él quien había comprado los boletos, aún sabiendo que a su amiga no le agradaban para nada las películas de miedo.

Los cuatro jóvenes comenzaron a caminar rumbo al patio de comidas, también ubicado en el último piso. Por los grandes ventanales del centro comercial, podían verse las gruesas gotas de lluvia golpear con furia los vidrios. Luego de llegar al local de comida rápida y pedir unas hamburguesas con papas fritas junto con algunas bebidas, el grupo ocupó una de las mesas en el concurrido centro comercial. La comida transcurrió amena y en un ambiente fresco y divertido. Shaoran miró, algo fuera de la conversación, al grupo de amigos y, con cierta sensación de curiosidad, se preguntó como hacía Hiragizawa para ser tan amigo de aquellas dos. Después de todo, el muchacho siempre andaba mucho tiempo solo con ellas y parecía disfrutarlo de verdad, a pesar de que fuesen mujeres. De hecho, en aquél momento parecía a punto de morir ahogado con una papa frita, por haberse reído como un loco mientras comía. Desvió la mirada, con una prácticamente imperceptible media sonrisa en su rostro. Seguramente Hiragizawa debía tener paciencia. Mucha.

Luego de que terminaron de comer, aproximadamente a las once y cuarto de la noche y aún con la constante lluvia de fondo, los cuatro jóvenes se levantaron de la mesa, dispuestos a llamar un taxi para volver a casa. Después de todo Shaoran, cuál Cenicienta, debía desaparecer de allí antes de que el reloj diera las doce de la noche.

—Oigan —detuvo Sakura al grupo—. ¿Me esperan, que quiero comprarme un helado? —preguntó la muchacha, viéndose repentinamente tentada por el altísimo cucurucho que un niñito iba comiendo cerca de ella.

Eriol instantáneamente divisó la cara de pocos amigos de Shaoran. Dejó que en su rostro apareciera una diminuta sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras miraba a su amiga.

—Ustedes vayan a comprar el helado, que Tomoyo y yo iremos a la planta baja a pedir un taxi —propuso el joven Hiragizawa, con calma—. Los esperamos en la puerta principal.

Las dos parejas comenzaron a caminar en diferentes direcciones, con el fin de realizar lo que había acordado. Sakura prácticamente corrió hasta la heladería, para luego mirar, pensativa, el tablero donde estaba en nombre de todos los sabores de helados. Una vez que se hubo decidido por un gran cucurucho de chocolate y frambuesa, los dos jóvenes se dirigieron al sector de los ascensores. Se pararon frente a uno de los mismos y esperaron. Sin embargo, el bendito ascensor parecía venir desde lo más profundo del infierno, porque luego de cinco minutos, aún no llegaba al piso en el que ambos se encontraban.

Shaoran, desesperado por el paso del tiempo, miró hacia todos lados.

—Mira, aquél ascensor vuelve a estar en funcionamiento —le comentó a Sakura y, tirando de la mano que no sostenía el helado, la condujo hasta el ascensor.

Sin tiempo a que la gente que también estaba esperando llegara, Shaoran apretó el botón de planta baja, cerrándoles la puerta prácticamente en sus narices.

Suspiró tranquilo cuando sintió que este comenzaba andar.

Sin embargo, el fuerte sacudón que dio el ascensor al poco tiempo de haber comenzado a funcionar lo sobresaltó tanto a él como a Sakura. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando las fuertes luces cegadoras del techo se apagaron y todo se detuvo.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —se escuchó la pregunta de Sakura en la oscuridad, con un deje de espanto.

—Debe ser un problema del ascensor —masculló Shaoran.

Con frustración, le dio un pequeño golpe con el puño al metal, sintiéndose la persona más desdichada sobre la faz de la tierra.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

—¿Dónde estarán Sakurita y Shiori? —preguntó con preocupación Tomoyo, apoyada contra la pared de la entrada.

—No lo sé, pero me preocupa que estén tardando tanto —aseguró Eriol. Sabía el problema que tenía Shaoran y estaba seguro de que las cosas las haría lo más rápido posible.

Sin dudas, algo allí andaba mal.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Eriol tomó la mano de Tomoyo y la arrastro hacia el centro comercial. Una vez dentro, volvieron al sector de los ascensores. Frente a uno de ellos se encontraban algunas personas vestidas con un uniforme azul. En su espalda, podía verse escrita con letras blancas la leyenda 'mantenimiento'.

—Disculpe, señor, ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Tomoyo a uno de ellos.

Eriol, sin embargo, temía a la respuesta y esperaba que las ideas de su imaginación fueran falsas.

—Se ha vuelto a descomponer el ascensor y dos jóvenes han quedado atrapadas —aseguró uno de los hombrecitos, que a simple vista les recordó a uno de los _pitufos._

—Mierda… —masculló Eriol, sin llegar a ser oído—. Debemos sacarlos de allí _ya _—exigió el joven, esta vez en voz alta.

—Ya hemos llamado al técnico, nosotros no podemos hacer nada —aseguró otro de los hombres de mantenimiento—. Nosotros solo nos encargamos de los problemas menores.

—¡Pero es que usted no entiende! ¡Debe sacarlos de allí! —reiteró testarudamente el muchacho.

—Tranquilo, Eriol —pidió Tomoyo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho—. Enseguida saldrán —aseguro—. Tu novia estará bien —pronunció luego un poco más bajo, sin que el muchacho la escuchara.

—¡Es que Shaoran no puede quedarse ahí adentro! —gritó el muchacho.

Rápidamente sus ojos se abrieron y supo que había metido la pata.

Los oídos de Tomoyo, sin embargo, había comprendido la frase a la perfección.

—¿Shaoran?

Eriol quiso golpearse con fuerza la cabeza contra la pared.

Si Shaoran salía de allí, seguramente lo mataría.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

El silencio reinaba en el reducido espacio del ascensor, mientras cada joven se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, en la más profunda oscuridad. Shaoran, con la frente apoyada contra el frío metal de las paredes del elevador, pronunciaba en susurros todas las maldiciones que se le pasaban por la cabeza, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que aquella mala suerte no podía ser normal y que debía ser producto de alguna maldición o brujería extraña. ¿Conocería Meiling —su última prometida rechazada— alguna técnica _budú_ o algo por el estilo?

Sin embargo, los suaves sollozos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Kinomoto, estás bien? —el muchacho siguió, en la oscuridad, los suaves sonidos que producía la muchacha.

—S-s-si —balbuceó ella, levándose la palma de su mano al rostro, para secarse los restos de lágrimas—, es que nunca fui muy amiga de la oscuridad —admitió, mientras, de pie, se abrazaba a si misma.

El frío que hacía afuera parecía haberse duplicado dentro de aquel pequeño espacio en el que ambos muchachos se habían quedado atrapados. Sakura, entonces, en un intento fallido de acallar sus sollozos, sintió como una mano tomaba de la suya y la apretaba un poco.

—Tranquila.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Shaoran agradeció la oscuridad del ascensor, porque aquello estaba siendo realmente embarazoso. Pero ¡Mierda!, ¿Siempre tenía que ser tan llorona y miedosa?

El silencio se extendió solo unos segundos más.

Entonces sucedió lo inevitable.

Shaoran se vio obligado a soltar la mano de Sakura cuando un fuerte retorcijón en su estomago lo hizo doblarse. Un gruñido de dolor se escapó de su boca, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la zona adolorida, dejando caer el paraguas que traía entre sus manos.

—¿Shiori, estás bien? —preguntó Sakura.

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta.

El castaño sintió como la suelta camisa verde oscuro que llevaba puesta comenzaba a sentirse un poco más ajustada. Lo mismo sucedió con los amplios pantalones de jean. El dolor en su estómago se hizo insoportable, haciéndole soltar otro gruñido.

—¿Shiori, estás bien? —reiteró Sakura, ahora en un grito, en medio de la oscuridad, y algunas lágrimas escaparon, nuevamente, de sus ojos.

Repentinamente Shaoran sintió que el dolor cesaba.

Sin embargo, ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron cuando, súbitamente, el ascensor pegó un sacudón violento. Casi mecánicamente, Sakura, impulsada por el miedo que retorcía su pecho, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente y, tanteando con las manos, logró encontrar al otro ocupante del ascensor. Por instinto lazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shaoran, refugiándose en su pecho y, repentinamente, sintiéndose sumamente reconfortada.

Entonces las luces del elevador volvieron a encenderse.

Sakura levantó la vista del pecho de Shaoran y se encontró con aquel rostro tan familiar: el corto cabello castaño y desordenado, las cejas pobladas, la nariz levemente respingada y aquellos ojos ámbar. Aquellos ojos…

Entonces lo entendió todo.

Las obres esmeralda se abrieron de par en par, mientras Shaoran maldecía internamente a todos aquellos que, allá arriba, parecía estar jugándole la peor de las bromas. Sin atreverse a decir nada, ambos, aún prácticamente abrazados, se estudiaron en silencio con la mirada, con diferentes pensamientos rondando por su mente.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Eriol supo que todo estaba perdido.

Ya no había nada que ocultar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Antes que nada, recuerden que si matan a la autora, no hay continuación. Además, no van a querer cargar con un homicidio en su conciencia. Me siento casi en medio de un transe. Me estoy quedando dormida sentada, literalmente. Así que ya mismo, siendo las once de la mañana, me voy a dormir. Después tengo inglés, así que supongo que la respuesta a los reviews las tendrán dentro de un par de horas ****—siete, para ser más exacta, que es cuando vuelvo a casa. Les agradezco muchísimo por sus reviews y saben que espero ansiosa sus comentarios sobre este capítulo. El próximo seguramente este por acá en una semana; como mucho, diez días, ya que la semana que viene me toca una semana asesina (siete evaluaciones en cinco días me parece una aberración jaja). En fin, mi cama me llama a gritos. **

**Que tengan un buen día. Nos vemos dentro de ****—si todo marcha bien— una semanita.**

**¡Besos para todos!**

**LadyCornamenta.**


	8. Problemas y Recompensas

Capítulo 1: Introducción

**¡Buenos días para todos! Perdonen por el pequeño retrazo ****—de un frío y agotador día de los siete que siempre prometo jaja—.**** Les habla a ustedes una autora feliz. Puedo decir que hasta ahora aprobé todas las evaluaciones que tuve y solo me quedan tres ****—matemática, filosofía y tecnología de la información y la comunicación—, así que se puede decir que ya puedo respirar un poco en paz, sobre todo cuando falta tan poco para el anhelado fin de semana jaja. **

**Saben que ante todo espero sus consejos y críticas, porque hubo una baja en la cantidad de reviews y me hace creer que quizás la historia ya no es tan buena. Por eso mismo, les pido que se tomen unos segunditos para comentarme que les parece o que cosas quizás sería conveniente agregar. Me interesan mucho las opiniones, porque son aquellas que me ayudaron siempre a mejorar, desde que empecé aca en . Desde ya gracias, en serio; en especial a todos aquellos que se toman unos minutitos para comentarme lo que opinan. Saben que lo valoro muchísimo y ya mismo me pongo a contestarlos.**

**Ahora los dejo con el capítulo ocho. ¡Espero que les guste!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Una medida excesivamente drástica.**

**By LadyCornamenta**

**Capítulo 8:**** Problemas y recompensas.**

No sabía en que preciso momento se había soltado del agarre de sus fuertes brazos. No sabía como exactitud cuándo había empezado a correr con todas sus fuerzas, como si realmente aquello fuera algo de vital importancia. Tampoco sabía cuando su ropa se había empapado por completo. Solo veía los pequeños edificios como manchas borrosas y sentía los pasos detrás de ella.

Aquellos pasos.

Luego de varias cuadras, un inoportuno charco de agua y barro, provocado por la constante lluvia, apareció en su camino. Trastabillando, luego de haber metido su bota dentro del mismo, intentó seguir corriendo, pero sintió el agarre en su muñeca de aquella fuerte mano. Otra vez.

Se volvió para encontrarse con el rostro de Shaoran.

—Espera Kinomoto.

—No —sentenció Sakura, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por retener las lágrimas.

Inevitablemente, sus ojos del color de las esmeraldas se desviaron del rostro de Shaoran hacia el piso. Con la vista fija en el charco de barro, sintió como las pequeñas lágrimas salían involuntariamente de sus ojos. Los cerró con fuerza, haciendo lo posible por detener el llanto y que el muchacho frente a ella no la viera llorar.

—Vamos, volvamos a casa —pidió Shaoran debajo del paraguas que había estado cargando toda la noche. Ver el pronóstico del tiempo, en algunas situaciones, tenía sus beneficios—. Pescarás una gripe.

La muchacha solo permaneció en silencio.

Un, para Shaoran, desesperante silencio.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó ella en un susurro— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron cuando ella alzó el rostro.

—¿Me hubieses creído si te lo hubiese contado? —preguntó el muchacho, observándola intensamente.

—Si me lo hubieses explicado…

—Todo esto no tiene sentido —replicó él, alzando un poco la voz.

—¿Y engañarme si? —retrucó la muchacha con un hilo de voz, con una extraña opresión en el pecho.

El muchacho alzó la cabeza y desvió la vista.

Nunca se había planteado el por qué de ocultarle la verdad a Sakura. Lo cierto es que, más allá de que la historia resultara extraña y excesivamente disparatada, la joven siempre se había mostrado comprensiva e, incluso, algo crédula como para entender una extraña historia como aquella. Sin embargo, supuso que alguna parte de su orgullo, ya herido innumerables veces desde su llegada a Tomoeda, le había impedido hablar. Si, podía ser considerado un maldito orgulloso; pero el título de mujercita no le agradaba.

Para nada.

—Dudo que lo sepas, pero no me gusta la mentira —murmuró ella, con el rostro empapado con una mezcla de lluvia y lágrimas. En sus ojos podía verse algo que parecía decepción.

Shaoran suspiró, recordando las palabras de Eriol. Claro que lo sabía.

—Yo…

—Déjalo —pidió ella, con nuevas lágrimas bajo sus ojos—. Lo que me molesta es que yo realmente confié en ti…

Luego de sus palabras, la joven Kinomoto emprendió nuevamente su marcha a gran velocidad y Shaoran, algo aturdido por sus palabras, se vio obligado a seguirla, incapaz de alcanzarla. Ante el reproche de Sakura, el recordó su pequeña conversación sobre el misterioso chico, que resultaba ser el mismo en su cuerpo original.

Entonces entendió que realmente se había equivocado con ella.

Sin demasiado tiempo para pensar y corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, llegó a la casa de los Kinomoto. Apresurado y con las manos algo temblorosas, cerró el paraguas y tomó la llave de su bolsillo. Luego de abrir, se dirigió corriendo a la sala, sin molestarse siquiera en sacarse los zapatos para no mojar y embarrar todo. Inspeccionó el lugar, para encontrarse solo con el saco empapado de Sakura colgado de una silla. Instantáneamente subió apresuradamente las escaleras y se detuvo frente a una de las puertas del pasillo. Abrió la habitación de Sakura para encontrarse, tal y como pensaba, con que la muchacha estaba allí.

Desde su posición en la cama, la chica lo miró con algo que parecía una fingida indiferencia.

Mas no era una muy buena actriz, de hecho.

—Me gustaría estar sola —pidió ella, en un tono que, de no se por su voz suave, hubiese resultado cortante y frío; tono que rara vez solía usar.

Usualmente en el rostro de la muchacha solía verse aquella sonrisa contagiosa que ahora ocultaba.

—Pues lamento no poder cumplir con tus deseos —replicó Shaoran cuando notó que tenía aún la ropa empapada—. Por lo menos, hasta que te cambies.

La muchacha no se movió de su lugar.

La terquedad ocupaba un espacio considerable dentro de su personalidad.

El joven, que no se caracterizaba especialmente por su paciencia, dio un sonoro suspiro de cansancio; se acercó a ella y, cargándola al hombro cual saco de patatas, comenzó a caminar rumbo al cuarto de baño. Trasladarla no fue algo demasiado difícil, ya que Sakura se hallaba demasiado sorprendida como para tener alguna reacción. Cuando llegaron al baño, Shaoran cerró la puerta tras él y apoyó a la muchacha en el suelo.

—Vas a darte una ducha de agua caliente y te cambiarás esa ropa.

—¿Piensas quedarte aquí? Si-si fueras…una mujer, quizás lo aceptaría… — retrucó Sakura, sonrojada, mirando las baldosas del baño fijamente.

Shaoran se sonrojó levemente. Eriol, sin dudas, no estaba equivocado.

—Yo me voy —pronunció el muchacho, dejándola allí.

Sakura, una vez que el castaño hubo cerrado la puerta, abrió la ducha. Después de todo, aunque se estuviese negando, moría de ganas de darse un baño y dejar de temblar de frío de una vez por todas. En el momento en que las gruesas gotas de agua caliente comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo entumecido por el frío, los pensamientos comenzaron a atravesar su mente. Entonces recordó todos esos hábitos extraños del inquilino: su rechazo a uno de los muchachos más guapos del instituto, su negación al uso de faldas y ropa demasiado femenina, sus gestos, entre otro gran número de etcéteras. Luego de pasarse el shampoo por sus cabellos, se golpeó la frente, enojada consigo misma. Después de todo, nunca se había detenido a pensar la innumerable cantidad de coincidencias que existían entre la supuesta nueva inquilina de su casa y aquél joven que se había convertido en una especie de amor casi platónico.

Se sonrojó violentamente bajo la ducha, cuando recordó su charla del día anterior con la que, se suponía, era su compañera. Pero también otro pequeño detalle saltó a su mente. ¿Estaba de novio con Eriol? Aquella irónica pregunta quedó en su mente, incluso cuando acabó de bañarse.

Luego de salir de la ducha, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie, cuando sintió que se mareaba por unos instantes. Se aseguró de que la toalla que había tomado estuviese bien aferrada a su cuerpo, entonces abrió la puerta. El frío del exterior golpeo su piel húmeda, haciéndola estremecerse de pies a cabeza. A duras penas se dirigió a su habitación y se secó rápidamente el cuerpo. Apresuradamente se dirigió a su placard y se calzó unos abrigados pantalones de frisa, una camiseta y un buzo bastante grueso. Luego de enfundarse los pies dentro de un par de medias, sentada en su cama, descubrió que aún así seguía teniendo frío.

Por su parte, Shaoran, en los minutos en los que Sakura había permanecido dentro del baño, se había visto obligado a responder los constantes interrogatorios de Eriol, que se encontraba al teléfono. De fondo, en la conversación, podían escucharse las persistentes preguntas de Tomoyo, cuya voz sonaba preocupada. Luego de tranquilizarlos e insistir en que todo estaba bien, cortó la comunicación. Con paso lento y algo cansado luego de semejante maratón, se dirigió escaleras arriba; sintiendo que su ropa aún estaba algo húmeda —en especial los pantalones, que habían sido víctimas de las salpicaduras de amplios charcos—. Cuando llegó a la habitación de Sakura, la encontró sentada sobre su cama, temblando ligeramente. Sin que ella lo notara, ingresó en el cuarto y, con rapidez, posó su mano sobre su frente.

—Tienes fiebre —aseguró, rompiendo el silencio y asustando a la muchacha.

Sakura se puso rápidamente de pie.

—Estoy bien —afirmó.

Sin embargo, su frase perdió toda credibilidad cuando, luego de pararse tan súbitamente, se tambaleó. Su vista comenzó a nublarse y todo a su alrededor perdió sentido. Una oscuridad la rodeó y unos brazos sobre su espalda fue lo último que sintió antes de perder la conciencia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura se despertó, pero enseguida se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos, ya que la luz de la araña que pendía del techo la había enceguecido momentáneamente. Casi de forma inconciente, llevó una mano a su frente, sintiéndola algo tibia. Volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez logrando enfocarlos en las cosas que lo rodeaban. Estaba en su habitación; más precisamente, en su cama.

—Veo que ya te despertaste —comentó Shaoran, sobresaltándola.

El muchacho ingresó a la habitación y, luego de inclinarse sobre el escritorio a apoyar a bandeja que traía entre sus manos; al igual que segundos antes lo había hecho ella, posó su mano en su frente, comprobando sus sospechas.

Ya prácticamente no tenía fiebre.

—Deberías comer algo —habló el chico, señalando la bandeja con la cabeza, de forma distraída.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó la muchacha, evadiendo el comentario.

—Las siete y media de la mañana —replicó él, secamente.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿En qué momento se había hecho de mañana?

Distraídamente y evitando los ojos verdes de Sakura, Shaoran tomó la bandeja que minutos antes había apoyado en el escritorio, y se la pasó a la muchacha, sin mirarla. Sakura, sorprendida, tomó el elaborado desayuno que se encontraba frente a ella. Shaoran, sin volverse, se dirigió hasta la puerta.

—¡Espera! —lo detuvo Sakura, antes de que se perdiera por el pasillo.

El muchacho se volvió. Sakura vaciló un poco y dirigió su mirada a sus ojos. ¿Cómo no había notado antes que esos dos trozos de ámbar eran iguales a los de la supuesta inquilina que hacía ya unas cuantas semanas había llegado a su casa?

—¿Ahora…te quedarás…así? —preguntó lentamente, intentando sonar desinteresada. Se suponía que estaba enfadada pero, como dice el dicho…

…_la curiosidad mató al gato._

—Lo dudo —replicó Shaoran, apartando la mirada. De repente la pintura de la puerta parecía una vista muy interesante—. Es solo por las veinticuatro horas del domingo.

Sakura, sorprendida, asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y un extraño silencio se creó entre ambos.

—Deberías comer antes de que se enfrié.

Con aquél comentario, el muchacho salió de la habitación; dejando a Sakura, confundida, pensativa pero, sobre todo, llena de incertidumbre.

¿Es qué acaso era tan normal que un chico se convirtiera en chica y ella no estaba enterada?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se sentía preocupado por ella. Mierda, de hecho, aún en el piso inferior, no podía dejar de pensar en si se encontraba bien. Quizás la culpa tuviese algo que ver ya que, técnicamente, el tenía la culpa de su repentina fiebre alta.

Era extraño, pero la personalidad de Sakura, habitualmente, lo exasperaba. Odiaba que siempre tuviese una sonrisa en el rostro, tratando de arreglarlo todo. Detestaba su usual buen humor, su constante charlatanería, sus intromisiones; así como también su constante interés por su vida. Sin embargo, a pesar de no soportar todo aquello, odiaba aún más a aquella Sakura que era —o, por lo menos, intentaba ser— fría, indiferente e, incluso, algo perdida. No le gustaba la manera en que sus ojos lo miraban con reproche.

Pero sobre todo, odiaba estar pensando en todo aquello.

Sacudió su cabeza, focalizando otra vez su mente en aquél pesado tomo de filosofía, del que debía estudiar el primer capítulo que, por cierto, comenzaba a parecerle eterno. La clase oral que debía dar era al día siguiente, pero él seguía leyendo sin prestar mucha atención y sin retener prácticamente nada. Inevitablemente, su mente comenzó a divagar otra vez. Hastiado, cerró el libro dejando escapar un bufido de exasperación. No tenía sentido intentar estudiar. De hecho, últimamente parecía estar estudiando cada vez menos. Sintiendo la cabeza pesada, quizás por la falta de sueño, Shaoran comenzó a masajearse la cien, intercalando algunos suspiros de cansancio en el proceso. Cerró los ojos intentando relajarse. Permaneció unos cuantos minutos así y luego abrió los ojos lentamente.

Entonces se topó con dos esmeraldas mirándolo fijamente.

Detuvo su movimiento, quedando con sus brazos duros en donde estaban.

—Deberías estar en la cama —habló Shaoran, haciéndose el desentendido, mientras su manos se dirigían nuevamente al libro frente a él.

La muchacha lo estudió silenciosamente con la mirada, sin mover un ápice de su lugar.

—¿Por qué ha ocurrido todo esto? —inquirió la muchacha luego de varios minutos.

Shaoran, que pasaba rápidamente las páginas, se detuvo y alzó la vista con atención. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que la suave tos de Sakura lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Vuelve a la cama — habló él, casi a modo de orden—. Voy a hacer un té y ahora subo.

—Pero…

La muchacha quiso replicar, pero Shaoran ya estaba prácticamente en la cocina. Suspiró, con una leve picazón en la nariz. Soltando un sonoro estornudo, subió rápidamente las escaleras y volvió a meterse bajo las frazadas de su cama, como Shaoran le había dicho.

¿Por qué repentinamente había surgido esa preocupación por ella?

Sintió pasos en la escalera y dirigió su vista al frente para encontrarse con el muchacho. Se dio cuenta que, mientras lo veía ingresar a ala habitación, ya vestía un sweater marrón oscuro como su cabello y unos jeans que —a diferencia de los que traía puestos antes— estaban secos. Atravesó la habitación de la muchacha y dejó la taza sobre la pequeña mesa de noche.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

Shaoran miró a la muchacha con sorpresa, luego de la repentina pregunta. Se encogió de hombros, mientras desviaba sus ojos castaños hacia la ventana.

—Técnicamente yo tengo la culpa de que te hayas enfermado…

—Pero por eso no tienes que cuidarme —replicó Sakura, con una diminuta sonrisa mal disimulada.

No podía estar enojada con aquél muchacho, por más repelente que fuera.

Él se volvió, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Me voy, entonces —anunció él volviendo a encogerse de hombros.

Cuando comenzó a caminar, Sakura se incorporó levemente y lo retuvo por la muñeca. El muchacho se volvió y tropezó contra la cama, cayendo sobre ella y, en consecuencia, sobre las piernas de Sakura, quedando sentado y bastante cerca de la muchacha. Sakura se sorprendió un poco en un principio, pero luego recuperó la compostura, antes de hablar con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Te dijeron alguna vez que eres muy susceptible?

Shaoran gruñó algo, levantándose de la cama, mientras ella soltaba una suave risita.

El joven castaño sonrió para sus adentros ya que, después de todo, no parecía tan molesta.

Luego de un tiempo, Sakura terminó con el té que Shaoran le había traído. Sin muchas palabras de por medio, el muchacho estaba dispuesto a devolver la taza a su lugar, mientras Sakura volvía a acostarse cómodamente en su lecho.

—Oye ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —inquirió la muchacha, comiendo una de las galletas que Shaoran le había alcanzado.

—No —respondió Shaoran secamente.

—Lo haré de todos modos —aseguró Sakura, conteniendo una risita—. ¿_Tú _estabas de _novio _con Eriol? —preguntó, con una sonrisa.

—No lo digas así, que me provoca ganas de vomitar —replicó el muchacho, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Hizo un silencio—; pero sí, técnicamente, si.

La muchacha soltó una carcajada.

—¡No puedo creerlo!

—Ideas del chiflado de tu amigo —aseguró el castaño—. Ahora si me permites…

Shaoran tenía la intención de bajar a dejar la taza en la cocina y Sakura de retenerlo para seguir preguntándole cosas sobre aquella particular situación. Sin embargo, el ruido de llaves en el piso inferior los alerto a ambos.

—¡Ya llegué chicas!

La voz de Fujitaka Kinomoto llegó a oídos de ambos, que cambiaron una rápida mirada de sorpresa. Sakura, veloz como un rayo, se levantó de su cama y tomó la mano de Shaoran, arrastrándolo detrás de ella. La muchacha se detuvo frente al placard; abrió la puerta y, tironeando del castaño, lo obligó a meterse dentro, con la taza aún en una de sus manos. Shaoran repentinamente se vio atrapado dentro de un reducido espacio oscuro. Las ropas rozaban su cuerpo y un olor dulzón le inundó todos los sentidos. Aquél reconocido perfume solía estar por cada rincón de la casa por donde pasaba Sakura, solo que en menor intensidad que con la que se encontraba allí adentro.

Sakura, por su parte, volvió a meterse dentro de la cama y encendió el televisor. Cambiando los canales con velocidad sintonizó un canal de música. Haciéndose la desentendida soltó el control remoto, mientras su padre llegaba frente a la habitación.

—¡Sakura! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la cama a esta hora? —preguntó divertido Fujitaka, ya que recién eran solo siete de la tarde y Sakura solía acostarse bastante más tarde los domingos.

—Estoy un poco engripada —replicó la chica con una sonrisita—. Ayer cuando volvimos del cine olvidé mi paraguas y me agarró la lluvia.

—¿Y Shiori? —preguntó curioso el hombre, mirando para todos lados.

—En casa de su hermana —mintió Sakura rápidamente.

Fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que el mismo Shaoran había utilizado aquella mentira sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—De acuerdo —replicó Fujitaka con una leve sonrisa—. ¿Qué te gustaría cenar?

La muchacha sonrió ampliamente.

—Algo de pasta estaría bien —aseguró Sakura.

El hombre, luego de soltar una suave risa, salió de la habitación. Sakura, rápidamente, cuando calculó que su padre estaría ya en el piso inferior, se dirigió al placard y abrió ambas puertas. Allí se encontraba Shaoran con los ojos cerrados, apretujado entre toda la ropa, en un rincón.

La muchacha sonrió.

—Ya puedes salir.

El joven abrió los ojos lentamente y salió dando tumbos del reducido espacio.

—Pareces drogado —comentó la muchacha divertida.

—Ni que lo digas —mascullo él, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, sintiendo aquél fuerte perfume aún impregnado en su nariz.

—¡Sakura, prepárate para comer! —advirtió su padre desde el piso de abajo, unos minutos después.

—¡Ya voy! —chilló Sakura. Luego se volvió hacia el muchacho: —Enseguida subo y te traigo algo para comer.

Corriendo, salió de la habitación.

Shaoran se quedó mirando la puerta fijamente.

¿Podía aquella muchacha ser tan condenadamente buena?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

—¡La cena estuvo deliciosa! —alegó Sakura—. ¿Puedo terminarme esto en mi habitación? —inquirió risueña, con un plato lleno de pasta entre sus manos.

El padre parpadeó confundido.

—Claro, veo que realmente te ha gustado… —replicó bromista.

La muchacha le sonrió y comenzó a subir las escaleras con el plato de pasta entre sus manos. Llegó a la puerta de su habitación, más se detuvo cuando oyó voces en el interior. En realidad, solo era la voz de Shaoran, que parecía estar manteniendo una conversación telefónica con alguien —a menos que estuviese loco y hablara sola, opción que había descartado por decreto—. Pegó un poco el odio a la puerta, para poder escuchar con mayor claridad.

—…_no sigas intentándolo, porque no conseguirás nada_ —aquella era la voz de Shaoran, evidentemente discutiendo con alguien. Se quedó en silencio—. _No_ —pronunció de forma cortante—_, Sakura no tiene por qué saberlo…_

La muchacha, desde su posición fuera del cuarto, se alertó y parpadeó repetidas veces en su confusión. ¿Qué era lo que no debía saber?

—_No, no tiene que ver con ella_ —aseguró el muchacho, alzando levemente su tono de voz en evidente señal de fastidio—. _Mi madre me transformó en esto porque no soporto a las mujeres, si_ —la sorpresa de Sakura fue tan grande como la de Eriol, que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea—. _Rechacé a cuatro prometidas porque no soporto estar rodeado de mujeres y nunca me he enamorado de ninguna_ —hizo una pausa—, _y dudo que lo haga._

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Entonces era esa la causa de todo el problema? ¿Shaoran no soportaba a las mujeres y por eso su madre lo había transformado en una? Las medidas de esa familiar para arreglar a sus hijos evidentemente eran demasiado drásticas. Sacudió su cabeza intentando aclarar su mente, aún con la voz de Shaoran retumbando en su cabeza.

"_nunca me he enamorado de ninguna"_

Miró con determinación hacia el frente. Estaba indignada, pero segura.

Ella cambiaría aquello.

Sino, dejaba de llamarse Sakura Kinomoto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

—¿Listo? —preguntó Sakura suavemente, rezagada detrás de la puerta de su habitación, en el pasillo, unas horas después de aquella crucial conversación telefónica.

—Si, si, ya puedes pasar—respondió Shaoran, acomodándose un poco la camisa.

La muchacha ingresó lentamente en la habitación y no pudo evitar ahogar un leve gritito de sorpresa cuando miró al frente. Allí se encontraba nuevamente la muchacha con la que había estado congeniando por casi un mes; volvía a tener aquél cabello largo y desordenado, aquélla cara más pequeña, el cuerpo más angosto.

Pero ahora podía ver lo que antes no había visto.

_Shiori era Shaoran_.

—¿Te vas a quedar mirándome toda la madrugada?

Sakura se sonrojó.

—Perdón, es que es algo…extraño. —se defendió Sakura.

—Dímelo a mí.

—Shiori, ¿Cuándo llegaste? —preguntó Fujitaka, quien pasaba por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación, con sorpresa.

—Recién— respondió Shaoran rápidamente—. Em, se me hizo algo tarde.

Fujitaka lo miró con una condescendiente sonrisa.

—Será mejor que vallan a dormir —aseguró.

Los jóvenes asintieron, justo cuando el teléfono sonaba en el piso inferior. Fujitaka alzó las cejas por la sorpresa, ya que era bastante extraño que alguien llamara a las doce y diez de la noche. Los muchachos, por su parte, comenzaron a prepararse a ir a dormir, cada uno en su cuarto, hasta que la voz de Fujitaka los llamó desde el piso inferior.

—¿Qué sucede papá? —inquirió Sakura, una vez que los tres se encontraban en la sala.

—Les tengo una buena noticia —aseguró el hombre, con aquella sonrisa afable tan característica de él—. ¿Recuerdas, Sakura, que dije que iba a recompensarte por tu gran progreso en matemáticas? —la muchacha asintió y miró por el rabillo de ojo a Shaoran, quien tenía el mayor merito de que ella lo hubiese logrado—. Pues recién llamó un amigo mío que hace poco se ha ido a vivir a _Kyushu_ y gustoso ha aceptado que el fin de semana que viene vayamos a su casa en la playa para alojarnos allí, aprovechando que ustedes el lunes tienen el día libre.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó incrédula Sakura, con una sonrisa asomando en su rostro.

Sakura recordó que ciertamente, el lunes siguiente no tenían que ir al instituto ya que era el día de fumigación. Siempre lo hacían cada tres meses, pero la muchacha creía que el hecho de que se estuvieran acercando las competencias y que ellos fueran la escuela organizadora tenía algo que ver con la repentina medida.

Shaoran, por su parte, se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de aquél lugar que conocía a la perfección y su vista se perdió en algún lugar de la sala.

Fujitaka asintió.

—Salimos el sábado por la mañana —explicó—. Pero bueno ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡A la cama! —recordó el señor Kinomoto, poniéndose de pie, con una sonrisa.

Los jóvenes obedecieron y comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

Shaoran se veía muy cansado, ya que prácticamente no había dormido nada, y algo pensativo luego de aquella noticia que había logrado que los recuerdos volvieran a arremolinarse en su mente; mas Sakura no podía borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro, pensando en que el fin de semana siguiente prometía ser interesante.

Muy interesante.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brrr, el frío se vino con todo en Buenos Aires ****—un comentario al margen, si, pero tengo los dedos congelados jaja—. Bueno, con respecto al capítulo**** digamos que es una pequeña transición para lo que se viene en el próximo. Claro que hay alguna que otra charlita importante ¿No? Jaja; además del pequeño detalle de nuestro castaño preocupado. Pero bueno, ya veremos que sucede en estas locas mini-vacaciones que les esperan a nuestras **_**chicas **_**jaja. De hecho, solo para que lo sepan, el nueve es un capítulo que particularmente me encantó como quedó. Pero bueno, ya veremos. Tiempo al tiempo jaja. Espero con ansias sus comentarios. Seguramente nos vemos en una semanita como mucho (si puedo subo antes). **

**Por cierto, les comento que estoy empezando a maquinar una nueva historia ****—de hecho dos, pero una son solo anotaciones de unas ideas locas que se me ocurrieron en una clase de psicología jaja—****. Estoy comenzando a escribir algunas guías de la trama, como para no olvidarme, pero no tengo más que eso y una posible introducción. Igualmente ya con el tiempo les iré tirando un poco más de data y, apenas termine esta historia, seguramente la verán por fanfiction jaja.**

**En fin, ¡Besos para todos! ¡Que tengan una buena semana!**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**LadyCornamenta.**


	9. Las Olas, El Viento Y…

Capítulo 1: Introducción

**¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! Disculpen la leve demora. Esta semana fue una agobiante locura; pero bueno, después de todo, sigo viva, con todo mi cuerpo completo y feliz porque ya se terminaron los trimestrales y los resultados fueron positivos jaja. Además el frío helado de la semana pasada se fue ****—no del todo, pero bueno, es algo jaja— y ahora me queda un apacible fin de semana para recuperar mis horas de sueño jaja. Les agradezco infinitamente los reviews que me dejan, de verdad; me hacen sentir muy bien las palabras de aliento, así como también las sugerencias o ideas que dejan. En fin, apenas termino me pongo a responderles a todos. **

**Ahora los dejo con el capítulo nueve. ¡Qué lo disfruten!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Una medida excesivamente drástica.**

**By LadyCornamenta**

**Capítulo 9:**** Las olas, el viento y…**

A la joven Kinomoto le costó bastante levantarse el sábado tan temprano, ya que el día anterior le había costado horrores dormir. Estaba sumamente emocionada con el viaje; después de todo, la playa era uno de sus lugares preferidos y hacía tiempo que no visitaba una. Además, ese fin de semana en Kyushu era la excusa perfecta para poder huir de aquél frío insoportable que se extendía por todo Tomoeda. El sitio hacia donde se dirigían quedaba mucho más al sur que su pueblo de residencia; por lo tanto, el clima allí, a pesar de ser invierno, era bastante cálido y agradable. Ella ya había estado en Kyushu unas cuantas veces, ya que su padre parecía tener una especial predilección por aquél lugar, al igual que su amigo —el señor Makioto—, quien finalmente había acabado mudándose allí. Cuando la muchacha tuvo su valija en mano, luego de bajarla dificultosamente por la escalera, se dirigió al exterior de la casa. Se abrazó a si misma cuando sintió que el frío golpeaba contra su descubierto rostro, deseosa de llegar para poder sacarse aquella ropa de abrigo. No le gustaba el invierno. Para nada. Por su parte, Shaoran, cuál zombi, luego de haber metido todo mecánicamente en una pequeña valija, había ayudado a Fujitaka con las cosas que le faltaban guardar. Estaba tan distraído que por poco no se quedó con los dedos atrapados en el baúl del auto y, por un pelo, no se le cayó una extraña silla de playa en la cabeza, cuando intentó bajarla del ático. Sakura, que lo veía ir de un lado para el otro casi como un autómata, se acercó a él; mientras Fujitaka volvía dentro de la casa por sus documentos y el dinero.

—Shaoran ¿Estás bien? —inquirió la muchacha, aún sin acostumbrarse del todo al uso de aquél nombre.

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza, mientras metía una sombrilla dentro del baúl.

—Si, si, estoy bien —aseguró.

—Bueno muchachas —llamó Fujitaka, abriéndoles la puerta trasera—, partimos.

Solo el señor Kinomoto podría haber dicho, aproximadamente, la duración del viaje; ya que Sakura prácticamente había dormitado todo el trayecto, despertándose de forma súbita cuando el auto pasaba por algún camino no muy parejo, y Shaoran había estado tan ocupado mirando cada detalle del paisaje que ni se había percatado de que ya estaban a unos minutos de la casa del señor Makioto. Mientras Sakura se desperezaba y observaba, con curiosidad, el panorama; Fujitaka descendió la marcha hasta estacionar frente a una pintoresca casa blanca, similar a una cabaña. La muchacha de cabellos castaños miraba fascinada, a través de la ventana, el hermoso paisaje del mar que se presentaba; a pesar de que el cielo estaba algo encapotado. Importándole muy poco si llovería o no, Sakura bajó con una sonrisa y se ofreció a ayudar a su padre con el equipaje, mientras Shaoran hacía lo mismo, obviando el hecho de que él no sonreía y seguía con aquél aire ausente que había tenido desde el inicio del viaje.

—¡Mira que grande estás Sakura! —exclamó la señora Makioto con una afable sonrisa, cuando bajaron del auto.

Era una mujer de unos cincuenta años, petiza y algo gordita. Tenía los ojos de un marrón brillante, y enmarcados por oscuras pestañas. Su cabello, negro como la noche, estaba recogido en una especie de rodete que le daba un aspecto más maduro.

—¿Hacía cuando que no te veíamos, trece años, catorce? —preguntó con una sonrisa el señor Makioto.

El hombre, cuya edad era bastante aproximada a la de Fujitaka, poseía el cabello rubio oscuro y los ojos de un verde botella que distaba mucho de los de Sakura. Era bastante más alto que su esposa y, viéndolo abrazar a su padre, la muchacha creía que se parecía bastante a su progenitor.

—Es cierto. Hace unos trece años que no veían a la pequeña —comentó Fujitaka.

—A ti ya estamos cansados de verte —aseguró el hombre con una sonrisa de burla pintada en los labios.

—Por fin te tomas unas vacaciones —habló la señora y, con un gesto, los invitó a todos a adentrarse en la espaciosa cabaña.

Caminaron por un amplio living de la residencia y, luego de subir unas escaleras de madera, llegaron a un largo corredor.

—Este será tu cuarto muchachas —les mostró la mujer, abriendo una puerta.

La habitación en cuestión era un luminoso cuarto con paredes de madera. Allí había dos camas, una pequeña televisión, un placard espacioso y un amplio ventanal que dejaba a la vista el paisaje marítimo, así como también permitía la salida a un pequeño balcón para apreciar mejor el lugar.

—¡Es hermosa! —exclamó Sakura, apoyando su pesada maleta.

—Me alegro que te guste, Sakura —aseguró la mujer, sonriendo con la cabeza ladeada— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó amablemente, dirigiéndose a Shaoran.

—Shiori, señora —respondió el castaño.

—No me digas señora que me haces sentir vieja, querida —comentó, desechando la idea con la mano y mostrando una sonrisa—. Dime Juri

Los dos muchachos comenzaron a acomodar sus cosas dentro del cuarto. La señora Juri se ofreció a ayudarlos con la ropa, aunque ambos aseguraron que no desempacarían mucho; después de todo, solo se quedarían por un fin de semana. Estaban preparando ropa para cambiarse, mientras la señora de la casa les comentaba como era habitualmente el clima allí, cuando escucharon una especie de correteo por el pasillo. Los tres que se encontraban en la habitación volvieron su mirada hacia la puerta. Shaoran y Sakura se quedaron con la vista fija allí, mientras Juri sonreía cariñosamente.

—Muchachas, les presento a mi hijo, Setsu —comentó la señora Makioto

El muchacho en cuestión tenía un aspecto rebelde y desinteresado. El cabello negro igual al de su madre le caía por los costados de la cara en gruesos mechones, bastante más arriba de los hombros, y sus ojos verdes, iguales a los de su padre, miraban a los recién llegados con curiosidad. Su mirada se detuvo en Sakura y frunció el entrecejo. Luego volvió a mirar a su madre.

—Ella es Sakura, la hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto ¿La recuerdas? —preguntó su madre.

El muchacho se quedó unos segundos en silencio, estudiando sin reparos a Sakura, que se sonrojó levemente.

—Claro, la pequeña que se robaba los pasteles de arriba de la mesa —replicó el chico con desinterés.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco más. ¿Por qué ella no lo recordaba en absoluto?

—Tu eras una niñita —recordó la mujer con añoranza—. Set ya tenía cinco años cuando tu recién habías cumplido los tres y en las reuniones siempre intentabas robarte los pasteles cuando tomábamos el té…—luego miró a Shaoran, que se encontraba ajeno a la conversación—. Ella es Shiori, se está quedando en casa de los Kinomoto por sus estudios —explicó a su hijo la mujer.

El joven moreno asintió, dejando ver claramente que le importaba un comino.

—Mamá, voy a salir con los muchachos —avisó él y, a modo de saludo, alzó dos dedos e hizo una especie de saludo militar.

—¿No iban a salir a la noche? —preguntó la mujer, dubitativa.

—Si, pero iremos a la casa de Makeshi y nos quedaremos allí —explicó rápidamente el muchacho.

—De acuerdo, si quieres ve, pero vuelve para la cena —pidió la mujer—. Comeremos todos juntos.

—Okay.

La mujer miró a los dos jóvenes y les dirigió una afable sonrisa antes de decir:

—Los dejo tranquilos. Sobre la mesa de noche tienen una copia de las llaves de la casa.

Los muchachos se encogieron de hombros cuando la vieron salir y se pusieron en marcha. Sakura comenzó a hurgar en su valija, hasta que dio con los shorts rosas que estaba buscando. Sacó una fina camiseta blanca con un estampado y unas sandalias. Con una sonrisa, disponía a entrar al baño de la habitación para cambiarse, cuando un trueno sobresalto a ambos inquilinos.

—Yo que tú, me pondría unos pantalones largos —comentó Shaoran.

La muchacha, resignada, asintió.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de más de una hora de esperar a que la lluvia se detuviera, sin éxito alguno, la familia Makioto decidió salir en la camioneta de la familia para mostrarles a los recién llegados el lugar. Sakura, fascinada, miraba todo con lo asombro a través de la ventana. Después de todo, habían pasado unos trece años desde la última vez que había estado allí y no recordaba demasiado; y lo que poco que recordaba había cambiado muchísimo.

—Aquí han ampliado el centro —explicó la señora Makioto a través de las ventanas del vehículo—. Solía haber una hermosa playa en su lugar, pero las construcciones la han cubierto —comentó, apenada, señalando a un enorme centro comercial.

—La playa aún está —aseguró el señor Makioto—, pero ya nadie va allí —explicó—. Solía ser una de las más concurridas de la ciudad.

Los tres recién llegados, que iban en la parte trasera del vehículo, asintieron con interés.

Pararon, luego de unos cuantos minutos de recorrido, a tomar el té en una pintoresca confitería local con vista a la playa. Los adultos estaban hablando y los jóvenes escuchaban, mas Sakura estaba completamente aburrida allí adentro. Después de todo, no recordaba casi nada del pueblo, y la lluvia no era un obstáculo para ella.

—¿Papá, puedo ir afuera a recorrer un poco? —preguntó la castaña batiendo las pestañas en forma de ruego.

—Pero está lloviendo, hija —respondió el hombre, alzando las cejas.

—Tranquilo, Fujitaka, en el auto hay un paraguas —replicó la mujer—. Ahora te lo doy Sakura y puedes ir a caminar un poco —aseguró Juri, sonriéndole amistosamente—. ¿Sabes como volver a casa, verdad?

La muchacha asintió y la mujer, luego de dirigirle una última sonrisa, se encaminó a la entada, para sacar el paraguas del auto.

—¿Vienes? —inquirió la castaña, mirando a Shaoran.

El muchacho asintió, mientras se ponía de pie.

Cuando ambos jóvenes tuvieron el paraguas, se acomodaron bajo él. Shaoran, que era más alto, lo sostuvo sobre sus cabezas mientras avanzaban por las pequeñas callecitas de la ciudad. El cielo de color perlado iluminaba el mar dándole un particular color grisáceo. Sakura —cuando llegaron a una pequeña pared de piedritas que separaba la calle de la playa— se quedó varios segundos hipnotizada con aquella imagen, hasta que se volvió para mirar a su acompañante.

—¿No es hermoso? —preguntó, volviendo, con ojos soñadores, a mirar el mar.

Shaoran solo gruñó algo, pues en su mente los recuerdos se arremolinaban de forma casi atormentadora.

—¿Por qué mejor no vamos a ver la zona nueva de allá? —propuso con tono cortante el joven.

La muchacha, luego de mirarlo extrañada, se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

La lluvia continuaba cayendo, cambiando de intensidad constantemente. Shaoran y Sakura, asumiendo que, evidentemente, su paso por la playa sería imposible aquél día, se dirigieron bajo el oscuro paraguas por las pequeñas callecitas escasamente iluminadas bajo el perlado cielo. Ya habían inspeccionado todo el centro recientemente construido, encontrando diversidad de tiendas, locales, confiterías y bares de todos los tipos. Cuando volvían, una llamativa discoteca había captado su atención. Desde los costados de la misma —si uno se acercaba bien— podían verse los vestigios de arena que provenían de la gran playa que el local opacaba. Sin detenerse demasiado tiempo allí, siguieron su camino bajo la llovizna, hasta que alcanzaron la gran cabaña donde estaban alojándose. Pasadas las siete y media de la tarde, atravesaron la puerta bajo la preocupada mirada de la señora Juri.

—Vamos, vamos entren que tienen todos los pantalones mojados —incitó la señora. Tenía toda la razón, ya que tanto la parte inferior de los pantalones de Shaoran como los de Sakura estaban completamente empapados—. Vayan a la sala, que ya estamos por cenar y luego les prepararé los baños para que puedan ducharse.

Sin rechistar, ambos jóvenes asintieron mientras se dirigían al comedor. Allí, Fujitaka, el señor Makioto y su hijo ya se encontraban listos para cenar. Luego de una apacible comida en la que los dos hombres comentaban los plantes para el día siguiente, Sakura y Shaoran se dirigieron rápidamente al piso superior. Después de todo, con el frío que estaba haciendo afuera no tenía sentido alguno negarse a una placentera ducha de agua caliente.

Sakura se adentró en el baño que Juri le había indicado, y allí se quedó unos cuantos segundos dejando el agua correr sobre su cuerpo. Luego de que decidiera que ya era hora de salir, cerró la llave de agua y, después de haberse secado, comenzó a cambiarse dentro del baño. En la casa no hacía demasiado frío, así que simplemente se vistió con un pantalón corto y una camiseta sin mangas. Luego pasó por el pasillo, hasta encontrar la puerta de la habitación que le correspondía. Cuando entró allí, encontró a Shaoran de espaldas a ella. Se acercó para ver que era lo que estaba haciendo, y frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué haces con eso? —preguntó la muchacha, sobresaltándolo.

El muchacho se tomó un tiempo para responder.

—Mañana es domingo —dijo secamente.

Hubo otro silencio entre ambos, mientras Shaoran rebuscaba algo en un pequeño bolso.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —inquirió la muchacha de cabellos castaños.

—Buscaré algún lugar para quedarme.

—Voy contigo —respondió rápidamente Sakura.

El muchacho, que tenía la vista fija en su bolsito, se volvió para mirarla.

—No —sentenció escuetamente.

Mas Sakura, ignorando su negativa, salió de la habitación y a toda velocidad se dirigió al piso inferior. Luego de buscar e varias habitaciones, divisó una silueta en la sala de estar, frente a la televisión.

—Setsu ¿Cierto? —inquirió la muchacha. El aludido se volvió lentamente, mientras asentía.

La muchacha se sentó a su lado, sobre el amplio sofá de la casa.

—¿Vas a salir? —preguntó la joven, aunque era más que evidente. Setsu vestía unos jeans y una camisa con su aire desalineado, pero olía bien y parecía recién bañado.

Además, lo había escuchado decirlo esa misma tarde.

El joven simplemente asintió, volviéndose para mirarla.

—Mira Sha…Shiori y yo teníamos ganas de salir —aseguró la castaña, haciendo uso de la excusa que tenía en mente—. ¿Podríamos ir contigo y tus amigos? No conocemos demasiado la zona nueva y, bueno…

El muchacho dibujó una pequeña sonrisita de lado al tiempo en que alzaba una ceja, estudiándola de pies a cabeza sin reparos, y provocando que la muchacha se sonrosara levemente.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Setsu—; pero te recomendaría que, si quieres salir con nosotros, te pongas algo con…un poco más de tela.

—Oh, si, seguro —afirmó ella— afuera hace mucho frío.

Luego de su inocente respuesta, la castaña subió a la habitación, para comunicarle los nuevos planes a Shaoran, mientras Setsu reía levemente en su puesto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura, Shaoran y Setsu caminaban por las calles iluminadas por las luces de los grandes escaparates de los comercios y los coloridos destellos de los llamativos carteles que incitaban a entrar a los diferentes bares y pubs. Los tres jóvenes, doblaron en la avenida, para adentrarse en una ancha calle un poco más oscura que la anterior. Caminaron unos cuantos metros, hasta que dieron con una casa de dos pisos muy parecida a la que tenían los Kinomoto en Tomoeda. Cuando llegaron frente a ella, Setsu se detuvo y se adelantó al los otros dos. Tocó el timbre mientras Sakura y Shaoran se acercaban a él.

Un grupo de jóvenes salió de la casa —todos con un aspecto bastante similar al de Setsu— y miraron con una mezcla de extrañeza y agrado a las dos muchachas. Sakura saludaba a todos animadamente, como solía hacerlo siempre que conocía a alguien nuevo. Antagónicamente, Shaoran los miraba con cara de pocos amigos e incluso con un mensaje oculto que dejaba en evidencia sus instintos asesinos a quien se acercara más de lo debido. Comenzaron a caminar a la par por la avenida por la que los tres chicos habían llegado. Anduvieron un poco, hasta que se encontraron frente a un luminoso local por el cual habían pasado Sakura y Shaoran esa misma tarde. El grupo de ocho ingresó por la extensa puerta principal, dando con un mar de gente que bailaba al ritmo de la estruendosa y reiterativa música electrónica. Los muchachos comenzaron a abrirse paso hasta el guardarropa, dejando sus abrigos allí. Luego siguieron su camino hasta la barra llena de luces que se encontraba en el fondo del local. Los cinco muchachos y Setsu se dirigieron a la pista de baile, más Sakura y Shaoran decidieron quedarse allí y sentarse un poco. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Shaoran quitó la vista del trago que le habían traído y miró su reloj.

—Son las doce menos cuarto —dijo en voz alta, pero solo audible para Sakura, debido a la fuerte música que inundaba el lugar.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —inquirió la muchacha de igual manera.

—No lo sé, ya veré —el joven se puso de pie y comenzó a abrirse paso entre la gente.

Sakura, sorprendida, se paró de un salto y comenzó a seguirlo, esquivando con dificultad a toda la gente que seguía en lo suyo.

—¡Espera!

Una vez que la muchacha se encontró fuera del local, respiró el aire fresco y puro, para luego seguir a Shaoran. Fue tras él a lo largo del frente del amplio edificio, hasta que lo vio llegar al final del mismo y doblar en la esquina. Con el entrecejo fruncido, apuró el paso hasta llegar a su lado.

—¿A dónde vas? —inquirió confundida, más su pregunta quedó respondida al instante.

Detuvieron su marcha. Frente a ellos se encontraba una enorme playa rodeada por la luz de la luna. Solo eran metros y metros de arena y mar, más un pequeño sector con unas carpas gastadas, que dejaban en claro el poco uso de las mismas. Shaoran reanudó su caminata, y la castaña volvió a seguirlo, apreciando el lugar y, a su vez, abrazándose a sí misma. Estaba solo con una camiseta de tirantes, ya que había olvidado su campera en el boliche. Escuchó un ruido y se volvió para ver a Shaoran analizando una de las carpas. Sacudió su cabeza, con pensamientos arremolinándose en la misma.

—¿No habrá nadie aquí, no? —preguntó, pensando en esas películas de terror que suceden en lugares oscuros y desiertos.

—No, no creo —comentó despreocupadamente el joven—. Ahora, si me permites, son las doce menos tres minutos —advirtió.

La muchacha asintió mientras se ponía de espaldas lentamente, quedando de frente al mar. El joven, por su parte, ingreso dentro de una de las tiendas que se encontraba en mejor estado y esperó. Un minuto. Dos…

—Listo —comentó el muchacho, llegando hasta donde estaba la joven Kinomoto.

La muchacha parpadeó al verlo, todavía no acostumbrándose demasiado a su aspecto masculino. Evidentemente Shaoran había llevado ropa para cambiarse, ya que ahora vestía una camiseta de mangas cortas negra y unos jeans de hombre.

Sakura se quedó con la vista fija en aquél infinito paisaje azul oscuro que se presentaba frente a ella, solo pudiendo distinguir aquellas porciones que iluminaba la luz de la luna entre tanta oscuridad. El mar —de cuya orilla debían encontrarse a unos doce o catorce metros— parecía un manto oscuro, donde solo se veía la espuma contrastando levemente con las sombrías aguas. Miró a su lado, mas sólo cuando bajó la cabeza, pudo encontrar a Shaoran sentado en la arena, con la vista fija en el frente. Lo imitó y, lentamente, se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede? —Habló ella.

El muchacho pareció sobresaltarse, mientras se volvía para mirarla.

—Nada —replicó escuetamente y cerró los ojos cuando el viento chocó contra su cara.

Sakura sintió un leve escalofrío y se volvió, para ver al muchacho con los ojos cerrados a su lado. Sus brazos, alrededor de una de sus piernas apoyada sobre su pecho y solo cubiertos hasta la mitad por la camiseta de mangas cortas, tenían los vellos erizados.

Sin importarle realmente lo que el pudiera decir y sabiendo claramente que aquello no le gustaba —después de todo, ya se lo había dicho más de una vez—, Sakura se acercó un poco más a él y paso sus brazos alrededor de su anatomía, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Shaoran. El muchacho abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió el tacto de las manos de Sakura sobre su cuerpo; mas, cuando el asombro inicial pasó, no se vio con la fuerza suficiente de reprenderla por nada como en otras ocasiones. Sólo volvió a cerrar los ojos, dando un profundo suspiro.

Después de todo, necesitaba aquél abrazo, aunque no fuera capaz de pedirlo.

Los minutos transcurrieron lentamente, y los jóvenes solo permanecieron así. Sakura sentía que su respiración cada vez se hacía más acompasada y el frío parecía ya no ser un problema. Sin embargo, todo aquello la extrañaba bastante. ¿Desde cuando Shaoran se dejaba abrazar así como así?

—Oye, Shaoran…—llamó lentamente, solo alzando la cabeza. El muchacho abrió los ojos lentamente y bajó un poco su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de la muchacha—. ¿Qué te pasa? —inquirió, casi en un susurro, tratando de ser lo más cordial posible.

El muchacho soltó un profundo suspiro.

No supo exactamente por qué—quizás el paisaje perfecto que se presentaba frente a ellos y que le inspiraba tranquilidad, quizás la luna brillando sobre sus cabezas, quizás sus brazos transmitiéndole un poco de ese calor que necesitaba, o quizás que solo necesitaba deshacerse de aquello que lo atormentaba—, pero esta vez no mando a volar a su acompañante y simplemente continuó la charla.

—Solo qué este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos —explicó él, con la voz algo ronca.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella cuidadosamente, intentando no arruinar lo que ya había conseguido: que Shaoran se abriera, por lo menos un poco.

—Hará cosa se…once años, vine aquí de vacaciones con mi familia —comentó el muchacho, con la vista perdida en algún punto del enorme océano. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire con aquél olor a salitre que los rodeaba—. Pensé que no conocía Japón, hasta que tu padre mencionó Kyushu.

Su voz tenía un tinte melancólico evidente, por lo que no pasó desapercibido para Sakura, que siempre era tan despistada.

—¿Pero…? —la muchacha no sabía exactamente que decir. ¿Por qué aquello afectaba al muchacho? Después de todo el recuerdo de unas vacaciones en familia era algo bonito y no veía el por qué de aquella mirada nostálgica y ausente que tenía prácticamente desde que habían llegado allí.

El muchacho volvió a dar un suspiro cuando sintió que las manos de Sakura lo apretaban un poco más contra su cuerpo. Sabía que aquello no era lo que comúnmente le gustaba, pero en aquél preciso instante se sentía demasiado bien.

—Mi padre falleció hace nueve años y medio y, técnicamente, aquellas fueron mis últimas vacaciones con él —explicó con tono monótono el joven. No había tenido la intención de confesar aquello, pero las palabras habían salido de su boca casi de forma inconciente. A esas alturas, no tenía sentido detenerse—. Fueron nuestras últimas vacaciones como una familia.

El muchacho, luego de aquellas palabras, pareció salir de su trance y se volvió para mirar a Sakura, cuyos ojos verdes brillaban con pequeñas lágrimas asomando de ellos.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —preguntó él muchacho, confundido.

—Por-por-lo que me cuentas —hipó ella dificultosamente—. Es muy triste.

—¿Tienes que llorar siempre por todo? —inquirió el muchacho, suspirando.

—Tu no deberías ser tan duro y hacerlo de vez en cuando —replicó ella, rompiendo el abrazo con solo una de sus manos, para secarse las lágrimas lentamente. Luego volvió a posarse en el mismo lugar de antes—. ¿Y tu madre? ¿Qué pasó con ella?

El muchacho se tomó su tiempo antes de responder.

—A ella le afectó mucho la muerte de mi padre —comentó el joven, evitando la mirada de Sakura nuevamente—. Se convirtió en una persona muy fría y autoritaria —hizo una pausa—. Ella no era así…o por lo menos eso dicen mis hermanas, ya que yo era muy pequeño cuando todo esto sucedió —comentó él, sintiendo un leve malestar en los ojos— Supongo que desde ese momento estoy prácticamente solo…

—Shaoran…—susurró levemente ella, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Sakura apretó al muchacho un poco más contra ella, recostando su frente contra la mejilla de su anguloso rostro de piel trigueña. Permaneció unos segundos así, cuando sorpresivamente, con los mechones del color del chocolate haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro, sintió algo húmedo descender en su frente. Alzó el rostro para saber qué sucedía y su asombro fue aún mayor.

Shaoran tenía unas pequeñas gotitas sobre sus mejillas, casi imperceptibles.

Aquellas, sin dudas, eran lágrimas. Pocas, pero lágrimas en fin.

Su rostro mirando fijamente al frente parecía inalterable; mas sus ojos reflejaban claramente lo que en esos momentos debía estar sintiendo.

Casi por inercia, Sakura alzó lentamente una de sus manos para secar la mejilla del chico, depositando una leve caricia en ella. El murmullo de las olas pareció hacerse un eco lejano, mientras lo obligaba a girar su rostro en dirección al suyo. Puedo mirarlo a los ojos unos segundos y la opresión en su pecho aumento levemente.

Entonces todo pareció desaparecer cuando ella rozó sus labios con los suyos, para demostrarle que no estaba tan solo como pensaba.

No mientras ella estuviera allí.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**¿Esperaban un **_**sucundum sucundum? **_**¡Por favor! ¿Creen que tengo una mente tan pervertida? ****—um, mejor no me respondan jaja—. Un final algo romanticón de una triste autora sensible y peleada con el mundo. Am, ignórenme. Me quiero ir muy lejos; pero muy, muy lejos. A un lugar donde nadie me conozca y pueda tener algo de paz para pensar. Pero bueno, como se que no puedo, me conformo con ir a hacerme una siestita y a escuchar un poco de música jaja. Los dejo jóvenes. **

**Saben que espero sus comentarios al respecto, porque la verdad fue un capítulo difícil de escribir…después de todo creo que ese momento lo esperaban todos jaja. Por eso me interesa mucho saber si quedo bien o no. En fin, espero sus críticas al respecto jaja.**

**¡Saludos a todos! ¡Qué tengan una semana tranquila!**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**LadyCornamenta.**


	10. De Competencias y Discusiones

Capítulo 1: Introducción

**¡Si! ¡Por fin viernes otra vez! Es tan agradable, sobre todo sabiendo que queda un fin de semana largo por delante ****—¡Gracias Belgrano! jaja—. Así que, la verdad es que ando un poquito atrasada con la escritura, pero este fin de semana anda un poco movidito, así que preferí dejarles un capítulo hoy, porque traerlo el martes me parecía muy injusto. Pero bueno, me dejo de tanto cotorrear. **

**Los dejo con el capítulo diez, que particularmente me gusta mucho: **

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Una medida excesivamente drástica.**

**By LadyCornamenta**

**Capítulo 10:** De competencias y discusiones.

El murmullo del exterior llegó a sus oídos de forma difusa, casi como parte de un sueño. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y los primeros rayos del sol lo obligaron a volver a cerrarlos inmediatamente. En un segundo intento, logró focalizar su vista y lo primero que vio fue una cabellera castaña esparcida de forma irregular sobre su pecho y un brazo que rodeaba su cintura. Suspiró levemente, mientras alzaba el brazo de Sakura y, tomando suavemente su cabeza, la corría de su lado, dejándola apoyada con cuidado sobre la tibia arena. Se acercó a la orilla del inmenso mar, por donde se veía que el sol comenzaba a asomar, mientras sacaba su teléfono celular del bolsillo del pantalón. El reloj que el mismo incluía marcaba las seis de la mañana. Suspiró y recurrió otra vez a marcar un par de números.

Sakura, varios minutos después, abrió los ojos con lentitud, encontrándose solo con arena bajo su entumecido cuerpo. Entonces, luego de unos segundos con la mente en blanco, se sonrojó pensando en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, en lo que _había hecho _la noche anterior. Solo había sido un roce de labios; luego se había acomodado en su pecho y supuso que se habían quedado dormidos…

Un pequeño detalle cruzó su mente, mientras se incorporaba con lentitud.

¿Dónde estaba Shaoran?

Mas la respuesta llegó rápido a ella, pues cuando se incorporó pudo ver a la única persona que se encontraba con ella en la playa caminando lentamente por la orilla. Se puso de pie y, luego de sacudirse un poco la arena de la ropa, comenzó a caminar hacia el frente. Llegó hasta la altura de Shaoran, cuyos cabellos se movían al compás de la tibia brisa matutina. El muchacho, cuando sintió dos ojos clavados sobre su persona, se volvió para mirar a la muchacha.

—Buenos días, Shaoran —saludo la joven algo avergonzada.

Después de todo ella había sido quien había acortado las distancias la noche anterior.

—Buenos días.

Shaoran había vuelto su vista al frente y tenía sus ojos clavados en el amplio mar. Sakura aprovechó ese pequeño intervalo para estudiar sus facciones. Parecía preocupado, pero la brisa le daba un aspecto de tranquilidad único. Vio que se llevaba una mano a la frente para apartarse el cabello de la cara mientras suspiraba.

—¿Qué hora es? —inquirió la muchacha súbitamente, y abriendo un poco los ojos.

—Las seis y media de la mañana —comentó Shaoran, luego de hurgar en su bolsillo para sacar el teléfono celular.

Sakura se llevó ambas manos a su boca, preocupada. El muchacho, sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, se le adelantó.

—Tranquila, ya le avisé a tu padre que salimos temprano —comentó y Sakura suspiró con tranquilidad.

Una sonrisa asomó en el rostro de la castaña.

—Gracias.

Shaoran comenzó a caminar y Sakura apuró el paso para poder seguirlo. Anduvieron bastante por la orilla del mar, sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que se detuvieron frente a lo que parecía una especie de cabaña, en otra playa apartada de la que habían pasado la noche. Sakura se acercó un poco más para leer un enorme letrero. Aquello no era una simple cabaña, era un restaurante. Siguió a Shaoran cuando este entró y lo miró interrogante.

—No se tú, pero yo tengo hambre —comentó simplemente él, siguiendo su camino.

La muchacha solo sonrió para sí, antes de seguirlo.

Ingresaron en el rústico lugar. No había allí más que tres personas detrás de la barra que atendían el restaurante. Habían distribuidas un par de mesas de madera—a esas horas de la mañana, vacías— y en las paredes del lugar colgaban algunas fotos antiguas, que parecían tomas de la misma cabaña en otras épocas, con gente que sonreía en sus mesas. Sakura se quedó mirando la última —ya la que parecía más actual— donde una familia sostenía el enorme cartel que antes había visto en la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres comer? —preguntó Shaoran casualmente, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La muchacha sacudió su cabeza cuando vio que Shaoran le extendía un menú, con la vista fija en otro que reposaba sobre la mesa.

La castaña se decidió por comer una pequeña porción de pastel con un té. Ambos desayunaron en silencio, más de vez en cuando una furtiva mirada se cruzaba entre ambos. Sakura estaba comenzando a sentirse incómoda a tal punto que parecía más torpe de lo normal. Comprobó aquello cuando tiró parte de la taza que contenía té…

…sobre Shaoran.

—Perdón, perdón, perdón —pidió atolondradamente, poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que el chico lo hacía.

Después de todo, la infusión estaba caliente.

—No te preocupes —masculló el chico, separándose la camiseta del cuerpo para no quemarse.

Rápidamente el muchacho tomó unos billetes de su bolsillo y, luego de dejarlos sobre la mesa, se apresuró a salir del restaurante, no sin antes hacer que Sakura pasara delante de él. Una vez en el exterior, Shaoran comenzó a caminar y la castaña vio, de reojo, como su acompañante se sacaba la camiseta.

Aquello quizás fue lo que provocó que sus neuronas se nublaran y comenzara a hablar sin siquiera pensar en lo que decía.

—Shaoran —el aludido la miró—, yo quería decirte que lo de ayer…

—No tienes que explicar —cortó el muchacho mirándola intensamente. Luego desvió la mirada con desinterés— aunque te agradecería que no volvieras a hacerlo.

Sakura lo miró mal, pero él —que tenía su vista en el mar— no lo notó.

—Tranquilo, no volverá a ocurrir —murmuró Sakura.

Dejando en claro aquél punto, ambos comenzaron a caminar. El día —a diferencia del clima horrible que se había presentado la tarde anterior— lucía completamente despejado y el sol, comenzando a trepar por el cielo, hacía el mar una apetecible opción durante esa agotadora caminata por la arena. La muchacha vio los destellos sobre el agua y se quedó prendada a esa imagen, disminuyendo levemente la marcha. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no se metía al mar? Una pequeña sonrisita apreció en sus labios, luego de dirigirle una furtiva mirada a su acompañante. Entonces, sacándose las sandalias y cambiando su rumbo, comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas en dirección al agua. Shaoran, cuando se vio caminando solo, se volvió para buscar a la muchacha. Sin embargo, a sus espaldas solo vio arena, arena y más arena. Sus ojos se dirigieron al mar y vio la figura de la muchacha acercándose a toda velocidad a la orilla.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Kinomoto? —gritó el joven curioso.

—¡El agua debe estar hermosa! —exclamó la muchacha deteniéndose, cuando lo vio a unos metros.

—¡Estás loca! —Respondió el joven—. Te vas a pescar un resfriado.

—¡Hablas como viejo! —chilló ella divertida. Entonces una pequeña idea cruzó su infantil mentalidad—. ¿Acaso le temes al agua? ¡Pareces una niña!

Ouch. Doloroso golpe al orgullo para Shaoran Li.

Olvidándose de cualquier gripe o problema, e incluso que aquello era un completo delirio; el joven se quitó las zapatillas con gran velocidad y comenzó a correr en la misma dirección en la que momentos antes se encontraba andando la muchacha. Al pasar por su lado, le dirigió una pequeña mirada desafiante e irónica. Sakura comprendió, entonces, que aquello era la guerra. Siguiéndole la marcha comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, tropezando varias veces en el camino, ya que ir con tanta velocidad sobre la arena llena de pozos no era algo fácil. Lo alcanzó y, cuando lo tuvo cerca, le sacó la lengua antes de comenzar a tomar la delantera. Pero no, Shaoran no toleraba aquellas cosas. No toleraba un golpe tan bajo a su orgullo.

Y menos por una chica.

Recurriendo a su último y más bajo recurso: se tiró hacia delante dando un salto y estirando los brazos. Rodeando con sus manos la cintura de la muchacha, logró tumbarla en el agua, impidiéndole que se moviera. No solo por sus manos sino porque, de hecho, toda su anatomía se encontraba sobre la pobre Sakura. La muchacha sacó la cabeza de abajo del agua —que debía llegarle, de pie, no más que unos cuantos centímetros arriba del tobillo— y se giró mientras hablaba:

—¡Eso fue trampa! —chilló mientras miraba frunciendo el ceño.

Más cuando terminó de girar, escuchó una carcajada y vio los dientes de Shaoran a través de su mueca. Tenía una sonrisa bonita. ¡Demonios, era muy bonita! Sakura se preguntaba por qué no la usaba más seguido, aún prendida a su gesto; mas después reaccionó, frente a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Se estaba riendo de ella.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó ella, aunque con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro.

El chico intentó acallar sus carcajadas. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan infantil, despistada y, en cierto punto, inocente?

—Qué pareces el monstruo del pantano —comentó el chico.

La muchacha pensó que realmente debía tener cara de monstruo. Su hermano siempre solía llamarla así cuando eran más pequeños —de hecho aún en ese momento, cuando se veían, seguía haciéndolo— y ahora Shaoran repetía lo mismo. Una pequeña ola la obligó a alzar la cabeza y sintió que el cuerpo del muchacho se separaba un poco del suyo. Le extrañó el hecho de qué el no se hubiese alejado de ella con rapidez apenas había caído.

—¿Por qué dices que parezco un monstruo? —se quejó ella.

El muchacho no borró su sonrisa del rostro. Aquella chica era lo más despistado del mundo y le daba cierto encanto.

Claro que a él eso no le interesaba.

Cuidando de no aplastarla, alzó una mano y se la pasó a Sakura por la cara. La muchacha se sonrojó, mientras Shaoran le mostraba su mano llena de arena mojada. Entonces comprendió que la caída al mar con su rostro le había ocasionado acabar con una especie de máscara de barro. Avergonzada desvió la mirada, mientras Shaoran volvía a soltar una risotada.

Entonces lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Por qué no te ríes más seguido? —preguntó la muchacha, siempre curiosa—. Tienes una risa…muy bonita.

El joven sintió el calor en su rostro, aunque el agua del mar estaba bastante fría. Se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a la muchacha a hacer lo mismo. Entonces ambos se miraron entre sí: estaban empapados de pies a cabeza. Sin decir demasiadas palabras, acordaron que lo mejor sería volver a la casa y cambiarse, ya que —si bien el clima estaba se su lado— cabía la posibilidad de que pescaran un resfriado. Transitaron rápidamente las calles que los separaban del lugar donde se estaba quedando. Una vez que arribaron a su destino —con sus ropas húmedas, pero no mojadas— ingresaron a la casa utilizando una de las copias de llaves que les había entregado Juri. Evidentemente, al juzgar por la paz que reinaba en el ambiente, ya no había nadie en la casa.

—Me voy a bañar —anunció Sakura, mirando sus ropas.

El muchacho asintió y se dirigió en silencio al cuarto. Se quitó la camisa que había vuelto a ponerse por el camino —después de todo no le gustaba estar sin ella, y ya estaba completamente mojado, por lo que no tenía sentido llevarla en la mano— y se sentó en la cama para despojarse de sus zapatillas con un rápido movimiento. Luego se dejó caer de espaldas, acomodándose a sus anchas sobre la cama. Suspiró y se quedó allí, con los ojos cerrados. Unos cuantos minutos después estaba por quedarse dormido, cuando un ruido del pasillo lo alerto. Se incorporó para quedar con la vista fija en la puerta.

Entonces se sonrojó y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Sakura estaba de pie en la puerta, solo cubierta con una diminuta toalla. Su expresión no distaba demasiado de la del muchacho, solo que abría la boca y la cerraba sin emitir ningún sonido, con ambas manos aferradas al borde superior de la pieza de tela que cubría su cuerpo.

—Sh-sha-shaoran no s-sabía que est-estabas aquí —pronunció dificultosamente la joven castaña — pensé que…te estabas bañando.

El muchacho se puso de pie rápidamente.

—Eso iba a hacer —habló atolondradamente y. con rapidez, paso por al lado de Sakura y comenzó a transitar el pasillo, hasta que dio con el baño.

Cerró la puerta y luego se apoyó en ella. ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo? El no era uno de esos tarados que andabas ruborizándose por una chica, por más escasa de prendas que estuviera. El no era de esos, no señor. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando auto convencerse. Pasó una mano por su cara, sabiendo que debía darse urgente una ducha a ver si se le iba aquél patético sonrojo de las mejillas.

Aunque quizás también necesitara un lavaje de cerebro para sacarse aquella imagen de Sakura de la cabeza.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Por la tarde, Shaoran y Sakura se evitaron más de lo normal. El joven chino se calzó sus auriculares y, casi como un autista, se paseaba por la casa tarareando e ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sakura, por su parte, aprovechó que el joven se encontraba arriba, para estirarse a sus anchas en el sillón. Eran ya casi las seis de la tarde, cuando Shaoran volvió a dirigirle la palabra, después de unas cuantas horas callado.

—Sakura —la muchacha, que veía aún la televisión, lo miró sorprendida. El muchacho le extendía su teléfono celular, que sonaba estrepitosamente.

—¿Si? —la joven atendió, mientras Shaoran volvía a subir la escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

—_¡Sakurita! ¿Cómo estás? _—la inconfundible voz de Tomoyo llegó a sus oídos. La muchacha sonrió.

—Muy bien Tomoyo, ¿Y tú? —inquirió la muchacha.

—_Bien…¡Te extraño! _—Protestó infantilmente, haciendo que la castaña soltara una risita—. _¿Por allí, como van las cosas con Shaoran?_

La muchacha se sonrojó levemente.

—Bien…Pero cuéntame tú como está todo por allá —cambió de tema la joven castaña.

Tomoyo, que conocía a la perfección a su amiga, había percibido la evasión del tema, pero decidió seguirle la corriente. Ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle que era lo que había sucedido.

—_Bueno, debo decirte que tengo una buena noticia y otra mala_ —comentó la muchacha de cabellos azabache.

—Empieza por la buena —pidió Sakura

—_Bueno, pues ayer estábamos con las chicas y nos cruzamos con el profesor Terada_ —comentó la muchacha. Sakura asintió con la cabeza vanamente, recordando a su profesor de educación física—. _Nos comentó, entre otras cosas, que quedaste para todas las disciplinas para las que te anotaste en las competencias_ —contó emocionada.

Sakura sonrió sorprendida.

—¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien! —exclamó la muchacha, removiéndose con pequeños saltitos aún sentada en el sillón. Se quedó pensativa unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Cuál es la mala entonces?

—_Bueno, digamos que Shaoran deberá participar en unas cuantas disciplinas también_ —explicó la muchacha de ojos amatistas.

—¿Y?

—_Que la competencia será el próximo domingo_ —comentó Tomoyo. Sakura no le vio problema a ello— _y según lo que me contó Eriol, los domingos Shaoran…_

¡Claro! ¿Cómo se había olvidado de ese detalle?

—Ups, creo que tenemos problemas —comentó la joven Kinomoto, luego de unos segundos en silencio procesando la información.

—_Ni que lo digas_ —replicó Tomoyo— _deberías comentárselo y buscar una solución entre ambos. _

La muchacha se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

—Creo que esperaré a que estemos de vuelta en Tomoeda.

La charla no se extendió demasiado, y las jóvenes compartieron algunas risas y palabras de afecto antes de cortar la comunicación. La castaña subió a la habitación que compartía con Shaoran, aún algo preocupada por la noticia que le había dado su amiga, pero se sorprendió al no encontrarlo allí.

Pronto todos los inquilinos restantes de la casa regresaron. Cada uno se dedicó a sus actividades, hasta la hora de la cena. La misma transcurrió amenamente, mientras los dos hombres mayores le contaban a Sakura todo lo que habían hecho en el día. Sin embargo, Shaoran, muy lejos de aquella agradable comida, se encontraba en una pequeña cafetería del centro. Aún seguía con su propio cuerpo, por lo que debía huir de la casa. Sakura —a quién el muchacho había llamado luego de haberse escapado del hogar de los Makioto—había inventado alguna excusa diciéndole a su padre que en una hora se encontraría con Shiori en el centro, por lo que, luego de disculparse con la familia, se retiró de la mesa. Adentrándose en el cuarto que ocupaba desde el sábado, la muchacha comenzó a rebuscar en el armario algo para ponerse. Sacó prendas y prendas, sin convencerse. Ella nunca solía hacerse demasiados problemas a la hora de vestirse, pero en ese momento sentía que no quería estar como siempre.

Después de todo no se olvidaba de aquella pequeña promesa que había hecho. ¿Sería aquella una buena forma de comenzar? Después de todo, nunca había hecho algo tan atrevido como aquello de querer conquistar a alguien…

Una vez que se halló a gusto con una camisa verde claro con un pequeño —pero atractivo— escote y una falda de _jean_, junto con unas sandalias con algo de taco, salió de la casa con paso presuroso. Atravesó varias cuadras a gran velocidad, abrazándose a si misma, hasta que dio con el centro. Comenzó a mirar por los alrededores, buscando un rostro conocido. Pero la desordenada cabellera castaña se hizo identificar antes.

—Aquí estoy —comentó la muchacha a espaldas de Shaoran, sobresaltándolo.

El muchacho se quedó unos segundos viéndola, pensando que el verde le sentaba demasiado bien; hasta que, luego de sacudir levemente la cabeza y reprenderse mentalmente a si mismo por aquél pequeño desliz, le preguntó:

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Pues, no se —respondió ella—. ¿Qué tal a la playa? —propuso, con una diminuta sonrisa adornando su rostro.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, aunque con una mueca pensativa.

—Debe hacer más frío allí.

—Es verdad —aceptó Sakura. Después de todo se había arreglado tanto que ni saco se había puesto, y posiblemente en la playa se congelaría. Se quedó unos segundos callada, volviendo su vista hacia la parte que daba al centro—. ¿Por qué no vamos al centro comercial?

El muchacho asintió, antes de comenzar a caminar rumbo a la zona más iluminada.

Finalmente, luego de andar un rato, decidieron ir al cine. Sin fijarse demasiado en la película que entraban a ver —sólo la habían elegido porque era la única que daban en ese horario—, compraron las entradas y se dirigieron al interior de la sala, ubicada dentro del centro comercial de la zona. Finalmente, resultó ser una película romántica con tintes dramáticos a lo largo de la historia. Como era de esperarse para Shaoran —que no dejaba de bufar desde que la película había comenzado—, Sakura había salido llorando a moco tendido después de que la protagonista le anunciara a su amado que tenía una enfermedad Terminal y que moriría en solo un mes o dos. Para él aquello no tenía el más mínimo sentido, ya que se la diagnosticaban repentinamente y justo cuando ambos se habían casado; pero a Sakura, sin embargo, le había parecido una historia completamente triste y conmovedora.

—¿Puedes dejar de llorar? —preguntó Shaoran sin mirarla, diez minutos después de haber salido del cine.

Ya estaban en las calles, caminando hacia el sector de la costa.

La muchacha castaña lo miró mal.

—Era una historia muy bonita.

—Por eso no tienes que llorar durante diez minutos.

—Era conmovedora.

Mientras el tono de voz de ambos iba en aumento, habían comenzado a caminar por un largo puente de madera, que separaba las calles de las playas. El camino, con pequeñas montañitas de arena acumuladas en algunos sectores, se encontraba solo iluminado por unos pequeños farolitos que iban sucediéndose uno tras otro, así como también por la tenue luz de la luna. Shaoran miró mal a la muchacha que caminaba a su lado. Después de tener que soportar una idiota película romántica —cuyas escenas melosas lo habían alterado y, a la vez, exasperado muchísimo— su humor era pésimo. Lo único que le faltaba era Sakura llorando.

Odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar.

—Bah, no seas llorona —se quejó Shaoran.

—¿No te cansas de ser tan frío y repelente? —preguntó molesta la castaña.

Sin sacarle los ojos de encima, Sakura miró a su acompañante de modo desafiante. ¿Es que acaso no tenía sentimientos? ¿Dónde estaba el Shaoran del día anterior que había derramado —aunque con mucho orgullo y altanería— aquellas lágrimas? ¿Había sido acaso solo una ilusión? Así parecía, pues ese tono frío y despectivo se le hacía mucho más familiar que el que había usado la noche anterior, el cual dificultosamente recordaba.

—No me gustaría llorar como niñita —replicó él.

El tono de la conversación comenzaba a subir.

—¿Dónde quedó el muchacho sentimental de ayer? —preguntó la muchacha furibunda.

—Aquello es algo que nunca más verás —aseguró él, fríamente, sintiéndose algo avergonzado—. Ya te dije que no me gusta llorar como niñita.

—¡Prefiero llorar como niñita a ser un témpano de hielo que no tiene sentimientos! —aseguró la muchacha, ya deteniéndose en su lugar para gritarle. Algo en su estomago comenzaba a crecer, como una pequeña llama; el problema es que aquella brasa empezaba a aumentar, peligrosamente, su intensidad—. ¡Seguro que nunca has estado con una chica! —gritó impulsivamente, perdiendo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba—. ¡No debes saber nada de amor, de besos, de cariño; porque eres un insensible que no s…!

Lo que le decía realmente había logrado tocar algo en él; había movido algo en su interior que nunca antes había sentido. Se sintió impotente y dolido. Hastiado de sentir aquello que había provocado el discurso de Sakura y realmente molesto por sus palabras, tomó a la muchacha bruscamente de la nuca y la atrajo contra sí a la fuerza, para besarla. El contacto de los labios fue brusco, casi hambriento. Pocos segundos después, Shaoran obligó a la joven a profundizar el beso, de una forma que distaba mucho de ser suave y cariñosa. Sakura, que aún no salía de su sorpresa, se vio rápidamente apoyada de espaldas sobre las barandas de madera del amplio camino, incapaz de mover un solo músculo. La lengua de Shaoran exploraba su boca sin reparos, de una forma violenta; las manos del muchacho se enredaban en su pelo, presionando el contacto y evitando que se separaran. Entonces, luego de unos segundos más, Shaoran se detuvo repentinamente.

—Espero que eso aclare tus dudas —habló el castaño, de manera fría, ocultando su propia sorpresa por su impulsiva forma de actuar.

Luego de aquellas palabras, el muchacho comenzó a caminar de dirección contraria; dejando a Sakura en su lugar, estática y con el corazón a punto de escaparse de su pecho.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Ajá. Me imagino que todos aquellos que pedían un poquito mas de acción deben haber quedado, por lo menos, un poco más conformes ¿No? A mi particularmente me gusta que se vea un poco el Shaoran impulsivo, aunque ya veremos después como comienza a sentirse por ello. Por otro lado, pobre Sakura ****—puedo dejarlos tranquilos, no va a darle un infarto, pero creo que quedó en un estado bastante cercano a ello—. En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Como siempre espero los comentarios al respecto, porque ya saben, es difícil escribir y es lindo que las personas comenten sobre lo que opinan —ya que para eso lo estoy subiendo acá.**

**Agradezco ****muchísimo**** a todos aquellos que dejan comentarios y palabras de apoyo. Gracias, de verdad. Les pido una sincera disculpa, pero ya mismo me voy a dormir una triste siesta de una hora —dormí solo cuatro ayer— y después tengo un curso de animación, por lo que dudo mucho que tenga tiempo para responder los reviews. Si puedo, respondo algunos a la noche o mañana, veré. ¡Mil disculpas en serio! Cualquier duda directa —por si no puedo responderlos—, saben que mi mail está en mi profile. En fin, espero que sepan entender. **

**¡Saludos para todos! ¡Qué tengan un buen fin de semana!**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**LadyCornamenta.**


	11. Problemas

Capítulo 1: Introducción

**¡Buenos días a todos! Lamento la tardanza, iba a subir el viernes pero no paré un segundo hasta ayer a la noche y caí muerta en mi cama jaja. Hoy iba a subir un poco más temprano, pero la cama estaba demasiado tentadora después de seis días de madrugones y uno tiene que aprovechar los domingos al máximo ¿No? jaja. Antes que nada, les agradezco muchísimo a todos los que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior, de verdad; porque honestamente estos últimos capítulos que estuve escribiendo se me hicieron bastante difíciles ****—como generalmente suele pasarme en todas las historias—, y me hace muy bien leer tanto las palabras de apoyo, como las recomendaciones. En serio, muchas gracias a todos. **

**Ahora les dejo el capítulo once. ¡Espero que les guste!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Una medida excesivamente drástica.**

**By LadyCornamenta**

**Capítulo 11****: **Problemas.

¿Es que acaso estaba loco o qué? ¿Qué mierda había hecho? La pregunta no salía se su mente por más que se esforzara, así como ese beso estaba grabado a fuego en su —según él— pequeño y retorcido cerebro. ¿Tenía que ser siempre tan orgulloso y estúpido? Él _siempre_ pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas. Una. Diez. Mil veces. Entonces… ¿Por qué siempre que estaba ella implicada actuaba de forma tan impulsiva? Shaoran transitaba las callecitas a toda velocidad y sabía que aquellas preguntas no se irían de su mente —aun cuando ya volvía a su cuerpo transitorio de formas femeninas—. Intentó despejarse mirando el paisaje, pero aquello no le fue demasiado fácil, ya que eran las doce y veinte de la noche y todo a su alrededor no era más que oscuridad, sobre todo cuando comenzó a alejarse del centro. Llegó a la pequeña cabaña y silenciosamente abrió la puerta de calle. Supuso que Sakura lo habría seguido, pero ella tenía una copia de las llaves también; por eso, prefiriendo no tener que hablar con ella luego de aquella escena, atravesó rápidamente el living y subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto. Luego de unas cuantas vueltas en su cama logró sumirse en un profundo sueño.

La mañana llegó golpeando a Shaoran de lleno en el rostro. El muchacho abrió los ojos molesto. Con todo lo que había sucedido, había olvidado bajar las persianas de la habitación y la luz se colaba por el amplio ventanal, inundando de claridad toda la habitación. Luego de levantarse dificultosamente dirigió su vista al reloj, que marcaba las seis y media de la mañana. Extrañado, se llevó una mano a la nuca revolviéndose su largo cabello ya desordenado, cuando vio que la cama de Sakura estaba hecha. ¿Para qué se habría despertado tan temprano? Encogiéndose de hombros tomó algunas ropas del placard y se dirigió directo al baño para darse una ducha. Bajó al comedor y se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie allí. Pensando que quizás era muy temprano para que se hubiesen levantado todos y que, quizás, Sakura había salido, comenzó a prepararse un rápido desayuno. Estaba en la acabando el mismo, cuando escuchó pasos en las escaleras. Pronto, mientras Shaoran se sentaba a la mesa, Fujitaka hizo acto de presencia en la cocina.

—Buenos días Shiori —saludó el señor Kinomoto con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo has dormido?

—Muy bien, gracias —replicó el muchacho mientras Fujitaka comenzaba a tomar algunas cosas de la alacena para prepararse el desayuno también.

—¿Y Sakura? —Inquirió el hombre de cabellos castaños— ¿Está durmiendo?

—No, arriba no está—replicó el joven, para luego darle una mordida a una galleta— Pensé que quizás habría salido temprano...

—Ayer no estaba cuando llegamos —comentó Fujitaka, con semblante preocupado—. ¿No volvió contigo?

—Esto…no, ella…—Shaoran balbuceó algunas cosas sin sentido antes de volver a cerrar la boca. Segundos después volvió a hablar—. Se quedó en el centro.

—Me extraña que no haya venido en toda la noche… ¡Pudo haberle pasado algo!

Shaoran maldijo mentalmente por la idiotez que había cometido la noche anterior. Se puso de pie rápidamente, dejando su desayuno a medio acabar. Se dirigió, presuroso, al recibidor y, sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó una chaqueta que colgaba allí, junto a su teléfono móvil y su juego de llaves. Luego volvió a la cocina caminando con prisa.

—Voy a ver si la encuentro por ahí —comentó Shaoran, sin ganas de dar demasiadas explicaciones.

Antes de que Fujitaka le diera ningún tipo de respuesta, ya había comenzado su camino. Empezó a transitar las callecitas del lugar, observando con detenimiento hacia sus lados. Eran apenas casi las ocho de la mañana, por lo que las calles estaban bastante desiertas, obviando a aquellas personas que se dirigían a sus trabajos. Allí, según se había enterado por Juri, los jóvenes estudiantes estaban en vacaciones de invierno —aunque el clima indicara lo contrario—, por lo que solo veía a alguno que otro que volvía de juerga con sus amigos. Siguió analizando los lugares, buscando rastros de alguna cabellera castaña o unos ojos verdes; aún que sin éxito alguno. Estaba realmente preocupado, mierda, ¿Dónde estaba? Finalmente apuró el paso, cuando llegó a la playa donde había estado con Sakura el domingo. El lugar se encontraba completamente desierto.

O al menos eso creía él.

El frío golpeaba crudamente el rostro de Shaoran, mientras atravesaba la playa a solo algunos metros de la orilla. Giraba su cabeza constantemente, intentando abarcar con su mirada la extensión de la playa, en busca de alguna señal. Todo a su alrededor parecía en paz y armonía; hasta que divisó, no muy lejos de allí, un grupo de jóvenes. Se encontraban alrededor de una especie de fogata —o al menos eso parecía desde la posición alejada del muchacho— y podían distinguirse sus gritos en medio de la absoluta paz que reinaba en el lugar. El castaño aguzó la vista, mientras seguía andando. Entonces, entre todos aquellos jóvenes que parecían bailar o hacer algo parecido, reconoció una melena castaña.

Aquella melena castaña que había estado buscando por más de una hora.

Se acercó con paso decidido y el ceño fruncido, cuando la vio bailar con el grupo de muchachos que estaban alrededor del fuego. La sangre le hirvió cuando la vio apoyada en los hombros de un muchacho rubio que no reconocía. Sin embargo, otro rostro si se le hizo familiar: allí estaba el tal Setsu, hablando con otro joven. Sorprendentemente, el hijo de los Makioto, a diferencia de Sakura, estaba sentado en la arena charlando con ese otro joven. Se acercó con determinación y vio como varios pares de ojos se fijaban en él. Pero solo distinguió las dos esmeraldas que lo miraron con sorpresa.

—Shaaaaoran —La voz de Sakura arrastrando las palabras no le resultó del todo normal e incluso le costo bastante descifrar que en realidad estaba intentando decir su nombre. En su cabeza solo había suposiciones, hasta que vio una pequeña heladerita al costado del grupo de jóvenes.

Todo cobró sentido entonces. Sobre todo que Sakura tuviera, en ese mismo momento, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo estuviese estrujando fuertemente contra su cuerpo, apoyando su peso en él. Sintió un bandazo en el estómago, antes de poder hablar con coherencia.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —inquirió el castaño.

Todos lo miraron escépticos, creyendo que era bastante obvio lo que estaban haciendo allí; mas, Setsu, que sabía a que se estaba refiriendo, se puso de pie y se acercó a Shaoran.

—¿Shiori, cierto? —preguntó el moreno y, por su tono, Shaoran supuso que él no estaba borracho como la gran mayoría de los que se encontraban allí—. La verdad es que Sakura no tomó demasiado…pero parece que el alcohol no es lo suyo —comentó el muchacho, rascándose la nuca.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —inquirió Shaoran, frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras Sakura seguía colgándose de su cuello. Su cálido aliento chocaba contra su cuello, pero él había decidido ignorarlo para poder hablar con algo de coherencia.

—La encontramos ayer a la noche —comentó Setsu, encogiéndose de hombros— nos dijo si se podía quedar con nosotros y no se lo negamos —agregó— tomó dos o tres vasos de cerveza y comenzó a hablar sobre un tal Shaoran…

El muchacho se sonrojó.

—Su padre estaba muy preocupado —habló Shaoran, ante la mirada inquisidora del moreno—. Será mejor que la lleve a la casa.

—Te acompaño —se ofreció el muchacho, de forma desinteresada.

Luego de decirle algo a uno de los jóvenes que parecía más sobrio dentro del grupo, Setsu volvió a donde se encontraba Shaoran y, ayudándolo a llevar a Sakura, ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa de los Makioto. El trayecto resultó bastante complicado, ya que Sakura no dejaba de moverse y de murmurar cosas sin sentido. Muchas veces se detenía en el camino y comenzaba a reírse como loca. Incluso la poca gente que transitaba a esas horas las calles se había vuelto para mirarlos, sobre todo cuando la castaña había decidido no moverse del medio de la calle por nada del mundo.

En medio del camino, Shaoran tomó su teléfono celular y avisó a Fujitaka que habían encontrado a Sakura _sana y salva_. Sabía que aquello no era del todo cierto, pero no quería preocupar al señor Kinomoto. Finalmente —luego de asegurarse incontables veces de que los jóvenes no necesitaran nada— el hombre había avisado que saldría a comer con los Makioto y le había dado la dirección del lugar donde estarían, por cualquier cosa que necesitaran. Shaoran suspiró aliviado con la noticia, ya que podría llevar a Sakura a la casa sin que nadie molestara. Luego de caminar dificultosamente otro par de cuadras, los tres muchachos llegaron a su destino. Setsu abrió la puerta, mientras Shaoran intentaba entrar con Sakura apoyada en sus hombros y murmurando incoherencias. El castaño logró entrar a la muchacha y, alzándola levemente, consiguió guiarla hasta el cuarto y recostarla en la cama.

Sakura, por su parte, sentía que todo le daba vueltas alrededor. La cabeza le dolía horrores y no estaba demasiado conciente de lo que sucedía. Intentó abrir los ojos y focalizar su vista, pero solo consiguió que todo se volviera un poco más borroso. Por inercia, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, intentando acallar aquél tamborileo incesante. Sintió que algo la cubría, percibiendo una calidez en todo el cuerpo, y tanteó con las manos para encontrarse con una pesada frazada sobre su anatomía. Luego, intentó abrir los ojos cuidadosamente, pero solo pudo focalizar algo entre toda aquella nebulosa. Dos ojos ámbar la observaban con curiosidad y algo que parecía incertidumbre.

—Shaoran… —hasta hablar se le hacía dificultoso en esa situación.

Su voz sonaba ronca y extraña.

—Te lo dije, está obsesionada con ese tipo —dijo la voz de Setsu, al escuchar aquél nombre otra vez. Shaoran se coloreó levemente, mientras Sakura aún se preguntaba de donde provenía esa voz—. No deja de mencionarlo desde ayer…

Shaoran simplemente guardó silencio por unos segundos.

—Será mejor que la dejemos descansar —comentó el castaño, como quien no quiere la cosa, corriéndole a la muchacha algunos cabellos de la frente.

El moreno asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación en silencio.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se despertó con una insoportable punzada en la cien. Dificultosamente se puso de pie, con mucho cuidado de no perder el equilibrio y ganarse un boleto directo al piso. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, bajando con cautela cada uno de los peldaños de la escalera. Aun cuando la cabeza y los párpados le pesaban muchísimo, logró llegar a la sala, buscando únicamente aquellos ojos ámbar. Después de todo, sí, había sido imbécil y había tomado, sabiendo que su experiencia con aquellas cosas era mínima. ¿Habría hablado demás? ¿Qué podría haber escapado de sus labios en ese estado? Sin embargo, intentando encontrar aquellos ojos dorados, solo halló dos obres verdes que la miraban con una mueca un tanto divertida.

—¿Ya estás bien? —preguntó Setsu y la muchacha comenzó a acercarse lentamente a él, que estaba sentado en el sillón, con la televisión encendida.

—Si —pronunció la muchacha secamente, desplomándose sobre el sofá.

Se sentía pesada y aún el mareo la hacía tambalearse.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió el muchacho, cuando la vio tomarse la cabeza—. Es la primera vez que tienes una resaca, ¿Cierto? —preguntó luego, levemente divertido.

La muchacha le dirigió un intento de mirada dura. Pero solo se quedó en intento, ya que su cara de perro mojado dejaba en evidencia que, en ese estado, no podía siquiera enojarse con alguien. Además, después de todo, Setsu estaba en lo cierto.

—Creo que debería conseguirte una aspirina —comentó, mientras se ponía de pie.

Sakura trató de imitarlo, pero solo consiguió tambalearse. Setsu consiguió tomarla por la cintura y los hombros para que no cayera y, acomodándole el brazo en su espalda, comenzó a caminar con ella a cuestas.

El muchacho, una vez en la cocina, comenzó a rebuscar en la alacena el analgésico; mientras Sakura, en una silla, sostenía su cabeza, con los codos sobre la mesa. Lentamente alzó la vista, cuando el joven le alcanzó un vaso de agua junto a una pequeña pastillita blanca. Sakura lo tomó y, luego de unos segundos en silencio, se atrevió a preguntar aquello que había querido preguntar desde que se había levantado.

—Oye…Setsu —balbuceó la joven y los ojos verdes del muchacho se enfocaron en ella— Yo ayer… ¿Dije…algo? —inquirió temerosa.

El joven sonrió levemente.

—Decir dijiste muchas cosas —comentó, haciendo que la castaña se sonrosara levemente—, pero te la pasaste toda la noche nombrando a un tal Shaoran.

La muchacha se sonrojó más.

—¿Es tu novio? —preguntó el muchacho.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de la castaña fue aún mayor, si es que aquello era posible.

—No, no, él no es mi novio —balbuceó nerviosa, haciendo gestos con las manos—. Es solo…un amigo, eso, un amigo.

—Ajá —replicó irónico el muchacho—, y yo soy rubio natural.

La muchacha sonrió, cohibida.

—No se quien será, pero te recomiendo que no vuelvas a tomar…ni siquiera por un muchacho, porque el tema del alcohol no se te da muy bien —aseguró el joven.

La castaña asintió, dando un suspiró. Luego una nueva pregunta se formuló en su mente.

—Y… ¿Hablé mucho de Shaoran en presencia de Shiori? —inquirió, intentando sonar desinteresada.

—Pues…algo —respondió el muchacho y Sakura abrió los ojos de preocupación— pero ya estabas algo dormida y no era demasiado claro lo que decías —aseguró—. ¿Por qué?

—Buenas tardes —saludó Shaoran, interrumpiendo la conversación, y se sorprendió al ver a Sakura en la cocina.

¿O realmente lo que le sorprendía es que estuviera tan cerca de Setsu?

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando aquello de su mente.

Él no era tan idiota.

—Buenas tardes —saludó la muchacha sonrosada, sin siquiera volverse.

Setsu simplemente miraba a ambas jóvenes con una ceja alzada.

—Fujitaka avisó que en una hora estará aquí —informó Shaoran—. Dijo que estemos listas para partir…

Sakura se puso dificultosamente de pie.

—De acuerdo, voy a hacer mi valija —estaba por salir de la cocina. Pasó por a lado de Shaoran, pero el muchacho la detuvo apoyando una mano en su abdomen.

—Ya la hice, solo estate lista.

Luego de aquél escueto comentario, el joven castaño salió de la cocina, volviendo a dejar a Setsu y Sakura solos.

—¿Es algo…fría, verdad? —preguntó irónico el moreno.

Sakura se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—Supongo —respondió.

_Claro, tan frío como sus besos. _

Já.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

El viaje se había tornado largo y tedioso. Sakura y Shaoran solo se había dedicado a mirar por la ventana, ubicados en el asiento trasero —lo más separados el uno del otro, claro—. Cuando finalmente llegaron, a ambos muchachos les tocó la aburrida tarea de desempacar sus cosas, volviendo a ponerlas en su respectivo sitio.

Pronto acabó el feriado, y la semana comenzó. La misma pasó de forma rápida y excitante para todos los estudiantes.

Bueno, quizás para casi todos.

Todo el colegio se encontraba revolucionado por la cercanía de las competencias. Shaoran también estaba incluido en ese grupo de _revolucionados_, pero no casualmente porque las esperara con ansias_. _Cuatro días antes de la competencia; Tomoyo, Sakura y Eriol le habían comentado que el evento se desarrollaría el domingo y que el tenía que participar en las cinco disciplinas obligatorias. El muchacho, luego de quedarse unos cuantos segundos sorprendido y sin habla, había comenzado a negar con la cabeza y a declarar que el no aparecería por la escuela ni aunque estuviese borracho. Toda la semana transcurrió entre las súplicas de Sakura y las negativas de Shaoran. El viernes, cuando salían del colegio felices de tener un poco de libertad condicional, Sakura y Tomoyo seguían hablando de lo mismo, camino a sus hogares.

—Ya he insistido —aseguró Sakura abatida—. Además que, si por algún extraño motivo aceptara, no tengo ni idea de cómo vamos a hacer para…_ocultarlo_ —agregó, pronunciando la última palabra cómicamente.

Tomoyo se quedó callada por unos instantes, elevando la mirada al cielo de forma pensativa. Luego, se volvió para mirar a Sakura con una pequeña media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. La castaña frunció el ceño, esperando que su amiga dijera algo.

—Tu solo encárgate de que Shaoran vaya el domingo —pidió Tomoyo de forma sospechosa.

El ceño fruncido de Sakura se pronunció aún más.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —inquirió de forma desconfiada.

—Ya verás —aseguró la muchacha, mientras ambas se detenían—. ¡Nos vemos mañana Sakurita, que aún me debes ese té!

—Pero, Tomoyo…

El murmullo de Sakura se perdió con la brisa, mientras su amiga tomaba la calle que la llevaba hacia su casa. La castaña, por su parte, comenzó a caminar lentamente, aún pensando en las palabras de Tomoyo. Un leve escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, pensando en Shaoran.

Después de todo, los planes de su amiga nunca eran demasiado…_cuerdos. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

—Pero él…él…él…¿¡Te besó!? —preguntó a los gritos una incrédula Tomoyo, provocando que las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaran.

—Si, ya te lo he dicho cinco veces —se quejó la castaña, cohibida.

Agradeció que nadie se encontrara en su casa, porque sino todo el mundo se hubiera enterado que estaban hablando de Shaoran. Sobre todo agradeció que el susodicho hubiese salido con Eriol, porque sino posiblemente su rostro ya hubiese estado violeta de la vergüenza. Se removió en el sillón de la sala donde estaba sentada, incómoda, cuando Tomoyo dibujó aquella sonrisita tan característica de ella.

—¿Y…como fue? —preguntó ilusionada la morena.

—¡Tomoyo! —protestó Sakura, con las mejillas aún más rojas.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó la muchacha con ilusión, ignorando la reprimenda de su amiga.

—C-cla-claro que me gusto —balbuceó Sakura desviando la mirada—; de hecho…nunca me habían besado así —aseguró, con el rostro de una tonalidad similar a la de un tomate.

Tomoyo apoyó su taza de té dando un pequeño gritito de emoción, antes de acercarse, en el sofá de la sala de los Kinomoto, para abrazar a su amiga. Sakura simplemente dejó que los brazos de la morena la atraparan, conociéndola más que bien. Siempre hacía aquél tipo de cosas y la verdad es que, en cierto punto, le gustaban, aunque lograran avergonzarla tanto.

—Tu me tendrás que contar sobre tus besos con Eriol también —intentó molestarla Sakura.

Sin embargo, lo que vio sorprendió muchísimo a la castaña.

¿Su amiga se estaba sonrojando y se notaba nerviosa?

—Em…si…claro, claro —respondió rápidamente Tomoyo.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo; pero luego se relajó, intentando olvidar aquello.

—¿Entonces, ahora que yo te conté, me contarás tú que es lo que piensas hacer con Shaoran? —preguntó la castaña luego de unos minutos en los que solo tocaron temas de escasa importancia.

—Ah, te interesa, ¿Verdad? —preguntó intencionalmente Tomoyo, haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara nuevamente—. Pues, deberás esperar hasta mañana.

—¡No seas así! —se quejó Sakura.

Mas las protestas de la castaña no sirvieron para nada, porque Tomoyo se negó a soltar una palabra. Finalmente, llegaron los dos muchachos y se quedaron unos minutos hablando, antes de separarse. El ambiente tenso aún reinaba entre Sakura y Shaoran por lo que, apenas se fueron sus amigos, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación si hacer demasiados comentarios.

El domingo llegó rápidamente para ambos. Shaoran había aceptado ir solo como espectador; ya que, después de todo, en la escuela nadie lo conocía en su verdadero cuerpo. Sabía que aquello de no participar le costaría la nota en deportes, debido a que no estaba permitido faltar a los intercolegiales. Pero la verdad que, a esas alturas, le daba igual. Sakura, por su parte, estaba emocionada y algo nerviosa. Ese tipo de competencias siempre lograban alterarla de esa manera; a aquello había que sumarle el plan de Tomoyo, que le daba bastante mala espina.

Finalmente alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, ambos muchachos salieron de la casa para dirigirse al instituto. Fujitaka no había podido acompañarlos, ya que el trabajo de la universidad le estaba demandando muchísimo tiempo —sobre todo después de los días que se había tomado para el viaje— y no podía descuidar sus asuntos, por más culpable que se sintiera. Transitando rápidamente el camino, los dos muchachos llegaron para encontrarse con el patio de la escuela rebosante de alumnos de diferentes institutos. Se abrieron paso entre la gran multitud para llegar a donde estaban los muchachos de su curso. Sakura ubicó a sus amigos rápidamente y vio que Tomoyo, luego de saludarla, le sonreía misteriosamente.

Aquello le dio algo de miedo.

—Shiori, Sakura, ¿Me acompañan un segundo? —inquirió la morena, y ambos asintieron, con desconfianza.

Atravesaron los pasillos de la institución, que se encontraban desiertos, y finalmente, después de caminar un rato, Tomoyo los hizo ingresar en una de las aulas de la planta baja que, generalmente, nadie usaba. Mientras los jóvenes la miraban confundidos desde la entrada, la morena comenzó a hurgar dentro de una bolsa que había allí. La explicación del plan que tenia no fue necesaria, ya que el uniforme de chica lo dejaba todo en claro… ¿Y aquello que tenía ahí era una peluca?

—¡No, no y no! —repetía Shaoran—. ¡Debes estar chiflada si piensas que voy a ponerme eso!

—Pero vamos Shaoran, te necesitamos en las pruebas en equipo —rogó la castaña, secundada por Tomoyo, quien batía las pestañas detrás de ella, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

Se pasaron unos cuantos minutos allí adentro, hasta que lograron —a la fuerza, claro está— hacer que Shaoran se cambiara con el uniforme de chica —aquello no le había molestado demasiado, ya que el mismo constaba de una camiseta de piqué de mangas cortas con cuello y un pantalón jogging— y aquella peluca castaña que la morena había conseguido; después de todo, su madre era diseñadora y aquél tipo de cosas sobraban dentro de su casa. Shaoran, ante la ultima llamada que se escuchó para quienes competían, suspiró resignado y comenzó a caminar con las muchachas por los pasillo, de regreso al patio. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto un dominado? No lo sabía. Mas aquellas locuras de Sakura y su amiga acabarían sacándolo de quicio.

Las competencias se desarrollaron con total normalidad. Sakura tenía una habilidad innata para cualquier tipo de deportes y Shaoran lo descubrió aquella misma tarde. La veía moverse con destreza e ir de un lado para el otro; ya que, cuando no le tocaba competir, se las arreglaba para ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesitara. Aquello lo había sorprendido desde que había comenzado a conocerla. ¿Cómo podía una joven ser tan buena, dulce y tolerante con todo el mundo, incluso con alguien tan gruñón y malhumorado como él? Sacudió la cabeza, intentando desviar el curso de sus pensamientos y volviendo a centrarse en las competencias.

Tomoyo, a los pocos minutos, llegó para felicitarlo ya que a él también le había ido, dentro de todo, bastante bien en todas las disciplinas en las que había participado. La peluca no había sido un gran problema, ya que la morena se había encargado de agarrarla bien, por lo que pudo correr con libertad. Luego, comenzó la tanda de deportes. Los muchachos jugaron al fútbol y ganaron —apenas por un gol— el partido. Después, cuando les tocó a los de baloncesto, Takashi y los suyos fueron aplastados por el otro equipo, notablemente superior, que les gano por veinte tantos. Finalmente, como uno de los últimos eventos del día, llegó el partido de voleibol femenino. Shaoran se levantó de las gradas donde se encontraba sentado para ir a prepararse, sabiendo que era su turno para ir a la cancha.

El equipo del instituto Seijo era muy bueno, mas las muchachas que competían contra ellas, provenientes de una escuela de Tokio, tenían una gran destreza, además de superarlas notablemente en altura. Las locales lograron ganar el primer _set_ y las de Tokio se llevaron el segundo. El tercer s_et_ se fue, nuevamente, para las chicas de la ciudad, por lo que el grupo de Tomoeda necesitaba ganar. Sakura se dirigió a la zona de saque, decidida, mientras sus compañeras se acomodaban en la cancha. Finalmente en cuarto _set _se quedó para las muchachas de Seijo, dejando la competencia dos a dos.

El que ganaba el quinto _set _se quedaba con la victoria.

Cuando el partido se encontraba veinticuatro-veintidós a favor de Tomoeda, un excelente saque de las chicas de la ciudad amenazó con tocar el suelo de la cancha de las muchachas de Seijo. Shaoran, que se encontraba cerca de la pelota —aunque no lo suficientemente como para golpearla— corrió hacia ella y se tiró al suelo para poder salvarla, más una mala caída le provocó un agudo dolor en el tobillo. Afortunadamente, cuando alzó la cabeza, vio como la pelota subía y Rika lograba golpearla. Sintió los alegres vítores de la multitud y supuso que habían ganado, mas sus ojos estaban posados en el pie, que le dolía horrores. El muchacho intentó ponerse de pie, pero solo volvió a caer en su lugar con impotencia.

—Shaoran ¿Estás bien? —preguntó en un susurro Sakura, agachándose a su lado, preocupada.

—Si, solo me doblé el tobillo —comentó el joven, con una mueca de dolor al ver que la castaña le tocaba la zona adolorida por debajo del pantalón largo.

—¿Shiori estás bien? —preguntaron las compañeras, llegando hasta donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes.

El muchacho intentó tranquilizarlas asintiendo con la cabeza. Después de todo, era solo uno más en la lista de largos heridos de ese día.

—Llamaré a la enfermera —avisó Chiharu.

—¡No! —bramó Shaoran, poniéndose alerta. Luego, dándose cuenta de cómo había gritado, bajo un poco el tono e voz— No me gustan las enfermeras —balbuceó, sin ninguna otra excusa.

Después de todo, sus piernas _no eran las de Shiori. _

—Tranquilas, yo la ayudo —comentó Sakura, ayudando al muchacho a ponerse de pie—. La llevaré adentro, ustedes quédense tranquilas —calmó a sus amigas, de forma convincente.

Con Shaoran pasándole un brazo por los hombros, la muchacha comenzó a salir del campo de voleibol, caminando lentamente.

—Gracias —pronunció Shaoran y la muchacha le dedicó una suave sonrisa antes de continuar con el trayecto.

El joven desvió la mirada.

Después de lo que había hecho el domingo ¿Cómo podía seguir siendo tan tolerante?

Después de transcurrir dificultosamente los pasillos, la castaña guió a Shaoran dentro de la misma aula donde Tomoyo los había llevado por la mañana. El joven, con ayuda, se sentó en una silla y Sakura le pidió que aguardara allí unos minutos, mientras salía del aula. El castaño se sorprendió que, después de cargarlo aquel largo trayecto —y considerando que su peso era mucho mayor al de Sakura— aún tuviera fuerzas para ayudarlo. Unos instantes después, la joven volvió con un poco de hielo dentro de una bolsa, y se lo puso a Shaoran sobre el tobillo, que reposaba sobre otra silla. El joven simplemente la miraba. Sakura tenía las mejillas arreboladas porque, desde que habían comenzado las competencias, no había parado de correr, hacer acrobacias y una larga lista de etcéteras. Se notaba cansada, pero sin embargo no dejaba de preguntarle si necesitaba algo.

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan…buena conmigo? —preguntó el muchacho, sin siquiera pensar demasiado en ello.

Aquél punto lo intrigaba.

—¿Por qué no debería serlo? —inquirió ella, con un sonrojo en las mejillas que no era perceptible, ya que estas ya estaban arreboladas por el calor y el ejercicio.

—Pues…yo no soy muy…simpático que digamos —replicó el muchacho desviando su mirada, mientras ella acomodaba mejor la bolsa de hielo sobre su pierna.

—A mi me pareces simpático —replicó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

El chico, cuando la volvió a mirar, se contagió de ella, inevitablemente. Luego, sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella, se acercó un poco más, como estudiándola. Sakura agradeció la agitación del ejercicio que no dejaba ver su sonrojo; mas creía que ya su cara debía ser un tomate cuando sintió la mano de Shaoran en su barbilla.

—No lo comprendo —siguió él, con expresión seria y casi como hipnotizado con sus ojos. Sakura, por su parte, no podía despegar la mirada de aquellos trozos de ámbar frente a ella—. ¿Por qué intentas buscarle el lado bueno a las cosas? Si yo ni siquiera soy simpático…

La muchacha se sorprendió con la pregunta y tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Pues yo creo que todos tenemos un lado_ bueno_, como dices tú —aseguró ella— y todos somos diferentes —agregó— tu eres quizás más serio, más reservado…incluso quizás muy reflexivo, pero no por eso dejas de ser simpático.

El muchacho no podía creerlo.

¡Demonios! Aquella muchacha era…era…

…_única._

—Disculpa lo del domingo… —comentó luego de unos segundos en silencio, desviando la mirada—. Yo no…

—Esta bien —cortó Sakura con las mejillas rojas—. N-no m-me molesto…al contrario —agregó luego en un susurro, bajando la vista, avergonzada.

El muchacho abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Vio que Sakura alzaba avergonzada los ojos, que chocaron instantáneamente con los suyos. Aquella fue la última mirada que cruzaron, antes de que Shaoran acortara las distancias entre ambos. Sin embargo, a diferencia del beso que le había dado el domingo anterior, este era lento y suave, sin prisas. Sakura tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar pero, cuando por fin lo hizo, comenzó a seguir el ritmo del beso y Shaoran sonrió levemente contra sus labios. Sakura, tímidamente, lo atrajo un poco más por la nuca, mientras él la tomaba por la cintura, acercándola a su silla y haciendo que se sentara en la que él tenía apoyado su pie. El castaño no sabía lo que estaba haciendo; de hecho, no se reconocía a sí mismo haciendo aquello, pero prefería no pensarlo demasiado. Estaba decidido a desconectar su mente y solo, como pocas veces en su vida había hecho, dejarse llevar. Aquello era lo que _ella le provocaba _cada vez que estaba cerca_. _Lo último que sintió con algo de cordura fue como la mano de Sakura se deslizaba por su cabeza y, cuidadosamente, le desenganchaba unas cuantas hebillas, haciendo que el peso que llevaba sobre sí se deslizara por su espalda y cayera al piso.

La comprendió ya que, después de todo, debía sentirse bastante extraño besar a un muchacho con peluca.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Jaja ¿Qué les pareció? A mi es un capítulo que me gustó bastante como quedó, y veremos como siguen las cosas después de esta escenita. El próximo capítulo tiene un poco más de todo estos sentimientos que estuvo mostrando Shaoran; pero bueno, no voy a contar mucho, ya lo leerán jaja… **

**En fin, ya mismo me pongo a responder todos los comentarios que dejaron en el capítulo anterior. Nuevamente les agradezco a todos. A los que dejan reviews anónimos ****—que no puedo contestar, lógicamente—, si quieren, pueden agregarme al msn —está en mi profile— así puedo enviarle las alertas cada vez que actualizo la historia. En fin, solo era eso. **

**¡Saludos para todos! ¡Qué tengan un domingo tranquilo y una buena semana!**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**LadyCornamenta.**


	12. Visitas

Capítulo 1: Introducción

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Otra vez yo! Si, los domingos tienen la capacidad de ponerme más idiota de lo normal. Antes que nada, como siempre, les digo que me ponen más que feliz los comentarios que recibí sobre el capítulo anterior. No saben cuánto me alegro de que les haya gustado. Tengo bastante que estudiar y pensaba actualizar mañana o pasado, pero esos comentarios me hicieron recapacitar y no puedo ser tan cruel; así que acá me tienen. Como mis comentarios no son interesantes, pasemos a lo que de verdad quieren jaja.**

**Los dejo con el capítulo doce:**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Una medida excesivamente drástica.**

**By LadyCornamenta**

**Capítulo 12****: **Visitas.

Aquello le parecía bastante curioso. De hecho más que curioso. Era increíble como un simple hecho podía cambiar el curso de las cosas de una manera tan extraña y radical. O al menos, eso pensaba Shaoran en aquellos momentos, tirado sobre su cama después de un agotador día viernes. Estiró sus brazos y sus piernas, dejando escapar un fuerte bostezo que ni siquiera se molestó en acallar. Sintió un ruido en la puerta y se encontró con la figura de su compañera de hogar, haciendo malabares con una pila de ropa limpia. Rápidamente se puso de pie, para ayudarla con las prendas. Cuando se las quitó de las manos, Sakura lo miró sonriente.

—Gracias —habló, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—. Debo ir a revisar la cena, en unos minutos comemos.

El muchacho asintió quedamente, mientras Sakura salía de la habitación. Así eran las cosas desde el domingo. Se habían acabado las miradas furtivas y avergonzadas, las elusiones y huidas, las situaciones tensas. Todo aquello había sido reemplazado por buenos tratos, charlas sin titubeos e incluso unas cuantas sonrisas. ¿Qué había provocado todo aquello? Pues un simple y pequeño beso —quizás más de uno, ya que se había dado la libertad de besarla repetidas veces, luego de separarse por la falta de aire—. Shaoran aún se encontraba algo avergonzado por aquello, pero no arrepentido. Después de todo, le había dicho a Sakura la verdad, lo que pensaba sobre ella e impulsivamente la había besado; pero se había dado cuenta que aquello había sido en forma de agradecimiento —o por lo menos se había convencido de ello—, y había logrado que las cosas entre ellos estuvieran mejor de lo que nunca habían estado antes.

—_¡Shiori, a comer! _—el grito proveniente del piso inferior lo sacó de sus pensamientos y, saliendo de su habitación, bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, allí ya se encontraban Fujitaka y su hija, sentados a la mesa y esperándolo para cenar. Se sentó y los tres comenzaron a comer. El silencio que se había creado no duró demasiado, ya que Fujitaka, mientras tomaba un pedazo de pan para acompañar la comida, miró a los jóvenes, sonriente.

—¿Y cómo va la escuela? —preguntó, intentando sacar algún tema de conversación.

—Muy bien —aseguró Sakura y el muchacho asintió, secundando su respuesta—. El lunes tenemos una evaluación de matemáticas, pero _Sha_o…—los ojos del castaño se abrieron de par en par y golpeó levemente a Sakura con un pie, por debajo de la mesa—…Shiori se ha ofrecido a ayudarme —acabó nerviosa.

Fujitaka miró a su hija, extrañado, pero luego sonrió mirando al otro muchacho.

—¿De verdad? —Shaoran asintió. Así lo habían acordado el miércoles, cuando el profesor había anunciado la evaluación—. Me alegro —aseguró el hombre— Yo este fin de semana estaré en la Universidad porque hay unos cuantos alumnos que deben rendir —explicó—, pero confió en que estudiarán.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron mirándose. Sakura dejó asomar una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras volvía a centrar su vista en la comida, aunque su mente estuviera bastante lejos de allí.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

—_¡Hagamos algo! _—pidió infantilmente Tomoyo— _¡Es sábado!_

Sakura, enroscando el cable del teléfono entre sus dedos, sonrió ante el tono de su amiga.

—Es que estoy en pijama, Tomoyo —comentó Sakura divertida— además Shaoran todavía no ha llegado del supermercado y es algo tarde como para organizar algo…

Tomoyo sonrió. Se había guardado la sorpresa justo para ese momento.

—_¡Vamos! ¡Por favor! _—insistió la morena, y luego una sonrisa pícara se posó en sus labios— _¡A que no adivinas quiénes están conmigo y muy ansiosos de verte! _—comentó misteriosamente, de forma intencional.

—¿Quiénes? —inquirió Sakura, confundida.

—_Touya y Yukito _—comentó y la reacción de Sakura no se hizo esperar.

—¿¡De verdad!? —preguntó con sorpresa, sonriente—. ¿Están en tu casa? ¿Qué hacen allí?

—_Ajá _—afirmó Tomoyo— _llegaron hoy mismo a Tomoeda y, por casualidad, me los crucé en el centro, y los invité a venir a casa. Están más que ansiosos de verte _—agregó—. _Vamos, ven con Shaoran, si quieres después de las doce por…bueno, tú sabes. Diles que es un amigo o algo. Yo alquilaré algunas películas o algo ¿Te parece bien?_

—De acuerdo —cedió Sakura, suspirando resignada pero notablemente divertida—. Siempre consigues lo que quieres ¿Eh?

Tomoyo soltó una risita del otro lado de la línea.

—_Así es _—aseguró— _Nos_ _vemos en unas horas, Sakurita._

—Adiós, Tomoyo.

Cuando acabó la conversación, Sakura colgó el teléfono y dejó que la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios se ampliará. Nuevamente vería a Touya y Yukito después de tanto tiempo. Su hermano —Touya— estaba trabajando en Tokio como periodista de una reconocida revista japonesa; por lo tanto había alquilado en la ciudad un departamento donde vivía. Yukito Tukishiro, que siempre había sido su incondicional amigo, lo había acompañado consiguiendo un trabajo como chef en un restaurante del centro de la ciudad. A este último muchacho lo conocía desde muy pequeña y había compartido con él gran parte de su infancia. En un momento, incluso con sus seis años de diferencia, Sakura había estado perdidamente enamorada de Yukito; mas con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que era un amor fraternal, parecido al que sentía por su hermano. El joven Tukishiro era un muchacho muy especial, siempre sonriente y bondadoso con cualquiera que necesitara ayuda; el hermano que cualquiera, como Sakura, siempre hubiese querido —aunque amaba a Touya, su carácter podía llegar a ser muy exasperante, sobre todo cuando se le daba por llamarla _monstruo_—. Sin embargo, cuando la castaña y Tomoyo tenían catorce años, los dos muchachos habían decidido irse a vivir a Tokio y solo los veían muy esporádicamente.

Alegre, Sakura se dirigió a su cuarto y comenzó a cambiarse rápidamente. Pasó con velocidad por el baño para ponerse un apenas perceptible maquillaje y descendió las escaleras. Allí ya se encontraba Shaoran, dirigiéndose con unas cuantas bolsas a la cocina. La muchacha corrió hacia donde él se encontraba y le quitó algunos de los paquetes que cargaba. Él muchacho, que estaba de espaldas, se giró sorprendido y, cuando la vio alegre detrás de él, le dirigió una casi imperceptible sonrisa antes de seguirla a la cocina. Allí ambos dejaron las bolsas y Sakura, siempre llena de energía, comenzó a guardar las cosas en sus respectivos lugares.

—Me voy a dar una ducha —comentó Shaoran, alejándose un poco de Sakura.

—Luego de las doce después de…—se sonrojó levemente—…bueno, tu sabes —el muchacho asintió—, iremos de Tomoyo. Mi hermano y un amigo han llegado hoy y la verdad es que tengo muchísimas ganas de verlos —explicó la castaña.

El muchacho asintió sorprendido.

¿Sakura tenía un hermano?

—De acuerdo.

Luego de ver la sonrisa de la chica, se dirigió escaleras arriba dispuesto a prepararse.

Durante esas dos horas que faltaban para las doce de la noche, ambos se dedicaron a realizar tareas sin demasiada importancia. Fujitaka no se encontraba en la casa, por lo que no tuvieron que avisarle a nadie al momento de irse. Pasados cinco minutos de las doce de la noche, Shaoran —luciendo ya su rostro masculino— tomó sus llaves y su teléfono y salió de la casa. Afuera estaba esperándolo Sakura, lista para comenzar la marcha. Transitaron las frías calles con velocidad, ya que la casa de Tomoyo no quedaba muy lejos de allí pero el viento helado les calaba hasta los huesos. A mitad del camino, Sakura se abrazó a si misma, con el viento moviéndole violentamente los cabellos; mas, casi de inmediato, sintió una tibieza sobre sus hombros y vio, con sorpresa, la campera de Shaoran sobre ellos. Cuando se volvió para mirarlo, el muchacho tenía su vista en otro lado.

Sonrió, antes de continuar con su vista fija en las calles.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de Tomoyo, Sakura tocó el timbre, ansiosa. La puerta no tardó ni dos minutos en abrirse, mostrando una sonriente muchacha enfundada en un bonito vestido amarillo pálido. Tomoyo les permitió la entrada, sin perderse el detalle de la campera sobre los hombros de Sakura. Por su parte, la castaña tomó la chaqueta y se la extendió a su dueño, mientras, con una sonrisa, susurraba un suave _'Gracias'. _Los dos jóvenes se adentraron en la costosa sala de los Daidouji, analizando todo a su alrededor. Mas Sakura no tuvo demasiado tiempo de hacerlo, pues un par de brazos se posaron alrededor de su cuello, haciéndola tambalearse.

—Sakura —habló dulcemente el muchacho que la había abrazado. Luego separó su rostro de su cuello para poder mirarla a los ojos.

La castaña, al ver aquellas obres doradas sonrió emocionada.

—¡Yukito! —respondió la muchacha en un chillido y volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza— ¡Como te he extrañado!

—Y yo a ti —aseguró el joven con una sonrisa.

Shaoran miraba toda la escena en un plano apartado, con una ceja alzada. ¿Quién era aquel don nadie? ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Ese era el hermano de Sakura? Porque, si así era, no les veía ningún parecido.

Yukito Tukishiro era un muchacho de veintidós años alto y esbelto —quizás demasiado para su altura—; con el cabello de un tono plomizo que lo hacia ver algo mayor, prolijamente arreglado a los costados del rostro y los ojos del color del oro, centelleantes debajo del flequillo. Mostraba una amplia sonrisa en su pálido rostro, mientras miraba a Sakura.

Ambos se separaron un poco y Sakura pudo ver al segundo muchacho que ansiaba ver.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte, monstruo.

Ante la burla de su hermano, la muchacha le sacó la lengua, aunque con una sonrisa. Después de todo, sabía que él seguramente la había extrañado tanto como ella.

La castaña se adelantó para darle un fuerte abrazo a su hermano.

Touya Kinomoto, de veintidós años al igual que Yukito, tenía la tez morena y era alto y delgado, aunque un poco más corpulento que el joven Tukishiro. Tenía los ojos y el cabello oscuros y su ceño estaba constantemente fruncido, como si siempre estuviera preocupado o molesto por algo.

—¡Te extrañé tanto, hermano! —exclamó Sakura, apretándolo un poco más.

Shaoran resolvió el dilema, incluso antes de las presentaciones correspondientes. Aquél muchacho flacucho no era hermano de Sakura, sino solo el amigo.

Finalmente, los hermanos se soltaron y, a continuación, Eriol Hiragizawa se adelantó algunos pasos, para quedar junto al grupo.

—Yo no pretendo un abrazo —aseguró y la castaña sonrió.

Luego de aquél comentario y las presentaciones correspondientes entre los recién llegados y Shaoran, los seis jóvenes se acomodaron sobre el sofá, esperando por el té que Tomoyo pidió a una de las empleadas de la casa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

El panorama se le presentaba tan feliz y desagradable a su vista que, luego de pedir disculpas de mala gana, se dirigió al baño ubicado en la planta superior. ¿Quién se creía aquél Yukito? Según había escuchado, ese tal fulano había estado unos dos años fuera de la ciudad, viviendo en Tokio. Ahora, llegaba así de la nada y tenía a Sakura sentaba sobre sus piernas. Si, si, ¡Sobre sus piernas! Y hablando literalmente. ¿De que iba todo aquello? A todo eso había que agregarle que cada cinco minutos a ambos se les escapaba una risita de alguna broma cómplice o por algo que el muchacho le susurraba al odio.

¿Y él qué?

Nada.

Simplemente _nada de nada. _

Eriol y Tomoyo estaban, sorpresivamente, bastante callados —teniendo en cuenta que siempre eran un par de parlanchines sin remedio— y el otro muchacho, hermano de Sakura, parecía querer asesinarlo con la mirada. Por lo tanto, las cosas no estaban demasiado entretenidas en el piso de abajo para Shaoran Li.

Cuando por fin encontró el baño entre la decena de puertas del piso superior, cerró detrás de si y, luego de abrir el grifo, se mojo el rostro repetidas veces de forma violenta.

Tenía ganas de ahorcar a ese tal Yukito.

¿Por qué?

Pues…

…._porque sí. _

El joven Yukito, por su parte, siguió con sus obres doradas los pasos de aquél muchacho mientras subía las escaleras y una sonrisa apareció lentamente en sus labios, aún sentado en el sillón de la sala de los Daidouji. Miró a Sakura, que también había seguido con la vista los pasos del castaño. La sonrisa de Yukito se amplió, al tiempo en que Sakura se volvía para mirarlo. El joven la tenía abrazada por la cintura y el brazo de la muchacha reposaba sobre su hombro, sentada sobre una de sus piernas.

—¿Me parece a mí, o no le caí muy bien a Shaoran? —preguntó cómicamente, mientras captaba la atención del resto de las personas que se encontraban en la sala.

—No, tranquilo; es que él es bastante frío con la gente que no conoce —explicó Sakura, pero se volvió al escuchar la melodiosa risita de Tomoyo.

—Yo creo que lo miraba como si en cualquier momento le fuera a saltar al cuello para ahorcarlo —comentó divertida, hablando después de un largo rato callada, mientras Eriol dejaba ver una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿En el baño hay algún elemento cortante? —inquirió el chico de gafas, claramente divertido—. Porque sino, yo que tú, amigo —miró a Yukito por un instante—, correría a esconderme en algún lugar seguro.

Todos rieron ante el comentario, menos Touya, a quien no le había caído demasiado bien aquel mocoso que le dirigía constantes miradas a su hermana. Sakura tampoco sonrió, solo frunció el entrecejo. Habían pasado ya unos cuantos minutos desde que Shaoran había subido y, además, aquellos comentarios no ayudaban mucho.

—¿Por qué tendrías que caerle mal? —preguntó de mala gana la castaña al joven Tukishiro.

Yukito simplemente se acercó a su oído y murmuró algunas cosas, haciendo que los colores subieran al rostro de Sakura de forma repentina. La muchacha se puso rápidamente de pie, aún con el rostro rojo como un tomate.

—Voy a ver si está bien —dijo Sakura, avergonzada, subiendo de forma apresurada y torpe las escaleras.

Ella, que conocía a la perfección la casa de Tomoyo, halló rápidamente la puerta del baño principal y dio tres toquecitos, para luego preguntar con preocupación:

—¿Shaoran, estás bien?

El muchacho, del lado de adentro, se alertó al escuchar la voz de la muchacha. Dejando de apoyar su peso en el lavabo; se secó rápidamente el rostro, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, dejando ver la figura de Sakura con semblante preocupado.

—¿Estás bien?

El muchacho asintió secamente, sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

—Es que tardabas mucho y…—la muchacha guardó silencio y Shaoran no se molestó en romperlo. Sakura frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Te pasa algo?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, sin decir palabra.

—¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

Shaoran sacó la lengua con gesto desinteresado —como ya una vez había hecho un tiempo atrás— y se la mostró a la muchacha, para comprobarle que aún seguía ahí.

Sakura se sorprendió. ¿Sería verdad lo que decía Yukito?

—¿Me puedes decir que demonios te sucede? —preguntó, perdiendo la paciencia, la joven Kinomoto—. Hasta antes de llegar todo estaba bien, ¿Qué sucedió para que ahora me trates así?

—No se, quizás tengas ganas de preguntarle a ese tal Yukito que esta abajo y que no te ha soltado desde que llegó —se quejó rápidamente.

¿Por qué había dicho aquello?

A él _no_ le molestaba.

No, no, no.

La carcajada que pegó Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Yukito estaba en lo cierto? Já, no lo dudaba. Su amigo siempre había sido tan perceptivo.

—¿Acaso alguien ha contado algún chiste y yo no me enterado? —preguntó Shaoran, mirándola con una ceja alzada.

La muchacha hizo grandes esfuerzos por contener su risa y lo miró, aún con una mueca divertida en el rostro. Ella no era de lo más observadora y perceptiva, pero sus mejillas se colorearon de forma leve al darse cuenta de que lo que sucedía allí era más que claro, más allá de haber recibido la advertencia de su amigo.

—¿Tú…estás….celoso de…Yukito? —preguntó sonrojándose un poco, aunque sin borrar su sonrisa comprensiva.

El muchacho desvió la vista.

—Yo no estoy celoso —aseguró testarudamente.

La muchacha sonrió y dejó escapar una pequeña risita.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó la castaña, sin borrar aquella pequeña sonrisita.

—Si —aseguró el muchacho, cruzándose de brazos, apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño, y mirando para otro lado.

—Ajá —replicó sarcástica Sakura.

¡Shaoran estaba celoso! ¿Estaba celoso? ¿De…Yukito?

Já.

¡Aquello era tan…_irónico_!

—Bueno, entonces _si todo está bien _me voy abajo otra vez —pronunció lentamente ella, de forma intencional, dándose media vuelta.

—Bueno, Y si estuviera celoso ¿Qué? —gritó el muchacho luego de unos pocos segundos.

La joven se volvió con una pequeña sonrisa y lo vio aún apoyado en el mismo lugar, con la vista posada en otro lado y con las mejillas de un leve tono carmesí. Sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y su mentón alzado le daban un aire de altanería demasiado característico de él.

¿Cómo podía ser tan testarudo y…_adorable_ a la vez?

—Es que no puedes estar celoso de Yukito —aseguró ella, volviendo a acercarse.

—¿Por qué no? —protestó él, mirándola intensamente—. El tipo te tuvo encima desde que llegamos y no te soltó por nada…

¿Por qué estaba diciendo eso?

Ella era libre de hacer con aquél tipejo lo que quisiera.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, alzando las cejas. ¿Tanta atención le había prestado a aquello, pero aún así no se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía?

—Es que…a Yukito no le gusto —aseguró la muchacha, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El muchacho la fulminó por la mirada. ¿Por qué era tan inocente?

—¿Cómo sabes que no?

—Porque…Yukito…—Sakura extendió un poco más su sonrisa—…es el _novio _de mi hermano.

¿Qué?

¿Qué había dicho?

—¿Perdón? —inquirió Shaoran. Quizás de tanto mojarse la cara, el agua se había metido también en sus oídos.

—Así como oyes —aseguró la joven, sin borrar su mueca alegre—. Están saliendo hace más de un año, o por lo hace un año me enteré yo. Al principio me costó un poco digerirlo pero…si ellos son felices —la muchacha sonrió ampliamente, mientras el muchacho se sonrojaba.

Se sentía patético.

Demasiado patético.

—Yo…no…esto…

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

—Tranquilo —calmó ella—. Yo tampoco me di cuenta hasta que ellos me lo contaron.

Claro que ella era un poco más inocente en aquella época y no entendía demasiado de aquellas cosas, pero prefirió obviar aquel detalle, más que nada para no hacer sentir mal a Shaoran.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Shaoran, cuya mirada estaba desviada, se volvió para observar los ojos de Sakura.

—¿Entonces el tipejo ese no está interesado en ti?

La muchacha sonrió. Era tan terco.

Pero tan adorable, también.

—No —confirmó ella divertida—. Además, digamos que Yukito no es…mi tipo.

—¿A no? —preguntó él con voz algo ronca y se acercó un poco más a ella, despegándose de la pared—. ¿Y cuál es tu tipo?

Sakura se sonrojó, pero sabía que no era necesario responder.

Por lo menos no con palabras.

Sacando coraje de algún lugar desconocido y posando suavemente una mano en la trigueña mejilla de su acompañante, Sakura se acercó a él hasta acabar con las distancias entre ambos. El muchacho rápidamente la tomó por la cintura y la acercó más a su cuerpo. Giraron un poco y Sakura quedó apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, mientras los labios de Shaoran descendían suavemente por su cuello, depositando suaves besos en él. Sakura cerró los ojos, pero luego se vio obligada a posar sus manos en el fuerte pecho de Shaoran, haciéndolo detenerse.

—Deberíamos bajar —comentó ella, tímidamente—. Estamos tardando mucho y ab…

Los labios de Shaoran volvieron a callarla con un pequeño beso que fue aumentando de intensidad progresivamente. Era increíble y, simplemente, el joven no encontraba palabras para describir aquello, pero podría quedarse allí para siempre. Nunca, después de tanto tiempo, había tenido tal dependencia a una mujer. Se sentía débil, idiota, tan indefenso… ¡No quería! ¡No necesitaba aquello de nuevo!, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Por su parte, Sakura, olvidando sus fundamentos para acaba con aquello, volvió a pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho, mientras las manos de él aún residían en su cintura.

—Ajam, puedo avisar abajo que están bien —instantáneamente, al escuchar aquél comentario jocoso, ambos muchachos se separaron para ver la sonrisa condescendiente de Eriol Hiragizawa, al pie de las escaleras.

—Nosotros…

—Eriol…

—Tranquilos, yo no vi nada —aseguró él, con su rostro aún sonriente, cuando ambos intentaron explicarle lo que sucedía—. Avisaré que Shaoran tiene problemas intestinales y que Sakura le está dando apoyo moral desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño.

Luego de su comentario, el muchacho comenzó a descender las escaleras con la sonrisa bailoteando aún en sus labios.

—¡Te voy a matar, Hiragizawa! —aulló el castaño, antes de correr escaleras abajo.

Sakura sonrió radiantemente, antes de seguir a ambos jóvenes.

Las cosas no podían ser mejores.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

—Huele como que ya está lista —comentó ansioso Shaoran, cerrando los ojos por un momento y aspirando fuertemente el agradable aroma que inundaba el living.

—¡Qué no! ¡No seas impaciente! —se quejó Sakura con una sonrisa, quitándose el delantal—. Puse la torta en el horno hace solo veinte minutos; y, como mínimo, debe estar cuarenta y cinco —explicó.

Era un domingo por la tarde y Touya y Yukito habían ido a darle una visita sorpresa a Fujitaka a la universidad, por lo que los dos jóvenes no tenían demasiado que hacer en la casa; entonces a Sakura se le había ocurrido la buena idea de deleitar a Shaoran con uno de sus deliciosos pasteles.

El muchacho, luego de la negativa, bufó desganado, tirándose pesadamente sobre el sillón y quedando acostado sobre él.

—Entonces habrá que esperar —se resignó cerrando los ojos con la nariz apuntando hacia el techo.

—Bueno, mientras tanto, podríamos hacer algo para entretenernos ¿No? —comentó Sakura.

Se creó un silencio extraño entre ambos, mientras Shaoran, desde su posición, abría los ojos con sorpresa.

Entonces la castaña entendió el doble sentido que habían tenido sus palabras.

Su cara adquirió el color de un tomate.

—Yo n-no qu-qu-quer… —Sakura quiso explicarse, mas se calló cuando vio que el castaño se ponía de pie.

El joven mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, ya que había entendido a la perfección las buenas intenciones de Sakura.

Sin embargo, prefería malinterpretarlas.

—No sabía que pensaras así —comentó, fingiendo sorpresa.

La muchacha se dio cuenta de su juego y se acercó un poco más a él.

—Y si pensara así ¿Qué? —se quejó ella fingiendo enojo, aún con el rostro sonrojado por la particular situación en la que ella misma se había metido.

—Me parece perfecto.

Dicho aquello, tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la acercó a él, depositándole un suave beso en los labios. La muchacha pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él y respondió al contacto de sus bocas. A medida que el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a retroceder, hasta que Shaoran tropezó con el sillón y cayó hacia atrás, sin soltar a Sakura. Sin importarles demasiado que ahora estaban acostados, siguieron besándose. Shaoran bajó por el cuello de la muchacha, mientras esta enterraba su rostro en los cabellos castaños del joven, dejando escapar pequeños suspiros de vez en cuando. Su aroma varonil logró embriagarla por completo mientras sentía las caricias de sus labios en su cuello. Sin dejarlo mucho allí, la muchacha buscó con una de sus manos el rostro del Shaoran y lo atrajo nuevamente hacia ella, reanudando un profundo beso. El muchacho llevó sus manos hacia abajo, pasándolas debajo de la camisa que traía puesta Sakura y dejándolas descansar sobre la tibia piel de su cintura. La muchacha se estremeció por el contacto, más siguió besando a Shaoran con calma, sin querer acabar con todo aquello.

La joven se sentía en el mismísimo cielo.

El castaño, por su parte, no quería pensar demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo.

Hubiesen seguido así quien sabe por cuanto tiempo más, si el timbre no los hubiese sobresaltado a ambos.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó la castaña contrariada, sentándose en el sillón con el rostro levemente sonrojado—. Mi hermano y Yukito dijeron que volverían al anochecer.

—Iré a abrir —se ofreció Shaoran—. Tú mientras puedes ir a revisar ese pastel —pidió con una pequeñísima sonrisa.

Después de todo, el pastel de chocolate era su perdición.

La castaña sonrió ampliamente, elevando los ojos al cielo.

El muchacho, una vez que estuvo de pie y con la ropa decentemente acomodada, se dirigió a la puerta con desgano y abrió.

En ese mismo instante, sintió como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua helada encima.

No podía ser lo que sus ojos veían.

No, no, ¡No!

¡Debía ser una alucinación!

Comenzó a andar por el pasillo hacia atrás, con cara de susto, ignorando aquella insoportable sonrisa que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Llegó al comedor y sintió un ruido seco y unos brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—¡Xiao, cuanto te extrañé! —el grito perforó sus oídos.

Ahora estaba seguro, aquello no era una ilusión.

Ese pensamiento fue reconfirmado cuando unos labios se posaron posesivamente sobre los suyos.

Sakura en su posición abrió los ojos con sorpresa y confusión.

Shaoran por su parte, sin siquiera saber que la castaña aún estaba allí, quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

_No podía creer que Meiling estaba allí. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Touché. ¿No se esperaban esa, ah? Jaja. Muchos venían reclamando la presencia de nuestros queridos Yukito y Touya, así como también la presencia de Meiling. Así que ahora veremos como se las arreglan con ella ahí en el medio jaja. Por otro lado, respondiendo también a los pedidos, les comento que en el capítulo que viene veremos un poco más de E&T ****—de forma indirecta, o sea…bueh, ya verán en el próximo capítulo a que me refiero—. ¡Para todos los gustos eh! Jaja. **

**Por otro lado, les comento que ya es seguro: tengo una nueva historia en progreso. Apenas termine de publicar esta —a la que no creo que le queden un excesiva cantidad de capítulos— voy a subir a FF la nueva. ¿Trama? Ya les iré tirando algunos centros a medida que vaya armándola bien, ya que por ahora solo tengo un capítulo base y algunas cosillas anotadas. Pero en fin, repito, muchas gracias por sus palabras de apoyo. Espero sus comentarios sobre este capítulo y ya mismo me pongo a responder los del anterior. **

**¡Saludos a todos! ¡Que comiencen bien la semana!**

_**¡Au revoir!**_

**LadyCornamenta.**


	13. Secretos y Guerra

Capítulo 1: Introducción

**¡Capítulo trece! ¡Si, por fin! ¿Nos vemos al final, les parece? Jaja.**

**Directo con el capítulo jaja. **

**Acá se los dejo. ¡Qué lo disfruten!:**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Una medida excesivamente drástica.**

**By LadyCornamenta**

**Capítulo 13:**Secretos y guerra.

Increíble. Simplemente increíble.

Solo había vuelto para avisarle a Shaoran que el pastel aún no estaba listo; mas ya no le importaba ninguna torta, después de lo que estaba viendo.

Shaoran.

Shaoran besando a otra chica.

Shaoran besando a otra chica en _su _sala.

Quería hacer algo, gritar cualquier cosa, aunque sea empezar a chillar allí mismo; pero aún no podía salir de su asombro, ni despegar los ojos de la escena. ¿Dónde había quedado aquello de _odio a las mujeres_?

—¡Ai, Xiao! ¡Te extrañé tanto! —repitió la joven, separando sus labios de los de él para abrazarlo con fuerza, dando pequeños saltitos colgada de su cuello.

Shaoran cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse.

Aquello no podía estar pasando.

_No podía._

Sakura, por su parte, aún miraba la escena sorprendida, con la boca levemente abierta. Solo atinó a carraspear suavemente, con muchísima incomodidad. Afortunadamente para la joven Kinomoto, aquello logró llamar la atención de Meiling y Shaoran. El muchacho la miró con sorpresa y cierto temor en sus ojos, mientras que la recién llegada solo fruncía el entrecejo con confusión.

La muchacha se separó de Shaoran y Sakura pudo verla bien. Era una joven alta y bastante delgada, con el cabello azabache largo y lacio, pasando la media espalda. Sus ojos eran dos llamativas esferas castaño rojizas que mostraban confusión. Sin embargo, aquella mirada no duró demasiado, ya que pronto su rostro volvió a recuperar una amplia sonrisa, aunque algo socarrona.

—¿Tu eres…?

—Sakura Kinomoto —se presentó la joven de forma cortante, extendiéndole una mano a la recién llegada, que estrechó de forma desafiante.

—Mucho gusto. Meiling Akinahua —informó la morena—. Me imagino que Xiao Lang debe haberte hablado de mí —se pavoneó.

La castaña tardó unos segundos en procesar el nombre de Shaoran en chino.

—Pues no —replicó secamente Sakura, mirando de reojo al muchacho implicado, que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y respiraba profundo, con sus puños apretados.

—Ah, pues yo soy su _prometida_ —comentó la morena.

Los ojos de los dos jóvenes castaños se abrieron de par en par.

—¿¡Mi _qué!_?

—¿¡Su _qué!_?

—¿¡Qué!? —se defendió la morena ante la reacción de los muchachos.

—Tú _no_ eres mi prometida —corrigió Shaoran, recalcando claramente la negativa—. Creo que te lo dejé bastante claro la última vez que hablamos.

La muchacha alzó su mano y mostró un costoso anillo con un diamante incrustado justo en el centro, mientras sonreía con suficiencia. Sakura miró la joya claramente sorprendida, mientras el castaño solo suspiraba con fastidio.

¿Cómo las cosas podían cambiar tan radicalmente en unos pocos segundos?

La castaña pensaba seriamente en la manera de matar a esa loca.

—Sabes que ese anillo no tiene ninguna validez —pronunció Shaoran entre dientes, intentando controlar el tono de su voz.

—Pues para mi lo tiene —retrucó la morena, mirándolo con el mentón alzado.

—No quisiera sonar descortés —comentó Sakura con cierta ironía—, pero ¿Podrían explicarme que sucede?

Shaoran suspiró con resignación, mientras la recién llegada mostraba otra vez una sonrisa repleta de pedantería.

—En mi familia es tradición que todos los primogénitos varones esté comprometidos con alguna mujer para casarse luego de alcanzar la mayoría de edad —explicó rápidamente el castaño, ante la mirada suficiente de Meiling—. El pequeño detalle es que esta prometida debe ser elegida por los padres de _novio. _

Se creó un silencio mientras Sakura procesaba la información que el castaño le estaba propinando.

—Mi madre la ha elegido a ella —explicó el joven chino, señalando a Meiling acusadoramente, como si fuera culpable de un crimen sumamente despiadado.

—Así es, querido Xiao Lang, Irean me ha elegido a mí y vengo aquí para quedarme unos días.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritaron los castaños con sorpresa.

—Mi tutor ha tenido que hacer un viaje de urgencia a Roma, por lo que tengo dos semanas libres y tengo pensadas pasarlas junto a mi futuro esposo —explicó feliz la muchacha, colgándose del brazo de Shaoran con una sonrisa.

—¡Yo no voy a casarme contigo! —insistía Shaoran. Sakura se sorprendió, ya que nunca lo había visto tan alterado—; y no vas a quedarte aquí, no hay lugar.

—Tranquilo, Xiao—respondió ella, como si los gritos del joven no la afectaran en lo absoluto—. Estoy parando en un hotel.

—¿¡Por qué viniste!?

Mientras los jóvenes originarios de Hong Kong seguían con su discusión y Sakura los miraba, confundida; la puerta de calle se abrió, permitiendo la entrada de tres hombres a la casa de paredes amarillas. La castaña no supo en que momento Shaoran se escabulló de la sala con una destreza digna.

¿Dónde demonios se habría metido?

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó Fujitaka Kinomoto, mirando a las dos jóvenes, confundido, y deteniendo su mirada en la muchacha de cabellos oscuros.

Sakura vio, detrás de él, el rostro confundido de Yukito y el ceño fruncido de su hermano.

Ajá. ¡Cartón lleno!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meiling tenía un alto poder de convicción. O por lo menos eso pensaba Sakura al verla comer apaciblemente entre los miembros de su familia. Con una muy buena excusa se había justificado como una muy buena amiga de Sakura y, prácticamente, había dejado claro que tenía ganas de quedarse a comer y conocer un poco más a la familia. Luego de una buena cena, los cinco se dirigieron al living. Fujitaka alcanzó una bandeja con porciones de pastel y un poco de té para cada uno. Las anécdotas fueron sucediéndose una tras otra, causando la risa de los presentes. De todos, menos de Sakura que miraba a Meiling con cierta desconfianza; sumándole a aquello que se encontraba bastante preocupada por el paradero de Shaoran. Después de ya una extensa charla, los habitantes de la casa decidieron que era una buena hora para acabar con la improvista reunión.

—Voy a llevar a Meiling al hotel donde está parando —comentó Fujitaka poniéndose de pie—. ¿Dónde se ha metido Shiori?

Sakura miró dudosa para todos lados.

—Debe estar arriba —respondió titubeante la joven—. Se sentía algo mal.

—¿Shiori? —preguntó Meiling curiosa—. ¿La chica que se esta quedando aquí, cierto?

Sakura la miró sorprendida. ¿Cómo sabía eso ella? ¿Acaso…?

Meiling le lanzó una sonrisa de suficiencia, antes de retirarse del living por el pasillo junto a Fujitaka.

—¡Esperen! —llamó Touya—. Nosotros nos vamos con ustedes, estamos parando en un hotel del centro —explicó y siguió a su padre.

Yukito siguió los pasos del moreno, pero se detuvo con una pequeña sonrisa frente a la castaña.

—Hasta luego, pequeña Sakura —se despidió el bondadoso hombre, revolviéndole un poco el cabello. Antes de seguir su camino, sin embargo, se volvió hacia Sakura—. Yo que tú, limpiaría esas cortinas —comentó luego, con una pícara sonrisa, antes de retirarse.

Sakura lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

¿Limpiar las cortinas?

¡Pero si las cortinas estaban limpias!

Además… ¿A qué venia aquella _confesión?_

Cuando todos ya habían salido de la casa, se acercó a las cortinas en cuestión —pasando por detrás del pequeño sillón en una de las esquinas— y las sacudió un poco. Entonces vio que algo se movía en la parte inferior de las mismas. Asustada, la joven retrocedió varios pasos, acompañando su acto con un estruendoso grito que resonó en toda la casa. Entonces vio unos cabellos castaños revueltos asomarse por detrás del sillón y un par de ojos que la miraban con gesto somnoliento. La muchacha intentó calmar su respiración cuando vio que, simplemente, se trataba de un adormilado Shaoran. El joven salió del extraño escondite y se fijó en Sakura, que tenía una mueca alarmada y lo miraba de forma reprobatoria.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Me diste un susto de muerte! —gritó la joven, con una mano en su pecho.

—Perdón —se disculpó él, acercándose—. ¡Es que tardaron tanto ahí que me estaba quedando dormido!

—Échale la culpa a tu _prometida_ —replicó Sakura, desviando su mirada hacia una pared y poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Shaoran se acercó con una pequeña sonrisa a la joven y posó una mano sobre su mejilla para que volviera a mirarlo a los ojos. La muchacha se negaba a posar sus ojos sobre los suyos, así que se acercó más hasta que lo consiguió.

—Ella _era _mi prometida —corrigió, recalcando el tiempo pasado—. Ella no me interesa, Sakura —aseguró.

La muchacha siempre se había fiado de las personas y Shaoran no era la excepción, mas ni siquiera los labios de Shaoran sobre los suyos pudieron sacarle aquella extraña sensación que le oprimía en pecho.

Parecía que ahora las cosas se pondrían un poco más complicadas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Apenas sonó el timbre que indicaba el comienzo del almuerzo, todos lo alumnos comenzaron a transitar los pasillos a toda velocidad, teniendo como único objetivo el comedor de la escuela. Sakura y Tomoyo se abrieron paso entre la gente una vez que tuvieron sus alimentos en mano. En una de las mesas apartadas se sentaron, depositando sus bandejas sobre la misma. Shaoran y Eriol habían ido a la biblioteca —en realidad Sakura le había pedido a su amigo que se llevara al joven chino allí—, por lo que ambas muchachas podían hablar con tranquilidad.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo es eso de que llegó una chica de Hong Kong? —preguntó Tomoyo, mientras se llevaba su jugo a los labios.

—Llegó Meiling diciendo que era la prometida de Shaoran —puntualizó Sakura exasperada, tomando uno de los sándwiches que había comprado.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡La prometida de Shaoran!? —exclamó encolerizada Tomoyo, intentando no gritar demasiado fuerte para no atraer las miradas curiosas—. ¿Cómo?

—Si, ella dice eso, pero Shaoran lo desmiente —explicó la castaña, soltando un suspiro—. Es decir, me dijo que habían estado comprometidos, pero que eso se había terminado antes de que viniera aquí…—hizo una pausa—. Igualmente no he tenido mucho tiempo de hablar con él sobre el tema.

—Seguro que han estado todo el domingo ocupados, haciendo otras cosas ¿No? —preguntó pícaramente Tomoyo, intentando animar la situación un poco, haciendo que el rostro de su amiga se pusiera completamente rojo.

—¡Tomoyo! —exclamó, cohibida—. Deja eso, ¡No hicimos nada! —protestó—. Mira que si sigues así comenzaré yo a hacer insinuaciones sobre tú y Eriol…—comentó bajito con una sonrisa, mas la reacción de su amiga fue casi inesperada.

La morena se sonrojó y desvió su mirada.

Sakura no era de las personas más perceptivas del mundo, pero sabía que allí sucedía algo. De hecho, ya lo venía sospechando hace tiempo, pero pensaba que solo eran cosas suyas. Sin embargo ahora quedaba en claro que no eran solo ilusiones. Estudió silenciosamente a su amiga por unos segundos, antes de hablar.

—¿Qué sucede, Tomoyo? —preguntó seria la castaña, con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

—Nada, nada —respondió nerviosamente la morena, tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga con una sonrisa forzada.

—No te creo —confesó la castaña, mirándola seriamente—. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, amiga.

Tomoyo suspiró resignada, sabiendo que su amiga tenía toda la razón. Después de todo, necesitaba compartir aquello con alguien y ¿Quién mejor que Sakura como confidente?

—Vamos al patio trasero —pidió.

Sakura asintió y las dos muchachas se pusieron de pie, tomando sus bebidas para acabarlas afuera. Encaminándose por los pasillos del instituto, lograron salir al patio y apartándose un poco de los estudiantes que estaba allí, se sentaron sobre la hierba, debajo de un árbol. Una vez que se encontraron allí, Tomoyo comenzó a frotarse las manos con nerviosismo, mientras Sakura la miraba fijamente, confundida.

—¿Qué sucedió Tomoyo? Me estás asustando —aseguró la castaña.

La morena soltó un suspiro, tomando coraje.

—Todo comenzó el sábado por la noche —confesó la muchacha—. Las chicas organizaron una fiesta en casa de Rika y fuimos todos —explicó—. Tú y Shaoran también estaban invitados, pero estaban en Kyushu —Sakura asintió, incitándola a continuar, luego de que la muchacha hiciera una pequeña pausa—. La cuestión es que todo iba bien. Había música, mucha gente y alcohol —contó.

—Ajá ¿Y entonces? —preguntó la joven Kinomoto, muy concentrada en la historia de su amiga, mientras tomaba su jugo.

—Bueno, estábamos allí y todos tomamos un poco…bastante —aceptó—, y la verdad es que tu ya sabes: chicos, chicas, mucho alcohol y una casa sola... —Tomoyo le dirigió una mirada sugerente y Sakura asintió rápidamente ante sus imágenes mentales—. Todos andaban algo…_cariñosos, _por lo que decidí irme a sentar por ahí. No estaba ebria, pero el alcohol lograba que, por momentos, me mareara un poquito.

—Evidentemente todos tuvimos problemas con él alcohol ese fin de semana…—murmuró Sakura para sí misma, con cierto humor sarcástico.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tomoyo confundida, sin haber escuchado bien.

—Nada, nada, continua —apremió la castaña, volviendo a escuchar atentamente.

—Estaba allí sola, cuando Eriol se me acercó —prosiguió la morena—. Hablamos un rato y creo que él no estaba demasiado sobrio.

—¿Eriol borracho? —preguntó incrédula Sakura—. ¡Cómo pude perderme eso! —exclamó en broma, con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, Tomoyo se quedó seria y en silencio.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó ansiosamente Sakura, borrando la sonrisa de su cara y frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

—Entonces me besó —confesó la morena, sonrojada.

—¿¡Eh!? —exclamó Sakura, con los ojos como platos.

—Como lo escuchas, me dio el mejor beso que recibí en toda mi vida —aceptó, haciendo sonrojar a su amiga.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero los vio alguien o algo? —Preguntó Sakura, sorprendida.

Quien lo diría. Sus conservadores amigos en una situación tan comprometedora como aquella.

Sin dudas, ese fin de semana había sido de locura.

—No lo creo; y, aunque lo hubieran hecho, creo que estaban todos demasiado ebrios como para recordarlo —explicó alzando las cejas con nerviosismo. Suspiró—. Igualmente, luego nos dirigimos al piso de arriba.

—¿Y? —preguntó Sakura, sin entender el punto.

—Entramos a una de las habitaciones —puntualizó, entrecortadamente.

—¿Y? —repitió la castaña, confundida. Y luego abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al tiempo en que se ponía roja como un tomate—. ¿¡No me digas que…tú y él…hicieron…!?

—¡No! —gritó Tomoyo—. Las cosas no pasaron de alguna que otra caricia…no muy inocente, pero ese no es el punto —agregó, con un leve sonrojo.

—Pero… ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó Sakura, confundida.

—Pues… —susurró la morena, pensativa. —. Nos quedamos allí, y yo me desperté luego de unas horas…y Eriol ya no estaba. Después de esa noche, no tocamos más el tema y…yo creo que Eriol estaba ebrio y no lo recuerda.

—¿¡Cómo!?

—Si, ambos habíamos bebido Sakura —recordó ella, un tanto incómoda. Luego bajó la mirada—. Quizás él…quizás él no quería…—bajó la vista cuando sintió que los ojos le ardían un poco.

—¿Y no piensas hacer nada para averiguarlo? —inquirió indignada la castaña.

¿Dónde estaba su amiga que siempre era optimista y arriesgada?

¿Dónde estaba Tomoyo y quien era aquella joven?

—Fue todo muy bonito Sakura —confesó la morena, con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro y el brillo en su mirada azulada—, ¿Para qué quitarme esa ilusión? —se excusó amargamente—. El no dijo nada al respecto, por lo que puedo suponer que no lo recuerda, así que no tiene sentido…

—¡Pero Tomoyo, debes preguntarle! —se quejó.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Shaoran con una mueca graciosa, llegando hasta donde estaban. Eriol estaba a su lado con varios libros entre sus manos.

—Nada, nada —habló rápidamente Sakura, un tanto nerviosa. Luego miró a Eriol—. ¿Tienes los libros que te pedí?

El joven asintió, pasándole la pila de libros con una diminuta sonrisa.

La muchacha intentó estudiar su expresión, más nada en el le pareció extraño.

¿Acaso Eriol no se acordaría de nada?

Sabía que Tomoyo no tomaría cartas en el asunto —ya que siempre con el tema de Eriol había tenido cierta cohibición—, por lo tanto su deber como mejor amiga era hacerlo por ella, por más que luego tuviera ganas de matarla. No sabía a ciencia cierta como lo haría, pero debía participar en aquello.

Después de todo, la felicidad de sus dos mejores amigos estaba en juego.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Volvió a su casa completamente pensativa y sin prestarle demasiada atención al camino. La verdad es que lo que le había contado Tomoyo le preocupaba bastante. Había notado un cambio rotundo en el ánimo de su amiga, que ahora se la pasaba todo el día pensativa y ya no poseía más que una sonrisa forzada en los labios. Si bien, en un principio todo aquello la había intimidado bastante —después de todo no se imaginaba a sus amigos solos en una habitación, ebrios—, estaba dispuesta a ayudar a su amiga y a averiguar si Eriol recordaba algo de lo sucedido.

—Oye, ¿Estás bien? —aquella voz profunda la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sakura sacudió un poco su cabeza para dirigirla hacia Shaoran Li que, en su cuerpo de muchacha, la miraba con cierta preocupación.

—Si, si —murmuró quedamente, dejando escapar un suspiro—. ¿Por qué siempre es todo tan complicado? —protestó más para si que para su compañero.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió el muchacho con el ceño fruncido, mientras caminaba a su lado.

Sakura vaciló unos segundos antes de responder.

Entonces una pequeña idea cruzó su mente.

—Shaoran —llamó, a pesar de que el muchacho ya tenía su vista en ella—. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —inquirió.

El muchacho asintió en silencio, aún con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Tú… ¿Podrías hablar con Eriol sobre una cosa? —preguntó rápidamente.

—¿Sobre qué? —replicó confundido ante el pedido de la chica.

—Pues…necesito que, discretamente, le sonsaques lo que hizo la noche del sábado en el que nosotros estuvimos en Kyushu —pidió.

—Si, pero… ¿Por qué? —inquirió el confundido.

—No puedo decirte…—respondió titubeante—. Solo intenta ser discreto y que suene como algo casual ¿Si? —pidió con ojos suplicantes.

—De acuerdo —aceptó el muchacho.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente y le pasó los brazos por el cuello, dándole un abrazo cuando estaban a tan solo unos pasos de llegar a la casa.

Shaoran simplemente la dejó.

Después de todo, ya aquél tipo de cosas no le molestaban tanto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Si las miradas mataran, aquellas dos ya hubiesen estado a varios metros bajo tierra.

O eso era lo que pensaba Shaoran, en medio de aquella guerra de miradas que mantenían Meiling y Sakura mientras los tres tomaban el té en la sala.

—¿Quieres que hoy prepare la cena yo? —preguntó el muchacho a la castaña, intentando romper aquél incómodo silencio en el living.

—Bueno —respondió Sakura secamente, quitando momentáneamente los ojos de Meiling para mirarlo al muchacho.

—Debo ir a comprar algunas cosas —avisó Shaoran, mientras se ponía de pie.

Sakura asintió y lo acompañó a la puerta. El muchacho la miró por unos segundos antes de irse.

—No hagan locuras —pidió, antes de salir de la casa.

La joven Kinomoto, algo sorprendida por el comentario, volvió al living. ¿Acaso se notaban tanto las ganas que tenía de deshacerse de Meiling? Llegó a donde se encontraba la joven china, más ya no estaba sentada, sino que ahora estaba de pie y la miraba de forma amenazadora, con las manos en sus caderas.

—Solo te advierto algo —habló la muchacha de cabellos oscuros, con voz firme—. Aléjate de él.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres? —fingió la castaña.

—Se que Shiori es Xiao Lang —aseguró Meiling, para sorpresa de la otra joven—. Así que mantente alejada de él, porque es _mío._

Sakura sintió la sangre hervir. ¿Quién se creía para hablar así?

—¿Y que te dice que es tuyo? —preguntó desafiante la muchacha castaña, sorprendiéndose a si misma de su actitud.

¡Ella no era así, es que esa muchacha la sacaba de sus casillas!

—Esta sortija —respondió arrogantemente Meiling.

—Shaoran dijo que eso no tiene validez —respondió rápidamente, con una pequeña sonrisa—, por lo tanto, él es libre de hacer lo que quiera, con _quien quiera. _

—¿Así que quieres guerra, chiquilla? —preguntó la morena, achicando la mirada con una sonrisa maquiavélica—. Pues guerra tendrás.

Sakura la miró amenazante.

¿Una guerra por el corazón de Shaoran Li?

Aquello era una locura, mas sabía que no podía perder.

No señor.

_El corazón de Shaoran Li sería suyo. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**¡Perdón por el retraso y por no hacerlo muy extenso! Si, lo sé, lo sé, merezco irme a la horca. ¡Es que me estoy volviendo looca! (si, increíblemente, más). Yo se que mis justificativos les importan un rábano, pero se los juro; estoy agotada física y mentalmente. Primero que nada, estuve cuatro días sin computadora ****—ajá, tuve síndrome de abstinencia— y, como se imaginarán, tuve que escribir en mi querido cuadernito, y creo que no miento si les digo que me costó más pasarlo que escribirlo; por otro lado, a todo esto, sumémosle que mi curso está a cargo de la organización de un endemoniado bingo y estamos en una carrera contra el reloj, yo estoy a cargo de supervisar a todos y del dinero, así que imagínense como me sonríe la vida —¿Cuan irónica puedo llegar a ser? —; pero claro, los profesores no notan que estamos al borde de la locura y siguen y siguen mandando cosas para estudiar. Así que entenderán que soy una autora que esta al borde de una crisis nerviosa —Ok, ok, exagero, pero estoy cansada jaja— y que el retraso tiene justificación. Si Dios quiere, la semana que viene, ya librada del bendito bingo y de unas cuantas evaluaciones, tengo un nuevo capítulo acá. **

**Antes que nada, y como siempre, **_**muchísimas gracias **_**por los reviews. No se dan una idea de lo feliz que me puse. ¡Tantos reviews! Mierda. Creo que nunca había recibido tantos. De verdad, no saben lo feliz que me puso —cuando me devolvieron la computadora, ver tantos reviews fue algo completamente gratificante, sobre todo después de la abstinencia jaja—. Espero los comentarios de este capítulo, ya que escribí un pedazo en clase, otro en el colectivo —a pesar de marearme jaja—, un poco en mi cama, otro poco en el sillón. ¡Bah! Qué se yo, el punto es que costó bastante y la escritura fue algo irregular. Vemos que empezó una pequeña guerrita… aunque creo que va a haber ciertos sucesos que van a cambiar el rumbo de las cosas. En fin, no digo más. Bueno sí jaja, les comento que creo que queda poco de la historia. Seguramente, serán más de quince capítulos, pero no creo que más de veinte; todavía tengo que verlo, pero solo para que lo sepan. Ahora si, los dejo. **

**¡Saludos para todos! ¡Se cuidan!**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Y, mañana, feliz día de la independencia para todos los argentinos! (?) jaja. **

**LadyCornamenta.**


	14. Confesiones

Capítulo 1: Introducción

**¡Capítulo catorce! Me remito a los comentarios ****—por lo menos, hasta que llegar abajo jaja—. Los dejo.**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Una medida excesivamente drástica.**

**By LadyCornamenta**

**Capítulo 14:** Confesiones.

—¿Así que otra vez metiéndote en problemas, Sakurita? —preguntó divertida Tomoyo, luego de que Sakura le contara lo que había sucedido con Meiling.

La muchacha castaña torció el gesto.

—¡Ella tiene la culpa! —protestó Sakura, mientras ingresaban al instituto, luego de uno de los recesos.

—Bueno, pero por lo que me has contado, tú cuentas con cierta ventaja con Shaoran…—comentó pícaramente la muchacha de ojos amatistas, haciendo sonrosar levemente a su amiga.

—Si…pero si conocieras a Meiling te aseguro que no estarías tan tranquila —murmuró la castaña, ingresando al aula, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

Aquella situación terminaría por volverla loca.

Si es que ya no lo estaba.

Ambas muchachas no hicieron demasiados comentarios y se sentaron en su puesto; ya que, una de forma conciente y la otra no tanto, ambas evitaban a los dos muchachos que se sentaban en el banco de atrás. Las clases pasaron con lentitud, como generalmente solía suceder, y las dos jóvenes sonrieron felices cuando escucharon el timbre que indicaba su finalización. Apresuradamente salieron del aula y, luego de comprar su almuerzo, se dirigieron debajo de un árbol en el jardín, dejando a los muchachos comiendo solos en la cafetería de la escuela. Sakura comenzó a comer lo que había comprado, pensativa, mientras su amiga la miraba.

—¿Aún sigues pensando en Meiling? —preguntó Tomoyo, mientras tomaba los cubiertos de plástico para comer su almuerzo.

Sakura simplemente asintió y luego alzó, momentáneamente, la vista al cielo, pensativa.

—Creo que últimamente no dejo de meterme en problemas —comentó la castaña, dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Bueno, pero deber luchar por Shaoran —razonó la morena.

—Mira quién habla —replicó Sakura, dirigiéndole una sugestiva mirada a su amiga, que solo se sonrojó casi de forma imperceptible, mientras desviaba la mirada—. ¡No puedo creer que no vayas a hacer nada…!—murmuró

En un lugar más apartado de allí —más precisamente, en la cafetería de la escuela—, dos jóvenes bastante aislados del resto mantenían una conversación que giraba en torno al mismo tema, solo que de una forma menos obvia. Shaoran miró a su amigo y siguió hablando, intentando abordar el tema con sutileza.

—¡La verdad es que necesitaría otro fin de semana como el de Kyushu! —comentó Shaoran en medio de su recientemente planeada actuación, dejando escapar un suspiro—. La escuela me tiene cansado.

—Ya lo creo —aseguró Eriol con su habitual tono tranquilo—. Por cierto, no he tenido oportunidad de preguntarte, pero ¿Cómo les fue en Kyushu?

Shaoran sonrió.

Justo a donde quería llegar.

—Muy bien —respondió el castaño, evocando algunas imágenes de esos días en su mente—. ¿Ustedes? ¿Cómo estuvo ese fin de semana sin nosotros?

—Bien —respondió Eriol simplemente, que aún terminaba su comida.

—¿Qué hicieron? —preguntó Shaoran. Eriol lo miró suspicaz, ya que, generalmente, el castaño era hombre de pocas palabras y nunca andaba preguntando mucho.

—Hubo una fiesta en casa de Rika —respondió únicamente, dándole un sorbo pausado a su bebida, con mucha tranquilidad.

Un pequeño silencio entre los muchachos se hizo presente, mientras comían.

—¿Y? ¿Algo interesante? —preguntó Shaoran.

Eriol lo analizó lentamente con la mirada.

—¿Hay algo que quieras contarme que tú sepas y yo no? —preguntó el moreno, frunciendo el ceño.

—No, ¿Debería saber algo? —replicó él, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

—No, no —respondió Eriol, aún con una mirada sospechosa hacia su amigo.

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

Definitivamente allí pasaba algo.

Y él lo averiguaría.

No tardaron demasiado tiempo en acabar lo que les quedaba de comida, y ambos se pusieron de pie sin hacer demasiados comentarios luego de aquella corta charla que habían establecido. Comenzaron a caminar hacia los exteriores del colegio, donde sabían que seguramente se encontrarían las chicas. Efectivamente, luego de caminar un poco, las encontraron bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles apartados del resto.

—Hasta que las encontramos —comentó Shaoran.

Las dos muchachas, al ver a los recién llegados, se pusieron de pie rápidamente, tomando todas sus cosas, que reposaban en el piso.

—¿Vamos adentro? —propuso Tomoyo, alisándose la falda.

—Em, ¿Me dejan hablar un segundo con Sakura? —pidió Shaoran levemente cohibido y la castaña se sorprendió.

La muchacha de ojos celestes sonrió suavemente.

—Si, yo…voy a hablar con Rika —dijo de forma rápida y desapareció de allí.

Eriol solo la miró irse.

—Yo los espero adentro —dijo, y comenzó a encaminarse hacia el edificio.

Los dos castaños esperaron a que su amigo se alejara, con paso lento, un poco de donde estaban; siguiendo su trayecto con la mirada. Entonces volvieron a centrar su atención en el otro.

—¿Hablaste con él? —preguntó ansiosa Sakura. El muchacho asintió lentamente con la cabeza—. ¿Y? ¿Te dijo algo?

Ahora fue el turno de Shaoran de negar con su cabeza.

—Igualmente, creo que algo pasó, estaba extraño —agregó luego—. No creo que haya sido una noche normal.

—¿Tú dices que recuerda algo? —preguntó la castaña, curiosa.

El muchacho asintió.

—¿Qué ha pasado además de que estaba ebrio? —preguntó el castaño con los ojos entrecerrados, ya que aquello era todo lo que sabía al respecto.

—¡Entonces debemos hacer algo! —exclamó Sakura, ignorando la última pregunta que había formulado el muchacho.

Shaoran alzó una ceja.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó.

La joven Kinomoto se quedó unos cuantos segundos pensativa.

—Tomoyo y Eriol deben hablar…sobre algo —explicó simplemente la castaña, para no tener que dar demasiados detalles; sin embargo, a Shaoran algo le dijo que prácticamente no los necesitaba—. El sábado a la noche, en casa —puntualizó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—. Debemos hacerlos que hablen a solas allí; creo que es la única manera en la que resolverán las cosas.

El castaño alzó una ceja nuevamente.

—¿Sobre qué? —ok. Todavía sentía algo de curiosidad al respecto.

—Ya te contaré —respondió la castaña.

Si las cosas salían como quería, posiblemente Shaoran se enteraría por si solo.

Esperaba que así fuese.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

—Meling, te lo repito, ¿Puedes dejar de llamarme cada media hora? —pidió exasperado Shaoran, con su teléfono celular en la mano, dando vueltas por la sala con evidente molestia—. No puedo visitarte hoy.

Un suspiro se escapó sonoramente de sus labios, mientras la muchacha hablaba.

—_¡Pero Xiao, no conozco la ciudad! _—exclamó la joven, del otro lado de la línea—. _Necesito alguien que me la enseñe._

El muchacho suspiró, nuevamente, con cansancio.

—En otro momento, quizás —respondió, mientras veía, disimuladamente, que Sakura estiraba de forma considerable el cuello desde el sillón de la sala, para escuchar mejor la conversación.

—_¡Está bien! ¡Pero si me pierdo o me roban por meterme en un sitio equivocado, te vas a sentir muy culpable! _—dijo Meiling, a modo de amenaza, para luego cortar la llamada súbitamente.

El muchacho, que se había alejado el auricular a unos cuantos centímetros de su oído, debido al agudo tono de la chica que amenazaba con dejarlo sordo; cerró la tapa de su pequeño teléfono móvil, mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, con cansancio.

—¿Otra vez era Meiling? —preguntó la castaña desde su puesto.

El muchacho asintió con fatiga, caminando hasta llegar a su lado y acomodarse en el sofá a sus anchas. La joven Kinomoto lo miró unos segundos, para luego cambiar su mueca molesta por una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hoy a la noche vendrán Eriol y Tomoyo ¡Eh! —avisó risueña, para luego ponerse de pie—. Quiero verte con energías. Recupérate, que yo, mientras tanto, voy a comprar algunas cosas para preparar la cena.

—Te acompaño —se ofreció el muchacho, olvidando momentáneamente su fatiga.

Después de todo, era bastante tarde y no era conveniente que una joven anduviera sola por la calle a esas horas.

Sakura sonrió, antes de subir escaleras arriba a buscar un abrigo.

Los dos muchachos caminaron por las callecitas de Tomoeda hasta alcanzar la tienda más cercana al hogar de los Kinomoto. Allí Sakura compró algunas provisiones y tonterías para la cena que tenía pensada preparar esa misma noche. Ya estaba todo arreglado, tenia una idea que no podía fallar.

El plan se desarrollaría luego de una buena cena.

Las charlas eran mejor con el estómago lleno ¿No?

Bah, daba igual.

Una vez que Sakura consiguió todo lo que necesitaba, ambos volvieron a la casa. Shaoran comenzó a hacer alguna de las tareas pendientes mientras la castaña, que había insistido en que las haría al día siguiente —ya que la tarde anterior había salido con Tomoyo—, comenzó con la comida que había insistido en preparar con sus propias manos. Comenzó a calentar un poco de agua para la pasta; mientras, en una olla aparte, empezaba a hacer la salsa para la misma. Mientras dejaba las cosas en el fuego, corrió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Se puso un pantalón oscuro con una camiseta blanca, y estaba acabando de abrocharse las coloridas zapatillas, cuando escuchó el timbre en la planta inferior. Salió rápidamente de su habitación, con intención de bajar las escaleras, pero algo le prohibió el paso. Chocó y se tambaleó, antes de ver los ojos ámbar mirarla con cierta diversión.

—¿Abres tú, o abro yo? —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Abre tú, que yo revisaré la comida —respondió la muchacha sonriendo tontamente, aún prendada a su gesto.

A pesar de lucir como una mujer, Shaoran conservaba aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba y que cada día usaba con un poco más de frecuencia.

Ambos descendieron y cada uno se dirigió a hacer lo que debía. El joven castaño abrió la puerta y los ojos amatistas de Tomoyo lo miraron alegremente.

—Buenas noches, Shaoran —le dijo, a pesar de que aún lucía su cuerpo de mujer en ropas de hombre.

—Buenas noches —respondió él, permitiéndole el paso.

La joven entró y se dirigió directo a la cocina, donde su amiga revolvía una gran olla. Cuando escuchó la risita de Tomoyo, la castaña se volvió para sonreírle a su amiga y acercarse a darle un corto abrazo. A los pocos minutos, de la misma forma fue recibido Eriol, quien produjo que las cosas se tensaran un poco en la casa de los Kinomoto. Shaoran, que no entendía del todo lo que sucedía en realidad, comenzó a poner la mesa ante la silenciosa mirada de los dos morenos. Sakura, poco tiempo después, llegó con una gran fuente repleta de pasta cubierta con salsa.

—¡Huele delicioso! —exclamó Tomoyo, mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa.

La castaña le devolvió el gesto antes de comenzar a servir.

La cena transcurrió en paz. De hecho, Sakura era la que se encontraba haciendo un monólogo —intentando sacar algún tema de conversación para eliminar aquella tensión del ambiente— y Shaoran, de vez en cuando, se daba la libertad de acotar alguna cosa entre medio, tratando de darle una mano a la joven Kinomoto. Cansada de sus intentos fallidos de charla; Sakura, cuando todos había acabado con el plato principal, se levantó el busca del postre que tenía guardado en el refrigerador: una tarta de chocolate que había preparado el día anterior, luego de su salida. Los dos invitados y Shaoran quedaron maravillados con el delicioso postre que había cocinado la muchacha, y pronto devoraron la porción que les había puesto enfrente.

Cerca de las doce de la noche, Shaoran se disculpó y se dirigió al piso superior, dispuesto a transformarse en algún lugar donde no fuera visto. Sakura aprovechó este evento y, pidiendo disculpas también, subió. Con una sonrisa atravesó el pasillo, pensando que ahora Tomoyo y Eriol estaban obligados a hablar. La castaña había insistido a su amiga para que lo hiciera. Debían arreglar las cosas, ya que a la muchacha de ojos verdes comenzaba a molestarle toda esa tensión que se presentaba en el ambiente cuando Eriol y Tomoyo estaba frente a frente. Pasó unos diez minutos en el pasillo, hasta que vio que la puerta del cuarto de Shaoran se abría. Ahora, la camisa negra le quedaba más entallada a sus formas y el jean ya no parecía tan grande como antes. El castaño, al ver a la joven allí, frunció el ceño, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa.

Por otro lado, en el piso inferior de la casa, las cosas se presentaban mucho más tensas de lo que habían estado en toda la velada. Eriol y Tomoyo se encontraban sentados en el sofá de la casa —donde se habían dirigido los cuatro luego de terminar el postre— y miraban al frente, casi ignorando la presencia del otro. _Casi_, porque toda aquella tensión no era generada por otra cosa que la persona que tenían a su lado. Eriol suspiró varias veces, antes de volverse a mirar el perfil de la muchacha.

—Tomoyo ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó con voz suave.

La muchacha lo miró algo sorprendida y nerviosa.

—¿A mí? Nada —confesó, inquieta.

El moren frunció levemente el ceño.

—Se que te sucede algo y quiero que me lo digas —pidió—. Necesito que me lo digas —agregó luego, mirándola suplicante.

Tomoyo se quedó en silencio, evitando la mirada de Eriol.

El joven lo pensó unos segundos.

Tenía que quitarse esa duda que le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza.

—¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó el sábado? —inquirió luego el joven, tan rápido como su lengua se lo permitió.

La muchacha abrió los ojos de par en par.

Luego, tomó un fuerte respiro, sorprendida; mientras se volvía para mirar los ojos de su acompañante, del color de los zafiros.

—¿Tú…recuerdas…algo?

—Todo —confesó él, seriamente.

La muchacha sonrió de forma leve.

—¿Entonces puedes decir que fue…con intención? —preguntó Tomoyo, esperanzada, con la duda presente en sus ojos amatistas.

El joven inglés sonrió y se acercó un poco a ella, quedando más cerca de su rostro.

—Creo que ni con todo el alcohol del mundo podría olvidarme de aquello —confesó honestamente, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, en el piso superior, los jóvenes castaños trataban de no hacer demasiado ruido. No escuchaban a ciencia cierta lo que decían sus amigos, pero se escuchaban murmullos.

Sakura sonrió.

Por lo menos estaban conversando.

—¿Ya has puesto el plan en marcha? —preguntó Shaoran, frunciendo el ceño.

La castaña asintió.

Los dos se quedaron unos segundos observándose en silencio.

—Te extrañé como Shaoran ¿Sabes? —confesó la muchacha, con un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas.

—¿Por qué será? —preguntó divertido, acercándose un poco más a ella.

La castaña no aguantó demasiado su cercanía y acabó con las distancias entre los labios de ambos, después de una semana de no tener la posibilidad de hacerlo. Shaoran la tomó por la cintura pegándola un poco más a él, mientras Sakura ocultaba sus manos entre los cabellos castaños del muchacho. La joven Kinomoto volvía a sentir aquél escalofrío recorrer su espalda, esa sensación de que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Era inexplicable lo que aquél joven le hacía sentir con un simple beso, con un simple roce, con una simple caricia…

Se separó de él suavemente, y lo miró a los ojos.

Sus ojos.

Aquellas obres del color del ámbar que parecían tener luz propia.

Entonces algo hizo _clic_ en su cabeza, y su rostro se desencajó de la sorpresa. Allí, de pie en el pasillo de su casa y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos; se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad le estaba pasando, de que todo aquello solo podía significa una cosa…

—Estoy enamorada de ti —aquello fue lo más espontáneo que dijo en su vida. Irónicamente, estaba respondiendo a la pregunta que minutos antes había hecho el muchacho; mas ella no lo había pensado.

Simplemente le había salido de lo más profundo de su corazón.

Los ojos de Shaoran, ante tales palabras se abrieron de par en par.

¿Ella había dicho qué…?

Pero…

¿A él realmente le pasaba lo mismo?

¡No! El no podía estar enamorado de aquella muchacha.

De ninguna, en realidad.

No, no, no.

—Ah…esto…bueno…—respondió titubeante, con las manos aún en su cintura.

Sabía que la respuesta no había sido buena.

Para nada. De hecho, estaba cerca de rozar lo patético.

Y aquello quedó más que confirmado cuando vio los ojos de Sakura brillando.

Él y su maldita boca.

—Sakura yo…

—No digas nada —cortó ella con voz quebrada y el muchacho sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho ante el tono de su voz—. Está bien, no tienes por qué...

Sin más que decir, la castaña comenzó a bajar las escaleras con velocidad. Pasó rápidamente por el comedor y, a pesar de tener los ojos levemente empañados por las lágrimas que se estaban agolpando en ellos, pudo ver a sus dos amigos sentados en el sillón. Una diminuta sonrisa apareció por unos instantes en su rostro, mientras se dirigía a la puerta; ya que no solo estaban sentados allí, sino que estaban abrazados y podía asegurar —aunque desde su posición no lo había visto demasiado bien— que no hacían otra cosa que besarse. Sin embargo, mientras salía al exterior, luego de tomar su abrigo; recordó lo que había sucedido segundos antes y no pudo evitar que unas traicioneras lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos mientras huía de allí.

Quería desaparecer.

Shaoran por su parte, se quedó unos instantes en su lugar, estático. ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Mierda! Súbitamente comenzó a descender las escaleras como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Vio a Eriol y Tomoyo muy entretenidos besándose y carraspeó suavemente. Los dos implicados se separaron, la muchacha sonrojada y Eriol con una pequeña sonrisa; aunque esta desapareció al ver la mueca preocupada de Shaoran.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Eriol, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Vieron a Sakura? —preguntó el castaño, girando su cabeza para todos lados.

Ambos muchachos negaron.

—Supongo que estaban muy entretenidos —comentó y luego se puso serio.

El abrigo de Sakura no estaba.

Demonios.

—¡Ella se fue! —exclamó el muchacho castaño, pasándose una mano por los cabellos, nervioso.

—¿Cómo que se fue? —preguntó alterada Tomoyo—. ¿Qué pasó?

Shaoran se quedó en silencio.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Eriol suavemente, ante la expresión de su amigo.

—Una idiotez —admitió el castaño, mientras tomaba su campera—. Debemos ir a buscarla ya mismo.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron, mientras imitaban a Shaoran y lo seguían hacia el exterior de la casa. Estaban por dividirse las zonas por donde buscarían, cuando el teléfono móvil de Shaoran sonó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Rápidamente tomó el aparatito, con la esperanza de que fuera la joven de obres verdes que minutos antes había huido de la casa. Sin embargo, se llevó una gran decepción cuando escuchó aquél tono chillón.

—_¡Xiao! ¡Por Dios! Suerte que te encontré _—dijo la voz compungida de Meiling, del otro lado de la línea.

—No llamas en un buen momento Meiling —admitió el castaño, pasando otra vez una mano por sus cabellos. La situación comenzaba a desesperarlo.

—_¡No me digas eso Xiao Lang! _—chilló la joven del otro lado de la línea, evidentemente molesta—. _¡Estoy totalmente perdida! _

Shaoran suspiró, ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos.

Eso no podía estar sucediéndole.

¿Por qué a él?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**¡Perdón, perdón y mil veces perdón! (creo que ya estoy volviéndome monótona en esta cosa de las disculpas ¿No?). Es que fue una semana de locura. Comenzando por el bendito bingo ****—que gracias a todos los santos salió bien—, siguiendo con pruebas, reuniones familiares y con amigos. Ya saben. Además, mi querida madre me trajo un libro tantas personas de acá me habían recomendado; pues finalmente me lo compré —no voy a dar nombres hasta que no lo termine, solo para que no me cuenten la trama jaja; igual creo que ya la mayoría deben saber a cual me refiero—. Ahora, tengo un pequeño problema. Cuando no me gusta un libro, leo uno o dos capítulos y lo dejo. Ahora, si me gusta, no paro. Imagínense que ya voy por más de la mitad y ni siquiera pasaron cuatro días de que me lo trajeron. Muchas gracias a los que me lo recomendaron porque, efectivamente, hacía tiempo que no leía un libro tan bueno y atrapante. **

**Cambiando de tema, **_**agradezco muchísimo**_** a todos los que dejaron su comentario en el capítulo anterior. ¡Gracias! De verdad, siempre me pone más que contenta llegar y ver los reviews. Aprovecho, por cierto, para comentarles que faltan solo uno o dos capítulos más; sumándole una especie de epílogo. Si, lamentablemente, se termina —odio terminar las historias—; pero, les comento, que ya tengo bastante armada la nueva historia y que más que pronto la van a ver por acá. Afortunadamente, faltan menos de diez días para las vacaciones (si, soy más que feliz) y seguro que algo más de tiempo para FF va a haber jaja. **

**En fin, sin nada más que decir me despido de todos. Tengo que estudiar para una evaluación de inglés particular, así que cuando vuelvo, dentro de unas horas, me pongo a responder los reviews.**

**¡Gracias otra vez! Con mucha suerte, nos leemos en una semana (aunque, como viene la cosa, lo dudo; pero voy a tratar de volver lo más pronto posible).**

**¡Saludos para todos! ¡Se cuidan!**

**LadyCornamenta.**


	15. Confusos Sentimientos

Capítulo 1: Introducción

**¡Estoy de vuelta! Nos vemos abajo ¿Si?**

**Capítulo quince, todo para ustedes: **

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Una medida excesivamente drástica.**

**By LadyCornamenta**

**Capitulo 15:** Confusos sentimientos.

—Por favor, busquen a Sakura y avísenme cuando la encuentren —reiteró Shaoran por tercera vez.

—Tranquilo, así lo haremos —tranquilizó Eriol, aunque Tomoyo solo lo miró con cierta desaprobación.

El muchacho de cabellos castaños agradeció, antes de desaparecer por las oscuras calles de Tomoeda. Iba a matar a Meiling. Iba a encontrarla tan solo para matarla o para enviarla de una patada de regreso a su país natal. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta como para perderse en un pueblito como Tomoeda? Suspirando con frustración, apuró el paso. Él no podía hablar sobre gente tonta, después de lo que había hecho. Tomó, sin dejar de caminar rápidamente, el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo. No tardó demasiado en volver a cortar, cuando Meiling le contó entre chillidos que lo único de lugar dónde estaba perdida que le había llamado la atención había sido una gran resbaladilla con forma de pingüino.

—El parque… —murmuró Shaoran para sí.

En menos de diez minutos se encontró dando vuelvas por ahí y, sin dar demasiadas vueltas, finalmente encontró a Meiling en la puerta de una cafetería ubicada en frente del dichoso parque. La muchacha, al divisar a Shaoran, corrió los pocos pasos que los separaban y lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Ahí, Xiao, tenía tanto miedo! —gritó, mientras lo apretaba más contra sí.

—No estás tan lejos del hotel —comentó haciendo una mueca.

—Es que de repente di un par de vueltas y ya no entendía nada —comentó ella, con tono inocente, mientras se separaba un poco de él.

—La próxima vez, antes de salir, recuerda llevar un mapa —replicó, con cierto fastidio, separándola de su cuerpo para mirarla.

Meiling simplemente parpadeó un par de veces con inocencia y cierta coquetería.

—Ahora me imagino que vendrás a tomar algo conmigo ¿Cierto? —preguntó ella.

—No puedo —respondió Shaoran, recordando la situación en la que habían quedado las cosas antes de que abandonara la casa.

—¡Xiao! ¡Vamos! No has compartido ni unas horas desde que llegué —protestó la muchacha infantilmente, arrastrándolo del brazo.

El muchacho se perdió en sus pensamientos, mientras era llevado a la fuerza, solo con dos obres verdes grabadas en su mente.

Irónicamente, la poseedora de aquellos ojos se encontraba al otro lado del parque, cerca de la resbaladilla con forma de pingüino que Meiling había mencionado en su relato. Oculta entre las sombras que generaban los árboles, se mecía suavemente en uno de los columpios del lugar. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y leves sollozos se le escapaban de vez en cuando, interrumpiendo la tranquilidad que a esas horas se extendía por el parque. Sin embargo, súbitamente aquél silencio se vio corrompido, cuando el crujido de las hojas se hizo presente. La muchacha se puso alerta, a medida que sentía los pasos acercarse. Debía correr o esconderse en algún lugar, mas sus piernas no se lo permitían.

—Sakura…

—Tomoyo, Eriol —pronunció la muchacha en un susurro, claramente aliviada.

Tomoyo, sin esperar más palabras, corrió hacia donde se encontraba sentada su amiga y se puso a su altura para darle un abrazo. Eriol se acercó silenciosamente a ellas, mirando preocupado a la muchacha de obres verdes.

—¿Qué sucedió Sakura? —preguntó preocupada la morena, acariciándole la cabeza.

Sakura no respondió y, por unos cuantos segundos, solo se oyó el sonido del viento nocturno agitando las ramas de los árboles del patio, así como también las pocas hojas que habían en ellas.

—¿Por qué no volvemos a tu casa y nos explicas ahí? —propuso suavemente Eriol, mientras la muchacha se ponía de pie con Tomoyo.

Mas, ante la mención de su casa, todos los músculos de Sakura se tensaron.

Volver a casa significaba volver a verlo a él.

—No —susurró la muchacha—. A casa no.

Tomoyo y Eriol fruncieron el ceño, mientras cruzaban una mirada preocupada.

—¿Por qué? —se aventuró Tomoyo.

—Porque no, por favor —pidió con tono suplicante, el cual no pasó desapercibido para sus amigos—. Tomoyo ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa?

La muchacha la miró frunciendo el ceño, pero luego ablandó su expresión y la miró con una dulce sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, pero con la condición de que cuando lleguemos allí me cuentes que te sucede ¿Si?

Sakura asintió, mientras, aún abrazada a su amiga, comenzaba a andar.

Eriol se quedó unos segundos rezagado atrás, mientras sacaba su teléfono celular.

Después de todo, Shaoran debía estar más que preocupado.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

—¿Entonces no dijo nada? —preguntó Tomoyo, mientras veía la expresión triste de su cabizbaja amiga.

Ambas estaban sentadas en la amplia cama de la habitación de Tomoyo.

—No —declaró ella sencillamente—. Supongo que para él todo esto fue otra cosa.

—Pero Sakura… —balbuceó Tomoyo, abrazando a su amiga y acariciándole el cabello—. Yo no creo que él haya estado contigo porque sí. No es de ese tipo de muchachos…

—Parece que no lo conocemos lo suficiente como para juzgarlo —replicó Sakura con cierto dolor en su voz.

—Sakura, Tomoyo tiene razón —apuntó Eriol, luego de un tiempo callado, solo observando la escena apoyado en la pared de enfrente—. Shaoran no es de esos muchachos que usan a las chicas, puedo asegurártelo…

Sakura levantó su cabeza, separándose un poco del abrazo de Tomoyo, para mirar a su amigo.

—¿Entonces como explicas todo esto? —preguntó, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

El moreno se quedó callado y se tomó su tiempo para escoger las palabras correctas.

—No lo sé —sentenció suavemente. Se quedaron los tres un momento en silencio—. Debo irme a mi casa.

Se acercó un poco a Sakura, y se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

—Verás que todo terminará bien —aseguró el muchacho, tomando una de sus manos con una cálida sonrisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Luego, el joven de cabellos negros se acercó a Tomoyo, y después de rozar sus labios suavemente, se despidió:

—Hasta mañana chicas.

Ambas lo vieron salir de la habitación y, luego de que cerró la puerta, Sakura, luego de se volvió hacia su amiga con los ojos enrojecidos, pero con una pequeña sonrisa surcando su rostro.

—Así que ahora se andan dando besitos ¿No? —preguntó.

Su amiga simplemente sonrió.

—Los felicito —agregó luego la muchacha de cabellos castaños.

—Gracias —la joven de ojos amatistas sonrió—. Me imagino que no quieres volver a tu casa aún ¿No? —preguntó luego, con una sonrisa comprensiva.

La muchacha de cabellos miel asintió.

—De acuerdo, le pediré a Shei que prepare una cama para ti —dijo la muchacha.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Tomoyo —agradeció Sakura.

—No, gracias a ti —replicó su amiga, sonriente— Tú sabes a que me refiero.

Con aquella pequeña sonrisa, la muchacha salió de la habitación

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meiling se había dado la libertad de arrástralo por todo Tomoeda, y ya no parecía para nada perdida en aquel pueblito, corriendo de un lado al otro con él como una bandera ondeando tras ella. Cuando ya el reloj de su teléfono móvil estaba por dar las dos de la mañana, Shaoran la frenó en seco y miró severamente a su acompañante. Ambos se encontraban de pie frente al centro comercial del lugar, cuando el muchacho de cabellos castaños dijo:

—Meiling, debo volver a casa.

—Pero… ¡Xiao! ¡La noche es joven! —exclamó la muchacha, tirando un poco de su brazo—. ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

—Estoy cansado, Meiling —replicó el sin un ápice de alegría en su voz—. Quiero volver a casa.

Meiling lo miró haciendo pucheros.

—¿Por lo menos me acompañarás al hotel? —preguntó, simulando estar ofendida.

El muchacho suspiró, antes de asentir pesadamente.

Después de todo, ella estaba prácticamente bajo su tutela.

La joven de cabellos oscuros sonrió ampliamente, antes de colgarse del brazo de Shaoran y con voz cantarina indicar:

—Por ahí.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar. Meiling hablaba casi sin respirar entre frase y frase, pero Shaoran no la escuchaba en absoluto. En su cabeza aún resonaba la suave voz de Sakura, aún podía ver su triste mirada, podía recordar con claridad sus palabras, así como la forma en que la vio irse solo unas horas antes…

—¿Xiao Lang? ¿Me estás escuchando? —preguntó Meiling, mirándolo confundida.

El muchacha sacudió la cabeza, y fue recién en ese instante en el que se dio cuenta que estaban frente al hotel en donde Meiling estaba parando. El muchacho, frustrado, se pasó una mano por los cabellos, mientras miraba a su acompañante.

—No, perdón, es que estoy algo cansado —comentó él.

Meiling lo miró con una sonrisa, antes de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—¡Hasta mañana, Xiao! —se despidió, mientras ingresaba al hotel.

Shaoran dejó escapar un suspiro profundo, mientras se metía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la campera que traía puesta. Estaba ya a altas horas de la madrugada y el pueblo se presentaba frío y húmedo. A todo eso, debía sumarle que las piernas le dolían bastante después de tanto andar y andar. Afortunadamente, minutos antes Eriol lo había llamado, avisándole que habían encontrado a Sakura y que se dirigían a la casa de Tomoyo. No le sorprendió el hecho de que ella no quisiera verlo ni en pintura.

Volvió a suspirar.

Se sentía terrible.

Tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos estaba, que casi no se dio cuenta cuando llegó frente a la casa Kinomoto. Lo que si le llamó bastante la atención fue la silueta frente a la puerta que podía observar desde su posición. Por un momento, tuvo la esperanza de encontrarse con aquellas obres verdes que horas atrás lo habían mirado con tristeza; mas, luego de aguzar la vista, se dio cuenta que aquella sombra era de un muchacho. Se acercó a la entrada y un par de ojos azules se clavaron en él.

—¿Hace mucho estás aquí? —inquirió Shaoran.

Eriol negó con la cabeza levemente.

—Acabo de llegar —replicó, mientras el castaño abría la puerta de la casa.

Ambos ingresaron a la calidez de la sala de los Kinomoto. Cuando pasaron a la sala, Eriol se sentó en el sofá, mientras Shaoran se dirigía a la cocina, dispuesto a poner agua para preparar algo de té. Después de todo, el clima cada vez se sentía un poco más frío. O por lo menos, él lo sentía así en aquellos momentos. Luego de quitar el agua del fuego y ponerla en un par de tazas para preparar la infusión, se dirigió con una bandeja a la sala y se sentó al lado de su amigo.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Shaoran, mirando fijamente el piso.

Quería verla. Necesitaba verla y repetirle que él era un idiota, por lo menos, un millón de veces.

—No muy bien —respondió sinceramente Eriol—. Nos contó lo que sucedió.

Shaoran levantó sus ojos del piso para mirarlo con cierta sorpresa.

—¿Y…?

—Creo que deberías pensar bien lo que hiciste, Shaoran —sentenció el chico de gafas, mirándolo severamente.

—Pero es que yo no estoy seguro de lo que me está pasando —se excusó él, fijando nuevamente su vista en la alfombra del living.

—¿Aún no sabes que te pasa? —preguntó Eriol suavemente—. Mira, yo se que no te conozco demasiado; pero creo que no eres el tipo de chico que va a besando a todas las chicas que se le cruzan por el camino.

Shaoran afirmó quedamente, dándole la razón.

—¿Nunca te pusiste a pensar por qué con Sakura las cosas son diferentes, entonces? —inquirió Eriol, de forma severa, pero suave.

—Es que yo…

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa Shaoran? ¿Por qué tienes esa reticencia a las mujeres? —preguntó Eriol, alzando un poco su tono de voz—. Yo se que dijiste que no querías hablar de ello, pero es que…no entiendo —expresó, con el ceño levemente fruncido—. ¿Qué es lo que te hace actuar así?

Shaoran achicó los ojos, sin quitar la vista del piso.

—Nunca fue fácil para mí, ¿Sabes? —habló el castaño—. Mi madre debía elegir una pretendiente. Yo aún era muy chico cuanto todo esto comenzó —explicó.

Pasó una mano por su cabello y, después de suspirar, continuó:

—Ninguna me interesaba, porque todas se notaban simples, sin gracias. Bonitas, sí; pero sin ningún encanto —explicó—; pero un día, llegó una muchacha completamente diferente —agregó, con cierto despecho en su voz.

—¿Cómo era ella? —preguntó Eriol, incitándolo a continuar.

—Ella era perfecta —contó Shaoran—. No solo era bonita como las demás; sino que además era divertida, inteligente y llena de gracia —explicó—. Sin embargo, como mi tutor siempre solía decirme, no todo lo que brilla es oro.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —inquirió el moreno con confusión.

—Ella no estaba enamorada de mí —afirmó él, con una extraña sonrisa—. Solo estaba conmigo por el dinero, la posición social y todo ese tipo de beneficios que puede tener el casarse con un Li…

—Pero… —balbuceó Eriol—. No entiendo, ¿Tú crees que Sakura solo se interesó en ti por eso? ¿O es que aún no has olvidado a esta muchacha?

El castaño negó suavemente.

—Claro que no —respondió él, refiriéndose a ambas preguntas—, pero me cuesta mucho volver a creer en una mujer después de aquello —agregó con pesar y levantó la vista para mirar al muchacho—. Aquella fue la primera y única vez que me enamoré, y sufrí bastante ¿Sabes?

Era extraño. Él nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos y mucho menos de aquella muchacha que tanto lo había lastimado en el pasado; mas necesitaba sacarlo de una vez por todas; sobre todo en aquél momento, en el que su cabeza era un completo desastre. Después de aquella joven, había dejado de creer en las mujeres, había dejado de creer en el amor y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él; se había vuelto frío y reservado con las personas que lo rodeaban y había construido una muralla contra todos aquellos que pudieran lastimarlo. Luego, casi por accidente, había conocido a Sakura y aquella pared había sido derrumbada poco a poco por aquella dulce muchacha de ojos verdes.

—¿Tienes miedo, cierto? —inquirió Eriol.

Shaoran no respondió, sólo porque no lo creyó necesario.

—Mira, solo te digo una cosa —apuntó el muchacho de gafas con tono pausado, dándole un sorbo al té que segundos antes reposaba sobre la mesa—. Sakura nunca podría hacerte mal y te aseguro que te quiere muchísimo.

Shaoran lo miró, confundido.

—Intenta aclarar tu mente y luego habla con ella —pidió el moreno, poniéndose de pie—. No dejes las cosas así, porque estarías perdiendo algo muy valioso.

Shaoran asintió y se puso de pie también, aún con las palabras de Eriol dando vueltas por su cabeza. Ambos muchachos se acercaron a la puerta, dejando las humeantes tazas de té, a medio acabar, sobre la mesa. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, el joven de gafas le dirigió una última sonrisa al castaño antes de salir. Sin embargo, la voz de Shaoran lo detuvo cuando bajaba los primeros escalones de la entrada.

—Gracias, Eriol.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —replicó él—. Solo espero que hagas lo correcto.

El muchacho asintió, mientras Hiragizawa se daba vuelta para emprender su camino a casa. Shaoran volvió a ingresar pensativo y se desplomó sobre el sillón con gesto abatido cerrando los ojos; mas aquella musiquita de su teléfono celular lo distrajo. Llevó la mano a su bolsillo y miró la pantalla del aparato.

—Mierda…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le había costado bastante dormir pero, a duras penas, lo había logrado luego de varias vueltas en la improvisada cama. Abrió los ojos y la claridad la cegó por unos instantes. Luego se incorporó en el lecho, frotándose rápidamente los ojos. Por la ventana, pudo ver el tono gris perlado del cielo y la inminente tormenta que este pronosticaba.

Todo parecía gris.

No supo exactamente por cuantos minutos se quedó allí sentada mirando al vacío sobre el grueso colchón; pero un ruido, proveniente del baño personal de Tomoyo, la distrajo. Alzó la vista casi de forma perezosa, para encontrarse con los ojos celestes de su amiga, que la observaba con una dulce sonrisa posada en sus finos labios.

—¿Cómo amaneciste? —preguntó.

Sakura sonrió levemente.

—Bien, gracias Tomoyo.

Luego de que la castaña se vistiera con algunas ropas que Tomoyo le había prestado, ambas bajaron a desayunar. Después de una no demasiado abundante comida, las dos volvieron a subir al cuarto de la muchacha de ojos amatistas, intentando buscar algún tipo de distracción en aquél día gris y frío que se les presentaba a través de los ventanales de la casa. Estaban decidiendo que hacer, cuando el teléfono móvil de Sakura —que había llevado por casualidad, ya que se encontraba dentro de su bolsillo cuando huyó de la casa— comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente. Ambas se volvieron con atención para mirarlo, pero pronto la mueca de la castaña se transformó en una llena de incertidumbre y, en cierto punto, temor. Ni siquiera se acercó para tomarlo.

No quería que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

—Debes contestar Sakurita —apremió Tomoyo.

La muchacha de ojos verdes, con inseguridad, estiró la mano para tomar el teléfono. Sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que en la pantallita no figuraba el nombre que ella esperaba ver.

—¿Hermano? —preguntó confusa.

—_No, el emperador Ojin. ¿Quién más, monstruo? _—replicó de forma burlona Touya.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó aún, algo sorprendida.

—_Iremos con Yuki a pasear al centro y él insistió en que te invitara _—contó, con fingido fastidio el mayor de los Kinomoto.

Sakura intercambió unas cuantas palabras más con su hermano, para luego cortar la conversación. Una vez que acabó la llamada, de volvió hacia su amiga y le contó brevemente la situación que se le presentaba. La muchacha de ojos amatistas simplemente sonrió con cierta alegría a su amiga.

—Ve con ellos. Te hará bien —aseguró, con calidez.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con desconfianza Sakura.

—Si, si, ve —apremió ella—. Yo aprovecharé para ir a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de mi primo para hoy a la noche —agregó luego, más para sí que para Sakura.

La joven castaña sonrió levemente.

—¿Cumple años Tai? —preguntó la muchacha castaña, mientras ambas descendían las escaleras.

—Si, hará una fiesta en casa de mis tíos —comentó Tomoyo risueña—. Quizás mañana me saltee los primeros períodos —agregó luego, con una sonrisa pícara surcando su siempre pálido rostro.

La castaña volvió a sonreír de forma tenue.

—Entonces, hasta luego Tomoyo…y gracias de nuevo —dijo a modo de despedida Sakura, saliendo de la lujosa casa de los Daidouji.

Comenzó a andar con paso lento las calles de Tomoeda. Había acordado encontrarse con su hermano y Yukito en el centro en media hora, por lo que tenía tiempo para llegar sin necesidad de apurar el paso. Finalmente, llegó a su destino y con los ojos buscó a las dos figuras altas que encontró pocos segundos después. Con una leve sonrisa pintada en los labios, la muchacha se acercó a los dos hombres.

—¡Buenos días!

—¿Qué tal, pequeña Sakura?

—Hasta que llegas, monstruo.

—¡No me digas monstruo! —protestó infantilmente la castaña, mientras se colgaba del brazo de Yukito y comenzaban a caminar.

Los tres jóvenes empezaron a recorrer los locales con tranquilidad, revisando alguna que otra cosa, probándose otras y comprando también. Sakura ya sonreía con un poco más de naturalidad y los constantes abrazos y buenos tratos de Yukito habían logrado que se sintiera reconfortada. El muchacho le propuso ir a comprar un helado, mientras su hermano iba a buscar el auto para ir a la casa de los Kinomoto. Sakura se tensó ante la sola idea de volver allí, pero supuso que no era algo que pudiera evitar por mucho tiempo más. Por eso, intentando ignorar aquél malestar, siguió a Yukito. Ambos atravesaron varios puestos de diversos rubros, hasta que dieron con la heladería que estaban buscando. Ingresaron y, una vez al lado del mostrador, Yukito se volvió para mirar a Sakura.

—¿De que quieres? —inquirió dulcemente.

—De chocolate —respondió casi como autómata, recordando un par de llamativos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

Pronto, uno de los empleados le alcanzó dos helados. Yukito pagó, insistiéndole a Sakura que él invitaba, y ambos salieron del local para dirigirse a buscar a su hermano. La claridad perlada del cielo le dio de lleno a la muchacha en el rostro, haciéndola cerrar los ojos momentáneamente, para luego enfocarlos con dificultad en el frente.

El helado que sostenía en su mano, en su descuido, cayó al suelo; al tiempo en que sus ojos se clavaban, incrédulos, en el frente.

Allí estaba él.

Él…con Meiling.

La muchacha china lo llevaba fuertemente aferrado del brazo y ambos miraban la vidriera de uno de los locales cercanos.

Sakura sintió ganas de correr, de escaparse de allí, pero no podía moverse de su lugar. Parecía, simplemente, como si sus piernas se negaran a obedecer el impulso desesperado de su corazón. Bajó la vista, apenada, y vio el helado sobre el piso. Volvió a alzar los ojos tímidamente y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Yukito, que la estudió silenciosamente.

—¿Estas bien, Sakura?

La muchacha asintió de forma poco convincente, volviendo a centrar su vista en la escena que tanto la había desconcertado; mas pronto se arrepintió de ello. Shaoran la miraba fijamente, casi tan sorprendido como ella.

¿Era tarde para salir corriendo?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Retrasada otra vez. Lo sé. Y créanme, en mi mente se suceden las imágenes de sus rostros enfurecidos. Se que quieren pegarme, pero estoy demasiado feliz como para sentirme mal. Tengo dos **_**fucking**_** semanas de feliz libertad. Sin colegio. Nada de nada. Por lo tanto, imagínense que estoy más que enfrascada en el final de la historia ****—el próximo, como había comentado ya, es el último capítulo; más un posible epílogo que quizás escriba—. También les comento que estoy con todo con la nueva historia. Ya tengo escrita una parte considerable y, muy posiblemente, apenas termine esta historia comience a publicar la nueva. Es bastante extraña, como esta, pero Shaoran y Sakura ya no están en la preparatoria. No voy a dar más datos por el momento, solo a decirles que es un UA. Jaja, en fin, eso es todo amigos. Ya me pongo a responder sus reviews y les agradezco muchísimo por ellos. Saben que sus palabras son siempre las que me alientan para seguir en FF. **

**Por cierto, para todos los que preguntaron y para los muchos que acertaron; si, el libro que estaba leyendo era **_**Crepúsculo. **_**Tan animal que soy, que en poquísimos días, a pesar de las obligaciones y todo eso, me lo devoré. Ya tengo la continuación en mis manos. Al que me cuente algo de la trama, lo mando a la horca ¿Si? Jaja, si hay algo que odio es que me cuenten cosas de los libros que estoy leyendo jaja. Un último detallito. ¿Nadie conoce a alguien que tenga, aunque sea, la mitad de características de Edward Cullen? ¡Por dios, juro que me caso jaja! Es el prototipo ideal de hombre. **

**En fin, me dejo de locuras. ¡Saludos para todos lindos lectores!**

**Y a los de acá, ¡Felices vacaciones de invierno! ¡Siii! Jaja.**

**LadyCornamenta.**


	16. Las Cosas Como Son

Capítulo 1: Introducción

**Abajo charlamos ¿Si?**

**Los dejo con el capítulo dieciséis. ¡Qué lo disfruten! **

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Una medida excesivamente drástica.**

**By LadyCornamenta**

**Capítulo 16:** Las cosas como son.

En el momento en que sintió que sus piernas respondían, se dio cuenta de que estaba corriendo a toda velocidad y que los puestos del centro se sucedían tras ella solo como pequeñas manchas borrosas. No quería perder tiempo en volverse y siguió corriendo, sin saber a ciencia cierta si Shaoran la seguía o no. Al no escuchar ningún tipo de grito ni llamada, se detuvo y se volvió con una asombrosa lentitud. En ese momento se dio cuenta no solo que Shaoran no la seguía; sino que, además, ya se encontraba en una zona bastante más alejada del centro. Cansada por el largo recorrido, se sentó sobre un cantero de piedra, con un raído arbolito plantado en el centro. Entonces, cuando observó bien la zona, se dio cuenta de donde estaba. A tan sólo dos cuadras se encontraba la casa de Tomoyo. Lentamente volvió a ponerse de pie y comenzó a caminar ese trecho que la separaba del hogar de su mejor amiga.

Por su parte, Shaoran parecía de piedra. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en asimilar lo que sucedía y sus pies tardaron un tiempo en reaccionar. Quizás, más tiempo del que hubiese deseado. Sin embargo, apenas sintió que respondían a su loco deseo de correrla, comenzó a moverse con velocidad. Lo que no esperó para nada fue que, en su rápido pero pequeño trayecto recorrido, un brazo le impidiera seguir con la carrera. Cuando chocó contra el mismo se tambaleó y tuvo suerte de poder mantener la estabilidad; porque había estado casi seguro que terminaría sentado en el piso. Lentamente alzó los ojos, para encontrarse con aquél joven de ojos miel que conocía hace tan poco. Para su sorpresa, no se veía enojado; sino que, por el contrario, tenía una tenue sonrisa comprensiva surcando sus labios. Después de unos segundos habló.

—Dale tiempo —pidió simplemente Yukito—. Si la sigues ahora, por más que tengas una explicación muy convincente, te mandará a tomar viento —agregó luego, sabiamente, mientras le sonreía un poco más.

Shaoran solo pudo asentir, mientras dejaba caer los brazos a los costados del cuerpo, desganado.

No paso demasiado tiempo cuando Meiling hizo acto de presencia, gritando estridentemente el nombre de Shaoran y llamando la atención de algunos transeúntes.

—¡Xiao! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¿¡Quieres!? —protestó la joven china.

Shaoran solo rodó los ojos.

—Me voy a casa — dijo secamente—. Estoy cansado Meiling.

La muchacha soltó un bufido de exasperación.

—¿Es por Kinomoto? —preguntó, con un dejo de histeria en su voz.

Shaoran la fulminó con la mirada.

—Si, es por ella —admitió y Meiling lo miró incrédula—. Entiende que ahora tengo prioridades —agregó seriamente, sorprendiendo no solo a su acompañante sino también a sí mismo.

Con aquella frase se despidió. No sabía si Meiling había interpretado correctamente sus palabras; pero, en aquél momento, aquello no le importaba demasiado. Con paso vivo comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de los Kinomoto. Después de todo, aún albergaba la pequeña esperanza de encontrarse a la muchacha de ojos verdes allí; a pesar de que dudaba muchísimo que hubiera decidido dirigirse justamente a la boca del lobo, por decirlo de alguna manera. Suspiró mientras comenzaba a andar con tranquilidad, ahora que Meiling no iba colgada de su brazo parloteando sin parar. No supo en que momento desconectó su mente, pero pronto dejó de escuchar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Casi como un autómata llegó frente a la casa de los Kinomoto y sacó las llaves de su pantalón.

No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que todo se encontrara a oscuras cuando ingresó. Miró su reloj, percatándose de que ya eran más de las seis y media de la tarde y el sol ya estaba terminando de ponerse. Debía encontrar a Sakura antes de las nueve de la noche, hora en la que aproximadamente Fujitaka arribaría a la casa. Suspiró, pasándose una mano por los cabellos e ingresando a la sala. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Optó por lo más obvio.

Tirando su campera sobre el sofá de la sala, se acercó rápidamente al teléfono y tomó el cuadernito que reposaba a su lado. Cuando encontró el número que buscaba, comenzó a marcar rápido los números y esperó unos segundos, antes de que la voz del otro lado le respondiera.

—_¿Diga? _

—Hola, Tomoyo. Habla Shaoran —se anunció el joven castaño, luego de escuchar la dulce voz de la muchacha.

—_¿Shaoran? ¿Qué sucede? _—preguntó Tomoyo, captando el matiz preocupado en la voz del muchacho.

—Sakura ha…huido otra vez —explicó con dificultad—. ¿Está ahí contigo? —preguntó dubitativo.

—_No _—replicó la morena, con impaciencia y algo de miedo—. _Ella no está aquí_

Shaoran se pasó una mano por los cabellos, con nerviosismo y dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

—De acuerdo —respondió después de un breve silencio—. Cualquier cosa que sepas, avísame ¿Si? —pidió.

—_No te preocupes. _

Dejó el teléfono y respiró varias veces en su lugar, con los hombros tensos, intentando, vanamente, tranquilizarse. Luego, sin poder aguantar otro minuto allí sentado, volvió a tomar su chaqueta y se encaminó otra vez hacia la puerta. Después de todo, prefería andar por las calles en un intento desesperado de encontrarla que quedarse allí sentado sin hacer nada.

No podía estar muy lejos ¿No?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dejó de caminar arrastrando los pies cuando se encontró frente a aquella imponente casa en la que tantas veces había estado. Suspiró y tocó el timbre, para anunciarse. Cuando respondió, el gran portón frontal comenzó a abrirse, permitiéndole el paso a los jardines. Enseguida estuvo frente a la puerta y no tuvo necesidad de llamar, ya que un par de ojos celestes se encontraban observándola con cautela desde la puerta. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, los pálidos brazos de Tomoyo la rodearon para estrecharla en un fuerte abrazo. Sakura, confundida, se quedó en su lugar.

—¿A qué se debe tanta efusividad, Tomoyo? No ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos… —murmuró con cierta diversión.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño, mirándola casi de forma reprobatoria.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me tenías preocupada! —se quejó Tomoyo.

Ahora fue el turno de Sakura de fruncir el ceño.

—Estaba con mi hermano —respondió sencillamente, evitando evocar otro tipo de recuerdos a su mente—. Te dije hoy antes de irme que est…

—¡No me refiero a eso! —replicó Tomoyo, intentando controlar su tono de voz—. Hace media hora llamó Shaoran —ante la mención del chino, Sakura se tensó notablemente—. Dijo que estaba preocupado porque no sabía donde estabas.

Sakura desvió la mirada.

—No tiene por qué preocuparse —murmuró.

—Si, Sakura —contradijo Tomoyo, obligándola a mirarla otra vez—. Porque a él le importas.

—No estoy tan segura de eso —susurró, intentando hacer que su voz sonara mordaz en vez de triste; aunque sin éxito alguno.

—Sabes que sí.

La conversación se vio finalizada allí, cuando Tomoyo invitó a su amiga a pasar a su hogar. Las dos se sentaron en uno de los inmaculados sillones blancos del amplio salón de la casa. Tomoyo tomó el teléfono y Sakura la miró con curiosidad.

—Voy a avisarle que estás aquí.

Sakura frunció el ceño y detuvo a su amiga con la mano.

—No —sentenció con cierta vacilación—. No le digas.

—¡Pero está preocupado! —replicó Tomoyo sorprendida por las palabras de su amiga; mas el semblante de su amiga no cambió— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?.

Sakura, luego de soltar un sonoro suspiro, comenzó a explicarle a su amiga, brevemente, los hechos que se habían sucedido desde que había dejado la casa. Tomoyo escuchó atentamente y haciendo muecas a medida que el relato avanzaba. Al final del mismo, solo fue capaz de articular:

—¿Y piensas dejárselo servido en bandeja a Meiling? —protestó.

—Yo no le pedí que se fuera con ella —murmuró la castaña con la cabeza gacha.

Tomoyo suspiró.

—De acuerdo —replicó, intentando sonar un poco más entusiasta, y luego se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos—. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? —inquirió.

—No lo se, pero no quiero volver a casa.

Hubo un nuevo silencio momentáneo, hasta que por el rostro de Tomoyo apareció una pequeña sonrisa pícara, con la vista aún fija en su amiga. Sakura, cuando alzo la cabeza, frunció el ceño, aunque sin poder ocultar una suave mueca divertida por el rostro pillo de su amiga. Aquello no le daba buena espina.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo al cumpleaños de mi primo? —comentó la morena sin abandonar su rostro infantil.

—No creo que sea…

—¿Una buena idea? —cortó Tomoyo con una sonrisa—. Mi familia te adora, Sakura; y sería bueno para que te despejaras un poco ¿No crees? —agregó luego.

Sakura, después de un leve instante, sonrió de lado.

—De acuerdo.

Tomoyo amplió su sonrisa.

—Entonces…¡Manos a la obra! —exclamó, poniéndose de pie—. En una hora y media debemos estar hermosas.

Sakura la miró con cierto temor, mientras era arrastrada por su amiga escaleras arriba, en dirección al amplio cuarto de Tomoyo. Llegaron al segundo piso y la morena se puso a hurgar frenéticamente en su placard, mientras Sakura esperaba sentada en la cama, rezagada en un rincón. Después de todo, cuando de vestirla se trataba, su mejor amiga podía ser un verdadero peligro.

Estuvieron allí más de media hora viendo pasar vestidos y vestidos sobre la cama, y la habitación parecía una batalla campal cuando Tomoyo por fin exclamó victoriosa por entre la ropa. Sakura, con cierta dificultad debido a la cantidad de cosas que habían esparcidas por el piso, se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente a su amiga, que sostenía una lujosa prenda entre sus manos. La castaña miró confusa la percha que su amiga sostenía, pero Tomoyo solo le sonrió radiantemente.

—Este vestido te quedará pintado —aseguró la morena, pasándole la prenda.

Sakura dirigió una mirada al vestido y luego volvió a posarla en su amiga.

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió con desconfianza.

—Sin ninguna duda.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Caminaba de un lado para el otro. Pronto terminaría por hacer un surco en el pavimento, si es que ya no lo había hecho. Sino, muy posiblemente se acabaría arrancando todos los cabellos, ya que no dejaba de pasar compulsivamente su mano por la cabeza. Suspiró con impaciencia, sentándose en uno de los fríos bancos de la plaza y moviendo casi frenéticamente las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Sacó de su escondite a una de las manos para tomar su celular y mirar el reloj, descubriendo que eran ya las ocho y media de la noche.

De acuerdo, estaba perdido.

—¿Estás esperando hace mucho? —preguntó una voz, sobresaltándolo levemente.

Shaoran simplemente negó con la cabeza, mientras Eriol se sentaba a su lado.

—Ella está en casa de Tomoyo —sentenció luego el moreno.

Shaoran lo miró incrédulo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó confundido—. Yo le dije a Tomoyo que me llam…

—Lo sé, pero Sakura no quería que ella te llamara —explicó rápidamente el inglés—. Por eso Tomoyo me llamó furtivamente a mí hace un rato, para que lo supiera.

Shaoran suspiró, con cierta tranquilidad.

—Por lo menos está bien…—murmuró—. ¿Se quedará a dormir en su casa?

Eriol asintió quedamente.

—Iban a la fiesta del primo de Tomoyo —comentó.

Shaoran, sorprendido, frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo que oyes —replicó Eriol—. Cumple dieciocho y hará una lujosa fiesta en un hotel del centro de la ciudad.

Shaoran entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza. ¿Un cumpleaños de dieciocho años? Aquello no le gustaba para nada. De hecho, no le gustaba que Sakura anduviera por ahí sola en fiestas… ni en ningún otro lado. Se quedó con aire ausente mirando al frente, hasta que la voz de su amigo lo interrumpió en sus cavilaciones.

—Mueres por ir a verla, ¿Verdad? —preguntó, levemente divertido.

Shaoran lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Y qué si te digo que si? —replicó, con un dejo de agresividad en la voz.

Eriol soltó una suave risa.

—No creo que noten si alguien entra sin invitación —comentó Eriol despreocupadamente—. Además, conozco ese salón como la palma de mi mano.

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Eriol dejó escapar otra risa divertida.

—Ese salón pertenece a uno de los hoteles de padre —comentó, dejando ver una reluciente sonrisa.

Shaoran lo miró con sorpresa, y luego dibujó una pequeña sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

—Estas loco, ¿Sabes?

Eriol se encogió de hombros, divertido.

—Ah, si. Ya me lo habían dicho varias veces —comentó despreocupadamente, poniéndose de pie—. Ahora vamos, que tenemos varias cosas que hacer.

Shaoran alzó una ceja, mirándolo escéptico.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Crees que con esas pintas te dejarán entrar? —preguntó, sin abandonar su aire divertido—. ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Muévete rápido, que ya es tarde y debemos poner manos a la obra!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

—Tomoyo, ya. ¿No crees que es demasiado? —preguntó con desconfianza Sakura.

—Ya casi termino —respondió sencillamente su amiga.

Sakura estaba sentada sobre la cama de la morena, y la joven dueña de casa llevaba maquillándola desde hacía ya unos quince minutos. La castaña no estaba segura de que le estaba poniendo; pero la veía tomar sombras, bases y labiales y utilizarlos sobre su rostro como si ella fuera un lienzo. Conociendo a Tomoyo, no estaba mal que tuviera algo de miedo. Sin embargo, cuando la morena le permitió ponerse de pie y dirigirse al espejo, no tuvo de que quejarse. Su rostro lucía fresco y radiante, adornado con un suave maquillaje. El mismo hacía juego con el hermoso vestido del color del jade que su amiga le había prestado. Como era un vestido por arriba de las rodillas, llevaba el cabello suelto, dándole un toque informal.

—¡Estás hermosa! —chilló alegremente Tomoyo.

Ella lucía un vestido un poco más largo de color rosa pálido y estaba maquillada muy suavemente.

—Gracias —replicó Sakura, acostumbrada a los tratos de su amiga—. ¿Ya nos vamos?

Tomoyo asintió y, luego de tomar dos sacos, salió de la habitación, seguida de cerca por la muchacha de ojos verdes.

Las dos jóvenes ingresaron en un lujoso auto perteneciente a la familia Daidouji y anduvieron con prisa por las calles de Tomoeda. Enseguida el coche se detuvo y ambas se bajaron de él. Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida, ante la vista del imponente edificio que se encontraba frente a ella. A juzgar por la apariencia, debía ser un hotel. Aquello quedó confirmado cuando ingresaron al lugar y se encontraron con una amplia recepción. Tomoyo se acercó y le explicó a la mujer que se encontraba detrás del escritorio el motivo de su visita. La recepcionista les indicó los ascensores y el piso al que debían dirigirse. Las dos muchachas siguieron las indicaciones y pronto se encontraron en el último piso del hotel. El lugar estaba lleno de gente —en su gran mayoría, adolescentes— y una música movida inundaba cada rincón. Una larga barra se extendía a un costado del salón, mientras que en la pared opuesta había una larga mesa repleta de las más variadas comidas. Frente a la entrada, podía verse un gran ventanal de vidrio que daba a una especie de terraza iluminada tenuemente por faroles.

Ambas jóvenes ingresaron al lugar, saludando a algunas personas conocidas en el proceso. Tomoyo, aferrando la mano de Sakura, comenzó a abrirse paso entre la multitud, hasta que pronto dio con la persona que buscaba. Su rostro se iluminó y, soltando a Sakura, se lanzó a los brazos del muchacho que se encontraba frente a ella.

—¡Tai! ¡Felicidades! —chilló, colgada del cuello del muchacho.

Tai sonrió radiantemente. El joven en cuestión, de cabello azabache igual al de Tomoyo y ojos castaños alzó un poco a su prima y la estrechó también en un cálido abrazo. Luego se separaron levemente y el joven, de piel tan pálida como Tomoyo, centró su vista en Sakura, sonriendo de forma cordial.

—Ella es Sakura, Tai. La recuerdas ¿Cierto? —presentó Tomoyo, mientras la castaña se acercaba.

—Como olvidarla —replicó galantemente le moreno—. Es bueno verte de vuelta, Sakura.

La castaña sonrió.

—Igualmente, Tai —respondió—; y felicidades.

En aquellos mismos instantes, dos jóvenes se encontraban en la recepción del hotel. Ambos lucían trajes de etiqueta, cortesía de Eriol, quien se acerco de forma confiada al escritorio de la recepcionista. La muchacha que se encontraba allí lo miró con sorpresa —después de todo, el joven prácticamente nunca iba por allí y menos si no era en compañía de su padre— y luego sonrió.

—Señor Hiragizawa, ¡Qué sorpresa! —exclamó con excesiva efusividad la muchacha—. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

—Oh, nada, es solo que estoy aquí con un viejo amigo que recién ha llegado a la ciudad —explicó con convicción, haciendo que la mentira sonara completamente creíble—, y como no tiene donde quedarse, pensé que podía darle una habitación aquí —agregó luego, encogiéndose de hombros de forma despreocupada.

La recepcionista asintió, tecleando rápidamente en su ordenador, para luego levantar la vista hacia el muchacho, con una radiante sonrisa. Minutos después, Eriol se encaminaba hacia su amigo con una sonrisa bailoteando en sus labios y jugando con una llave en una de sus manos. Shaoran lo miró con cierta desconfianza, mientras ambos se encaminaban hacia el enorme ascensor.

—Para ti, conseguí la mejor suite de todo el hotel —comentó con fingida arrogancia.

Shaoran sonrió levemente.

Pronto llegaron al último piso del edificio y ambos descendieron en un lujoso salón donde la gente conversaba y bailaba animadamente. Lo primero que Shaoran vio al ingresar fue un enorme reloj antiguo, ubicado en el centro. El mismo daba las once y media de la noche y no tenía demasiado tiempo en su cuerpo, antes de volver a lucir como Shiori. Debían apresurarse. Abriéndose paso entre la gente, Shaoran sintió los nervios a flor de piel, sobre todo cuando alguna muchacha castaña se cruzaba por su camino. Sin embargo, se olvidó de cualquier miedo cuando la vio, allí, más deslumbrante que nunca…

…bailando con un tipo.

Sintió la sangre hervir y estaba dispuesto a avanzar, cuando el brazo de Eriol, que ya había adivinado sus intenciones siguiendo su mirada, lo detuvo.

—No sería apropiado que te viera el cumpleañero —comentó el moreno con una media sonrisa.

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

—¿Cumpleañero? —preguntó confundido, mirando a su amigo.

—Ese que esta bailando con Sakura es el primo de Tomoyo, el cumpleañero —explicó Eriol. Luego sonrió—. Déjame a mí.

El castaño estaba dispuesto a protestar; mas, antes de que cualquier palabra pudiera salir de su boca, Eriol se abría paso entre la multitud con esa elegancia tan característica de él. Cuando llegó hasta donde se encontraban los dos muchachos se detuvo. En el momento en que repararon de su presencia, Tai lo miró, confundido; y Sakura con cierto temor, ya que si Eriol estaba allí…

—¿Cómo la están pasando? —preguntó cordialmente el joven inglés.

—¿Tú eres…? —inquirió Tai lo más educadamente posible.

—¡Ah! Perdón por mi falta de cortesía —se disculpó Eriol con cierto profesionalismo—. Soy el hijo del dueño del hotel, Eriol Hiragizawa —se presentó—. Mi padre me envió para seccionarme de que estuvieran pasándola bien.

—Ah, si, todo está muy bien, gracias —replicó el joven Tai con una sonrisa.

Eriol le devolvió el gesto.

—¿Podría acompañarme un segundo? —pidió cortésmente—. Necesito sus datos para llenar una fichas ¿Le molestaría venir conmigo? Será solo un momento —dijo con tono solemne, intentando sonar lo más convincente posible.

Tai lo miró confundido, y sus ojos pronto viajaron a Sakura.

—Tranquilo, iré a buscar a Tomoyo —calmó la joven de ojos verdes, con una pequeña sonrisa forzada. No le hacía ninguna gracia quedarse sola.

Pronto los dos jóvenes comenzaron a andar hacia la salida del salón, mientras Sakura comenzaba a buscar con la mirada a su amiga. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando sintió una calidez alrededor de su muñeca y una fuerza que tiraba de ella. Se volvió y todo lo que vio fue del color del ámbar. Intentó zafarse del agarre de Shaoran, mas el muchacho caminaba decidido en dirección contraria a la que habían tomado Eriol y Tai. Pronto Sakura sintió como el frío del exterior chocaba contra su piel y se dio cuenta de que estaban en los exteriores del salón. Cuando pudo volver a enfocar la vista, vio que Shaoran la miraba seriamente, aún agarrando su muñeca, aunque con menor fuerza. El viento soplaba con fuerza, por lo que la terraza estaba completamente desierta, y las tenues luces de los faroles no la dejaban ver mucho más allá del serio rostro de Shaoran.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Sakura —sentenció el muchacho con voz ronca.

—No, Shaoran, por favor —pidió la muchacha en un susurro suplicante.

Cuando escuchó su tono de voz, se sintió la peor persona del mundo. ¿Cómo podía haberla hecho sufrir, cuándo ella no tenía la culpa? El pasado era tan solo pasado. Debía entenderlo de una buena vez. ¡Ella no tenía nada que ver con su pasado! ¡Ella estaba ahí y no lo abandonaría cómo su antiguo amor! Ella era su presente, y sólo dependía de él para que fuera, también, su futuro.

Viendo sus ojos tiernos tiró levemente de su muñeca, para estrecharla en un abrazo.

La muchacha, sorprendida por el gesto, tardó varios segundos en reaccionar; pero luego, aunque sin abandonar el gesto de sorpresa, se acurrucó en el pecho de Shaoran, dándose cuenta de cuanto había extrañado aquél fuerte y cálido refugio. Pronto sintió como una de las grandes manos trigueñas de él le acariciaba el cabello lentamente.

—Perdón, Sakura —pidió Shaoran en un susurro, contra su oído—. Perdóname por ser un idiota.

La muchacha alzó el rostro para verlo a los ojos.

—No sabes lo preocupado que estaba cuando no sabía donde estabas —contó, hablando en susurros, como si estuviera contándole un secreto de vital importancia—. El solo hecho de pensar que estabas por ahí, sola, me aterraba…

Sakura lo miró con sorpresa e, inconcientemente, llevó una mano a su mejilla. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, vaciló e intentó quitarla de allí; pero se sorprendió al sentir que Shaoran posaba su mano sobre la suya para retenerla sobre su mejilla.

—Perdón, Sakura, de verdad —se disculpó él nuevamente.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, Shaoran —habló ella, titubeante, sin saber exactamente que decir en aquella situación—. Después de todo yo te dije…algo a lo que tú no podías corresponder y está bien, es ju…

El dedo de Shaoran sobre sus labios la interrumpió. No fue por el dedo, sino por el gesto que se quedó sin habla. Vio que el castaño asomaba una casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro y una calidez la embriagó por completo.

—Discúlpame, también, por ser tan patéticamente frío —pidió, haciendo un gesto de disgusto con el rostro.

Sakura lo miró sin entender. Hasta donde ella sabía, Shaoran podía ser varias cosas, menos frío.

O por lo menos, eso le decían sus besos.

Sus besos. Como los extrañaba.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Debía acabar con eso en ese mismo momento, si no quería volverse loca.

—Mira Shaoran yo se que quizás hablé demás y que tú no sientes lo mismo… ¡Y está bien! —chilló, dejando escapar en su tono de voz, de forma inconciente, un dejo de histeria—. Yo no te obligo a que sientas lo mismo, no quiero que me digas que los sientes y que…

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Sakura.

—…te lamentas por ser tan frío y…¿¡Qué!? —la muchacha se vio obligada a interrumpir su monólogo cuando escuchó la confesión de Shaoran, que ahora la miraba con una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada en los labios.

El muchacho desvió la mirada antes de volver a hablar.

—Eso; que estoy podidamente enamorado de ti, aunque no me dejes ni siquiera hablar —repitió, y la muchacha se sonrojó por su descortesía.

—Perdón —murmuró avergonzada, aunque demasiado sorprendida como para decir algo más.

¡Había dicho que la quería!

El muchacho, volviendo la vista hacia Sakura, sonrió ampliamente y se acercó un poco más a ella, estrechándola otra vez en sus brazos. Se acercó levemente y rozó su nariz con la de la castaña, sin quitar sus ojos ámbar de aquellas obres verdes que parecían hipnotizarlo.

—Perdón otra vez —y con aquellas palabras, acortó las distancias que los separaban a ambos, fundiéndose en un beso lento, dulce y cargado de sentimientos.

Entonces sintió como las campanadas se escuchaban del reloj ubicado en el interior del salón. Algo asustado se separó de Sakura y la muchacha lo miró con confusión.

—Son las doce —explicó, haciendo que la muchacha abriera los ojos desmesuradamente.

Sin embargo, los segundos transcurrieron y nada sucedió.

Shaoran miró de nuevo a los ojos a Sakura y, cuando el reloj dio las doce y dos minutos, lo comprendió todo. Volvió a besarla con necesidad, con su cabeza aún atando cabos sueltos que iban tomando sentido.

El hechizo había terminado, ya que el propósito del mismo se había realizado.

No sólo comprendía al sexo femenino, sino que estaba loco por una de las mujeres más bonitas que había conocido.

El hechizo había acabado y su soledad también.

Porque, a partir de ese momento, tenía a Sakura para recordar por qué las mujeres no eran un estorbo.

La tenía ella para volver a creer en el amor.

Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Antes que nada, mil perdones por el excesivo retrazo. Es una historia bastante larga y complicada, pero vamos a intentar resumirla. Estaba feliz porque el viernes pasado tenia terminado este capítulo, y pensaba subirlo el sábado o el domingo. El problema fue que casi de la nada, surgió un viaje a la costa con una amiga. Quise llevarme la compu, a ver si podía engancharme a Internet. Cuestión, no lo logré y encima, haciendo gala de mi despiste crónico, me olvide el cable del cargador de la computadora en el hotel. ¡Tres hurras por mí! El tema es que hasta ayer a la noche estuve sin pc. Por eso les pido mil disculpas.**

**Con respecto al capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? Este ****no es el final.**** Solo para que lo sepan, todavía queda una especie de epílogo para terminar de **_**cerrar**_** la historia. En fin, espero ansiosamente sus comentarios al respecto. Espero poder volver pronto, ya que el lunes retorno la rutina de la escuela; pero bueno, vamos a hacer lo posible por estar aca con el final enseguida. **

**¡Saludos a todos!**

**Que tengan una excelente semana. **

**LadyCornamenta.**


	17. Epílogo

Capítulo 1: Introducción

**¡Perdón, perdón y mil veces perdón! Sé que merezco pena de muerte. **

**Pero los dejos con el final, que es lo más importante. Después tendré tiempo para auto-torturarme. ¡Nos leemos abajo!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Una medida excesivamente drástica.**

**By LadyCornamenta**

**Capitulo 17:** Epilogo.

Caminaba apresurada hacia la escuela otra vez. Como todas las mañanas, se había quedado profundamente dormida. Sin embargo, esa mañana era diferente. Si, era diferente porque aquél era el último día antes de que llegaran las tan ansiadas vacaciones. ¡Por fin estaría libre de exámenes, profesores y trabajos prácticos!

Los últimos meses habían sido algo de otro mundo para Sakura. Con Shaoran a su lado, todo parecía color de rosas. Luego de aclarar su malentendido, habían tenido unas cuantas cosas que hacer, empezando por comentarle a su familia la peculiar situación de su _inquilina_; cuando se dieron cuenta de que Shaoran no volvería a ser Shiori nunca más. Al principio, no sabían muy bien como hablarlo, ya que parecía algo imposible e irreal. Sin embargo, Fuutie Li, que estaba al tanto de toda la historia de su pobre hermano, se había ofrecido a explicarle a su querido profesor Kinomoto como habían sido las cosas. Luego de varias conversaciones y de mostrarle las similitudes que Shaoran y Shiori presentaban, Fujitaka había quedado convencido, aunque bastante desconcertado.

Cuando llegó a las rejas del colegio, pasó con velocidad y, como un rayo, se dirigió a su aula. El último tiempo había estado llegando tarde, ya que Shaoran ya no asistía más a la preparatoria. El motivo era obvio; por lo que ahora tenía clases particulares en la casa, para poder dar los exámenes libres a fin de año.

Con una sonrisa surcando su rostro, Sakura se sentó en su puesto, luego de saludar a Eriol y Tomoyo, a los que ella misma había nombrado la _parejita feliz. _El apodo se lo habían ganado en buena ley, ya que desde hacía bastantes meses estaban saliendo y Sakura cada día estaba convencida en que eran el uno para el otro. Se apoyó en el pupitre y las clases se transcurrieron una tras otra.

Sin embargo, en su mente, un par de ojos ámbar opacaban todos los demás pensamientos.

Cuando por fin las clases habían terminado, Sakura salió con sus dos mejores amigos rumbo al patio delantero de la escuela, hablando pequeñas nimiedades y riéndose de ellas.

—Espero que puedan venir, Sakura —comentaba Tomoyo divertida—. Ahora que tenemos un poco de libertad, un campamento sería genial.

Sakura asintió felizmente.

—Si, además —agregó Eriol— pagaría por ver a Shaoran acampando.

Los tres rieron mientras atravesaban las altas rejas de la entrada del instituto.

Cuando Sakura se separó de sus amigos, comenzó a caminar apresuradamente hacia su casa, como todas las tardes. Ansiaba volver a ver aquellos ojos del color del ámbar, aquella sonrisa tierna que él solo reservaba para ella. Sonrió ante el pensamiento y apretó más el paso. Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de calle, sacó las llaves con torpeza y abrió, presurosa. Atravesó con velocidad el pasillo y vio como Shaoran se ponía de pie del sillón, dejando un libro sobre él, mirándola con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Hola —saludó Sakura, alzando las comisuras de sus labios en un tímido gesto.

—Hola —Shaoran se acercó y la tomó de la cintura, para luego besarla como había ansiado desde que había cruzado la puerta de la casa, temprano en la mañana—. ¿Cómo estuvo el día? —preguntó cerca de su rostro, luego de que separaron sus labios

—Muy bien —respondió Sakura, jugando con el cuello de su camisa—. ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Cómo te estás preparando?

—Oh, muy bien —respondió él, con fingidos aires de superioridad—. Un examen de matemáticas no es nada para el gran Shaoran Li.

Sakura soltó una suave risita.

—Ya lo creo —replicó, antes de volver a unir sus labios con los de él.

Pasaron toda la tarde sentados en el amplio sillón, abrazados, mirando la programación y haciendo zapping de vez en cuando. Cuando faltaba poco para que Fujitaka regresara del trabajo, Sakura se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena. Estaba cortando algunas verduras, cuando escuchó el timbre del teléfono sonar.

—¡Shaoran! ¿Atenderías, por favor? —pidió con dulzura.

El muchacho, que se encontraba acomodando sus libros a un costado de la mesa del living, corrió hacia la pequeña mesita donde el teléfono resonaba. Entonces, luego de levantar el auricular, cuando escuchó la voz del otro lado de la conversación, se quedó de piedra.

Sakura, por su parte, siguió con la elaborada comida. Después de todo, esas últimas semanas había estado bastante ocupada con los exámenes finales y las comidas de costosa preparación habían quedado a un lado. Sintió el exquisito aroma que salía de la fuente, mientras escuchaba los murmullos provenientes del comedor, seguramente provocados por Shaoran, quien aún parecía estar al teléfono. Siguió revolviendo y luego dejó las cosas cocinando, mientras se dirigía al living.

Cuando asomó por la habitación, vio a Shaoran de pie frente a la mesita del teléfono, estático en su lugar. Aún tenía apoyada la mano sobre el artefacto y su mirada estaba perdida en el frente. Sakura lo estudió, frunciendo el ceño, y se acercó a él de forma sigilosa. Le puso una mano en el hombro y fue en ese momento en el que Shaoran pareció salir de su trance, porque se volvió para mirar sobre su hombro a Sakura.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la muchacha, confundida.

Shaoran no respondió.

—¿Shaoran? ¿Estás bien? —insistió Sakura, preocupada.

—Era ella —respondió Shaoran en un quedo susurro.

—¿Qué? —inquirió confundida la muchacha—. ¿Ella? ¿Quién?

—Mi madre —respondió él.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Nunca había oído demasiado sobre Irean Li, la madre de Shaoran, pero sabía que tenían una relación bastante particular, sobre todo porque ella era quien elegía las prometidas para su hijo. También estaba al tanto de que ella había sido quién había ingeniado toda la historia de Shiori.

Fijó sus ojos en los de Shaoran, que parecía muy sumido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué quería? —preguntó Sakura.

—Quería… —vaciló y desvió su mirada de la de la muchacha—… que vuelva a Hong Kong.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa y un pesado silencio se extendió por la sala de los Kinomoto.

—¿Y tú…? —inquirió tímidamente la muchacha, rompiendo la calma en la que se habían sumido.

—Yo sabía que este momento llegaría —explicó Shaoran, sin volver a mirar a los ojos a la joven castaña—, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

Sakura lo vio suspirar con frustración y luego, por fin, mirarla a los ojos.

—Pero hay una opción —aseguró Shaoran y la castaña frunció el ceño, confundida—. Mi madre…quiere conocerte —explicó.

—¿Eh? —Sakura auténticamente no comprendía cuál era el punto.

—Ella quiere conocerte porque, si tu quieres por supuesto, podrías convertirte en…mi prometida —dijo a toda velocidad, con las mejillas teñidas de un suave rosa.

Sakura sonrió tenuemente ante la actitud de su novio, sin embargo, vio que quería volver a hablar, por lo que siguió esperando en silencio.

—Pero el problemas es que, sí mi madre te aprueba, cosa que estoy seguro que hará ya que te elegí por voluntad propia, tú… —se quedó en silencio y miró a Sakura a los ojos, que lo observaba con confusión. Largó un pesado suspiro antes de acabar la frase—…debes venir a vivir a Hong Kong conmigo.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Ir a vivir a Hong Kong…? —preguntó en un susurro que fue perdiendo intensidad.

Shaoran asintió con pesadez, suspirando.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, pensativos. Sakura, cuya mirada había viajado al piso, alzó sus ojos para mirar a Shaoran.

—¿Cuándo debes irte? —inquirió tímidamente.

—Dentro de una semana, luego de obtener los resultados del último examen —explicó, con un nudo en la garganta.

El silencio volvió a extenderse por la sala de los Kinomoto como un pesado manto. Sakura estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, haciendo los cálculos de lo que Shaoran pedía. Todo, en una balanza, era algo demasiado difícil de considerar. Sobre todo porque debía enfrentar el amor que sentía por sus amigos y familia, por el amor que sentía por aquél joven que estaba de pie frente a ella.

—No quiero que te sientas presionada —pidió en un susurro Shaoran, mientras pasaba delicadamente una mano por la mejilla de la joven—. Tómate el tiempo que necesites para pensarlo.

Sakura asintió, pero cuando Shaoran se estaba volteando, lo tomó por la manga.

—¿Pero que pasará con mi padre? —preguntó—. ¿Y con Tomoyo? ¿Y Eriol?

—Tu padre podría venir a vivir con nosotros —aseguró, rascándose la cabeza con cierta incomodidad—. Quiero decir, mi familia tiene el dinero suficiente y el podría buscar un trabajo alli y…

Sakura asintió, perdida en sus propios pensamientos y conjeturas.

—Y bueno, Eriol y Tomoyo, creo que ellos podrían visitarnos siempre que quisieran… —explicó Shaoran—. Pero no quiero que te sientas presionada por esto, quiero que elijas lo que realmente desees.

Sakura sonrió tenuemente, ante las palabras de él.

Se acercó y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

—Gracias.

La semana transcurrió con una velocidad vertiginosa, en la que Sakura se encargó de poner a sus personas más queridas al tanto de la situación que la acongojaba. Todos habían coincidido en que aquella debía ser una decisión suya y que la apoyarían en lo que eligiera; mas, a pesar de que todos lo hacían sonar como algo fácil, a ella le costaba imaginarse su vida lejos de Tomoeda, lejos de aquella casa y de todas aquellas personas con las que había crecido.

Y allí estaba, esperando a que Shaoran terminara de empacar, sentada sobre la cama, en su cuarto, y sin saber que hacer.

Mañana él se iría.

Suspiró, y alzó la cabeza instantáneamente cuando escuchó los golpecitos en la puerta.

La cabeza de Shaoran asomó por allí.

—Sakura —llamó y se acercó a ella, atravesando la habitación con paso lento—. Ten, quería devolverte esto.

La castaña lo miró extrañada, hasta que vio que le extendía un pequeño libro de tapa roja y blanca. Entonces, recordó la novela que tiempo atrás le había prestado.

—Es una historia muy bonita —comentó Shaoran, mientras Sakura la tomaba.

Ella asintió, con las lágrimas amenazando por salir de sus ojos. Shaoran, al verla así, dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras se sentaba a su lado, sobre la cama. Sakura pasó el dorso de su mano por el rostro, cuando algunas lágrimas salieron, mientras Shaoran la tomaba por la cintura y la atraía contra su pecho. Le dio un suave beso en la cabeza mientras la mano que estaba en su costado la acariciaba suavemente.

—No quiero que estés mal —pidió—. Sabes que seguiré en contacto contigo.

Sakura ya no contenía sus lágrimas.

—Pero yo… yo…

—Shh —pidió Shaoran, alzando el mentón de la joven para que lo mirara a los ojos—. Recuerda, no necesito que me digas nada que no quieras —explicó—. Te esperaré.

Luego de darle un tierno beso, el muchacho salió para terminar de ordenar sus cosas; ya que, después de todo, su vuelo salía temprano en la mañana. Sakura, por su parte, luego de secarse las traicioneras lágrimas que se le habían escapado, se tendió en su cama. No pudo dormir por unas cuantas horas, en las que se la pasó dando vueltas y vueltas. Sólo logró dormirse ya muy entrada la madrugada y, sin embargo, en unas pocas horas —que a ella le parecieron minutos—, volvió a despertarse al escuchar ruidos en el piso.

Volteó en su cama, frotándose los ojos con pereza, y cuando giró se encontró con el pequeño librito rojo y blanco a un lado de su cama. Volvió a pasarse las manos por los ojos y se incorporó sobre la cama. Entonces tomó la novela y la abrió justo en la página final. Distraídamente pasó un dedo sobre las pequeñas letras; pero, entonces, las últimas líneas llamaron su atención.

"_Sabía que extrañaría a mi familia, a mis amigos y a todo aquello que me había rodeado por tanto tiempo; a todos esos rincones que contaban la historia de mi vida con solo echar un vistazo. Sin embargo, también sabía que aquél lugar carecía de gracia ahora que había conocido su sonrisa, sus abrazos y sus besos. Sabía que allí no podría vivir, porque cada cosa me recordaría a él, y a todo ese tiempo en el que nuestro amor prohibido había florecido. Escaparme con él significaba dejar todo atrás; pero dejarlo ir significaba dejar que mi todo se alejara. Por lo que, con decisión, aferré mi mano a la improvisada maleta, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa cómplice. Si Kaoru estaba conmigo, sabía que podría irme hasta el fin del mundo."_

Entonces, allí, en la penumbra de su cuarto, solo iluminado por los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana, lo comprendió.

Sabía que no podría vivir si él no estaba allí.

Bajó las escaleras de forma torpe y apresurada y lo vio allí, ya ultimando algunos detalles para estar listo para partir. Su gran valija reposaba cerca de la puerta, mientras guardaba algunas cosas en lo que parecía ser algún bolso de mano. Fujitaka seguramente estaba preparando el auto, para llevarlo al aeropuerto. Entonces, al verlo allí, Sakura corrió con todas sus fuerzas y se colgó de su cuello.

Y lo besó.

Lo besó como nunca lo había besado. De forma lenta y apresurada; con dulzura y pasión; con suavidad y violencia; pero, sobre todo, con todo el cariño y amor que sentía por él.

—Shaoran —llamó y él la miró, perdiéndose en los llorosos ojos verdes—. Quiero irme contigo —declaró.

El muchacho la miró con sorpresa, para que luego una sonrisa alegre fuera extendiéndose, poco a poco, por sus labios. Enredó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sakura y la miró con extrema felicidad.

—¿Estás segura? ¿De verdad? —preguntó, aún incrédulo.

Ella asintió con una tímida sonrisa.

—Si tú estás conmigo, sé que puedo irme hasta el fin del mundo —aseguró, citando a la novela, y besando sus labios con cariño.

Ambos sabían que era así, y estaban seguros de que nadie cambiaría eso.

Porque a pesar de que, desde ahora, todo a su alrededor sería diferente, ellos no cambiarían.

Y mientras su pequeño universo para dos estuviera bien, no habría problema.

—Entonces deberías prepararte, porque no tenemos mucho tiempo —aseguró Shaoran.

Luego de que asintiera, la vio subir presurosa y sonrió.

Se recordó mentalmente que debía agradecerle a su madre por todo aquello.

Ya que, después de todo, parecía que las medidas drásticas funcionaban.

Incluso, las que, como aquella, eran _excesivamente drásticas. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Aww, que pena que me da. Otra historia con final feliz que se me escapa de las manos. Pero bueno, todo tiene que terminar en algún momento. Perdón por el retraso. Paso a contarles, hace cosa de un mes había escrito parte considerable del epílogo en un cuadernito que desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Durante cosa de quince días, albergué la esperanza de que apareciera, pero nada. Entonces, me vi obligada a tomar medidas drásticas (já) y tuve que volver a empezar de cero. ¡Me dio tanta bronca! Me costó horrores volver a empezar, pero después de dos semanas rompiéndome la cabeza lo logré. Lógicamente, saben que espero sus comentarios ¿No? **

**Les cuento, además, que comencé una historia sobre **_**Twilight. **_**Se llama **_**Bajo el mismo techo**_**. Si les interesa, pueden buscarla por mi buscador o directamente buscarla en mi profile, ya saben. Por supuesto, es un Edward-Bella. También, por otro lado, tengo planes de empezar un nuevo Sakura-Shaoran. Es un UA también y tiene una trama bastante particular, pero pasará un tiempo hasta que sepa si la subo a la página o no. **

**En fin, gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia, tanto a los que empezaron a leerla desde el primer capítulo como a los que se unieron en el camino; gracias por aguantar los retrasos; por dejar sus comentarios con palabras de apoyo y consejos. Bah, ustedes ya saben, simplemente ****gracias. ****De verdad.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto en alguna otra historia!**

**¡Saludos!**

**LadyCornamenta.**


End file.
